MCR TOUR
by TiffOdair
Summary: Basically this was influnced by a Pinterest RP board. A group of my friends and I claimed the roles of our favorite artist and tossed them all into this huge tour started by MCR. There will be tears, drama and much much more. Read it maybe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yes I am usually a writer of Avenger Fanfics but I am taking a shot with My Chemical Romance and others. This Fanfic is based on a RP board that I am in on Pinterest. A group of us has taken the roles of our favorite artist and tossed them into a huge tour. There are some OC characters that were created by the others in the board such as Nova (You Rock xxSunnydaysxx) other OC will be introduced later but for now read on!

 **Chapter 1: Getting Together.**

 **Frank's POV:**

Whoo! Gerard and I pull up in my old truck and just look at our tour bus. I throw the truck in park and cut the engine as Gee steps out and grabs his bags. We are about to start the first leg of our tour and we are leaving for Cali tonight. I grab my bags as Ray and Mikey walk up talking to Gerard about bunk arrangements.

So far Gerard and I will share a bunk since Hunter Hayes and our friend Nova are joining us as groupies. Once we are on the bus I set to settling in with Pansy in the section Ray has deemed his recording area.

Nova runs up in a flash of oddly colored red and black hair and claims a bunk. "Mine!" I laugh as I notice Hunter come in and place their stuff there.

"Nice to see you Nova." I move past and start to clear off an area for my boyfriends art supplies as Ray stocks the fridge. Mikey comes up a few minutes later with his unicorn blanket and he looks absolutely beat. He crawls into his bunk and I go to ask if he was okay when Gerard's Star Wars blanket obscures my view.

"Hey Mikey, you feeling okay?" Ray asks as he comes up and peeks in on Mikey.

"I am fine." he mumbles and rolls over.

I sigh and start setting up the bus, this is going to be a long trip.

 **Sarah Urie POV:**

I sigh and climb out of the SUV that we were sharing with Dallon, Breezy and Kenny. Brendon comes around to help the boys grab all the bags for us as Breezy and I look up at the oddly colored bus. There before us is the teal blue with flower decor Panic! At the Disco Bus.

Breezy smiles a bit as the boys try to get all the luggage on the bus. "I am so happy my mom agreed to watch Amelie and Knox so I could be on tour."

I smile and bump shoulders with her, "I am too, I feel like there are not enough women on this tour."

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

I smile and look up at my bus. Many would think it's odd to have a country artist as an opening act but I can't wait. I have known Gerard for a while and I love his band.

So far I have released two albums and hope to spend this tour writing the third. I climb onto my tour bus and take a look around.

I can't wait for this to officially kick off.

 **Hunter Hayes:**

Later that night while we are stopped somewhere in Kentucky Nova and I spend some time watching a movie outside under a tent. Nova and I met a few months before when I walked into a coffee shop. We ended up at a park near a creek, and somehow we both ended up soaked from head to toe. I took her to my place to warm up until her clothes were dry. I really fell for her that night but she said she would only allow a date if I could make her say she gave up.

I knew she was ticklish so it didn't take long before I got her to say yes to a date. I went ahead and cooked her a meal and well we have been close ever since. So even when she is sitting beside me and tossing popcorn in my hair I can't help but to smile.

"Hey Hunter. Hunter. Hunter. Am I being annoying?"

I sigh, "Yes dear you are, it is going to take forever to get the butter out of my hair."

She smirks and tosses another piece so I quickly reach over and start to tickle her as she laughs and shouts for Gerard.

When Gerard walks up he claims he doesn't know what to do as I tickle her relentlessly. "You're an ass! Both of you!" she shouts until I silence her with a kiss and Gee covers his eyes. "You are forgiven," she says with a smile. "Gee stop being so dramatic!"

Gerard fake gasps and points to himself, "Me? Dramatic? Never!" he laughs before waving, "I need to get back to Frankie. See ya!"

I sit back once Gee leaves only to tense back up when I feel popcorn and salt get dumped on my head. "Oh I really really hate popcorn."

Nova laughs, "Alright, if we ever fight i'll just sprinkle a popcorn circle around me"

She wipes the stuff out of my hair, "Yeah that will work, I would never even try then."

 **Ray's POV:**

 ***The Next Morning***

"Gerard, Mikey is sick and by the sound of it Dallon is too." I sigh as I sit down near where Gerard is drawing.

"Should we cancel the tour?" he never looks up from where he is sketching.

"No, but we should delay it until they are better. This gives us time to plan better and maybe call in a few of the others?"

He nods, "Okay I will talk to the tour manager, and Ray you better take care of Mikey."

I smile and stand up, "You know I will."

 **Hunter's POV:**

 ***A Few Days Later***

I am laying on the couch on the bus and Nova comes to sit on my chest. "I am bored," she pouts.

"Well what do you wanna do? We are going to be here for a while since Dallon and Mikey are sick." I ask.

"Can we go get ice cream?"

I nod and she jumps up, "Yes! Now go get changed."

I groan, "Do I really have too?" She gives me a look and I go get changed before walking back.

Nova, who didn't know I was ready, comes out in a sports bra and jeans while putting her hair up, "Well fuck."

I quickly cover my eyes, like a proper gentleman, and try to back up before tripping and falling on my ass. She laughs and I blush before I hear her come towards me, "No no, go put a shirt on I can get up."

I hear her walk away before I stand back up and she joins me this time wearing a shirt. "You and your virgin eyes can look now."

I blush again, "Yes I am, so I would appreciate if this is a one time occurrence." She laughs as we head off the bus and mutters something about a southern boy.

 **A/N:** **So ladies and gents this is officially chapter one! It is a little all over the place because I was jumping from Pin to Pin. I am hoping that soon I will find a much smoother transition. So here are the opening characters. Over time more will be introduced, like they were in the board. So the next chapter will be Hunter and Nova's Date and Kickball! Should be awesome! Look for it soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is chapter two. I am so excited to write this story so I am trying to write as much as I can during my free time. FYI if you are my friends from Pinterest let me know what you think of your characters up here. So this will be a LONG! Chapter and just heads up I do not own anything at all! Anyways read on! (ALSO Hunter Hayes is sorta OC because well I didn't know him well when I played him so yeah OC Hunter sorta.)**

 **Chapter 2: Dates and Kickball**

 **Hunter's POV:**

I smile as we walk to the ice cream place a few blocks over. Nova is the first to speak, "My birthday is coming up, but don't tell ray And Gerard. They'll make a big deal out of it"

I smile, "Wow, now I have to plan something and invite the boys."

She pouts, "No, I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Just a small party, but you know if Frank finds out you had one without him it will hurt his feelings."

"I don't want one though, I just wanna hang out and blow out a candle." I smile and start to think of a way to bake a cupcake on the bus. "It is the fourteenth of March, so I mean it's a little far away. I'm serious about not having a big party, I'll get all sad about not having my brothers and sister here" she mumble and leans into me.

"Okay, but I am still going to buy you a gift and bake you a cupcake." I wrap my arm around her.

"Fine, just nothing expensive okay?"

"Well I was thinking about writing you a song," I blush a little, "Even if it's not really your favorite genre."

She smiles and grabs my hand swinging it between us, "I would love that."

A little while later I am the one to start the conversation, just speaking my mind. "You know I almost thought of asking the band that maybe I can open for them and perform a few covers of other songs and maybe a few of mine."

She grins, "You should, I mean I would like it. I can be your biggest fan."

"You have never even heard me play, I could play horribly." I smile when she laughs.

We walk into the ice cream shop once we finally arrive and I pay for our dessert. She leads us over to a booth as I contemplate playing for her. I come out of my head when she hands me her vibrating phone. "Answer this please, it's just my brother and I have to use the restroom."

She runs off as I answer the phone, "Hello."

"Hey, uh where is Nova?" a guys voice asks through the phone.

"She went to the restroom." I respond shaking my leg a bit out of nervousness.

"Oh okay, now I hate to be rude but who in the hell are you?"

"Uh I am Hunter," I start to stutter. "Nova and I, uh, are kinda dating."

"Alright then cool, look I know her birthday is coming up but I don't know where she lives or anything, and I want to see her."

"Oh well, we are on tour with My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco, you can look up the info on a tour site to figure out where we will be." I answer now that I know he doesn't want to kill me for talking to his sister.

"Cool and hey, can I get your number. She is finally dating a guy that isn't an asshole."

I laugh and give him my number grateful that he sounds approving, we hang up before she walks back after I promise to keep his plan a secret.

"I hope he didn't try to scare you too much," she remarks as she slides in the booth and starts to eat her ice cream.

"No he didn't." I smile and she nods. "honestly I have had brothers and fathers pull a gun out or take me hunting or something', I swear it has been crazy."

She laughs and shouts, "MURICA." before covering her mouth. I laugh as she reaches across the table and holds my hand before hopping over to sit beside me. "I don't know why it is so funny but it is," she says through her giggles.

"Probably because it describes where I am from perfectly." I laugh a little.

"People must think I am crazy," she whispers as she laughs.

"Of course, dear."

She hits my arm, "You aren't supposed to agree."

I laugh as we finish our Ice cream, "How about when we get back I can play a song for you."

She nods and we walk back to the bus and I grab my guitar and find a stool. I sit on it as she sits on the bunk across from me.

She starts to bounce a little in excitement as I start to strum.

 _She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress_

 _Hotter than the heat in July_

 _With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair_

 _The way she was blowing my mind_

 _Have you ever noticed every hurricane_

 _Gets its name from a girl like this_

 _She's a cat fight kind keeps you up at night_

 _Hanging on to the edge of a kiss_

 _She's a beautiful mess_

 _Yeah, the kind you love to love_

 _But what happens next[?]_

 _I got a feeling when the sun comes up_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

 _I'm gonna_

 _Wish I had a little heads up_

 _A little leeway, a little more time_

 _Some kind of radar system_

 _Locked in on love_

 _I gotta feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

 _Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels_

 _Somewhere between going and gone_

 _You get so lost that you can't turn it off_

 _You give in and you just turn it on_

 _She's a heart full of rain, red lips like a flame_

 _She's a girl from your favorite song_

 _What a beautiful mess_

 _One part angel, one part perfect, one part a wreck_

 _The kind of flood you'll never forget_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

 _A little leeway, a little more time_

 _Some kind of radar system_

 _Locked in on love_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

 _A little leeway, a little more time_

 _Some kind of radar system_

 _Locked in on love_

 _I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

 _I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign_

 _Of a storm warnin', yeah_

As soon as I am done she jumps at me and hugs me hiding her face in my neck, "I love it! It was so amazing!"

I smile, "Yeah, well I can put a rocker edge to it if you would prefer it like that. I can play 32 instruments so I should be able to change the sound."

"You are just so talented and sweet and just amazing and I am just weird and sarcastic.." she pouts a bit and I stroke her cheek.

"You are beautiful and just awesome as well as your sarcasm and weirdness baby." I smile as she hugs me again until I hear her cuss and I feel the chair start to tip over causing us to fall.

We both laugh once we are on the ground and I stretch and move the guitar so it isn't as awkward. We lay there a bit just talking about her other brothers and the chances that they might actually like me.

"So what are we? Like you never officially asked me to be your girlfriend or anything." I smile a little as Nova, the girl I love still manages to make me feel awkward.

"Well Miss Nova, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles and kisses me, "Oh yes, this is just sooo romantic." the last part was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I should have definitely waited for something way more romantic than the floor of a tour bus where Gerard and Frank have sex."

"OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MENTION THAT" She laughs loudly.

We both calm down before she leans over me, "Want a kiss?"

I smile, "Obviously."

She jumps up, "Then you will have to catch me!" she runs out of the room.

"Fuck," I say as I get off the floor and runs after her.

"You shouldn't swear!" she shouts as she runs.

I jog a bit, "You know I have a bad knee." I trip a bit landing on my knee wrong swearing as i starts to hurt bad. I hear Nova run up, "You okay?"

"I think I pulled something," I groan out.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." she sits down next to me as I blush. "Now I feel bad.."

"An aleve and a kiss and I will be cure," I say through clenched teeth as a pain radiates through my legs.

She smiles, "Maybe you will have to just take an aleve and be okay."

"You just don't want me to get better," I joke.

"Oh well." she shrugs and I stop moving and pretend to be dead.

I hear her laugh and feel her climb on top of me, "Oh no how can I revive you?!"

I hear the door open and look up as Ray walks in before he raises his hands. "Not even gonna ask, I am just grabbing something for Mikey."

I hear her life, "He is faking his death, but I know how to get him up." I feel her fingers slide up my side, "HUNTER WAKE UP!"

I struggle not to laugh, "Uh I will just grab it later, enjoy your privacy." I hear Ray leave and I burst out laughing. "You are awake Huntie."

I nod and she climbs off of me and I am sadly reminded of the shooting pain in my knee. "Damn knee."

"I'll get you some medicine, and we'll see about the kiss. You're such an old man," I watch her walk to the bathroom.

I groan, "Oh hush, I tore my ACL playing baseball." I rub my knee as she comes back with water and aleve.

"Sure Hunter, and I am sorry I hurt your knee." She takes a seat as I pull myself up into a sitting position.

"It's alright, I knew I wasn't supposed to run that much."

She fiddles with her fingers pouting and I know she still feels bad. I pull myself up and limp to the bunk. "I have some stronger pain meds in my bag that make me act drunk. Would you feel better if I took those?"

She smiles, "Oh this could be funny."

I rummage through the bag pulling out my prescription, "Bring me my water please and wake me up in 10 minutes." I sigh hating what this med will do to me.

I take my meds and lay down quickly dozing off.

 **Nova's POV:**

I wait for my phone to ding while I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling and when it does I shout his name as I walk to the bunk.

He rolls onto his stomach as I move the curtain, "I don't wanna go!"

I chuckle, "we aren't going anywhere." I rub his back and he barely opens his eyes.

"Then why am I waking up? It's like not morning."

I laugh, "Hunter, it's seven o'clock at night."

"Party time?" He mumbles and I shake my head no. "Oh so Sexy time?" he smiles and throws his hands up hitting the bunk.

I laugh even harder and kiss his nose, "No Hunter."

He slides over towards me and tumbles out of the bunk landing near my feet before standing up. "I'm Okay!"

I lead him to the couch and sit him down as he tries to convince me to let him go out for drinks. When he realizes I am not going to allow it he moves me and walks back to bed. "Wanna Join me?"

I smile, "Thanks for the invite." I say as I lay back on the couch.

I wait for him to lay down before I join him and squish his cheeks together. "Say something," I tease.

"I wuv you," he mumbles and I let him go. Could he really? We just started, well I mean technically it's been a few months… "You do?" I choke out.

"Of course I do," he slurs and I shake my head no. "You are drunk Hunter."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts," he cites. "At least that's what my mama always said."

"Okay mama's boy," I laugh and he starts to pout. "Am not."

"Having respect for my mama is not the same as being a pansy ass mama's boy."

I laugh and pat his back. "Whatever mama's boy."

He shocks me whenever he gets up and stumbles out of the bus and starts walking away. "Hunter wait," I shout as I follow him.

"I just need to walk around a bit, I am just going into town." he brushes off my hand whenever I grab his wrist.

Did he really just do that? I let my anger get the best of me as he continues talking. "You don't have to follow me, I am an adult and this is not my first tour."

I turn and stomp back to the bus and flip through the channels before he finally comes back nearly an hour later.

He stands in front of me, "So um, I am truly sorry for my behavior." I stay silent and play with my fingers. ""There is a reason I never take those pills, I get so hotheaded really quick. Mama's boy is how I was teased in school and it struck a nerve. I am sorry how I treated you but I did mean it when I said I love you."

I feel my cheeks heat up as I keep my head down and I feel him lift my chin, "Talk to me SuperNova."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: So I know I said this will be Kickball too but I realized that there date was super long! So this is a Nova/Hunter chap and the next one will be Band vs Band kickball! Please Review or comment or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **So the next chapter! I am so excited to start this. I am sorry about not fitting kickball into the last one but it was based on two different pins with a few 100 comments each so, it was a lot. Anyways contact me on Pinterest or on here is you read it and if you have (Haley Hemmings!) thank you love ya! Anyways Read on sweeties!**

 **Chapter 3: Kickball!**

 **Frank's POV:**

So since we were stopped in Kentucky to wait for Mikey and Dallon to get rid of the flu and for our extra members to arrive, I decided to plan something since it seemed like everyone was dying of boredom. I went out to the parking lot around the buses, luckily we stopped and parked where we used to park when we played concerts in Kentucky. After a bit of setup I bring out a megaphone so everyone can hear me.

"My Chemical Romance kickball! Panic! Vs MCR groupies can choose a side! Let's get our asses in motion!"

Nova was the first one to arrive, "Please no, I have the athletic skill of a chicken nugget." Gerard walks up laughing claiming he does too.

"I am just hyper!" Brendon shouts walking up with Sarah.

Hunter walks up next and quickly kisses Nova, "Maybe you should be a cheerleader." I laugh, I am a little drunk this morning but hopefully it will just add to the fun.

Gerard smiles and shouts, "this shit is easy peasy pumpkin peasy pumpkin pie motherfucker!"

"I thought I was the only one drunk Gee," I remark and he laughs, "You are and fyi no more beer for you Frankie."

Brendon smirks, "Hey babe, beer me." Sarah walks to the nearest cooler and brings a beer back to Brendon and he opens it, "Marriage."

Nova brings me a bottle of water after I complain about needing a coffee and I take a sip as Ray jogs up, "Hey, Mikey, Dallon and now Breezy are sick so I am going to skip this and care for them." We all nod and he turns back around walking back to the quarantine bus. I laugh as Nova puts her fingers to form a cross and points it at Ray's back, "Oh Sarah, Brendon you are totally relationship goals!"

Gerard offers me his coffee and I sigh with relief after taking a sip. I watch as Hunter is the first to start stretching and I smirk when I notice Nova watching. She pokes his side, "Don't lose."

"Against who? Brendon, Sarah and Kenny? I am not scared, I used to be a pro." He remarks and Brendon looks insulted. "Hey I am SUPER hyper which means I am faster!"

"Well I am just super so that means I am gonna kick your ass Bren!" I shout.

"Well guys be careful Hunter has the athletic skill of an old man!" she yells and laugh, glancing at him. "I'm team Frank!"

"Hey I used to play sports, I just got an injury so I couldn't play. I still workout so I can definitely keep up."

"Mhm,I bet you anything of your choice that you won't win."

"So if I win I get anything of my choice?" He questions and Nova nods. Oh dear young love and bets, never end well.

I kiss Gerard before Sarah starts shouting, "Okay let's get our asses in motion and do this coin flip to see who kicks first."

Nova takes over as the referee and leads the coin toss, Brendon gets to kick first since he called heads.

Brendon kicks the ball that Gee rolls at him and I move to catch the ball but I miss so once I get my hands on it he was on second base. Sarah was the one to kick next and makes it to first and Brendon to third. Hunter managed to catch the ball that Kenny kicked and he went again.

It was 5-0 whenever we finally got the third out and had the chance to kick the ball. Gerard trips and barely makes it to first base but with my kick he makes it to third and me to second. Hunter though manages to get us all back home making the score 5-3. Gerard manages to get us to outs and I get one, so we switch with the score 11-5.

Brendon Sarah and Kenny play well evening the score before there three outs. On our next run around I was definitely feeling short of breath and Hunter gets tripped over a ball that Brendon aimed at his feet. He doesn't get up so we all move to him Nova being faster to reach him than everyone else.

"Damn knee again," he groans and Nova helps him sit up.

"Damn man, I am sorry." Brendon offers his hand and helps Hunter over to sit on a spare chair.

"No worries, I should have been more careful."

I bend over to catch my breath once I know Hunter is fine. "Okay we can call it a tie," I weez and Gee comes to rub my back.

I make my way to the bus and takes a nap trying to recuperate after a great game of kickball.

 ***1 Week Later***

I just got out of a shower and got dressed whenever I got a text telling me to meet Nova under the tent in the parking lot. This tent is where we set up a few chairs and a fire pit for a hang out area, but it's not used much during the day. I walk up and See Nova sitting curled up in the chair with watery eyes. I move to kneel in front of her as Hunter comes up, ""What is it darlin? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She takes a deep breath, 'Well I have to leave."

I know the face I gave was a confused one, "Why?"

"My mom got really sick so she can't take care of my little sister, all my brothers are studying abroad and are in college. I'm not, I have to"

""Well I will help I swear, I mean it's a summer tour. Your sister could travel with us I can rent a RV or something. Traveling can really help." Hunter offers quickly.

"Yeah and we can keep everything PG and stuff, I need you here Nova!" I plead knowing she is one of my closest friend that isn't in the band.

She sighs and frowns, "Frank I can't just scoop up a seven year old away from all her friends, and Hunter you can't that's a major spike in your life"

"It's one summer!" I try to argue.

"This sounds fun and a lot better than this cramped bus with the sound of frerard sex in the bunk across from us." Hunter reasons as Gerard runs up but stays quiet.

"You are staying here Hunter," she huffs and stands up, "I have to pack, I leave tomorrow."

"I refuse," Hunter says as he stands up and grabs her hands.

I watch as Nova grits her teeth and pulls her hands back, "unless you can book a fucking plane ticket to California, you aren't coming. Stay here, I should be back in a few months."

I move to sit back against Gerards legs as Hunter pulls out his phone. "Done."

She crosses her arms, "Well that was a waste of money because I am not letting you go."

"Why not? I have no reason to be on this tour without you," Hunter pleads and I feel guilty for watching. ""You know how I feel about you, I want to support you."

"Just give me time and I will let you visit.." She pleads and I stand up, "Have a nice life Nova," I walk out without looking back pulling Gerard along with me.

 **Ray's POV:**

I was just coming off of our tour bus when I see Frank storm from the hangout area dragging Gerard. I had no idea what that was about so I walk over in time to watch Nova curl up on the couch. I hear Hunter before I notice him, "It doesn't matter I have things to do in Cali anyways, I am going to go pack."

I knew this was bad, because the couple hardly ever fights. I walk and sit on the floor by Nova and place a hand on her arm, "What is going on with them? Are you Okay Nova?"

I hear her sniff and keep her face in the pillow before I hear a muffled no.

"What's wrong?" I ask tentatively as I rub her arm.

"Everything," she replies before bringing her knees to her chest and sitting up.

"Well then talk to me."

"I don't wanna." she sniffs again and I hand her a tissue.

"You are leaving right? I am only guessing but that is the only thing I can think of that can hurt both of those boys feelings like that."

She nods, "I don't wanna leave, but I have too."

I smile sadly, ""That's understandable, I guess Frank tried to come up with some plan huh?" I sit down beside you"

She nods and sighs, "as much as I'd love it, I can't take a seven year old on tour. She needs her friends and her home and her mom even if she is sick."

I let out a breath, "You know why he wants you to stay so much right?"

She huffs, "He's my boyfriend of course he wants me to stay"

I nod, "Yeah I know but Frankie also wants you to stay, Hunter I know well, he doesn't want to lose you." I move to rub your back but change my mind. "Look Frank wants you to stay so that once Mikey is better you can help him plan something really special for Gee."

"I'll only be gone for a few months..you guys could come to California sometime..I don't know. I have to go"

"This is supposed to be our last tour for a while, Frank wanted to make it special for everyone. I think that's why he wants you to come back even if you have to bring a 7 year old. Plus it might help her, I know it's tough to have a mom thats really sick. I ran away and tried to follow a circus because my friends always pitied me. Plus touring with two of the greatest bands in the world. Instant Cool Points!"

"Well then maybe I'm just gonna have to miss the fucking tour" she snaps at me as she stands up.

I raise my hands up, "Nova, calm down. I did not mean to upset you. I am trying to help, I am just not very good at it you are the first female on tour with us and we are all on edge, I can go get Sarah or Taylor they might help with all of this." I stand slowly and back away.

She runs her hands through her hair and pulls it a bit, "I have to go pack I have an early flight tomorrow."

I sigh and slump back in the seat.

 **Frank's POV:**

I storm up to Nova, "I thought we were friends." My voice raised to a near yell.

She turns around to face me, "We are.."

"Why won't you let us help you! I need you here!" I shout my voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Do you think I want this," she yells back at me.

"I am trying to help! Just tell me now, how can I help."

"You can't help, I don't need help, I'm fine" she says with her voice shaky.

"Nova, you know you can come to us." I sigh finally lowering my voice to a near whisper. "The band we have been here before, Hunter he wants to help. Please let us help do not push us away."

"It's not your job to take care of my family, Frank."

"I know that, but you are family. Taco Tuesday on a Thursday is a strictly family event. You and Hunter, Mikey and Ray, Brendon and Sarah all of them are family to me and Gerard."

She looks down, "I am sorry Frank" she moves to her bunk and starts to pack a bag.

I feel my heart sink, "We delayed the tour for awhile, our first stop is in Cali. You and your family have free tickets waiting. Just think about returning and please keep Hunter. He is the happiest I have ever seen him since he quit his music career. I need you at least at that concert backstage okay." I run my hand over my face.

"I can't take a six year old to a concert, I can't leave my mom is sick! Frank I'd love to stay for you and for Hunter but I can't. Ok? You're going to have to do without me" she huffs and buries her face in her hands.

I sigh my heart feeling like it is breaking a bit, "I need you at that concert.. Just that one…."

"I will try to come."

"Okay, I just don't want you to miss the proposal," I whisper.

"Wait what?" she turns to face me.

"Once the tour starts up after this flu bullshit is done, at the first concert during the last song I am gonna Propose to Gee. In front of all our friends and all.. Its why its our last tour we wanna see if we can establish a family and maybe keep playing."

"Aww," she smiles at me, "I will try really hard, I promise."

"Yeah and I wanted your help to pick out the perfect song for it, usually Gee allows us to do a cover or something at the end.." I say messing with my hair.

"Hmm..how about can't help falling in love by Elvis? That's all sweet and romantic."

I laugh a bit, me and elvis, never. "Not coming from me it's not."

"He'll think it's romantic, it's a great song."

"Actually AC/DC did a song called Love Song and all I have to do is change Oh Jean to Oh Gee." I shrug. "Nothing like a rock song, plus it's the first performance where I sing the lead and I wanna do something I am somewhat comfortable with."

She nods, "Alright that sounds really cool."

"Yeah thank you a lot Nova. Now you and Ray are the only one that knows. " I smile "So uh when do you leave?"

She bites her lip, "Promise you won't tell Hunter?"

I hold up my pinkie and she takes it, "4:30 am."

"Why so early?" I know I could never be up that early, hell 8 am is a struggle for me some days.

"Because it is the cheapest flight and it's not so busy then."

"Oh I was hoping we might be able to do something fun, but I guess you need to pack since it's getting late."

"Oh we can have fun, I am almost fully packed." she smiles.

"I have no idea what to do," I shrug while I think. "Mayb we can play guitar hero?"

She smirks, "Okay, but I am going to kick your ass."

I laugh, "You know you can't beat me! I am an actual guitarist."

She pouts and I smile, "Come on let's go get the others for one last bonding time before you are off."


	4. Chapter 4: Guitar Hero and Airports

**A/N: So guys another update! I am on a roll! I will try to start writing the next chapter of one of my other stories soon probably after I finish this chapter and the next one. Anyways please review or contact me and tell me something like its good or I don't like how that character acts. So this one is mostly The Doctor's (Brendon, and Gerard), Chloe Maynard (Taylor Swift ;0) and Nova (Sunny Days), and mine are basically the others!**

 **Chapter 4: Guitar Hero and the Airport.**

 **Frank's POV:**

I walk into the room that we set up with all our major game systems after going to find the others. Gerard and Nova were already playing a song by metallica. Gerard pulls a face and I laugh, "I am losing!"

Nova smiles not letting her eyes leave the screen, "It's because I am the best!"

"Yeah, you are beating me," Gerard pouts.

Nova lets out a groan, "The notes are moving too fast! Someone help!"

I decide to take a seat in the chair behind them as Hunter claims part of the couch and Brendon and Sarah curl up to cuddle on the other end.

"Gerard, I have been teaching you how to play the guitar how are you messing up this bad?" I say after he misses a few notes in a row and he shushes me.

"I am kicking your ass, Way!" Nova laughs.

"Oh kiss my sass." Gerard huffs.

"Gerard you are gay, you would hate my kisses." Nova jokes and Gee looks insulted.

"Hey, I am a great kisser." I laugh, "I agree with Gee. and baby if you win I will give you a kiss!"

"Okay so more concentration, got it!" He smiles and starts to hit more notes.

"No PDA!" Nova shouts and starts to miss notes.

Ray comes in and stands to the side, "Don't worry Nova I am sure Hunter will extend the same offer to you."

Nova blushes and mumbles, "Fuck off Ray, I am trying to concentrate."

"Actually that should be what they compete for! Winner automatically gets a kiss from their spouse."

I notice how Nova starts to hit more notes but I hold back a laugh. The song is close to the end and they are really close in points. When Taylor swift walks in with a yawn, "Why is Way playing a video game? Shouldn't he be with wardrobe?"

"Nah, that's not for another half hour."

"Okay, Just don't get wardrobe mad. You could have a 'freak wardrobe malfunction' in the middle of the whole show."

"Yeah, I do recall having my pants fall down and even rip during a few shows."

"Why? Were you late for a fitting?" she looks around the room and her eyes landed on me. "Frankie you look like death."

I clench my jaw, ""Well damn, how nice of you to notice. Why did we need to go to wardrobe? We postponed the tour until Mikey and Dallon get better."

"It's better to get the first show's costumes done BEFORE we hit the road. Especially Miley's. I swear that boy destroys his jeans." Taylor laughs a bit and Gee joins her.

She is starting to really irritate me, "I already have my costumes ready, basically I wear normal clothes except the Black Parade and Fun Ghoul."

She rolls her eyes, "Frank go drink some coffee and hit the showers."

I clench my jaw again before standing, "I am not drunk and I literally just got out of the shower not even an hour ago."

"Calm down, right now, both of you," Gerard says as he keeps playing against Nova.

"I am calm," She says as she takes a seat.

"Okay I don't want bad vibes in my cornflakes." Gee responds while playing.

I sigh trying to calm down, "I need a beer," I walk out of the room.

 **Ray's POV:**

I watch as Frank walks out, "Did that make sense to anyone?" Taylor asks.

"No probably not," was Gee's response.

"You managed to upset Frankie," I say before walking out. Nova catches me before I leave she looks really concerned, "Do you think he is okay?"

Gerard stops me, "Hey no worries I will go talk to Frankie."

I take my seat back and Nova takes a seat beside Hunter. "If anyone can calm down Frank, it's Gee." Taylor points out. "Those two are inseparable."

Nova looks sad, "Ray do you think he will be okay?"

"I don't know, he has been touchy lately. I think his meds need to be refilled so he hasn't had them. So i don't know Nova."

She pouts and rests her chin in her hand, "I hope he will be, he is my bestie."

 **Gerard's POV:**

I sigh as I walk to the bus knocking on the door since it was locked. "Frankie?"

"Go hang out with the Blonde Gerard, I don't need you."

"Frankie," I say with my voice low. "Please open the door."

"Just go Gerard," He sounds angry. "I don't need you."

"But I need you.." my voice cracks as I put my ear to the door.

I can hear frankie moving around and the sound of the zipper means he is packing, ""No you don't you only need me for the band and don't worry I am not messing up the band."

"Why would you even say that?" I ask. "You are my best friend.. You helped me."

I move as he pushes the door open, "I don't know anymore Gerard."

I take a step back, his words cutting deep. "What don't you know about Frankie?" I question, "What is wrong?"

"I just need some time Gerard, go back to miss blondie and have fun." He sighs. "I should be back by the time the tour starts and I will just bunk with the production crew." He turns away from me and starts to walk out of my life.

I stand there crying quietly until I hear someone say my name and I turn to see Taylor, "Oh hi."

"What happened?" she asks as she steps toward me. "You look like you've been crying?"

"Frank left. I'm okay," I look down and take a deep breath. "I'm okay."

We hug, "Maybe I can go talk to him," she suggest but I stay quiet. "Gerard, where is Frank?"

"He walked out," I whisper and she holds me tighter.

"He is dead."

I shake my head, "No."

"He might as well be when I am done with him."

 ***The Next Morning***

 **Hunter's POV:**

It's about 4:20 am when I finally get to the airport. I knew Nova was having a hard time knowing Frank left and she didn't even sleep last night. I turn one corner and can spot her black and red hair, I run to her. "Think you could leave me so soon?"

She jumps and turns around, "Hunter, it's 4 in the morning."

"I know," I smile. "Basically I am all coffee right now."

She smiles until they call out her flight number. "I have to go."

"I know," I take her carry on with mine. "I am right behind you."

"Ray told you didn't he?"

I shake my head no, "Actually I have some fans of my old music, that work here."

"I gotta go," she smiles sadly and kisses my cheek. I feel her leave some lipstick on my cheek. "No this is my flight too honey."

"Why are you doing this?" she asks with a sigh.

"I love you, plus I have an appointment with some director about a song for an upcoming movie," I smile. "I used to be famous." She sighs and just turns toward the gate I walk beside her. "So what is your seat number?"

"54," she mumbles and I smirk showing mine, "55."

We both take our seats and she puts her headphones in and looks out the window, probably trying to annoy me. I sigh and just work on writing down some possible lines for my next songs. I catch her glance at me a few times, "Why are you upset with me Nova?"

She ignores me so I stand up and walk to the back of the plane watching as she brings her knees to her chest. Something she does when she is upset. I send a quick text to our friends on tour before I return to my seat.

She looks over to me, "I don't want any help, that's why I'm upset..kinda."

""I know," I sigh. "The moment we are off this plane you never have to see me again, I am probably gonna end up moving to Tennessee when I am done in California."

"So we are breaking up?" she asks and I can see her chin start to tremble.

"It's probably the best bet," I cough to clear my throat. "You don't want me here and I know I can't handle a long distance relationship while I am on tour with them."

"Why not?" she sniffs. "Why can't we have one?"

"I have never had a long distance relationship that actually succeeded past 2 weeks in."

"Well why not try again.." she asks, her voice sounding so small.

"Nova, how long will this last? You don't want help with your sister at all, but how long will you need to help your sister? I have been in your place before and I quit everything to do it.. I am still not back in yet and it's been 3 years." I run my fingers through my hair

"Just trust me..this will work" I can see her biting her lip.

"Okay," I give in. "We can try I guess."

She nods and I speak up again, ""Don't worry about having to deal with me after this trip okay, I have a meeting once we land then I am leaving the state next week at the latest."

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"I guess not, but I only rented the hotel room for a week."

"Oh alright," she says with a sigh and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, so I was gonna spend this week looking at real estate near Nashville."

"You are going to miss the proposal?"

"What?" I ask not knowing about a proposal. "Who is getting engaged?"

"Frank and Gerard, Frank was going to propose to Gee at their first concert in Cali."

"Oh, I guess I will try to make it to the concert, If they still have one."

She nods and sighs, and we both stay quiet for a while. "What are you thinking."

"Nothing."

"Nu uh that's not what you're thinking I've seen that look, it's the look you get when you're up to something" she claims and I shake my head. She rolls her eyes, "Alright dork."

I rub my neck a bit. "Yeah."

She wraps her arms around me, "I am going to miss you."

"And I am going to miss you more." I sigh as she shakes her head.

I smile when she closes her eyes, "I can feel you smiling Hunter."

I smile and kiss her neck, which was the closest thing to my mouth, and she giggles.

"Get some rest Nova."

She yawns, "I don't wanna sleep though, I wanna be with you"

"I am here darling, get some rest."

"But I wanna talk," she whines.

"You are tired though." She pouts, "No, just get some sleep."

She snuggles into my side and yawns mumbling an okay. I lay my head on hers and we both drift off only waking when we land in California.


	5. Chapter 5: PHAN

**A/N: SO chapter 5! This chapter will be mostly about Dan and Phil joining the tour. I played Phil and (Sunny days) played Dan. Anyways read on!**

 **Chapter 5: Phan**

 **Phil's POV:**

I finally arrived in the states for this tour. Dan and I were contacted to join the production crew for My Chemical Romance and Dan was to excited. He left a few days before I did so he is already here and settled in on the bus. I stepped out of my cab and and grabbed my bags before walking towards the buses. This is really awesome yet weird all at the same time, we are on tour with some of our favorite bands. Plus we got an actual tour bus this time and not some van!

"Hey Phil," I hear and turn to see my best friend Dan.

"Hey Dan," I say with a smile setting my luggage down.

He looks at me for a bit before he shakes his head, "So how are you?"

"I am good," I smile. "I even bought a houseplant for our bus!"

Dan sighs, "Phil." I lean down to grab the small plant from my bag. "Look it's small Dan."

He laughs, "You are ador- you are an adorer of houseplants. Wow, dedicated" he responds awkwardly

"Um okay, yeah." I say confused by his comment and why he is acting weird.

He sighs, "Uh anyways I need to go."

"Why?" I ask before picking my luggage back up.

"Equipment stuff." he claims.

"Oh okay, see you tonight," I wave as he walks away leaving me to settle on the bus alone.

 ***Next Day* (I skipped something to fit this in better but you will understand in the next Chapter.)**

I am checking out all of the equipment that we get to work with when I see Dan sitting on a stool nearby. "Heyy Phil."

"Hey Dan, what are you doing?"

He shrugs, "Trying to figure out how to take an early lunch break."

"Let's just sneak out."

"Oh man, sneaking out for lunch. You are such a badass Phil."

I shrug, "Not like there is anyone here, they all flew out to Cali last night but I don't know why."

He nods and shrugs, "Let's go then."

"Where too?" I ask as I set down the wires.

"Jack in the box?" he suggests.

"Alright, then maybe we can go see the zebras and llamas at the little zoo down the road."

Dan and I start the decent walk to get lunch. "Hey, Stop walking so fast!" he calls.

I slow down my pace, "I am not meant to be a snail Dan."

He starts to walk in step beside me, "So do you know where we are going?"

"Uh, No. I thought you did." I admit.

"I think I do," he shrugs. "Or we could just use a map." I pull out my phone and pulls up directions.

I hear Dan mumble something unclearly, "Why are you mumbling so much Dan?" He shrugs but doesn't say anything. I stop and turn to him, "What's wrong Dan?"

"I am awkward."

"You are never this awkward around me."

He blushes and shakes his head, "Why don't we just go eat."

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

""Is this about the Phan tag on tumblr? from last nights video? We don't have to post that video.." I ask knowing he was acting strange after we made our first video together in the States.

"No no it's just stupid."

"Talk to me Dan," I beg. I hate not knowing what is wrong with him.

"It's stupid Phil, you would never feel the same way."

"What way is that?" He is really not making sense to me, but it doesn't stop my heart from racing a bit.

Dan looks down at his feet, "I like you as more than a friend okay."

I make an awkward choking sound, "Dan are you really? I mean do you uh." I trail off trying to make sense of my own words.

He covers his face with his hands and I know he is about to cry. "This was stupid I should leave"

I bite my lip before taking a chance and leaning in and I was shocked when he leaned in the rest of the way brushing his lips against mine.

I smile a bit pulling back, "Dan.. I have to tell you something."

"Wh-what's that?" he asks shakily.

"Well I am straight," I pause with a sigh. "As a circle!"

He laughs,"holy shit you scared me don't ever do that again!"

I laugh loudly, "Oh your face was priceless."

"I hate you," he shouts as he wraps his arms around me.

"No you don't," I smile. "Now let's go get food."

He takes my hand and we walk, "I have wanted this for so long," he says with a sigh.

"Me too."

 ***THE NEXT DAYY***

I walked back on our bus after calling my mum and Louise to let them know how things were going. I walked in to Dan sitting on the counter, "Hey Phil will you be my boyfriend?"

I smile, "Yes Dan, of course."

"Oh thank God," he laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

"Were you actually worried I would say no?"

"A little," he smiles and pecks my lips. "I am so happy."

I smile and agree before he tackles me onto the couch, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well Dan what do you want to do?"

He smiles and thinks, "hmmm how about dinner?"

I shrug, "How bout we order a pizza."

He nods and I stand up, "I will fix tea, you call in."

He orders the pizza and when I finished putting the kettle on the stove he pulled me back onto the couch "Rawr" I laugh and he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"I like this side of you Dan." I smile as he practically purrs. "So what should we watch?"

He shrugs, "Anything you want, I mean we could watch the new Avengers."

I jump in excitement, "Oh Yes!"

He laughs at me as he finds the movie, "You are adorable."

"Oh Hush you know I love Marvel!"

"I know," he smiles putting the movie on then coming back to cuddle with me on the couch.

We barely make it 20 minutes into the movie before he huffs, "Phil I am bored we have watched this movie so many times you are quoting lines."

"Fine then what do you wanna do?" I ask as I shut off the movie..

"Let's make a video." he smiles. "A baking video!"

"Dan do we have the proper materials for a baking video?" He shrugs. "Okay I am going to grab the camera and tripod from the bunk. You go see if we have materials."

I walk back to grab the camera as he looks for materials, but when I get back I don't see him anywhere.

"SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS!" He shouts as he jumps from behind a counter. I jump and drop the camera on my foot hopping as pain shoots up my leg. "OUCH!"

"AH fuck Phil I am so sorry," He says helping me to the couch.

I laugh a bit, "It's okay, I am not dying." I take a deep breath, "So what are we making?"

"Brownies," he says with a slight smile.

"Oh do we have the chocolate and caramel chips left over?"

"I think so."

"EXTREME BROWNIES!"

I move to stand up and he helps me, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Oh yeah," I stand up keeping my weight off of the bad one. "So um we should tell our fans that we are on tour with some bands so videos might be delayed..."

He nods, "Yeah that's a good idea."

I limp to the kitchen, "How about our relationship?"

"We will just hide it." I sigh knowing that I don't want to hide it.

We both work through the video only having to edit out four kisses and one exchanged I love you. Our fans were very excited to find out we were on tour and we promised to do another vlog soon possibly with the band.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Done Gone

**A/N: So this one goes back to the Frerard drama! Grab your tissues dear.**

 **Chapter 6: Love done gone.**

 **Frank's POV:**

It has been a week since I walked out and drove myself home, since tour is starting in a week I dragged myself back to where the buses are. I groan when my phone rings loudly looking at the caller ID shows its Nova.

"Frank are you okay?"

"Uh I am just headed to see if there is room on the bus with Dan and Phil..." I cough. "How bout you Nova? are you settled in Cali yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm settled. What happened with you, gee and blondie?"

"Nothing, I mean idk basically I haven't thought about it. Which reminds me I need to buy more cigs." I shrug a bit patting my pockets.

"No more cigs, you're gonna smoke out your lungs Frank"

"Oh well," I balance the phone on my ear and reach for my pack. "So how are you and Hunt?"

"Good, I'd be better if you quit smoking though"

I light my cig and take a drag, "You might need to take a break Nova, you are starting to sound like a mom."

"A) I do not sound like a mom, sorry for caring. B) I have to sound like a mom I'm taking care of a small child."

"Well your 'mom' voice ain't working on me because I am older than you."

"Bitch do you want me to put an actual mom on the phone?" she laughs

I chuckle a bit, "Language Nova."

"You are right I should watch my language."

I look up while walking and duck to the side quickly, "Shit."

"Language you Hypocrite."

"I just saw Gee," I try to catch my breath. "I hope he didn't see me."

"It's alright Frank."

"I don't know how I am going to do this... Maybe I should just quit the band." I start to hyperventilate.

"What! No Frank you can't, just talk it out with gee. That's how me and hunter handle fights, you've had your cool off time now it time to talk it out. You can do it, I believe in you"

"I can't, I can't face him or the band.." I slide to sit on the ground choking back tears.

"Frank you can do this, you've been friends/ dating them for years and years. You can do it"

"I have to go, I need a drink." I check to see if Gee was gone before I stand up.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok? Or else u will fly your happy little asses to California and make you sit on my couch and I will figure it out for you."

"Whatever," I say hanging up with her with a sigh.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I sit there in the studio alone crying softly i couldn't believe Frankie left I needed him more then ever and he left but i guess this was my fault huh? I told the guys I wanted to be a'one and I was right i wanted to be alone but then again i didn't want to be all alone I wanted to draw and get out of my head but I couldn't think of anything to draw most of pictures are Frank and his tattoos I sit there crying silently staring at the wall when Taylor walks up.

I look over to see her with an acoustic guitar before she starts to play.

I hear her voice start to sing, "Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone In silent screams, In wildest dreams I never dreamed of this. This love is good, this love is bad This love is alive back from the dead These hands had to let it go free And this love came back to me." I start crying more as she continues. "tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new And I could go on and on, on and on Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you But you're still gone, gone, gone Been losing grip, Oh, sinking ships You showed up just in time This love is good, this love is bad This love is alive back from the dead These hands had to let it go free And this love came back to me."

I throw the pencil that I was holding as the tears stream down my face. "Gee what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Gerard Way! You don't just throw a pencil across the room for 'nothing!' You don't cry over 'nothing!' Now tell me what's wrong"

"I shouldn't have let him walk out! This is my fault!"

"Gee. Listen. Frank leaving is my fault. I heard some of the other guys taking. Gee, Frank loves you, so don't put this on yourself. After the show in Cali I'm probably just gonna leave the tour. No one likes me here anyway."

"No your my friend and I dont want people to leave the tour because they are all my friends and i need them."

"I'll think about staying. But I'm not making any promises."

I sigh and slump my shoulders, "I am sorry."

"For what? Gee you didn't do anything wrong."

"For everything that happened for making you feel like you have to leave for making frankie walk out for all this flipping drama!"

"Frank left because of me. You don't make me feel like I need to leave, he does. Gee, you have done NOTHING wrong."

"And NO ONE should feel like they need to leave!" I shout.

"Gee, calm down. I said I'd think about staying." I look at her. "What Gee?"

I walk over to her and hug her, crying on her shoulder and she hugs back crying with me.

"I am sorry," she cries. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I made frank mad."

"No frank hasn't been taking his pills he ran out and we got into the argument that he should get some more and he didn't want to he has been edgey,"

"Are you sure that's it? He acts like he doesn't like me that much."

"He has been on edge, and seriously he likes everyone."

She mumbles, "Not me."

"Yes he does Taylor," I sigh.

She hides behind her hair and I hug her as she apologizes.

 ***THE NEXT NIGHT***

 **Frank's POV:**

I find myself drunk in California on a street corner. I can't handle being in Jersey or anywhere near the band. I had no one to turn to so I call the one person I can count on. "Nova, I need yoouuu." I slur.

"Oh jeez alright gimme one second to put this child down" I can hear a young girl say goodnight and the rustle of blankets. "you're drunk aren't you."

"No," I say as I stumble into the nearby brick wall.

"Where are you?"

"Fuck I don't know, the sign says stop, that's all I know." I say looking at the nearby sign and watch it blur.

"You were drunk driving!" She yells through my phone.

"No, I don't drink and drive." I sigh, that is a big no no for me since it killed Bob almost 3 years ago.

"Go find a gas station, by some crackers and a Gatorade, ask where you are and sober up. I'll see what I can do depending where you are."

"Nova! I just want to sleep." I push myself off the wall and start stumbling towards the road.

"Frank please be careful, okay? You can sleep once we figure this out."

"I don't know if I want too... I don't know why I came here…" I keep walking.

"Frank. Find out where you are."

I turn the location on my phone as I collapse on the sidewalk. "I sent you a message with my location on. You should see it."

I wait a minute before I hear, "You're in California?! Frank what the fuck!"

"Yea, well you mentioned it on the phone yesterday and idk Gee was everywhere... the tour is everyfukin where on every posterrr" I slur as I lay on the pavement.

She hangs up saying she is on the way so I put my phone up and smoke while I wait. Twenty minutes later Nova pulls up in her mom's car, "Oh jeez Frank."

"Nova I am so sorry," I cover my face. "You should just leave me here to die." She sits down beside me and hugs me, "I need to die... I am just ruining the tour."

"No you aren't, you're just sad" I frown and she rubs my back.

"I messed up... I got jealous of some whore..."

I hear her sigh, "Why don't you come to my house, sober up, I'll make you some dinner, get your mind off things?"

I shake my head, "I can't I am just gonna grab a motel here.."

"Nu uh. You're going to come to my house and sit on my couch and eat dinner with me and my mom and my little sister and you're going to let someone love you" she huffs and stands up, pulling me to the car.

I pull away, "Stop it Nova, you left for a reason! I cannot meet your family like this! I rather go to a motel and do what I need to."

"I left because my mom was sick and no one else could help her out, Frank please let me help you. I'm your best friend remember"

I shake my head pulling myself away from her, "I can't meet them like this."

"You're almost sober, they won't notice or care. Okay?" She tries to reason but I can't.

"Nova," I shake my head. "I need to go to the hospital and then home."

"Okay..but do you have enough money?"

I nod as I notice my head is spinning and I can no longer feel my arms. "I have all my cards and cash, but now i'm thinkin' those pills were a bad idea... I am so tired, i shouldn't have taken so many."

"Frank what did you do?!" She shouts as she forces me into her car and speeds off to the hospital.

""I bought pills from some guy and took em all to try and help," I close my eyes.

"Frank," and in that one word I knew that I messed up big. I hurt her.

"In my wallet I have my ID... I have my DNR meaning if I die they cannot give me CPR. I am a organ donor, Gee is my emergency contact," I trail off falling asleep.

 **Nova's POV:**

I pull into the hospital Parking lot and run in shouting, "I-my friend needs help he took too many pills and-" before I can finish paramedics run out to the car. My whole body is shaking from fear as a nurse starts asking questions. Whenever I finally take a seat I pull out my cell and dial up Gerard.

"Hello?" Gerard answers sounding like I just woke him up.

"Gee, Frank is in the hospital.. In California."

"Frankie?! what?! what happened?!"

"He Overdosed.." I say starting to cry.

"Frankie," Gerard sounds so hurt and I know he dropped his phone. He picks it up, "I will be there as soon as I can Nova."

I stay there with no sleep or news. The next morning Gerard burst through the door still wearing his skeleton Pjs. Ray following behind him still tired but dressed.

He runs over to me, "Where is Frankie?" he asks as I notice Taylor run in soon after.

I glance at the three of them "A) gee I think Frankie will be okay, B) Ray Frankie will be ok. C) why is she here?"

"Gee was too panicky to drive and Ray could find his licensed...plus the rental car is in my name."

I sigh, "Alright, Gerard I will be back in fifteen minutes okay? I promise I just gotta go pick up my little sister" I mumble and Walk out quickly rushing to get her and a coffee. When I get back gerard is collapsed in a chair with his face in his hands. I move over with my sister on my hip and hand him a coffee.

Taylor claimed the seat by him and rubs his back, "Frank will be okay."

I try to distract myself with Emmy, and trying to get info from the nurse. I can hear Gee crying and Taylor apologizing and Ray is just pacing.

After a bit of work I come back to Gerard with some good news. "I have some good news" I say putting Emmy down "They got all the narcotics out f his system, he's still in The ICU so we won't be able to visit him for a few more hours but he'll be okay" I smile slightly.

"Good to hear," Taylor says before walking out as Gee nods still crying.

I watch as Emmy walks to him tapping his leg and raises her arms, "Hey Gee, Emmy wants you to pick her up." I watch as he wipes his eyes before picking her up, sitting her on his lap. "At least she likes you." I say with a smile sitting down beside him, "Frankie is okay."

Taylor walks back in and hands Gee the keys to the car "It's clear I'm not wanted here. I'll just head back to the Buses and cover for you, Ray and Frank." She shoves her hands back in her pockets

 **Ray's POV:**

I rub my hands over my face, "I am gonna go with her, Gee you and Frank need to talk this out." I sigh, "This is not his first suicide attempt, and no don't try to say it isn't a suicide attempt. It is, he needs help so try and fix this." I walk out behind Taylor.

I walk up behind Taylor who stops, "What is it?"

"I am just coming with you, I don't want to wait in there with Gee like that. What's wrong?" I ask walking closer.

"I am leaving the tour after the Cali show," she says.

"Why is that?" I ask as I lean against a car.

"No one wants me here."

I shake my head "That's not true, Nova is only like this because Frank was. Frank was only like that because the teasing and then he thought you were flirting with Gerard. He has not had his meds since the tour started so he is a little insecure and depressed. "

I look up when Nova walks outside meaning she left Emmy with Gerard. "I'm going to go get some food from the cafeteria, do you two want anything?"

"No thanks, I don't think I can stomach anything until Frank is awake." I tell her.

She nods at me, "What about you blondie? Want anything?"

"You know I have a name," Taylor points out.

"Taylor, let's just calm down. Everyone is emotional and upset right now okay. She is mad and you are mad and Gee is probably crying. We all just need to calm down."

"I'm not mad. I don't need anything. Thanks for asking. Now, Ray stay here and make sure Gee eats..I'm going back to pack my bags and reassure everyone Frank's going to be okay."

I rub my face, "You don't have to leave. Plus I need to check on Mikey I left on such short notice. Nova can handle Gee I will send Hunter to help and he will be here tomorrow."

"If you are sure."

I nod, "Let's go. Nova tell Gee I am going to make sure Mikey is okay and I am sending Hunter to help since he hasn't left Cali yet."

She hails a cab and we take a long flight back to Kentucky to the buses. "I am going to pack."

"You don't have to leave you know, you are welcomed just like everyone else.."

"I know. I think it'll be for the best of I get gone before Frank gets back."

"Why?" I ask before she can walk away.

"You said it yourself. He thinks I flirting with Gee. I'll just leave before he gets back and then officially leave the tour until you guys get to New York."

I sigh, "He wasn't thinking straight but I guess you can if you want." I scratch my neck. "I am going to check on Mikey I guess I will see you in New York."

"I'm just a call away if you boys need a feminine touch." i turn and walk off "See ya in NeW York Ray!"

I sigh before dragging myself back to mikey.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Out in California

**A/N: So I am getting like 0 reviews except for the one that talks to me about it on pinterest. (** **Hailey Hemmings ?) So if you read it a review would be lovely! Anyways this on I am going ahead and going to warn you it isn't pretty in the beginning. I should have put a warning on the last chapter and I am sorry for that. Anyways again this is not my plot I am following the pins in a board i'm in. I play Frankie though so this part is mostly me. Anyways Read On!**

 **Chapter 7: Falling Out in California.**

 **Nova's POV:**

I knock on Frank's door before adjusting Emmy on my hip and walking in. It took a while but the Nurse finally let me see him. "Hey Frank."

I hear him groan, "Hi Nova."

I sit in a chair close to his bed, "How are you feeling?"

He covers his face before snatching out his IV, "I feel like I have been hit with a semi."

I move to push the IV back in before he could take it all the way out, "I know."

"Nova, I had a DNR.." he starts off before I cut across him. "You didn't die Frank, your heart never stopped."

I sigh, "You and gee need to make up, if you guys break up I'm flipping a table."

"Go take the little one home to get some proper sleep Nova and come back in the morning."

"She's had her sleep for the past few hours and I got about an hour of sleep. I'm fine but I think I'll take her home."

He groans, "Yeah see you in the morning Nova."

"I'll stay for a little while longer" I sigh, I can't bring myself to leave him just yet.

He nods before pulling the IV all the way out of his arm again, "Frankie stop it or I will call the nurse."

I turn my head when I hear the door opens and Gerard walks in. "Hey Frankie." I turn back when Frank makes a choking sound and his heart monitor goes crazy. Frankie shuts his eyes and tries to calm down getting the monitor to slow down.

"Frankie?!" Gee shouts. "I am so sorry!"

He turns and runs out so I move to follow him lifting Emmy higher on my hip. "Gerard Way if you do not handle this like a frickin adult I will do it for you" I mutter and push him back into the room.

"He doesn't want to see me," Gerard mumbles trying to get away from me.

"Gerard.." I hear frank sigh.

He stops fighting, "Frank.."

Frank covers his face a bit, "What's up?"

"I been worried sick about you that's all i have been doing i tried to call you and apologize but you didn't pick up."

"This is the first time I have been sober since I left.." Frankie admits.

He wipes his face before running his fingers through his hair "I missed you frankie I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? I was the dumbass."

I move to excuse myself before this gets to personal, I instead go to the cafe and grab Emmy a juice box.

 **Frank's POV:**

"Because i let you walk out and I made you feel like you needed to overdose."

"I made myself do that, I didn't listen to you in the beginning and then Taylor starts teasing me and flirting with you I lost it." I look down at my hands.

"She wasnt flirting with me we are just friends i promise."

"It looked like she was... everytime I seen you I seen her and it upset me." I admit.

"I'm sorry but you know I only love you Frankie."

"I don't know Gerard... I don't deserve you, hell you deserve to have the perfect girl that doesn't smoke or drink or gets so depressed they OD."

"no ones perfect frankie you're my best friend no one will ever have what we have"

"Look we can't do this.. what if we mess up the band... the moment the press finds out about this OD attempt its gonna be bad for the band... it might be time to replace me." I look down.

"If i replace you there will be no My chemical romance we are a family you part of it we need you Frankie and you dont care about the press." He tries to reason and takes a seat.

"I usually don't but right now we are already in deep crap because Mikey and Dallon are sick so we delayed the tour... and now we have the strange guitarist trying to commit suicide.."

"I don't care we all have down falls our fans will understand."

"I don't know Gerard.. We are supposed to be role models to them.. we tell them not to hurt themselves or let others bring them down, but I did just that..." I sigh and sit up. "I am a hypocrite."

He moves to hold my hand, "they will understand you remember when i wanted to kill myself"

"Yeah, but Gee we were all messed up then including Ray and Mikey."

"They will understand." I get fed up so I lay back and roll to my side so my back is facing him. "Frank.."

I put my face in the pillow, "Gerard.. why did we ever think this would work? I am just to broken to be involved in something so great..."

"We are all a little broken frankie and this will work," I shake my head. "Frankie I love you okay and I wont stop loving you."

"I love you too," I mumble before trying to get out of bed. I start to look for my clothes only to have Gerard help, "Take it easy Frank."

I hear a knock on the door and I hear Nova, "Did you guys work it out?"

Gerard looks to me, "I am going to let her in," He moves to open the door and she walks in.

"Frank why are you out of bed?" She asks before Gerard tosses me my clothes that he found on the other side of my bed.

I quickly slide into my jeans without showing anything to anyone, "I am getting out of this hell hole."

"Frank you can't just leave! You ODed like six hours ago, they won't let you out until tomorrow. Possibly later than that."

"I will be fine," I throw off my gown and start to put on my shirt. "I don't even feel bad right now."

"I will watch him Nova."

She chuckles, "good luck getting through security Frankie"

"Why can't I? It's not the first time." I look in the mirror and fix my hair.

Gerard steps close to me, "Baby you look fine."

I start pinching my cheeks to get some more color, "I am making sure I don't look like I tried to commit suicide so I can actually get out of here babe." I smile and turn to them, "Alright, Gee, Nova, Little one, are we ready to get out of here?"

They both nod, "Okay so when we get out of here we need to find a place to stay.. I am not ready to fly yet especially with you on meds Gee. Plus we could definitely use a short vacation for a month or so. Ray can handle checking everyone in and stuff." I say fixing my clothes again.

Gerard nods, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I will call Ray once we are out."

I pull my hood up before I make my way out into the hallway with them following me. "So what have I missed lately guys?"

Nova shrugs, "Eh nothing much in my life, but I think SOMEONE cough cough GERARD. Missed you a lot"

Gerard smiles, "I did miss him alot he's my Frankie."

"You guys are my favorite couple."

I wrap my arm around Gee as we walk, "So how is Hunter? How is Mom life?"

"Good, and she's doing good. Chemo is giving her a hard time sometimes but it's helping."

"If you need any help you know you have us." Gerard offers and I nod before adding, "Yeah after this tour we are all thinking of settling down near each other and I hear Cali is nice."

She smiles, "it is nice, and you can visit any time you want. Except Easter, then the house is insane but other than that- it's good"

"I think the tour has some big thing planned for easter involving a children hospital."

"Aw that's cute" she smiles as Emmy whispers in her ear. "Oh and Gerard Emmy asked if you're a fairy because of your hair" Gerard laughs, "I told her you are a fairy."

I smile and kiss Gee, "Yeah, my fairy."

We soon reach the exit and Nova sighs, "Well I gotta go home, I'll see you his when you come to California and perform though"

I nod, "But before then we have to have a lunch date, so text you later about it?" She nods and smiles before we split up to go our seperate ways.

 **Sarah Urie:**

While I was out walking I found a cute little creek with a dock and decided I had to show Brendon. So here I am dragging Brendon hoping he won't step on the end of my favorite maxi dress. "Sarah where are we going?"

"I found a beautiful place," I say as I pull him off the path and towards the dock of the creek. I turn to see him smile before I drop his hand and walk to sit at the end of the dock.

"It is pretty but certainly not the best view I have had," he remarks sitting down beside me. "Waking up beside you beats the view babe."

I kiss him and grab his hand. He jokes about married life and tour life, but I love being able to find new areas to go together. He is such a special guy and I couldn't love him more.

 **Patrick Stump's POV:**

Pete and I have been on our tour bus for a while since Gerard called and asked if we wanted to make this tour the greatest Emo experience. Of course I couldn't refuse so I dragged Pete and the others to this tour. Lucky for us known of us have wives or kids yet so we can up and join a long tour with no hesitation.

Once we pull up I see Ray waiting and motioning for the bus to park. I hop off the bus once we are stopped, "Hey Ray, where is everyone?"

"Mikey, Dallon, and Breezy are sick. Kenny is taking care of them, Taylor is on her bus packing, our new security team is in training, and Gerard, Frank and Nova are in Cali. Long story, but anyways welcome to the tour and make yourself at home buddy."

Ray walks off and I turn to Pete, "Should be fun."


	8. Chapter 8: HunterNova

**A/N: Sorry It took longer than normal.. There was an emergency that required my attention. I am back now though.**

 **Chapter 8: Hunter/Nova**

 **Nova's POV:**

I tie my blonde hair up and my bag "Okay keys, sunglasses, coffee..what am I missing.." I pause for a minute "child! I'm missing the child!" I sigh and turn around to go get her but then the doorbell rings.

I move to answer the door groaning, "What do you.." I trail off after seeing Hunter.

"Well hello to you too darlin'," He smiles.

"Hunter!" I shout and hug him. He hugs me tight lifting my feet off the ground while saying my name. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to0 much!" He hugs me more. "I became that guy that writes music about his girl and my manager loves it."

Hunter has been gone for the last month working directly with record companies in Tennessee. He is now an officially signed artist!

"Awww" I grin and peck his lips. "Okay as much as I would adore spending time with you and being cute and shit. I got stuff to do so you can either come along and we can go get lunch after or stay here"

"I would like to tag along, where are we going?"

"Places" I grin. "EMMY C'MON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO SEE YOUR FRIEND" I yell up the stairs and she comes running down.

"Oh my Mama Nova, and even with a normal hair color. You have definitely changed dear." He remarks with a smirk.

I laugh a bit and blush "It's just my natural hair color, thought I'd tone it down a bit for my mom. She always loved my natural hair color" I smile and pick up the little girl "Emmy, Hunter. Hunter, emmy. There you two met now we have to go" I say quickly.

"Well I have always had a thing for blondes."

I laugh and walk to the car "whatever farm boy."

He smiles at me, "You shouldn't call me names in front of your sister."

"Don't tell me how to live my life, farm boy" I laugh and strap her into the car seat and get in as he climbs in the passenger side.

"I wanna hold your hand but I have to drive, and you're a very needy boyfriend" I tease and start driving.

"Oh I am needy huh? I believe it was the other way around on skype last week."

"Shut up!" I laugh and blush, leaning over and quickly hitting his shoulder "you're so annoying."

He laughs, "Yeah I know."

I park in front of a house "gimme like five minutes, it will be quick I promise" I smile and get out of the car before walking Emmy up the walk to the front door. Her friend and her ran off into the house without a goodbye so I jog back to the car to see Hunter playing on his phone. "okay, Let's just go eat lunch now and shop later" I smile

"How about somewhere nice and not too busy?" He asks without looking up.

"Alright, I think I know a place" I nod. I drive to a small burger place and park "let's eat outside, it's nice today." He nods and texts one last response before we climb out. I grab your hand and lace our fingers together. "I missed this" I grin and look at the menu.

""Believe me, me too. " He checks the time on his phone and then looks at the menu.

We both order a burger and a milkshake, and he carries our tray to a nice table outside. Once we both sit down I kick him lightly, "Hi." and he sighs in response. "What's wrong?"

"The record label is officially releasing my newest song in 10 minutes."

I smile and laugh, "that's so cool! Why are you upset?"

"Because I am dreading the upcoming conversation."

"What do you mean?" I question taking a bite of my burger.

"Okay so," He looks down. "I wrote the song about you and I have some interviews coming up to talk about the song.. Well can I mention you by name?"

I smile at the thought of him writing something for me. "Of course."

"They might request interviews from you as well.." He adds on before sipping his shake.

"That's alright I guess, I mean as long as it doesn't take away from my time schedule" I shrug.

I take a water from my purse and squirt him with it, "lighten up a little, stop worrying so much" I laugh and smile.

He smiles, "It's just you haven't heard the song yet and they already might want you to do interviews.." I shrug and he nods, "Yeah, so I get to be in cali for the next 2 weeks for interviews and stuff and still get to spend my days with you."

"Yayyyy" I grin and wrap my arms around him. "I miss you so much" I sigh and take a sip of his milkshake

"I missed you too," I smile at him. "So how many interviews do you actually want to attend with me?"

"As many as I can" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Does that mean I have to take you shopping?" He questions as I sip my shake.

"No?" I laugh "why would you have to take me shopping? I mean I have to go to the grocery store and CVS later but I can drive" I smile.

"For interviews, and even a possible red carpet event."

I shrug "I mean I think I should be fine for interviews and I think I still have my graduation dress" I drink my shake.

He smiles, "Well I can afford to buy you new gowns."

"I know, I appreciate that but I don't want you paying for everything" I smile.

"I know but I want to buy you stuff."

I smile and hug him "I know, but I think I'm alright for now" I smile as he hugs me back, "You know what you can do for me though?"

"What is that?"

"Don't get mad at me when I do this" I laugh and take my water bottle, splashing water on him. He jumps up cursing, "Are you mad?"

He smirks and grit his teeth, "It looks like I pissed myself, and it's cold." He starts to dry himself with a napkin.

"I'm sorry" I lean over and peck his lips "but you gotta admit it's pretty funny" I giggle and lean against him.

"Sure it is," He sighs.

"You don't think so do you?" I ask, and stand up, throwing away my trash "meet me in the car when you're ready"

I wait in the car tapping on the steering wheel until he slides in the passenger seat and I pull out of the parking lot. "I am sorry."

"Don't be I just need to go change my pants no big deal," he smiles.

I nod a bit and keep my eyes on the road. When we get into the house I set my things down and walk into the kitchen. He walks out to his truck and grabs a change of pants, "Can you point me to the bathroom so I can change?"

"Down the hall, swing a left, third door on the right" i say and turn back around to do the dishes. He goes and changes before taking his pants back out to the truck as I hum and wash dishes.

Hunter walks in, "need any help?" he asks and I shake my head as he leans against the counter. "Nice kitchen."

"It's Been the same for nineteen years" I shrug

"My mom would die to have a kitchen like this."

I nod "My parents used to like having lots of people over when we were younger so I guess that's why."

"Neat," he smiles as I continue washing dishes. "So what are your plans tonight?"

"Uhhh...well mom and Emmy should be home in about an hour, make dinner at five thirty and out Emmy to bed at eight, make sure mom is doing alright, probably eat dessert, doing some online schooling and that's it. Why?" I ask and turn around to look at you.

"Oh no reason then, So what time do you want me to leave?"

"You don't have to leave, you can stay here if you want" I shrug and finish the dishes.

"I really don't want to intrude on family time."

"I have too much family time" I laugh a bit and roll my eyes. "Oh hey and catch!" I throw the wet sponge at your chest.

He laughs after reflecting it with ease. "Why are you trying to make me wet?"

I laugh and pick it up from the ground "cause it's funny."

He nods, "Mhm."

I wrap my arms around his neck and jump to wrap my legs around his waist "it's hilarious!" I grin as he holds onto my legs to keep me up.

"If I was on the radio would you listen to me while you do the dishes or cook?"

"If I like the song," I smile.

"I hope you like the newest one." He smiles kissing me.

"I am sure I will." I reply before I poke his sides "bring me to the couch, servant" I joke and kiss him.

"Yes ma'am," he says before he drops me onto the couch.

I laugh when I fall onto the couch "hey you know what this means right?" He shakes his head, "It means we have two weeks to make up all the loss couply time.

"Oh? What can we do then?" He asks as he sits on the couch.

I shrug, "Anything you want, I don't wanna spend time just cuddling or kissing. That's boring I wanna do fun stuff, I mean it's fun I guess but only at certain times and it's like a different kind of fun and we can do that any time really and- I'm rambling sorry" I laugh.

"Well tonight, let's go out. We can take your little sister if you want and I will plan something fun. Tomorrow, I have a radio interview that you can gladly join me in."

I smile widely and nod "alright sounds fun, I think she'll like you" I smile and kiss his cheek. "I have a question though."

"What is that?"

"Are you gonna get revenge on me for spraying you with water" I fake pout.

"Of course not, I am much more mature than that."

"You're so mature I'm so...not?" I sigh.

He smiles, "Well there is always one in the relationship."

"Yeah I guess you're right but I mean...I'm such a goofball and stuff and you're so official and you talk like an adult and you can be an adult" I frown.

"I am not the one helping care for a child and a sick mom, Just last week I got excited over sound effects."

I cross my arms, "Yeah but that's cause you were working on you career, who wouldn't be excited about that" I sigh.

"I am a musician, I don't consider it a career. Also you should hang out at the studio with me one day."

"At Least it's a job in some way, I don't even have a job." I huff.

"Your job is here," he tries to reason.

"Whatever" I mumble and Lean against you.

"If you could have any job what would it be?" he rubs my arm.

"I dunno I'm not even In college" I frown and pull my knees to my chest.

"What do you like to do for fun?" He asks softly.

I shrug "draw. But that's never getting me anywhere in life."

"Can I see your art?"

"Do you have to?" I sigh and he nods. "But I don't want to, they're all stupid and immature" I mutter.

He pouts a little, I sigh and pull some out from under the couch "here you can look through this sketchbook" I mumble and look down.

He flips through the book with a smile, "I really like these!" I smile and thank him. "You should work for Gee."

I shake my head a bit "eh.. I don't think I'm good enough."

"Have you ever taken art classes?"

"Besides school no, why?"

"You have an art college right down the road, why not try a few of those classes?"

"do you think I could be an art teacher?" I ask randomly

"Hell Yeah!" he shouts.

I nod "maybe I'll do that.."

He smiles, "You really should, you are amazing with little kids."

"Not little kids, but a middle school or high school art teacher. I mean I like little kids but they are a handful."

He smirks and touches my hand, "Hottest teacher ever."

I laugh a little and blush "shut up" I hit him with a pillow.

He smirk. "I would so marry you."

"Really," I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I would propose right now if it didn't feel like you would say no." he admits.

I hide my face in his chest "Why would I say no?"

"It's a little soon, I mean we haven't known each other that long. We are also still separated since I live in Nashville and you live here."

I nod and sigh, "I miss you all the time."

"Well um I have been looking at apartments and houses around here.." he admits.

"Really?!" I smile making my cheeks hurt.

He nods, "Yeah I was looking into a 2 bedroom place."

"That's great!" I grin and hug him, making us fall over on the floor "Sorry I'm acting childish again"

He smiles and rolls us over kissing me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a laugh and wait a few minutes before I start to poke his side. "hey. Hey. Hey. Do you still love me?" I giggle.

"Of course," he smiles.

I lightly poke your face "what about nowwwwww?"

"I love you Nova, no matter how annoying you can get sometimes."

"That's always good to know, hopefully I'm not too annoying. Even though my brothers used to call me pest" I smile.

He smiles and laughs, "I can definitely see where they got that from."

"Heyyyy!" I laugh "watch it or else I'll dump ice water on you while you sleep" I tease.

He shivers, "Sudden flashbacks of my childhood, my dad used to wake me up like that."

"Oh" I frown and hug him. I hate to think that he had to be woken up like that. "then I won't do that"

"It's alright." He smiles, "Upside that you don't live with me is that you never get the opportunity to wake me up in absurd ways."

I grin "I know" I go back to poking you "huntieeeeeeeee"

He laughs out, "Okay calm down."

"Why?" I ask stopping a bit only to start poking him again.

"You are a little to hyper darlin," he says with a smile.

I pout "I'm never smiling for you again."

"Why?" he asks as he starts to poke my side.

"I don't wanna," I say as I squirm on the floor before I feel his lips brush my neck and his hands tickle their way up my side. I try not to laugh as he smiles and tickle me. "Hunter!"

Soon we end up in a impromptu tickle fight. Once he finally lets up I hit him, "You are a jerk."

"But you love me," was his sudden response.

"Maybe." I pout again.

He stands up and makes a sad face covering his heart with his hand, "Well if that's the case I need to get going."

I grab his wrist and pull him back down into a kiss "I'm joking, dummy I love you more than anything in the entire world" I mumble against his lips.

He smile and kisses me back, "Good."

I pull away and start laughing "you have lipstick on your lips" I laugh.

He smiles, "Does it look good?"

"It really doesn't, it's not even on the right way" I laugh.

He walks off to the kitchen to wipe it off so I duck behind the couch to scare him. I hear him come back, "SO babe wanna get ready to head out?"

I stand up and he just smiles as I frown. "I can't I need to wait for emmy and my mom."

"Well I need to go check in at the hotel and make a conference call... will you be ready about 7?"

"I will try," I say before kissing him.

He smiles and heads out the door saying a quick I love you. I jump up and run after him, "Wait Hunter!"

"What is it?" He asks turning around to face me.

I jump and wrap my legs around his waist "I just really missed you and it's nice to have you back" I smile

He laughs, "Well I am back for good now."

"Promise?" I ask.

"I promise, actually I need your help with my apartment hunt." he kisses my cheek. "But right now I am going to be late for a very important phone call. Also listen to my new song. 'I Want Crazy.' I need your honest opinion."

I nuzzle his neck before I let him go waving as he pulls out my drive way.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I am back at her house by 7, I chose to wear my favorite jeans and shirt. I walk up to her door knocking. She opens it and looks amazing in her casual Jeans and a band shirt. I laugh a bit and kiss her before helping her into my truck. I decided to take her on a mini golf date, I found one that looks a lot like the one from my home town. We make small talk until we get there, "Awww" she smiles and hugs me, "this is adorable!"

I smile and help get everything we need to play from the guy at the front. She smiles taking a club from me, "Would you be mad if I told you I have never been mini golfing."

I rub my face with my hands, "Oh bless your heart."

She laughs before taking a golf ball, "Southern boy."

"Oh hush," I remark as I grab a golf ball and a club. I kiss her, "Alright so first hole?"

"Sure," she says as I lead her to the first hole.

"Ladies first dear."

"Mkay southern boy" She smiles and sets her ball down and hits it "that was nowhere near the hole."

I smirk and set my ball down, I bounce it off the back wall so it is inches from the hole. "Winner buys ice cream."

"Alright well I might as well buy you it now because I'm gonna lose." she laughs a little.

I smile and kiss her cheek, "I said winner buys not loser so I might be buying you ice cream."

"Ohh," she nods and laughs at herself.

"Yeah," I smile. "Alright you're up."

She hits it harder than last time and it hits a statue "Oh shit that poor cowboy."

I cover my face, "Oh dear lord.." This is dangerous, I am starting to think this was a very bad idea.

"I'm so bad at this I'm sorryyyyyy" She leans into my chest.

I hug her, "Okay so maybe it's time I pull the cliche move to teach you how to properly hit the ball."

"Yay," she claps her hands a little.

"Okay, go find your ball." I smile.

"If I can do four cartwheels and manage to get the ball will you stay for the night?" she asks.

"Of course."

She starts doing cartwheels and do all four then manages to pick up the ball "YES! I seriously thought I was gonna die at one point."

I smile and clap. "Amazing Dear!"

"I love how you talk" she laughs quietly "you talk like an old country gentlemen"

"Its how I was raised.. how would you want me to talk then?" I question.

She smiles and pokes me, "No other way, I just find it cute and kinda funny"

I smile, "If you want I can stop calling you dear and darling and start calling you baby or something.."

"Ew no!" She makes a face "I think it's adorable and it makes me feel special." She grins and hugs me.

"Good because saying that just made me feel awkward," I hug her tight.

"I have missed hugging you," she mumbles.

I smile and kiss her head, "Me too."

"People are gonna look at us weirdly if we just stay here doing this" She laughs and I let go of her.

"You have a point now let me show you how to hit this ball." I smile and she sets her ball down grabbing her club and leaning against me. I wrap my arms around her so my hands cover her smaller ones. "Now you want to have a light swing. " I help her move the club back and bring it down to tap the ball so it is right by mine.

"Hmm I think I'm still not that good I think you should teach me again."

"Next hole, try to hit this one on your own." I say picking up our balls because the family behind us was getting mad.

She groans, "Fineee"

"Just remember to tap it lightly dear."

The night was eventful and we decided to call it quits at the tenth hole. She managed to lose her ball in the water after hitting it too hard. I laughed as we walked back to the truck until she punched my arm and told me to stop. We went out for some ice cream and talked until we went back to her place and fell asleep easily after checking on Emmy.


	9. Chapter 9: Dates

**A/N: Okay so you are probably bored with the Hunter/Nova couple things but at this point of the board one of the main pinners had to leave for a bit so we were filling up the time slot with randomness and trying to build up all the relationships. So this is basically dates. The next one will be Nova's birthday and lunch with frerard. Then it will be Hunter/Nova and some Phan also introducing a new band then too. The one after will be more concert based. So read on!**

 **Chapter 9: Dates**

 **Hunter's POV:**

I have spent the last two days hanging out with Nova and little Emmy a lot. Tonight though I planned a surprise for Nova as a little date night. I made some friends with some of her friends and others. I even managed to convince the guy who has the keys for the local indoor pool to let me in tonight. I walk her inside and she smirks a bit, I set up some towels and food on the other side and my swim trunks are in the truck. Before I know it she is shoving me in the pool and I don't have time to brace myself before i'm under water.

I pop up above the water pushing my hair off my forehead and water out of my eyes. Nova laughs and I watch her step away from the edge. "I am not getting in there."

I pull myself up out of the pool and walk towards her offering a hug, "No!" she shouts holding her hands up and backing up slowly.

I run to her hugging her lifting her off the ground. "Hunter!" she scolds me while laughing. "You are soaking wet!" I laugh before tossing her into the pool and jumping in as well.

"Im sooo getting you back for this!" She yells laughing and starts splashing me.

I close my eyes splashing her back, "Heyy."

She laughs and splashes me back then climbs out of the pool "I'm never kissing you again."

I swim around a bit in my heavy jeans, "So is there a point in even moving here if I don't get kisses?"

She rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge. "True, but I will get you back."

"How?" I swim a lap, "Damn these clothes are making me sink!"

"You will never know." she comments as I pull myself out of the pool and sheds my shirt. "Damn…"

I blush and look down a bit remembering it was rude to take off my shirt in front of this girl. "Oh, uh um sorry I forgot."

she blushes too "oh- I was just- uh..." she stumbles over words as I excuse myself to the bathroom to change into swim trunks.

She laughs when I come back out, "Nice."

"I did tell you to pack your swimsuit right?" I ask and she nods pulling off her top and shorts to reveal her black two piece.

"Wow," I say with a smile. She blushes bright red and crosses her arms mumbling for me to shut up. "You look good.."

She blushes even more and I dive into the pool, "I am serious." I say after I resurface.

I smile as she puts her feet in the water and I swim to her. "I love you Nova."

"I love you too."

"Good," I smile and float a bit as she stay quiet. "I can do a handstand underwater."

"Interesting," she remarks moving her feet a bit.

I laugh, "It's kinda lame I know."

She shakes her head, "No I just find it interesting." She splashes me using her foot and I laugh.

Before we know it we are in a splash war with our laughs echoing in the room.

Eventually I move far enough away so she can't splash me. She decided to slide in shivering a bit before swiming and hugging me. "It's cold."

I hug her close, "Yeah just a bit." I feel her wrap her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck before she lays her head on my shoulder. "So how has your day been so far beautiful?"

"Great," she says against my shoulder. "Yours?"

"Its great now." I smile and kiss her forehead. "You are absolutely amazing."

She hides her face in my neck and I work on floating us around the pool a bit, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nods a bit, "Just don't go too deep, I am short."

"Don't worry I got you darlin'," I say floating us a little deeper in the pool.

"Promise?"

I smile a bit, "I promise, and if not I am really good at water rescue and CPR." I feel her move and lift her head again and kisses me.

We spent another hour there before drying off and I took her home kissing her goodnight.

 **Dylan's POV:**

Taylor Swift.. The most amazing girl I have ever seen. We have been talking for the last few days and I decided today to bring her to the local carnival. Once we get out of a car I borrowed she looks up at the ferris wheel before looking around with a gasp. "Dylan this is amazing."

I smile and shrug, "Everyone loves carnivals."

"I used to go to one all the time with my parents, but then my music took off and we don't go much anymore."

"Well we are here now, so let's go ride as many rides as we can." I take her hand and I see her blush as I pull her through the entrance of the carnival. "What ride first?"

"Your choice," she says with a smile.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" she nods and I walk her to the line. She stands beside me grinning like a little kid as we get closer to the front of the line.

I smile as I help her take her seat. "I haven't done this since I was fifteen."

I take my seat beside her, "Really?"

"Yeah, age fifteen was when my music career really took off." She comments as the ride starts.

"Wow the last time I did this was like two days ago." I laugh a bit.

"Lucky," she says with a smile.

"Well life with me is always fun." I remark and she giggles. "I like your giggle."

She blushes, "Thanks."

"I can't believe I am here with you," I say as I look out over the park.

"I'm glad I did come. It feels good to get away from being famous and just be a kid again."

"That's basically me, a big kid. Though I can be serious I just don't like to be."

"I have to be serious. Gee and Frank are kids enough for the whole tour group." I laugh a bit, "I like your laugh Dylan."

"Thanks," I smile and we both look out at the lights.

"This makes me want to write a song."

"Really?" I ask and she jumps a bit.

"Did I really say that out loud?" she asks blushing deeply so I lean in and kiss her red cheek.

She blushes even more before I realize what I did so I mumble out an apology. "i didn't mean to make uncomfortable."

"You didn't." We both smile as the ride comes to a stop and we step out, "To the next ride?"

She smiles and nods. "The Swings?"

I nod and she smiles before running for the swings. "Catch me if you can!"

I run after her both of us gliding through the crowd with ease until I finally wrap my arms around her holding her close. "Gottcha."

We both laugh and I end up blushing, "You are adorable."

"Oh thank you," I say holding her up off the ground a bit.

"No problem, now let me down." She says with a laugh and I set her down blushing more. "Thank you, and thank you for bringing me tonight."

"Well I am glad you came," I smile and look down until I hear her agree. "So uh, can we go on another date soon?"

She smirks and walks off, "Maybe." she calls over her shoulder.

I run to catch her, "Maybe?" and she nods as she keeps walking away. "you realize I'm your ride right?"

She laughs a bit, "You realize I know how to hotwire a car right?"

"That's cool and very wrong Taylor."

"I have never said I done it, just I know how to do it." she shrugs.

"Well let me give you a ride," I offer hating to think of her actually doing something illegal.

"Okay," she agrees as we reach the parking lot and I open the door for her to climb in before I run to the other side. I start it up and head back to the buses.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Dylan." I nod and agree as we talk on the way back. "If you don't mind, just drop me back off at my bus. I've got some stuff I need to do in there."

I pull up in front of her bus and gets out to walk her to her door. After I stutter my way through a good night I walk off leaving her to her own devices.


	10. Chapter 10:Lunch

**A/N: So This chapter may be short compared to most but yeah. This is the Lunch with Frank and Gerard and it's about a week after the last chapter. Anyways thanks to Clover who commented on the last chapter ( ) and of course HaileyHemmings from pinterest who has read the chapters. Also I have one pin from a separate board from before the tour and I am thinking of making a story that shows how Hunter/Nova met and the moment that we decided to make the new board as Frank and Gerard at a dinner party. Anyways read on!**

 **Chapter 10: Lunch**

 **Frank's POV:**

I step inside the little restaurant that I found online with Gerard two steps behind me. This place has a blue color scheme and is totally weird yet cool. The unique thing is that it has booths in these cubby type thing that are stacked on top of one another like a honeycomb. The first level is easy to access but the second level had to be reached using a ladder which was just awesome! I hear Gee laugh behind me, "This place is so weird."

"This place is so Cool!" Nova says as she walks in with Hunter.

I laugh a bit, "Told you it was cool Gee."

We all laugh a bit as we are taken to a booth, well more like the ladder and we climb up Gee and I on one side and Hunter and Nova on the other. Nova smiles, "So guess what today is guys!"

"National Pi Day," I reply remembering that it was March 14th.

"No! It starts with a B and is very special!"

"Baby?" Gerard asks confused.

Nova pouts a bit, "No it's my birthday."

"What the Hell Gee?" I ask slapping his arm for guessing that as Hunter coughs in surprise.

"What?! She said it started with a B and it was special, babies are special and happy brithday!" Gee says in one quick breath.

She glares at Gee, "Gerard I already have a small child to take care of I don't need any more."

"We would also be married first," Hunter inputs quietly.

"Well happy Bday Nova!" I shout loudly disturbing the whole place.

She laughs out, "Well thanks Frank."

"Well I love kids so," Gerard says offhandedly to still defend his response from earlier.

"Oh really? Wanna come babysit?" Nova asks and Gee literally almost splits his face in half from smiling to hard. "Just don't smoke or drink when you babysit and it should be fine."

"haha yes! and I stopped smoking and drinking." Gerard smiles more.

"Well I guess I am not allowed around her then," I remark knowing that I still do both.

Nova shrugs, "Just don't smoke or drink in the house and it will be fine."

I shake my head, "No kids don't really like me so, oh well, I will just hang out with Ray when Gee babysits."

"But Frankie you're great with kids you're practically a kid yourself wait i can't say much." Gee laughs out and I fake a smile.

"That's okay Frank you can go with gee, and I'll have to find a day you guys can babysit."

I nod as Gee smiles and Hunter breaks the awkward silence, "Shall we order some food?"

Gerard opens his menu so I lean on his shoulder looking with him, "What do they have?"

"Here is a vegetarian section for you," he points to a spot on the menu and I hum a bit. "Oh they have Alfredo!"

"Oh yum order me that." I laugh a bit since alfredo is a favorite of mine.

"Ohh can we order cake?" Nova asks excitedly.

"Nova you have to have lunch before dessert dear." Hunter says with a smile.

She pouts back, "But I am an adult."

Hunter rubs her shoulder, "I know that dear but you still need to eat before you can have cake."

"Oh someone is acting like a parent! come on Hunter have some fun," Gee cuts in.

"Oh yeah? you aren't the one that has to take her home while she is hyped up on sugar."

I laugh until Gee points at me, "Frankie is naturally hyper and well i like that because it's a challenge."

Nova pouts and punches Hunter's shoulder, "Oh shut up Southern Boy."

"Oh no the nicknames came out," Gerard remarks as Hunter rubs his shoulder and I try to convince him I am not naturally hyper.

Nova keeps pouting and points at Gee, "Oh hush it Strawberry head."

Hunter gasps, "Nova, don't call people names."

Gee waves it off, "It's okay I know I am fabulous."

"You sound like a my mother" Nova rolls her eyes at Hunter. "Who also forgot my birthday" she mutters to herself.

Hunter rubs his hands over his face, "I will be back in a bit." He then gets out and takes the ladder down.

She sighs and rests her arms and head on the table "I don't like being treated like a child.."

"Uh, I think I am gonna go talk to him," I remark before kissing Gee and sliding out to go look for Hunter.

 **Gerard's POV:**

After Frank leaves Nova stays quiet for a bit before looking up at me with a huff. "I love Hunter and my brothers and all but they all treat me like a little kid. I'm twenty years old now."

I nod, "I know I mean I'm the oldest brother but when you're the youngest you stay the youngest." At least that's how it is for Mikey.

Frank comes back and takes a seat, "He was on the phone, So what are we talking about?"

"Her being treated like a child," I respond.

"Wow you should just hang out with me, I am childish and hell you are even taller than me." Frank laughs a bit.

"Yeah well at least your boyfriend doesn't treat you like it" she mumbles.

"That's not true, we all treat Frank like a child he is the youngest out of the band."

"Yeah, Gerard is always treating me like a child." He shrugs. "You know Hunter doesn't mean to do that he is fatherly to everyone its his paternal instinct I think."

She nods and sits up, "Yeah you are right."

"I guess he was just meant to be a father."

We all nod and stay quiet before Nova smiles, "All in favor of getting cake first raise your hand."

We all raise our hands and laugh as Hunter comes back, "What are y'all doing?"

"Cake!" Nova shouts.

Hunter laughs, "Poor Gerard, Frank has already had a coffee."

I shrug as Frank smirks.

"Decision is final I'm ordering cake" Nova grins, "and I'm gonna share it with Frank."

"Oh Yes!" Frank says clapping his hands together with a smile as Hunter shakes his head.

"Well atleast I know the best way to wear him out," I shrug and smile at Frank, who hums in response and nudges my arm.

"Alright Birthday Girl, anything you want." Hunter nods and kisses her cheek.

"Just don't tell them it's my birthday I hate when they sing."

"We will just sing later, I mean you have three fairly famous musicians right here." Hunter remarks.

Before I know it Frank grabs my face and kisses me hard, I hear Nova take a picture but I am too focused on his lips until he pulls away.

"You know I would say something like 'ahh my virgin eyes!' But my eyes nor myself are virgins" Nova laughs before putting her phone away, and Hunter chokes on the water he was drinking.

Nova pats him on the back, "Please don't die i can't manage life by myself and I don't know how to plan a funeral so don't die."

Frank offers them a napkin, "You done choked the poor virgin Nova."

"Frank, Oh my God." she laughs as Hunter catches his breath. He covers his face before excusing himself and leaving again.

Nova stops laughing when he leaves, "Should I not have said that? I mean I'm twenty..is that bad that I've had sex?" She raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "No."

"Why is he mad? Does he not expect that I haven't had last boyfriends and stuff?" She huffs.

Frank sits up in his seat, "Well you two obviously have not had sex, and Hunter is well a gentleman. So of course he has not had it so he is a virgin but that's because he was raised to wait until marriage. We had the same shit forced on us in Catholic school."

Nova frowns, "What if he breaks up with me for it?"

"He is embarrassed not stupid Nova." Frank reaches over and squeezes one of her hands.

I hear her sigh and mumble, "I still feel bad."

"It's alright we all make mistakes." I rub her hand that Frank squeezed.

A while later Hunter comes back and takes his seat, "So you came back to join us?" I ask.

"Yeah I am really sorry about that." He blushes and Nova hugs him and mumbles a sorry into his chest. He rubs her back, "Why are you sorry?"

"I mentioned I wasn't a virgin," she huffs.

I poke Frank's nose to distract myself and he moves my hand to hold it tightly playing with my fingers.

"No big deal, we never brought up sexual history. So honestly it just I was not expecting it."

Nova nods, "So…..Cake?"

"Yes cake!" Frank says laughing.

The two high five after Frank lets go of my hand and Nova looks at the desserts page, "I love being an adult."

Hunter starts to beat his fingers on the table making a nice little melody, "Hunter what's up?" I ask motioning to his hands.

Nova pokes his cheek and he smiles, "I have been trying to get a beat for a really important song, but I cannot focus in an empty studio.." He laughs, "But SuperNova seems to give me ideas." He looks at Nova as she continues to poke him. "Yes dear?"

"Hey I'm named after that song, Champagne Supernova."

Hunter chuckles, "Now was there something you needed since you keep poking me?"

"Nope but a kiss would be nice," she remarks and he leans in to kiss her and I turn my attention to Frank.

"So how is the song going that you are writing in secret Gee?" He asks but I chose to ignore it.

"So about the tour," Nova brings up after they break the kiss.

"What about the tour?"

"I think I'll be able to join it again! My mom should be better by a month in and by then Emmy will be starting school so she will only have to have a baby sitter which my cousin will do"

Hunter smiles brightly and sets his cup down, "In that case I need to change my schedule." He leans in and kisses her, "I will text my manager tomorrow then."

Frank pokes my side and asks about the song again.

"Frankie, I can't tell you it's a secret." I laugh and he pouts calling me a sucker. I pull him into a kiss, "You will find out soon enough."

Nova shrugs and looks at frank, "Why do our boyfriends never tell us things?"

"What have I not told you Nova?" She pats her cheek and hums. "I tell you anything you wanna know dear."

"Lucky you," Frank says with a sigh.

"Frank, I tell you most things." I try to defend myself and he just gives me that look that he uses when he is disappointed with me. "I do unless it's a secret then I don't because well it's a secret."

"How is a song a secret?" He asks a little offensive. As Nova and Hunter makes a comment about the cake she ordered.

"Okay so you got me there so maybe it's more like uhhh I don't know what it is I just don't want you to see it until it's done."

"Will it be done by the time the tour starts?" I nod and tell him by the first performance.

"Good now where is this Cake?" He pounds his hand on the table causing Hunter to jump slightly, mid stretch.

Nova laughs and nudges Hunter, "Scared?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something and then he scared me out of it by being loud."

"Frank is always loud," I laugh a bit.

"Well maybe if we were louder they would hurry the hell up!" Frank says beating his hands on the table.

I put my hand on his back, "Calm down Frankie."

Nova laughs and joins in as Hunter covers his face. "Gerard there is no way to calm them now."

"They are absolutely Rude too some really FAMOUS people!" Frank says loudly.

I sigh before pulling a paper and pin from my pocket and Nova smiles, "Ooh what do you have there Gee?"

"I have travelled the WORLD and no place has been this rude! I am a FAMOUS guitarist sitting with 1 equally famous singer and a soon to be COUNTRY STAR!"

I sigh and cover Frank's mouth, "calm down just a tad or you're going to lose your voice." He sits back and crosses his arms with a huff as I move to start drawing.

We all sit silently for awhile and Nova twiddles her thumbs as I draw.

"Hey Gee, I am going across the street to order a milkshake." Frank says kissing my cheek before standing to stretch. "Or we could leave this hell hole and go somewhere else?"

"I am gonna go with Frank," Nova says before climbing across Hunter.

"Okay I will pay for our drinks then I will be right over." He responds as she kisses him.

"Actually, I have to get ready to go." Nova claims looking at her phone. "Emmy and my mom will be home soon so I should be there."

"Oh Do you want me to come? I promised Emmy a tea party."

Frank smiles and bumps me saying a low awe.

"Sure babe, you can have your tea party with Emmy."

"Well you guys enjoy that and me and Gee will hang out here in Cali until our flight tomorrow." I smile. "And of course we will see you once the tour officially starts in Cali."

We all stand and hug or shake hands before we all split to go our separate ways. Frank and I hang out in LA for a little longer before our early morning flight the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11:Makeup and Glitter?

**A/N: Sorry this is short! Be warned there is some not so nice language in this story! I am actually debating on whether or not to change the rating (For ) Anyways uh the little side story i mentioned in the chapter from earlier is sadly a no go. The creator of that board deleted it taking my pins I needed with it. Anyways Read On!**

Chapter 11: Makeup and Glitter?

 **Nova's POV:**

I decided that now would be the perfect time to get Hunter back for tossing me in the pool a while back. We were staying at his apartment since my brother offered to watch Emmy. I put the finishing touches on hunters makeup, making sure I don't wake him up until everything is put away. Once it is I gently wake him up "hunterrr" I coo and shake him.

He yawns and stretches before rubbing his eyes, "Why are you waking me up?"

I try not to laugh as I lie, "You have to wake up, I made breakfast."

"What time is it?" He asks through the yawn looking around. "My alarm goes off at 6:30."

I shrug as I watch the pink eyeshadow sparkle. "I guess it didn't go off, but c'mon I got breakfast on the stove."

He sits up with a groan, "That means I am going to be late."

"No you won't we still have a few hours, c'mon just go use the bathroom then we can head downstairs."

I stay seated on the bed as he stretches and shuffles his way to the bathroom. I can't help but laugh as he screams. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do I look like a painted whore?!" he shouts from the bathroom.

"Revenge," I say before walking and leaning on the door jam of the bathroom. He takes off his shirt and starts to scrub at his face with it. He drops that and chooses to grab a wet rag and scrubs longer, "How do I get this off?"

I giggle out as he smears the eyeliner and lipstick. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I have a TV interview tonight."

I shrug, "Nah."

"Dear…" I watch as he bites his lip. "Please."

"Make me," I taunt as I laugh.

"Please Nova," he asks seriously.

"Make Me," I sing song as I walk back to the bed.

"I don't even know how," he says as he walks to the doorway.

"Exactly."

"I guess I have to return everything that I got for tonight." I shrug at him before he continues. "Now I have to move to Texas or somewhere so i can be accepted for the makeup I cannot remove.."

"Are you really that upset?" I ask as I sit on the bed. He nods once with a pout and I stand walking to the bathroom grabbing makeup wipes. "Lighten up a bit."

"Oh my mom always said I was overly dramatic that's why I was in 3 movies as a kid." He smiles and wipes his face.

"Yeah believe me, I noticed."

"What?" he asks and I shake my head. He keeps wiping his face, "This is so tiring, I have so much more respect for women now."

I laugh a little before laying back on the bed and we sit in silence for a bit. "This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Oh I am so sorry," he says walking back in from the bathroom completely make up free. I stick my tongue out and he laughs, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Unless you can reverse and think it was funny then nothing" I shrug.

"Sorry."

I fake pout a bit, "It's fine," I huff. "Oh there is no breakfast by the way."

He shrugs and smiles, "What do you want for breakfast then?"

"Bacon!" I shout sitting up and throwing my hands in the air.

"Alright, let's go get you some food." He smiles and we make our way to the kitchen. He starts to grab the frying pans and stuff. I smile and lay down on the couch where I can still see the kitchen and I watch him turn on some music humming along. I smile a bit as I watch him move and fry the bacon humming louder. "You are such a DORK!"

"Oh hush!" he shouts over his shoulder.

"My dork." I laugh more. I watch as he flips the bacon before I walk into the kitchen as I wait for it to be done. "Don't burn yourself."

"I know how to cook bacon by now dear," he says as he moves the bacon to a plate.

"I know that, I just don't want you to burn yourself." I shrug.

"Well thank you for caring dear." I smile as he adds more bacon to the pan.

I watch him for a bit as he hums to some country song. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back "Are you almost doneeee?"

"Yeah this is the last of the bacon." He places the last of it on a plate after turning off the stove. "Tada." I let go of him and he moves the plate to set it down on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Orange Juice please," I smile taking a seat at the table.

He fixes to glasses of juice before bringing them back handing me one. "Alrighty dear here you go."

I smile and lean up to kiss him, "Thank you."

"No problem," He says taking a seat next to me. I slide over until I am as close as I can get as he grabs some bacon.

I lean over taking a bite of the bacon in his hand. "Ha."

He fakes a pout, "How could you?"

I laugh a bit, "You are adorable."

He takes a bite of bacon and I leans against him as I eat my own. I finish first and I stand, "I will be on the couch. Come cuddle when your done"

He nods finishing up and standing, "As soon as I do the dishes."

"No." I pout and tug at his arm.

"It makes the place look bad." He says grabbing the plates. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch as he washes the dishes. He finishes and sits down beside me as I pout. He smiles a bit before opening his arms to me and I crawl into his lap. "Better?"

I smile into his chest, "Maybe."

We sit there with him holding me and I start to play with his hair and he sighs, "I might need a haircut."

"Nah I just like messing with it" I smile and go back to what I was doing.

"Well let me know when you think my hair is getting too long dear."

I nod, "hey I have something to tell you, but you can't be mad ok?"

"Uh Okay?" He asks.

I reach into my pocket and pulls out my phone showing it to him. "I posted a picture of you in makeup to twitter."

He groans and sighs, "You are killing me Nova."

I smile a bit, "Do you still love me?"

"You know I do."

"That is all that matters." I smile and he hugs me. "You did look pretty with the makeup though."

"Sure…" he sighs.

I kiss him, "Don't be mad please."

He kisses me again, "I am not mad I promise.

I nod and we spend the rest of the morning cuddling on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television.

 **Phil's POV:**

Dan and I were prepping for a Dan vs Phil for the fans this morning. I somehow ended up on the floor testing out the slingshot that he got for the Krave challenge. He couldn't stop laughing as I laid on the floor with the slingshot on my feet.

"My boyfriend is the cutest in the world!" he laughs loudly.

I try to get out of the slingshot as Frank Iero walks in. He stays quiet and we both sit in awe of the guitarist from one of our favorite bands. He digs into his pocket for a bit before tossing glitter on us. "Yay Gay!"

"Jesus Christ!" Dan laughs and I blush.

Frank shrugs a bit, "You two are weird but hey welcome to the family."

Dan gives him a confused look as I finally get out of the slingshot. "Thanks?"

Frank tosses more glitter before walking back out of the room and we lay there.

"What the actual Fuck?" Dan asks and I laugh loudly.

This is gonna be a fun tour.


	12. Chapter 12:Surprises!

**A/N: So this is officially where things change and kickoff. Well Bob Bryar from MCR left after some altercations with Mikey Way and Alicia. (It's complicated) So in this he officially was killed off and the pin that I started with was pinned on March 22nd of this year. So read on!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

 **Chapter 12: Surprises!**

 **Frank's POV:**

Gerard and I have decided to put on a small concert in the parking lot where the buses are set in California. It has been 3 years since we lost Bob to a car accident after one of our concerts. It struck us all so hard that we considered breaking up the band. Though luckily we didn't and so here we are as Gerard and I head out to wear we set up some of the equipment. Ray and Mikey are too emotional over it and our friends are the only ones in attendance.

"You okay Frankie?" Gerard asks before Nova runs up.

"This hurts my heart guys." she pouts and Hunter walks up.

I rub my hands over my face, "I will be fine Gee."

I stand near the amps and grab Pansy as Gee grabs the mic. "So Fake Your Death?"

I nod, "It's a tradition."

I stand and face our newest friends and see Nova lean into Hunter and he rubs her shoulder. I kinda wish for that comfort right now but instead I start the opening chords for Gerard.

 _Some people watch Some people pray But even lights can fade away. Some people hope Some people pay But why'd we have to stay? 'Cause even heroes Get the blues Or any misery you choose You like to watch We like to use And we were born to lose_

Before I know it I am swaying and playing the song on muscle memory blocking out everything and even the memories that threaten to overtake me. I stay numb and out of it throughout the rest of the song and all the hugs afterwards and I luckily am led to the bunk by Gerard.

 **Ray's POV:**

Mikey and I are stuck in a cramped bunk space on the bus with him curled up into my chest. He cries as I stroke his hair and back. I know that he blames himself for Bob, and I understand why.

Gerard and Frank talked him into having a few drinks with them which ended with them all fairly drunk. Bob was an angry drunk who talked too much and Mikey who only had a few beers didn't like it. Bob brought up how everyone in the band was Gay, but at the time Mikey was dating Alicia. Bob was always close to Alecia so he was defensive claiming Mikey was gay just like Gerard.

Mikey at the time was not sure how he was feeling about his sexuality and it didn't help that I admitted to liking him as more. Mikey blew up because Bob kept pushing and complaining, Mikey told him to leave in a not so nice way. Bob of course left, driving drunk and killed himself by wrapping the car around a tree.

So much happened after that between Mikey and Alicia and the band itself. We all thought it was over but we pushed through and Gee started rehab while Mikey talked to Alicia. It only took 17 days for Gee to get cleaned and Mikey and Alicia broke up.

I get my guilt from being the sober one who didn't stop Bob. Also the fact that Mikey is now mine because of the death. Hell the entire band improved after the loss and I feel terrible that it makes me so happy.

Mikey cries more and it soaks my shirt as I try to calm him. My own tears falling free and I can hear the sound of Frank's instrument and the faint sound of Gerard. I can tell that this year they chose to keep tradition with Fake Your Death. Mikey I think cries all he can and is done by the time I hear Gerard direct Frank inside to their bunk. Not long after that I hear Frank's sobs through the thin curtains.

We will get through this… I hope…

 **Josh Dun POV:**

Tyler and I jump off the bus as soon as it parks and we are ambushed by all our favorite people. Patrick, Pete, Brendon, Dallon and the entire MCR crew all hug us and laugh welcoming us to the tour.

"You are just in time!" Frank shouts. "We have another bus pulling up any minute. Hunter Hayes and his girlfriend Nova."

"Oh wow this is a huge tour!" Tyler smirks as Brendon talks to him.

"Oh yeah we even added a new security guy, his name is Tommy but he goes by Newt." Patrick says with a smile.

Ray and Mikey come up and hold a nice conversation on the plan for the week until another tour bus rolls in. Hunter and a energetic blonde climb off the bus. She runs hugging Frank and Gerard as Hunter joins us and I officially meet the newest country artist to join the ranks alongside Taylor Swift.

That night was spent with a huge cookout and we all basically became family.

 **Hunter's POV:**

Its officially the first night of the tour! I opened up with my hit 'I Want Crazy.' before heading backstage to relax with Nova while we wait for the big show to kick off.

Luckily Tom, the tour manager, planned the layout perfectly. I open for MCR for the first two nights, then Taylor opens for FOB For two nights, then 21 Pilots open for Panic! the next two. Leaving us two days of down time before we start the next batch of concerts in the same state.

Nova grins and claps as she bounces on her toes and tugs on my arm. "I am so excited!"

I watch as Frank paces and messes with his guitar as Mikey walks in with his head down and Ray walks to him. Nova runs to Frank giving him a quick hug, "Good Luck."

Nova runs back to me as Gerard joins Frank and Taylor walks in with a goofy grin holding onto Dylan's arm.

Dylan kisses her cheek, "I have security detail see you tonight."

Frank walks over with a sigh and Nova smiles, "okay well time's a wasting better get out there don't want to disappoint your fans right Frank?"

He nods, "I am going to need a drink after this.." He walks out to the edge of the stage as Nova drags me to the couch.

Frank and Gee walk out, and Gee grabs the mic, "I got a shirt that says I love frank Iero and its true cause I do!" He laughs out, "This is a new song I wrote for Frankie."

Frank makes his way to the left of the stage as Ray claims the right. Good thing Gerard convinced Frank to learn the notes without the lyrics for tonight.

Frank starts the opening and Ray and Mikey join in letting the sound meld together perfectly.

"This is called The world is Ugly!"

 _These are the eyes and the lies of the taken These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours They burn 'cause they are all afraid For every one of us, there's an army of them But you'll never fight alone 'Cause I wanted you to know_

I watch Frank look up at Gee as his voice breaks.

 _That the world is ugly But you're beautiful to me Well are you thinking of me now_

I notice Frank move closer to Gerard and Ray claims most of the guitar notes since Frank is busy.

 _These are the nights and the lights that we fade in These are the words but the words aren't coming out They burn 'cause they are hard to say For every failing sun, there's a morning after Though I'm empty when you go I just wanted you to know That the world is ugly But you're beautiful to me Are you thinking of me, Like I'm thinking of you? I would say I'm sorry, though Though I really need to go I just wanted you to know_

I look over to Nova as she smiles hard for her best friends.

 _I wanted you to know I wanted you to know I'm thinking of you every night, every day These are the lies and the lives of the taken These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours They burn 'cause they are all afraid When mine beats twice as hard_

Frank kneels on the stage before wiping his eyes and continues playing.

Nova takes out her cell and starts recording moving closer.

"Nova he isn't gonna do it yet."

"Shhhh! Stop trying to ruin my happiness."

 _Cause the world is ugly But you're beautiful to me Are you thinking of me Like I'm thinking of you I would say I'm sorry, though Though I really need to go I just wanted you to know That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know) But you're beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know) Are you thinking of me Stop your crying, helpless feeling Dry your eyes and start believing There's one thing they'll never take from you_

Gerard and Frank share a passionate kiss and Nova walks back to me, "I hate when you are right."

Nova sits on the edge of her seat as they play a few more songs before Frank actually takes the mic from Gee and makes him sit down on the stage. Frank sits in front of Gerard and smiles, "I am doing something different. I am taking over the Show NOW!"

Nova slaps my arm in her excitement, "He is doing it NOW!"

Gerard looks a bit confused as he strokes the guitar that Frank broke during the concert.

"How about AC/DC!" He shouts and sets his extra guitar to the side as Ray and Mikey start the music.

 _I can tell by the look in your eye I can tell by the way you sigh That you know I've been thinking of you And you know what I want to do"_ Oh Gee When you smile I see stars in the sky When you smile I see sunrise And I know you've been thinking of me And I know how you want it to be Oh Gee.

Gerard moves his hands before looking out at the crowd as Frank smiles.

 _I can tell by the things you say I can tell that you know the way And I know what you want me to do Oh, I've got hearts and flowers for you If you leave me you'll make me cry When I think of you saying good bye Oh the sky turns to a deeper blue That's - that's how I'd feel if I lost you Oh Gee_

Frank finishes the song and stands up shakily offering his hand to Gee and pulls him up to a standing position. Nova grabs her phone and sets up the camera.

 **Frank's POV:**

Here is the moment I have been waiting for and I am so nervous.

I laugh out awkwardly, "Well Gerard, You know we have known each other for years and we built this amazing band. Well along the way it was impossible not to fall for you... Hell you are 90% of my impulse control I would be insane without you. What I am trying to get at is um." I fumble with my pocket as I get on one knee. "Will You Marry Me?" I open the box to reveal a simple steel ring.

My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest as I look up at Gerard. The entire crowd is silent and it makes it seems like time has slowed.

His eyes widen and he smiles getting down on his knees, "YES!" He pulls me into a passionate kiss and the crowd roars behind us.

I laugh out and pull us both into the standing position as Ray pulls Hunter and Nova out onto the stage with Mikey and some of our other friends.

Nova hides behind Hunter, "I did not sign up for this…." Gerard laughs after I finally get the ring on his finger. "Hi Gee." Nova waves as he turns to see them.

"What's up Nova."

"Do we have to be up here..I uh don't really like it. I mean congratulations" She stutters out still hiding.

"Alright our fans! Yes Gee and I are engaged! There will be an interview later! This is our friends Hunter Hayes and his Girlfriend Nova!" I run over and hug Nova.

She hugs me back tight, "Frank why are you doing this to meeeee."

I smile, "You are my bestie Nova!"

"But you know I am shy!" She moves to hide behind Hunter again as he high fives Gerard.

"Well so much for me ever getting her on stage." Hunter smiles.

"I-well-uh I dunno maybe.. I have to be ready for it. I was not ready for this."

He kisses her cheek and I walk to Gee handing him the mic, "Wanna talk to our fans?" I ask as the crowd continues screaming.

Nova and Hunter leave the stage and the moment Gee grabs the mic everything goes quiet. I jump on his back kissing his neck. He smiles and uses one hand to hold my leg that is around his hips. "Thanks everyone for coming we had a great time drive safe and well goodnight!"

He carries me off the stage as the crowd starts to disperse.

"That was Fantastic!" Taylor shouts and I jump off Gerards back to hug her and everyone else. She comes back for a second hug and whispers "I told you so."

I pull back with a laugh as Sarah and Brendon walk up with sarah's arm around his torso. "I am so excited for this tour!"

I laugh again, "I think we should celebrate! Let's find a bar."

"Not really a bar person but I will be the Designated Driver!" Taylor offers.

"Uh sorry Frankie I am not a bar person." Nova shrugs with a sheepish smile.

"Frankie, I stopped drinking.."

"Then we don't have to go." I shrug.

Dylan runs up dragging along Newt, "Hey Congrats guys!"

I nod and Nova runs to me bumping my shoulder. "Can I be your Maid of Honor?"

I nod as we all head for the exit, "Yeah but Mikey is Best Man so you have to walk with him."

"Alright."

 **Taylor's POV:**

Dylan walks to me as everyone else leaves. "Hey Taylor."

I smile, "So about that kiss before you left backstage."

"Oh um uh sorry?" He apologizes.

"Never said I didn't like it Hollywood."

Dylan smiles and I kiss his cheek. "Catch me if you can Hollywood!" He starts to chase me as we run around the stage area. When he does catch me he walks me to my bus and we say goodnight. It's been a long night.


	13. Chapter 13:Jokes and Costumes

**A/N: SO the tour has officially began and we have a proposal between Frank and Gerard! Anyways leave some comment or review for this please! So Read ON!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 13: Jokes and Costume.**

 **Frank's POV:**

Gerard has a meeting with some publisher so I am stuck wandering around the buses. I head to the stage just to sit on the edge and play with my guitar. The moment I get nearby I hear a girl try to copy a man's southern accent. "Hey guys I'm Hunter Hayes and I'm a country singer."

I hear a laugh as I turn the corner and spot Nova on stage with the mic. "Nice going Nova."

She jumps slightly and blushes. "Fuck you Frank." She laughs, "At Least Hunter is not here."

I laugh and sit on a nearby amp letting my feet dangle, "You are lucky Gerard dragged him along to the publisher meeting."

She nods and smiles and I jog to grab Pansy before getting back on the amp. I start to mess with the strings making sure they are tuned. "Go ahead, continue."

She blushes more, "Oh I can't sing."

"Neither can I." I laugh.

"Oh shut up your band is amazing!"

"Because A.) Gee. B.) I play guitar and C.) I cannot really be heard" I smile.

She pouts a bit, "Fine I will sing."

"What song? I can offer backup with Pansy." I say lifting my guitar.

She smiles, "Can you play 'I'm Not Okay'?"

"Hell Yes!" I jump up and run to the left side of the stage.

"Can you play the acoustic? I am not a loud singer.."

I bite my lip and walk backstage setting down my baby and looking for the acoustic. "Hmm Where is it?"

"Hey can you like tell me when?" she asks and I pull my acoustic from the group. I drag a stool up and sit on it starting the opening and nodding at her to start.

 _Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say, I never wanted to let you down but you had to go it's better off this way, for all dirty looks, the photograph your boyfriend took, remember when your brother your foot from jumping out the second story.._

I start to get into it, her voice is actually not bad and she stops and looks at me, "Sorry Frankie."

I stop playing, "Why?"

"I sound bad," she admits blushing.

"You sounded great. believe me I have heard some pretty horrible voices such as Mikey." I laugh. She shakes her head and shrugs, "Oh come on, I will sing back up."

She shakes her head. "Oh come on why not Nova."

She pouts and walks to put the mic back as I go and change out guitars and sit on the edge of the stage. I start singing a few of our other songs and eventually she sits beside me and we spend the day like that.

 **Nova;s POV:**

A few nights later the group of us all decided to have a costume party in the common area between the buses. I took my time getting ready while Hunter put on a superman shirt under a dress shirt with his glasses. He was Clark Kent and I was frankenstein's wife, in a cheetah print robe and slippers.

I open the door stepping out into the party and roar jokingly. Soon Frankie walks up in a Dragon onesie and a grin, "Wow Nova."

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. Gerard joins next where a knight armor, "You look awesome!"

"Thanks," I nod and laugh.

"Let's PARTYYYYY" Frank shouts loudly.

"FRANK YOU ARE WAY TO LOUD!" I shout back.

He shrugs, "Sorry I may have drank too much."

"You are officially getting cut off," Gerard remarks.

"Of what?" Frank asks

"Beer," Gerard crosses his arms and looks at Frank.

"Oh no fair!" Frank says flailing his arms, "Tell him Nova."

I huff, "What is 6 times 4?"

"24!" he shouts and Gerard laughs. "No more beer Frank.."

"Fine I am going to find a tattoo place." He turns to walk and I grab his arm.

"Frank just hang out for a bit with your fiance and friends." I smile, "We can even all hang out while you get tatted."

Frank nods before turning to the party. I smile and finally take a look around, I easily spot Ray dressed as Jet Star with Mikey dressed as Kobra kid. What I wasn't expecting was Josh Dun dressed as Party Poison hanging out with them and a skeleton Tyler.

I spot Hunter pulling his superman movie showing Zombie Newt, Emo Goddess Breezy and her steampunk husband.

"HUNTER!" I laugh and kiss his cheek leaving a black lipstick mark.

He wipes his cheek, "Oh no."

I giggle, "oh whoops..I TOTALLY didn't mean to do that."

"What would Superman look like walking around with black lipstick on his cheek? Villains will never take him serious."

"Exactly," I smile and kiss him more all over his face as he laughs. I look at him and burst into laughter "you know when you're a little kid and you have that want aunt that wears the awful lipstick?" I pause and laugh "and she likes to kiss you? That's what you look like" I laugh.

He shakes his head placing his hand on his forehead, "Oh no, childhood flashbacks."

I keep laughing, "You look ridiculous."

"Where is the bathroom?" he asks as he makes his way to the tour bus.

"No no no." I run after him, "Don't wash it off!"

"The guys will never let me hear the end of this.." he sighs and I start taking a few photos and he covers his face. "Stop."

I slip my phone in my robe pocket, "Or what?"

"I might just find a way to embarrass you while I am on stage tonight." he smiles. "Phil said he can put together a slideshow and I have plenty of embarrassing pictures of you in my phone darlin."

He smirks and I blush before leading him to the bus to clean up before we head back to the party.

 **Patrick's POV:**

I waddle over to Vampire Pete in my steak costume. "Pete! Pete! I am meat!"

Pete laughs so hard is vampire teeth glint in the lights and I smile. Every laugh I fall deeper in love with my best friend… to bad he just finalized his divorce.. Luckily they didn't have kids.. He probably would have left the band.

I am pulled from my thoughts when he fixes my fedora. "Yeah Pat I see."

 **Phil's POV:**

I laugh and fix the hood on my onesie. I dressed as Pikachu and Dan is Charmander, I laugh as he fixes are camera and points it at us. "Rawr! Phil!"

I laugh louder, "Pika-PI PikaCHU!"

He shakes his head, "Char Char Charmander!"

We hear another laugh join ours and we look to see Brendon and Sarah walk up dressed in pretty amazing skeleton costumes.

"You two are just adorable!" Sarah shouts before pulling us all onto the dance floor with everyone. This video will be our best yet!

 **Dylan's POV:**

I straighten out the old badge that my dad gave me when he was promoted to sheriff when I was 12. I decided to be a detective with a leather jacket and button down shirt. I step over by the drink table and I see Taylor wave and walk to me. I smile as I see she is a unicorn for Halloween.

She kisses my cheek, "You look hot."

I blush deeply, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome," She smiles at me and my heart flutters.

"So you are a unicorn right?"

"No. I'm an Alicorn. I have wings too, not just a horn."

"Oh wow, I never heard of that." I admit.

"I have, but then again I do have the heart of a five year old." She laughs.

"We all do," I smile as she laughs more. "How about we have a nice time with everyone?"

Soon we are on the dance floor jamming to so many different genres. We are all partying until late, a few people leaving earlier than others and when it's done I walk Taylor back to her bus and kiss her cheek before walking away.


	14. Chapter 14:Tattoos

**Chapter 14: Tattoos.**

 **Frank's POV:**

After the Costume party I had a friend that was a tattoo artist by the name of Ashley B come out here. We all got out of our costumes and headed to a spare lounge that is perfect. By we I mean Gee, Nova, Hunter Dan and Phil joined me.

Once we enter Gerard stays on the opposite side of the room where she is setting up the needles. "Alright Let's Get Tatted!" I smile and shout as I take my seat.

Nova sighs and laughs before leaning into Hunter, "Okay Frankie."

Phil walks in, "Oh needle." He makes a face and stands by Gerard.

"Frank is getting a tattoo and I am a wittle Drunk," Nova laughs hugging onto Hunter.

Dan walks to Phil, "It's okay."

Hunter sighs, "Drinking already Nova."

I laugh a bit and look at Dan and Phil, "Hey get a camera! This is how you get subscribers people."

Phil speaks up, "Actually that's a good idea, Dan we can get the camera and I will let Frank here tattoo me."

Dan gives a shocked expression, "If you are getting a tattoo then I will get a matching one."

Phil turns rummaging for the camera, "What should we get?"

While Dan thinks I hear Nova make a comment about having a hangover before Dan laughs, "Dil Howlter."

Ashley has already started tattooing on my hand as I listen to Dan and Phil. Shockingly enough I was a fan of them and now we are all pretty close. "Dan that is too much for our first tattoo."

"Kidding Phil.. How about you get a moon and I will get the sun." They finally get the camera out, for professionals they were slow.

Phil quickly cleans the lense as I move my legs to stretch while staying still enough. "Now the question is where."

"How about the ring finger?" Dan winks wiggling the finger on his left hand.

I look back at my fiance and he sits on the edge of the sofa as Dan and Phil turn the camera onto themselves. "Hello Dan and Phil needles?"

"Oh god, Really Phil?" Dan laughs out.

"What are they doing?" Gee asks and Nova scoots to him.

"They are Youtubers Gee, get with the program."

Gee huffs, "I know that i subscribed to them but i didn't think they will Youtube this"

Phil takes control of the camera, ""Anyways Dan and I are here with our friends Gerard, Hunter Nova and Frank who happens to be getting a Tat and well I am next!"

"You guys are very brave," Gee smiles. "I am just going to stick to writing on myself."

I pout a bit, "Baby you know I am a certified Tattoo artist.. I could give you one easily."

He shakes his head, "No way. Needles and Gerard Way do not mix what so ever."

I smile and turn to Nova, "How are you handling it over there Nova?"

Her cheeks are flushed and she smiles before slurring out, "Beer is nice."

"So Nova are you and Hunter going to get a tattoo?" Phil asks.

"Yes!" She gasps and claps her hands together.

"She is drunk.." Gerard hurries and fixes her some coffee.

"Pft Drunk noo!" Nova laughs.

Hunter sighs, "Well I do want a tattoo so, Frank once you have time."

I nod as Nova runs and hops on the table swinging her legs, "I am gonna get a new tattoo."

Phil smiles, "So Dan do you have anything to say as Frank finishes up?"

"Uhhmm, I am actually scared." He admits and Hunter nods saying it will be his first tattoo as well.

"Good be scared, I am nowhere near the needle and it's still freaky." Gerard says as I stand and examine the lettering on my fingers.

"Nice, okay Phil you are up." I say motioning to the chair as Ashley moves to get a drink. Phil hands the camera to Dan before taking a seat.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I watch from the wall as Dan moves closer as Frank starts tattooing Phil. "Does it hurt Phil?"

"Oh only in certain spots,' he bites his lip a bit.

"So Dan, what do you do for Youtube?" I ask since I have been curious since they got here.

"I make videos" he shrugs "It's hard to explain, because most people don't think it's a job. It is, but it's a lot of work."

I nod, ""Yeah it sounds like it, I had a friend in high school that tried to do it but gave up."

Phil smiles, "Oh Dan this looks good."

We make small talk as we all watch Frank tattoo Phil. Once it is over Phil stands and takes the Camera sneaking a kiss out of the view. "Your turn Dan."

Frank quickly changes out gloves and needles before rolling back in place as Dan takes a seat. "Nova you and Hunter need to plan out your tattoos you are next."

Nova nods, "Do Hunter first, mine will take longer."

I think for a bit, "I don't know what to get.. what do you think dear?"

"I am tipsy, it's not the best idea to ask me."

"Owwy," Dan says and Phil smirks. "Phil!" Dan pouts before grabbing his hand.

"You should get a tattoo of my converse and stupid sock." Nova laughs before gesturing to her knee high rainbow socks and black converses.

I shake my head, "No way, bad luck to get a tattoo representing a girl on you unless you are married."

"You don't think we're gonna get married?" She chuckles and flips through designs in the book. "I think we will."

I cough and I know my eyes bug out, "What?!"

She facepalms "Fuck,," She hops off the table and walks out as I stand frozen in place. I watch Gerard run after the girl that just confessed to wanting to marry me someday.

I hear the others talking about the tattoo Dan is getting before I walk out after her. I walk out as Gerard walks back inside, "Good luck."

I sigh as I walk out to see her sitting on a picnic table, "Hey Nova."

She keeps her back facing me, "Well I just said I want to fucking marry you and your reaction was 'what?'. So obviously, I'm not okay."

I take a seat beside her as I look at my hands. "I was shocked, I mean I thought about it and I know I want to marry you. Hell I even thought of a proposal though I wasn't sure you were ready.. so I was waiting..."

She sighs and I look up to find her looking at me. "To be honest if you asked me to marry you right now, with no ring or anything special I would say yes."

I smile a bit, "I will not do that, I was raised right dear. Whenever I propose it will be special and there will be a ring, though it will be my grandmothers and not a new one."

"I don't care when or where, as long as we get there."

I smile and bump her shoulder, "We will."

 **Phil's POV:**

I sit beside Dan with the camera rolling, "We need to edit this tonight."

"Yeah I can do it," he says nodding.

"Of course I will help you with it."

"Oh of course," he laughs, "Babe you will pass out after an hour."

I bump his shoulder, "Oh Hush we said we weren't telling anyone."

"You were the one that kissed me Phil."

"Not on camera! but then again we are getting a typical couple tat... on our ring fingers.."

"Shhh we don't ever have to post this video."

"I thought it would be fun to record our first tattoos, I guess we can make it a private video."

"Hey post it give your fan phan in action like me and Frankie do." He kisses Frank's cheek. "but you can do whatever you want. Hey Frank you're good at this."

Frankie smiles setting down the gun and wiping Dans finger, "I know babe, How about I do yours. You know I love to see tattoos."

"I hate needles Frank."

I smile and stand stretching. "Alright, We have to get going to start editing this. We are going to post it though I think."

Dan nods, "Well Thanks Frank this is awesome."

"Oh yeah anytime," He laughs.

Dan and I wave before walking back to our small bus and sit down to start editing. Of course Dan was right and I was out before the first hour was up.

 **Hunter's POV:**

The next day we had a cookout around 6 and I spent most of my time on the phone with my grandmother or packing the bus to go to Chicago next week. Not to count the short interview I also had to do. I walk over to Nova who is sitting at a picnic table. She giggles loudly. "I am a wittle drunk.. Okay maybe really drunk."

I take a seat next to her shaking my head, "Oh honey."

"Yes?" she giggles more.

"I would have never thought you were old enough to drink," I smile and laugh.

"I'm not," she slurs with a smile.

"Oh bless your heart.."

She lays in my lap and starts to giggle more, "You are upside down!"

I smile, "How about we get you back to our bus. You need to sober up a bit."

"But I don't wanna walk," she whines as she sits up.

I stand up, "I can carry you dear."

She reaches her arms out like Emmy does when she wants to be picked up. I smile and pick her up, carrying her back to our bus.

Before I move she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms go around my neck and she start to mess with my hair. "You hair is so soft," she whispers.

"Well good since I just got out of hair and makeup like an hour ago." I laugh a bit.

She pulls back a bit, "Why are you wearing makeup?"

"I did an interview so they used a certain foundation so I wouldn't look oily on TV."

"Oh," she smiles as I open the door and walk onto the bus. "I wanna be on the couch."

I set her down and she mumbles a yay before grabbing a pillow. I move to grab a water from the fridge and hand it to her. "I don't want water."

I sigh and put it back, "What do you want then? How about coffee?"

"Fine," she huffs.

I go and check the coffee pot, "Well I can go to Starbucks, unless you want some of the coffee I made about 2 hours ago."

"Starbucks."

I nod, "Alright I will be back soon."

It took me about 20 minutes to walk to the nearest Starbucks and back. When I walk onto the bus I noticed that Nova changed into one of my shirts and is curled up on the couch. I smile and sit on the floor in front of the couch handing her a coffee. "Hey dear, comfy?"

She groans, "My head hurts."

I stand and place my coffee on the counter before going to our bathroom and grab my medicine bag, "Aleve or stronger?"

"Aleve," she whines and I grab the bottle and take it to her.

I watch as she struggles to open it before nearly growling in frustration, "God damn it." I smile and take it from her opening it and handing it back. "Thanks." she mumbles before taking two pills and hands the bottle back to me.

I go put it up, "You wanna go to bed?"

"I don't care, I just want sleep."

"Come on into the bunk, so when you wake up it will be dark and there will be no migraine."

She rolls off the couch and onto the floor before laying there and I chuckle before picking her up and carrying her to bed. "Which bunk do you want Nova."

"The one with you in it." she mutters into my shirt.

I set her on my bed as she reaches out for me. I kick off my shoes before crawling into bed. She curls up into me as I lay back. It doesn't take long for both of us to be asleep.


	15. Chapter 15:Proposal

**Chapter 15: Proposal**

 **Hunter's POV:**

It's been a few weeks and we are in Chicago and I am onstage for my concert. I am sitting on the piano that I requested for a few of my songs. "Well We are here in CHICAGO!" I smile and hold the mic away as I laugh. "So I want to call Nova out on the stage for my performance tonight before I have MCR come out for you guys."

I smile and look backstage as she shakes her head as a guard lead her out here. I hop off of the Piano and walk to her holding her hand, "Make some noise for my amazing girlfriend Nova!" I smile as the crowd screams and I lead her to center stage.

She hides behind me, "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."

I smile and pull her in front of me hugging her, ""Just look at me okay and forget they are there I wanna sing for you tonight."

"Oh geez Hunter," She mumbles and squeezes my hands.

I smile and let the music start as she blushes trying to not look at the crowd. I smile before I start singing, "I'm booking myself a one way flight I gotta see the color in your eyes I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright Without you baby is a waste of time"

She smiles and looks up at me as I continue, "Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed Got washed away in a summer rain You can't undo a fall like this 'Cause love don't know what distance is Yeah, I know it's crazy," I smile and spin her as I move in place to the music.

She laughs and moves with me clutching onto my hand and I wink at her and kiss her cheek. "But I don't want good and I don't want good enough I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now, It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy, yeah"

"I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why Wanna feel good, don't have to be right The world makes all kinds of rules for love I say you gotta let it do what it does," I run my fingers through your hair, "I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes I love that we're rebels, and we still believe We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah!"

She hugs me as we move and she hides her face in my chest. "Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough" I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love" Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now, It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy You with me baby? Let's be crazy"

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" I sway in place with her. "No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough" I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love" Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else Who cares if you're all I think about, I've searched the world and I know now, It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy."

"Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking There's no such thing as wild enough, And maybe we just think too much Who needs to play it safe in love? Let's be crazy!" I smile and pull back to look at you, "Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy! I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy! Yeah-ah-ah..."

I finish the song with a smile and she laughs, "That was great."

I smile and laugh a little nervous, "Now darlin, I have been planning this the last few weeks.."

She giggles not knowing what's coming. "Oh have you?"

I take a step back and check my pocket as I get on one knee opening the ring box. "Well Nova, I have been thinking since that night at the tattoo parlor and well I love you, I know for a fact you are the only girl for me even if you enjoy trying to annoy me. Just like the first day we met and we both ended up falling in the river because someone pushed me in," I smirk. "Anyways what I am trying to say is Nova, will you make me to happiest guy on earth and marry me?"

She laughs and blushes covering her mouth, "Oh I don't know I may need to think about it," she teases before jumping to wrap herself around me, "Yes I will marry you."

I stand and spin us around before setting her down and offering to slide my grandmother's ring on her finger. I slide it on her finger, "God I love you SuperNova."

She smiles, "This is nerve racking."

"You get to request the next song before the band comes out." I laugh a little and move to grab my guitar.

"Why not let the fans do that," she offers. "I am already dying," she gestures to her redden cheeks.

I laugh, "What is your favorite song Nova?"

"Uhhhh..I don't know that hard hunter can I please go backstage again I'm making a total fool of myself" She whispers and hugs me.

I smile and turn to the crowd, "Okay one more song before My Chemical Romance comes out!" I hear the crowd roar and turn to see Frank come out with Pansy and winks at Nova.

"Oh fuck off Iero." she mutters and I watch Patrick walk out.

"How about a duet Hayes?"

I nod and watch as Nova heads backstage before Frank yells, "You don't wanna stay?! This is going to be epic!"

Patrick comes and stands by me, "I think we do an FOB song but I may be biased."

I laugh and nod and Patrick turns to Frank and I see Josh Dun sneak onto the drums. "Hit it Frank!"

Frank starts the opening of a familiar song and Patrick starts off, "Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh Be careful making wishes in the dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the details with the devil"

I smile and start playing picking up, "So now the world can never get me on my level I just got to get you out of the cage I'm a young lovers rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark."

Mikey and Pete both join us adding to the sound. Gerard and Brendon run out with mics but sit on the stage in front of us singing back up. Frank moves and starts to move like he is known for. "So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark) Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)."

Gerard stands up as Frank approaches before grabbing his hair pulling him into a hot kiss. The rest of the song flies by and we all leave the stage in the end everyone offering Nova and I a congratulations.

As My Chemical Romance starts the concert I notice Nova sitting on the sofa staring into space. I walk up to her and she snaps out of it with a bright smile, "Hey there." I set my guitar down beside the couch and kiss her forehead. She hugs me tight and laughs a little, "I hate you, I hope you know that. Proposing to me in front of all those people how dare you!"

I sigh and grab a water from the fridge and lean against the wall, "I thought it was romantic, I just wanted it to be special."

"Hey I was joking," she smiles and tugs me back to the couch with her. "I told you I don't care where and when, as long as it happens. And it did."

I smile and kiss her. "Now the only challenge is meeting my family.. and planning a wedding of course. We will have to plan it well since we are both somewhat famous."

"Well I was thinking maybe wait awhile for the wedding? I mean we're still young and fairly busy" she shrugs and holds my hands.

I nod a bit, "Yeah we should wait for the tour to be over, and for your mom to be better."

I settle back onto the sofa in time for Nova to find a pillow and smack me with it. I laugh and block it, "Plus I hear that Frank and Gee are planning on getting married on tour."

She smiles, "Eh enough about weddings, square up bitch." She laughs before hitting me again.

"Not the hair," I say trying to stop the pillow.

"Oh not the hair?" I watch as she smirks before reaching up to mess up my hair. I try to push her hands back knowing I have to make an appearance tonight. "Nova Please."

She giggles before she taunts, "Make me." I smile and move my hands to her sides starting to tickle her. "No!" she shouts squirming but continues to mess with my hair. She laughs louder as I continue my assault and moves to start smacking my hands pushing me back onto the sofa.

I laugh and kiss her, "Sorry for tickling you Nova."

"No you aren't," she giggles.

I shrug, "Well you did make my hair look like we just had sex."

"Oh my god" She laughs and blushes, shoving me off the Couch. "I will do worse things than mess up your hair hunter, I will hide all your boots."

"Why me?!"

"Because you suck," she laughs while she straddles my waist and moves to mess up my hair more.

I hear footsteps and notice that the concert is over as Nova messes up my hair. Frank walks in, "Uhh, sorry for interrupting." He takes his guitar and slowly backs up.

"Oh my god" I laugh and she rolls off of me. "THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS GOD DAMMIT FRANK LEARN TO KNOCK!"

"You are backstage! there is no door!" He covers his eyes, "I am just gonna go."

"It's not what it looks like!" She groans, "He was tickling me because I was screwing up his hair! That's it" She blushes and throws a pillow at Frank.

He laughs dodging the pillow, "Jeez calm down you are engaged! No big deal sex is sex."

"Yeah but you're a gossip girl." Nova chuckles.

Frank gasps, "I am not!"

"You soooo are!" Nova smirks. "You're the biggest gossip girl I know. Gerard agrees."

Frank shakes his head, "No! Gee would never!"

"Then you should go ask him." Nova suggest and Frank turns to go find Gerard.

I shake my head as I get up off the floor, "I need sleep or coffee."

"Coffee!" Nova smiles.

I groan a bit, "I have coffee on the bus."

"Okay," she walks to me and pats my chest. I yawn and stretch before she pokes my side, "That's what you get for tickling me."

I yawn again, "Ready to head back to the bus dear?"

"Mhm." she smiles wrapping her arms around me.

I pick her up and start walking to the bus before she yells my name. "What?" I ask worried.

"You have to warn me before picking me up!"

"You should have known by now," I respond as she sticks out her tongue. I sit her down before walking the last few yards to the bus.

"Heyy." she whines and I turn once I reach the bus to see her pouting.

I open the door, "Come on."

"Fine," she pouts and walks inside.

"Well you didn't seem to like me picking you up so I set you down." She rolls her eyes in response. "Are you mad at me Nova?"

"No." she says as I sit down before pulling her down onto the couch. "Then what is wrong dear?"

"Nothing," she says stubbornly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she snaps at me and I jump in shock before apologizing. She looks at me and I watch as tears build up in her eyes. "I am sorry." she mumbles before nuzzling her face into my neck.

I rub her back as she cries a bit, "It's okay darlin'."

"I'm a bitch." she mumbles.

"No you are not." I sigh, "You just are extremely independent and sometimes that is bad because you need help but don't want it, and you get kinda grumpy."

She sighs and nods, "I am not grumpy, now I am just sad."

"Talk to me.." I smile a little. "I am going to be your husband.. you can talk to me."

"I feel bad I snapped at you. I feel like a horrible person." She pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Just tell me why you snapped.. then we are even."

She shrugs, "I don't know why I snapped, I just did."

"Is there something else like stress or depression?" I look down. "The only people to do that to me was Frank without his meds and my sister when she was pregnant."

"It's a girl thing I guess" she frowns. "I'm tired"

"Let's get you to bed then baby," I say as I stand and offer her my hand.

"Nooo." she groans.

"Why not?"

"Will you be there too?" she asks.

"Nova, we have been sharing a bed since we started the tour. I am not gonna change that now."

She nods, "Good."

I smile a little, "Alright then let's get to bed."

"Will you carry me?" She asks and I just pick her up and she cuddles into my chest as I carry her to bed. I set her on the bed, "Hey I need a shower. So I will be in bed soon."

She pouts but nods and I rush through my shower. I finish drying my hair with a towel as I walk back to her. "I am not gonna bother with a hair dryer or a brush for that matter so, hope you don't mind." I crawl in bed after tossing the towel to the hamper.

She nods and smiles, "You smell nice." She giggles before curling up into my side.

I pull a blanket over us, "I love you Nova."

"Love you too," she mutters half asleep.

*The Next Morning.*

`I am walking back from a sound check when my phone alerts me to a new tweet. I check and see that Taylor Swift tagged me in something.

 _What is with all the engagements on this tour?! Just teasing guys! Congrats to Hunter and Nova! Happy for you two_

I smile and was in the process of a reply when I bump into someone. I look up to see Taylor, "Oh hey I just saw your tweet. Thanks Taylor, and yeah I don't think anyone planned to have so many engagements this tour." We laugh, "So who is next do you think?"

"I have no clue."

I smile, "Probably Mikey and Ray. or maybe Pete and Patrick will finally man up and get together. "

"Imma say Ray and Mikey, THEN FoB mans up and gets together."

"What about who is finally gonna have kids?"

"Oh easy, Frank and Gerard will adopt first then Mikey and Ray then you and Nova."

I shake my head, "I don't see Nova and I having kids anytime soon. Though hopefully Sarah can talk Brendon into it she really wants kids."

She nods, "Yeah they will have kids before you and Nova."

I shiver. "I swear the words kids, Nova and me all in one sentence is kinda scary."

"At least you know you loved her. I'm still so worried that Dylan's going to leave me like my other boyfriend."

I smile a little, "Well I have only talked to him a few times but he loves you. He talks about you all the time! I feel like he talks about you more than I talk about Nova."

"Not possible. You can't go three minutes without saying her name." She laughs a little.

"I can go the rest of this conversation without saying it."

"Try it then,"

"I shall."

"So what has been your favorite part of the tour?" She asks.

I cover my face and laugh because my answer is Nova. "Performing." She grins a bit, "Well then what is yours?"

"You will think I am pathetic if I tell you."

"Seriously I have no room to judge you Taylor."

"Meeting Dylan.." she admits.

I nod, "Yeah I guessed as much."

She punches my arm, "Hey!"

I hold up both hands in surrender, "I told you I can't judge!"

She giggles a bit and nods as I laugh. We talk for a little while longer before she has to head to wardrobe for her concert tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16:Attack of Frankie

**Chapter 16: Attack of Frankie**

 **Gerard's POV:**

I was sitting on the bus drawing in my bunk when suddenly a wild Frank appears. He jumps through the curtain and bumps into me with an evil laugh. "Where did you come from?" I ask with a laugh.

"I came from the timeout bunk!" He laughs. "But don't tell Ray!"

I bring my voice down to a whisper, "We have a time out bunk why were you in a time out bunk?"

He shrugs, "I think Ray just made it up, but yeah I accidently hit him with a water bottle at practice."

"Ouch." I say sitting down my art stuff.

"Eh, it was empty and an accident." He answers before hugging me close.

I hug him back and hear Nova as she walks past the bunk probably grabbing something for Ray. "Frank, you've had too much coffee hon."

I watch as Frank sticks his head out, "Oh hush I wanted to cuddle with my fiance, plus you can't talk since I caught you sitting on Hunter the other night,"

I shake my head, "Didn't need to know that Frank."

"Oh my god! I was messing up his hair and he was tickling me, nothing sexual!" I hear Nova laugh and the sound of a pillow hitting someone, probably Frank.

"Oh calm down Nova, you are such a virgin!" He laughs more, "Can't say the same about Gee."

"Frank!" I scold before shoving him out the bunk.

"I'm a bigger nonvirgin them you!" Nova shouts back.

I hear Frank's cocky voice and I know he was about to say something horrible. "Says the chick that hasn't had sex with Hunter yet."

"Fuck off," Nova growls before stomping off.

"Well I walked in on the wrong end of that conversation." I hear Taylor's voice and I stick my head out.

"Someone should go check on Nova."

Frank nods from his place before crawling out of the room, "I got it!"

I smile a bit and look up at Taylor, "Hey there."

She smiles back, "Hey. So did Frank fall out of his bunk again?"

"He jumped from the time out bunk."

"What that is an actual thing?!" She asks laughing.

"It is when you share a bus with Frank," Ray says walking in drinking a water. "Where did he go?"

"To check on Nova, he upset her pretty bad." I answer and Taylor nods.

"Oh Okay well I will let him off the hook." He walks to his bunk grabbing his wallet. "I am taking Mikey out for dinner. We will be back late tonight don't wait up."

We both nod, "Have fun!" I shout.

"Be safe." Taylor calls giving a wink and we both nearly die of laughter.

*The Next Morning*

 **Tyler's POV:**

I smile and take a seat across from Josh at the nearby Waffle House. He is pouty and tired and his hair's a mess. I smile as I look at his hair sticking out at odd angles. This morning we were up at 5 am to pack and head to Louisiana.

"Do you need to borrow a hairbrush Josh?" Taylor asks before taking a seat with us.

Josh shrugs lazily, "Nah."

"Dude what is even up with your hair this morning?" I ask.

"I told you it's too early." He yawns.

"You need a hat. It looks like you wrestled a bear." Taylor adds.

I pull my beanie off and put it on Josh as he rubs his eyes, "It wasn't a bear I wrestled last night."

"Josh!" I shout setting the drink I had down.

"Oh were we keeping that a secret?" he whispers at me.

I look over as Taylor shakes her head, "I don't even want to know."

He yawns more, "Sowwy."

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Taylor suggest, "We can grab you some food."

"Yeah I can grab your favorite. Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

"I don't wanna get up.. I am to tired and the bus is so far.."

Taylor rolls her eyes as Josh stretches out in the booth seat. "Lazy Bum."

I smile as he curls up and I lean over to rub his back. Taylor smiles before speaking up again, "You two are precious."

"Didn't you perform last night Tay? how are you not tired?" Josh yawns.

"Yeah but I only opened last night, I was in bed by 11." she shrugs.

Josh glares a bit, "We only did one song with FOB but then we got dragged into a stupid meet and greet." Taylor laughs out, "I can't be the only one tired as hell by the idea of leaving for the next city this early."

She smiles, "Oh you are, I love mornings!"

"Where are the others?" He asks sitting up smacking his head on the table.

"Probably asleep on the buses."

"I know that Frank is struggling to get Gerard up." I say sipping my tea.

"Doesn't surprise me. I swear, I think gee is nocturnal." She replies.

We laugh and Josh pulls the hat off running his fingers through his pink locks.

"Ah! Put the hat back on! I think your hair got worse!" Taylor says laughing and I lean over to try and help.

He groans and puts the hat back on, "Damn hair."

"Bad hair day" I offer smiling.

"Try horrid hair day." Taylor inputs.

He growls as we laugh, "Bite me both of ya." He stands grabbing a coffee cup.

"I am going back to the bus and I am sleeping. Wake me up whenever we get there." He stomps out of the diner.

"You might want to go watch out for him," Taylor suggest and I nod before saying goodbye and running after Josh.

 **Phil's POV:**

I yawn and put on my glasses as I fix the bed that Dan and I share. It is too early to pack and stuff. I walk out to find Dan and the floor, he looks like his is in the middle of an existential crisis. "Well we are never touring again Dan."

"True that," he calls from the floor.

"Let's get some brekkie." I offer with a yawn and start to shuffle to the fridge.

"Carry me," Dan pouts.

I turn and lean down and grab his hands trying to pull him up. He groans, "Phil are you trying to rip my arms off?"

I drop his hands and slide in my socks landing on my butt. "No." I pout.

He laughs and looks at me, "Cutie."

"Not this morning.."

"Every Morning," he smiles as he crawls to me. I laugh and lay down, "Never."

"Phillip, don't fight me." he says pulling me up into his chest.

I laugh, "Don't call me Phillip."

"Wanna fight me Philip?"

"I haven't had Coffee or Tea or FOOD! I have no energy to fight."

"Exactly Phillip." He smirks and cuddles me.

We both yawn and kiss, "Let's go back to bed."

"Yeah." Dan agrees and I start to get up.

"If they need us they know where to find us." I smile until I hear a knock and I answer it.

Gerard stands at my door yawning in pjs. "I need some help, Brendon got tangled in cords."

I rub my eyes, "Alright I can help. Dan how about you make some coffee and have your breakfast. " I slip on my shoes.

I yawn before trudging off to help untangle Brendon Urie.


	17. Chapter 17: Early Mornings

**A/N: Sorry about the delay My internet provider and I are fighting! I mean they are being assholes and over charging so I am looking for a new provider in my area!**

 **Chapter 17: Early Mornings**

 **Frank's POV:**

I pour hot coffee into my travel mug before adjusting my cardigan that I tossed on over my white t-shirt and jeans. I didn't bother with my hair since I don't have much time before Gerard starts yelling for me again. I sigh stepping out of the bus to hear the sound of a phone camera go off and I turn to see Taylor, "That's one for Instagram."

"Oh no," I groan. "I am wearing my 'dad' sweater as Gee calls it."

She laughs, "I was only kidding but I might keep it as blackmail." I sip my coffee as I glare at her, "I am seriously starting to think I am the only morning person on this tour."

"You haven't seen Patrick or Ray yet." I say knowing Ray has always been a morning person. "I guess you always have at least one person from a band that turns out to be a morning person. Ray I think had no choice because his hair takes forever to do. Patrick I don't know he is just to happy all the time." I laugh.

"I know brendon is a half-morning person." she shrugs.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, Sarah was talking about it on one of our girls days." I admit, remembering when she dragged me to a spa day with her Nova and Ray.

"He wakes up the band, then goes and crashes on his bed. It's quite funny."

"Yeah I heard him a bit this morning. Gee had to go get Phil to help untangle him when he got caught in the cords."

She laughs, "Oh that's great."

"Oh yeahh." I say with a nod.

"Alright Kool-Aid Man."

I smack myself in the forehead, "Oh I am done with life now."

She laughs, "Too early for ya Frank?"

I shake my head, "It can't be too early if I didn't get any sleep."

"What?! Frank. Why didn't you get any sleep? You knew we were leaving today."

"Nightmares mostly, but I am fine I might sleep on the way there." I shrug and sip my coffee.

"Nightmares about what?" She asks softly.

I look down and shuffle my feet a bit, "The band.."

"You need to be a little more specific than that." she urges.

I sigh, "Me and Gee are close now.. but if something happens and we don't make it what if it tears the band apart? This band is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Frank...you'll be okay. You've got me and the other bands...you'll be okay."

I shake my head and cover my face, "If I lose my band... I am done because it would be my fault and I deserve whatever life throws at me."

"Frank Iero! Don't you dare talk like that."

"Its the truth Taylor.." I sit down and set my cup down.

"No it's not. Frank, this band is so much more than that. You guys are a family."

"I am not family yet.. I am just that friend that worked so hard to get there... If I lose Gee I lose Mikey and then maybe Ray. They have deep connections and I am just a rhythm guitarist.."

"Frank. You mean the WORLD to Gee. I doubt he'll just leave you on the side of the road like last week's garbage."

"You aren't there whenever I go so far into depression that I won't even get out of bed! You have never had to handle me during an anxiety attack. Gee has and I can see in his eyes that I am hurting him. Just wait until we finally say its time and try to adopt. We will never get a kid with a record like mine plus the fact that I am a smoker." I hide my face in my arms scared about the fact that I am sharing my secrets with a girl who hated me.

"Frank look at me," she says and I know she is kneeling infront of me as I shake my head struggling not to cry. "Then listen well. Gerard Way loves you. Depression, Anxiety, smoking and everything else. Frank, when you left the tour he was a WRECK. You are his impulse control, you keep him from falling apart at the seams. Believe it or not Frank, Gee NEEDS you."

"He has the others... Ray and Mikey can keep him together.. they have known him years longer than I have." I mumble through my arms.

"That doesn't matter. Gee needs YOU. Not Ray. Not Mikey. YOU. Frank, you know things about Gee that, I bet, Ray and Mikey don't know."

I shrug and wipe my eyes on my sleeves, "Look uh I have to go pack."

"Frank, don't be so hard on yourself." she says hugging me. "You are going to be fine Frank."

"I know," I whisper and we pull out of the hug.

"Now go pack, I will see you later."

 **Taylor's POV:**

After Frank is okay I start to go check on Hunter. I was shocked that Frank was so fragile and the fact that he opened up to me. We have had a lot of problems in the past but I think he is finally coming around to me.

I walk in and Hunter is drinking out of a coffee mug that says 'this is probably whiskey'.

"Well it seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bus," I say as I look around not seeing his fiance.

"Turns out my bus has a heating issue. So yes i am grouchy because it was way to cold."

"Awe, poor baby."

"Well atleast Nova wasn't cold." he says sitting down his cup.

"Does she not stay on the bus with you?" I ask still not seeing her.

"Yeah, she steals all the blankets but right now she is still in bed."

I laugh a little, "Oh that's great."

He laughs, "Mhm. why did I think it would be a good idea to have my fiance bunk with me."

"Because you can't stand not being around her." I offer.

"True, I guess thats why I put a ring on it." he says with a smirk.

I laugh out, "You did NOT just say that!"

He laughs, "I did,"

I shake my head, "Hunter Hayes…"

He shrugs, "Eh I am weird in the mornings."

"Yeah I can see that much." he smiles and I continue. "So Louisana is the next stop on tour."

He nods, "Oh yeah I am so nervous."

"What?! Why?!" I ask since it is only a few concerts.

"Its time to introduce Nova to my parents.." he says with a sigh.

"Aww Hunter, they will love her."

He shrugs, "I don't know… I kinda proposed without letting them know and I never asked for her hand. You know just southern morals. Though I know my parents are gonna make me sleep on the sofa."

She smiles, "Well if you need a bed, my bus is open."

 **Hunter's POV:**

I nod, "Well good to know." I yawn and take another sip of coffee. "I think once we settle into the next place we should plan something."

"Like what exactly?" She questions.

"I have no idea, but something crazy though."

"You always wanna do something crazy," Taylor says while shaking her head.

I smirk and stretch a little, "I don't want easy, I want Crazy."

She smiles a bit before singing, "Are you with me, baby. Let's be crazy."

We both laugh and once I stop i shake my head, "You sang that better than me."

She gasps, "I did not!"

"Yes you did! Seriously I like the sound of it when a girl sings it."

"Then teach it to Nova, she can always sing with you since its a song about her."

I shake my head taking another sip of coffee, "Nova is terrified of it. I tried to get her to sing just me and her and she wouldn't."

"Just give her some time. She might surprise you."

I shrug a bit, "Yeah she seems to do that a lot."

"Well that's what girls do best."

We sit in comfortable silence for a while as I finish my coffee, "So do you and Dylan sing together much?"

She shakes her head, "Dylan's an actor… not a singer."

"Well so? Nova's not either."

"So nothing. We just don't sing together much."

"So what do y'all do?"

She shrugs, "Just hang out."

"Oh is that all?" I smile. "I have seen you two sneak off to beaches and carnivals."

"Like I said. We hang out. We have fun together."

I nod a bit, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About a month," she replies with a smile.

"Oh the first month is always interesting." I look up to see her roll her eyes and I laugh, "What was that for?"

She grins, "What? I didn't do anything."

"You rolled your eyes, I grew up with an older sister I know what rolling eyes look like."

She laughs a bit, "God, you remind me of my little brother."

I shake my head trying not to laugh, "Oh thats never good."

We both end up laughing for a bit longer until she excuses herself to go find dylan and I make sure to bring Nova her morning coffee.

 **Dylan's POV:**

I was packing my suitcase not wanting to be awake when I fall on the bed. Instead of getting up I grab my lucky pillow and burry my face in it trying to sleep. I feel fingers in my hair before I hear her soft voice, "Dylan, come on. We gotta go."

"Taylor," I groan and snuggle closer. "Five more minutes."

"You can sleep in my bus, but you gotta get up and pack so we can leave." I groan and roll off the bed into a standing position as she laughs. "I hope you realize you are dating a morning person."

I smile as I grab my clothes and fold them before putting them in the suitcase as Taylor sits on my bed. "So what time did you get in last night Dylan?"

"Two people wanted to start some things last night after the concert."

She wraps her arms around me for a hug, "My poor baby. No wonder you are so tired."

I kiss her cheek before I continue packing, "It's okay atleast I got a little sleep."

She smiles her warm smile, "Well when you are done packing come and get some breakfast."

"Okay I will I just have to figure out where i should put my pillow."

"Just throw it on my bus."

I nod and smile, "Okay then I think I am done."

"Sweet! Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"Me too," I agree and before I know it she grabs my hand and pulls me to the cafe across the street.

We take a seat, "So Dylan what's been your favorite part of this tour?"

"Well this is going to sound a bit cliche but Meeting you and us going to that carnival."

She blushes, "it's not cliché...because my favorite part was meeting you."

I smile, "Really?"

She tries to cover her blush, "Yeah… really."

I lean in and kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I sigh contently, "I honestly don't know how I got so lucky."

"I don't know either. You're an amazing guy Dylan, why did you choose me."

"Because you Taylor are one of a kind." This causes her to blush again and I easily kiss her red cheeks.

She smiles, "What was that for?"

I shrug, "I couldn't help myself."

She smiles before leaning in to return the favor, "You are adorable."

"Awe thanks," I smile. "But my adorableness has nothing on you."

"I'm nothing special Dylan."

"Yes you are."

"Not really."

"Taylor you are special to me."

She smiles at me, "That's all I need to know."

She comes over and hugs me and whispers, "I don't deserve a guy like you."

I hold her close, "Why not?"

"Because you're sweet, kind, caring, a perfect gentleman...need I go on?"

"and you dont think you deserve that?"

"I don't know. Seems like every other guy I've dated is just interested in the fame."

"I love you for you Taylor even if you lost everything right here right now I would still love you."

She jumps up into my arms and I catch her, "I love you! I know I have said it a lot recently, but I do. I was just too scared to let myself fall again, but not I know you'll catch me."

"I will catch you everytime baby," I promise as i smile.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She says kissing my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Mikey's POV:**

"I am so frikkin tired," I mumble rubbing my eyes.

Ray comes in with his hair brushed and I yawn more knowing he has been up awhile. He hands me a cup of coffee, "Here Mike. I am trying to finish packing up some of the guitars. Do you mind grabbing breakfast for us."

I nod, "Sure, and thanks." I sip my coffee.

"You are welcome," he replies as he kisses my cheek before jogging off to do something."

I get up draining the rest of my coffee and grabbing my skate board.

 **Gerard's POV:**

"I'm up! YAY! and I am so excited! but someone just told me to stay on this side of the road or they will knock me out," I look down, "maybe its my Pj's? I dont know."

I see frank come up, "I hate weird people who don't understand the tour life."

I smile and give him a kiss, "Yeah babe."

 **Josh's POV:**

I walk out the bus with a yawn and look around for Tyler. I walk around to the stage and I spot him climbing one of the support polls for the stage that is nearly three stories high. "They told me not to Josh! So I am going too!"

I shake my head and sit on the grass, "Well when you fall I am not driving you to the hospital."

"Awe!" I hear from above as I sip my coffee watching him climb.

He eventually reaches the top and I hear a laugh before he screams, "I am king of the world!"

I laugh and nod, "You sure are Tyler."

 **Dallon's POV:**

Early this morning I was woken up by Brendan and his guitar. While I was still getting packed and dressed, Brendan evidently ended up caught in cords only to be saved my Gerard and Phil. I walk into his a sarah's bed area on the bus to see Brendan knocked out on the bed.

"Wake your ass up!" I shout.

Sarah walks in from the bathroom to save him from my torment. She crawls in bed and kisses his cheek, "Brendan, Wake up!"

"I don't wanna," he mumbles before Sarah tickles him and he starts laughing.

"You got him sarah i'm going to wake up Kenny then pack up the bus."

She nods as she tickles him, "Good Luck Dallon!"


	18. Chapter 18:Louisiana

**A/N:** **So next chapter has begun! Whoo! So Hunters family is not like this in real life so yeah!**

 **Chapter 18: Louisana**

 **Gerard's POV:**

I get the buses to stop at the welcome center in Louisana. I step off as the others climb out of there buses. Frank is sleeping thanks to some much needed sleeping pills so I am in charge.

"Why are we stopping?" Patrick asks.

"Well we are waiting for some new 'security officers'. They should be here soon, plus I thought Hunter would like to get the first look at his home state!"

Ray stretches, "Well I am going to go get some travel brochures for the 2 weeks we are in New Orleans." Pete nods and follows Ray and Mikey into the building.

Brendan turns when he hears the horn of a bus coming and I smirk waiting for our newcomers to join us. I hear a few gasps when Andy Beirsack and Juliet Simms climb out of the big bus. "Hey guys."

"You are having Andy Beirsack be a security guard?" Kenny questions

I shrug, "Well until the rest of the band joins us, him and Juliet will be security. Now go take a look around and be ready to move out in less than 20 minutes.

Hunter walks up to me as I was talking with the newcomers, "Uh can I talk to you guys?"

I nod, "Yeah what's up?"

He takes a deep breath, "Well I am taking Nova to meet my parents this week. I was wondering if Juliet and Andy wanted to cover for me while I am out?"

Juliet smiles, "Oh I would love some stage time! Plus its an important week the fiance meeting the soon to be in-laws."

Hunter nods and thanks them before walking back to Nova.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I pull into the driveway of a nice farm house on a large lot of land. I see my mothers flowers are in full bloom since they cover most of the porch. "Home sweet home," I comment as I cut the engine and climb out the truck.

I open the door for Nova and she slides out biting her lip and rubbing her hands over her jeans. "Are you sure she'll like me? Oh my god what if she doesn't like me? Did you tell her we're getting married? Do I look okay? Maybe I should've warn a dress.."

Nova starts to ramble so I grab her shoulders and turn her to face me, "She will love you and so will my dad. I have not told either about the engagement I thought we could tell them at dinner with my sister and her husband and my grandma. You look amazing and you do not have to wear a dress until tonight baby." I take a deep breath. "Just calm down."

She nods and takes a deep breath, "Okay."

I smile, "Let me grab the bags." I easily take her bag in one hand and mine in the other pushing out my elbow for her to hold on to as I lead her up the driveway. "Just be yourself. They will love you more than me I am positive."

Nova takes a deep breath as we reach the front door, she rings the doorbell before quickly ducking behind me. My mother Lynette answers the door and pulls me in kissing my cheeks. "Stop mama please."

She lets me go with a little laugh before looking around, "Where is the special little lady?"

Nova peeks around me and mumbles a quiet hello and I step aside as my mom looks her up and down. "You are just too cute sweetheart. Hunt you never told me she was so adorable."

I set one of the bags down to grab Nova's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Yeah mama I thought it was clear how I talk about her."

Nova blushes and smiles before stumbling over some words, "oh- uhm thanks hunter says your r-really nice"

Mama laughs, "Leo get your butt out here and help your son with the bags!" I look to Nova and whisper sorry. "Come on sugar, let me show ya around."

Nova leans in and whispers, "I am so nervous." before wiping her hands on her jeans and grabbing my hand again.

My dad comes out to say hello before grabbing both bags from me and takes them inside. My mother ushers us both inside, "Honey you get to sleep in Hunt's room and he will sleep on the couch in the office."

Nova nods as my mother starts to ramble before rushing to the kitchen saying something about pie. I smile, "Let me show you to your room milady."

She nods and smiles as I lead her upstairs, "I hope you know the whole sleeping on different room thing won't last long" She whispers and laughs.

"The office is my sisters old room across the hall. I just have to be up early so they don't catch us." I open the door of my room. I smile, "So what do you think so far?" I move about to unpack our bags and open the bathroom door to place my towels in there.

"It's very nice, your mom is lovely. And I'm glad she hasn't noticed the ring" Nova says sitting on the bed.

"Its hard to see if you are constantly holding my hand." I smile as I finish putting things away.

"Exactly," she says with a laugh.

I smile and kiss her cheek, "Go get ready you can have the shower first. My sister and her husband will be here soon for dinner. I hope you like toddlers."

"I love toddlers," she says as she walks to the bathroom. I go take my shower in the spare bathroom before returning to my room.

Nova comes out an hour later with her hair curled while wearing a dark red skater dress with white Daisies on it and black converse "I don't look stupid, do I?"

I cough a few times as I stop buttoning my shirt. "Damn you look amazing."

She blushes and laughs, "Thanks and by the way you are doing it wrong." she points out before coming over and rebuttoning my shirt.

I smile as I watch her nimble fingers button my shirt and then look up at her face, "You do look amazing though."

"I dunno I feel underdressed" she laughs slightly "I'm going to try to be as polite and southern as I can though."

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh lord…"

"Hunter it's not funny I'm really nervous" she pouts "I don't want to seem weird in front of your family! So please don't do anything to embarrass me?"

"Look I am sorry," I sigh. "My mom doesn't realize that I have been hanging out with My Chemical Romance and all of them. I know she may find you strange.. and she will most likely take you shopping tomorrow.." I turn and grab my glasses off the dresser and fix my hair.

"Oh my god, I dunno if I can do this." she mumbles.

"You have got this.." I smile and kiss her. "Its only one week. Then we never have to come to stay again."

"Okay," she nods and finishes buttoning my shirt before rubbing her hand to get the lint off. "You look good." she smiles before adding, "I would marry you." and we both laugh.

"God I hope so."

She laughs, "Well I am glad that I dyed my hair back to its natural color." She remarks as she twirls a peice of the blonde hair. I always loved her natural hair color and now with the curls she looks amazing.

I smile. "My mom thinks that blondes are so innocent so its a good thing."

Nova smirks, "Bless her heart."

I shiver a bit, "Oh that phrase is the scariest." I say knowing that if a southern girl ever says it then you are in deep trouble.

She throws her head back laughing for a bit, "c'mon you dork let's go downstairs and then maybe after dinner we can sneak out and grab some ice cream."

"Oh yes that sounds perfect!" I say nodding along.

She smiles and takes my hand, "C'mon we have been stalling enough."

I start to lead Nova to the staircase and she looks around before sitting on the bannister and sliding down as I take the stairs with a laugh, "I used to do that until I broke something while trying."

She laughs and lands on her feet, "I guess I am better at it then you are."

I laugh, "Sure you are."

She smiles and takes my hand as I reach the bottom, "C'mon dork."

I lead Nova outside to my mothers favorite place to have sunday dinners. We have a table that fits everyone perfectly and is decorated with food and one of my mom's favorite flower centerpeices.

Once we step out the sliding doors to the patio I see my nephew running to me with my sister behind him.

My sister comes up as my Nephew wraps around my legs. "Hi you must be Nova! I am Lizzie and this is Parker."

Nova waves a little as I pick up Parker, "Hi, its so nice to meet you." Nova gives a smile, "I have heard so much about you."

"Oh dear, Hunt being nice sounds impossible." My sister responds with a small laugh.

I shake my head, "Oh hush it Liz. I am nice, aren't I Nova?"

"Nah not really," she teases and nudges me.

"Atleast I'm not Frank," I mumble trying to get on her nerves as I watch my mother set the table.

"Hey that's my best friend," she says as she punches my shoulder.

"I know," I say with a smile as I adjust my glasses. "Time for dinner." I say as I pull out her seat for her.

We get through dinner with small talk and Nova complimented my mothers cooking once or twice. After dinner we all sit back and talk more. I sit back and sip on my tea before sitting it back down, "Well guys we have something to announce."

Nova squeezes my hand and I know she is nervous as she speaks up, "Well uh… we are engaged."

I hear my mom shout in surprise as my sister chokes on her water. My dad speaks up first, "You finally did something worth wild with yourself kid."

"Hey Hunter does stuff worth wild," Nova says sticking up for me as she slides closer to me on the bench. I swallow nervously as my mother fans herself. "But we're really happy and we really love each other and hunter makes me the happiest girl in the world."

My mother speaks up as I sit in complete silence, "How long have you known each other? He only spoke of you for the first time like 2 months ago! This is just too soon."

"Well we've been dating for a year and a half, and will all due respect it is our life and our relationsh-" Nova pauses when her phone starts ringing.

I look over and grab her hand, "Go ahead an answer it while they have time to think."

She answers it and nods, mumbling a few okays and laughing slightly "uhm Hunter.."

"Yes Darlin?" I answer knowing it was probably her brother Chris.

"Chris can't get Emma to go to sleep and she says she'll go to sleep if you sing to her" Nova laughs and covers her mouth "what do I do?"

I smile, "Hand me the phone and I will go around front and sing to her. Stay here and just relax." I kiss her forehead taking the phone and I start talking.

 **Nova's POV:**

Hunter walks to the front of the house as I sit back in my seat before his mother speaks up, "Who is Emma?"

"My little sister, I had to go back home for a while and take care of her when my mom was in the hospital and hunter would come help out, help me cook dinner or babysit or help me get her to bed" I smile.

"That does sound like Hunt." she sighs a bit. "I am sorry for being so judgie.. its just you don't seem his type.. he is just so southern."

"Yeahhh I get that a lot" I cringe slightly.

"Oh dear it is nothing against you its just you seem all rocker and he is just my sweet innocent little boy who still sings George Strait and attends concerts with me."

I try my hardest not to laugh "uhm yeah" I nod. "Oh look there he is now."

Hunter runs up and hands me the phone back, "Oh yeah you have a drunken text from Frankie. Evidently he managed to fall off the stage and into the crowd while breaking Pansy's string."

"Dork. Gerard can take care of him, I'll call him later to make sure he's okay though."

Hunter takes his seat, "Oh and I heard that Black Veil Brides was a hit tonight, I might be out of a job."

Hunter's brother in law Jack chokes on his tea, "You are joking!"

"Uhmmmmm nope? Where do you think he was for the lastttttt" I pause and count on my fingers "six and a half months?" I chuckle.

Jack sits forward with his elbows on the table and I hear hunter's mom scoff. "So you are telling me that this dork has been spending the last few months with the GREATEST Rock Bands of All time?!"

"You people don't get out much," I chuckle and sip my drink. "Do you need proof."

Hunter sighs and covers his face, "Nova, take Lizzie and Jack inside and show them proof while I explain this to mama and dad."

I kiss his knuckles, "You will be okay, love you." I whisper before going inside.

I sit on the couch before I start showing Lizzie and Jack videos and pictures from the tour. I thought I heard shouting a few times but I ignored it and Parker crawled in my lap to watch his uncle sing onstage.

It took awhile but soon Hunter stormed back in the house snatching his keys from the hook, "C'mon Nova lets get out of here for awhile."

I follow him out to the driveway before hugging him from behind, "You okay?"

He opens the door for me and I climb in, "What happened?"

He shuts my door before walking to his side and climbing in starting the truck. "This week is not going to last.. I am leaving wednesday night.. Just so I can stay for Grandma's birthday."

I nod, "Okay." I lean over to kiss his cheek.

He sighs as he drives to the ice cream shop that we passed on the way up here. "I am sorry she is just pissed that I am on tour with emo trash as she calls it. She thinks the only reason I proposed was because I was high or drunk." He shakes his head. "I feel horrible now for dragging you into this."

"It's okay hunter" I sigh "we'll figure this out, let's just have the best time we can. Okay?" I smile.

He smiles at me before checking his mirrors, ""To bad you didn't have your hair dye. I feel like being rebellious."

I laugh alittle "hmm whatcha wanna do?"

"I am going to be emo."

"Nooo please don't" I laugh out trying to imagine an emo Hunter Hayes.

"Why not?"

"Because your my country boy, that's what I love most about you"

"I will go back to that as soon as we get back on tour. Until them I am going to do my rebellion phase.. I didn't get one as a teen."

I shake my head, "Noooo"

"Fine just my leather jacket and a hair cut."

"Nooooooo not your hair" I pout "black jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Deal?"

He nods as we pull into the little mom and pop ice cream shop. "Deal."

I laugh, "Yay!" He helps me out of the truck and we enjoy some time out away from his mother.

 ***Later That Night***

It was about midnight when I sneak across the hall into the office. "Hey scoot over." I whisper and he yawns before sliding over as far as he can holding up the sheet as I lay beside him on the sofa.

I cuddle into him and yawn, "Night." I mumble and kiss him lightly.

He pulls me into him before responding, "Night dear."

We wake up to his mother walking in the room her shrill voice jerking me out of a good dream. "You Two! You Should be ashamed sharing a bed before marriage!"

I roll my eyes "yeah yeah what fuckin ever" I mumble.

"Hunter Easton Hayes, get your butt downstairs right now." He groans and sits up rubbing his eyes as she leaves.

"Hmm Stay," I grumble from under the covers as he tries to get his hair to lay flat.

"I can't," He sighs stretching. "Her house her rules."

I pout, "Okay."

"Two more days," he says with a sigh. He stands up and grabs some clothes while I lay on the sofa. He comes out a while later freshly showered and dressed. "The bathroom is all yours dear."

I stand up and kiss him lightly "Mkay, love you good luck," I chuckle, "and when I'm done Frank offered to pick us up and take us out to lunch later."

"Today?" he asks as I rummage through my bag for clothes.

I nod and he smiles, "Good because we are going shopping." he huffs, "I might as well try to dye my hair while we are out," he jokes.

I laugh "dress ya up in leather and spikes just like me."

"Oh yes, lets play piss off mama." He laughs, "Is there a reason your hair is blonde or can we dye it?"

I shrug, "We can dye it."

He smiles and kisses me, "Oh perfect, now I have to go down to talk to mama and dad. Come down when your ready."

I run to the bathroom and quickly get dressed and brush my hair before he can leave, "Ready!"

He chuckles, "You look amazing."

I follow him downstairs to the kitchen where he walks straight to the coffee pot while ignoring his mother.

I lean on the counter while he makes his cup, "You can't ignore her forever."

"Would you like a cup dear?" he asks as he finishes making his and starts some toast.

"Yes please," I say with a smile.

He grabs me a mug from the cabinet and starts making my cup. "So mama what are the plans for the day?"

His mom looks up from cleaning the countertop. "Oh your dad wants to take you out, and I get miss Nova."

My eyes widen but before I say anything Hunter cuts in, "Mom, actually we have a friend coming over soon to hang out. Tonight though we can all go to town. They still have the festival for local artist right?"

"No no it's okay" I sigh "I'd love to go out with you Mrs. Hayes" I grit through my teeth, wanting her to like me.

"No we have plans plus I am sure mama wants plenty of time to get ready for the festival in town tonight."

"Are you sure? I dont want to be rude.." I ask and she nods before excusing herself to the garden.

Hunter laughs a bit and offers me some toast, "Eat and go get ready for our date with Frank."

I shrug, "I am ready."


	19. Chapter 19:Hitting the City!

**A/N: SO! The new thing with MCR is CRAZYYY I saw it while trying to get the stuff to type chapter 17 but I was trying to play it cool and not mention it but too late I am way to excited.**

 **Chapter 19:** **Hitting the city!**

 **Dallon's POV:**

Breezy's mother has been watching Amelie and Knox while we were on tour and today she has brought them to hang out since she has been staying in New Orleans. So during a practice with the Band they didn't want to leave so we had to call in backup. Back up meaning my wife and Sarah. Breezy walks in and sees the kids before running to them kissing them all over, "Awe my babies!" Sarah smiles in the background, "Hey Breezy Baby, Hi Sarah."

Brendan laughs as he comes out of the booth and Knox lights up, "Uncle Brendan."

"I think my babies wanna spend some time with Aunt Sarah and Mommy."

I nod, "Yeah you guys go hang out with Sarah and Mommy."

Sarah leans down picking up Knox, "Yay fun times!"

Knox just looks at her then smiles as Breezy grabs Amelie. "Say bye-bye Daddy and Uncle Brendan and Uncle Kenny."

They both say bye before heading off with Breezy and Sarah and we can luckily get back to recording our new song.

 **Phil's POV:**

I take out the camera to start our vlog once we find a good seat. "Hey peoples! So today in the life of Dan and Phil on tour I found a little cafe in New Orleans thats sells Irish Coffee milkshakes! It's amazing!" I spin around the camera as Dan wraps his arm around me and whispers, "How does it taste babe?"

"Taste like home," I hum as I take a sip before offering it to Dan. "Yep."

I smile, "So Dan we have to record the vlog that we promised the viewers." I turn the camera to face us again after making a face at him.

Dan nods, "Well okay." He smirks a little so I have a feeling he knew the whole time I was recording.

"So you wanna control the camera?" I ask offering him the camera.

"Sure Phil." He takes the camera and during the jumble I steal a quick kiss.

Dan fake gasps, "I HAVE BEEN ASSAULTED!"

I laugh, "Dan."

He laughs before getting serious with his annoyed tone, "Phil."

"Just start the camera." I laugh

He turns the camera on us, "Hello Dan and Phil Partygoers!"

Dan looks at me, "Phil this isn't the gaming channel."

"I know but that one felt really good and I could not help myself." I laugh

He rolls his eyes playfully at me, "Alright then phil."

I smile a bit, "So anyways Dan and I are here in New Orleans with the tour. Most of you knew this because of all of our previous videos."

"Yayy." Dan says a little sarcastically

"So Dan what shall we do?" I ask as I finish my milkshake.

"Hmmm… let's go watch people."

"People watching! Then we can go explore the city!" I shout getting from my seat and looking around as everyone stares.

"Well it seems like the people are Phil Watching." We both burst out laughing before moving on to the rest of our day.

 ***Later That Night***

 **Frank's POV;**

Earlier today while we were looking around the city I had found the perfect place for all of us to go to together. Its called the Rock N Bowl, I interesting little bowling alley that is perfect for our group of misfits. So I lead everyone up the sidewalk towards it and once it comes to view Taylor is the first to talk.

"Seriously Gee?"

"We get to bowl!" Josh shouts from the back of the group.

"Good Lord I am surrounded by children," Taylor says again as a few others shout.

Ray comes up beside her after we walk inside, "At least there is alcohol." I watch him walk to the bar as I slide on some hideous bowling shoes.

Mikey follows Ray shaking his head at his older brother who yelled that he was rocking these ugly shoes. I see Dylan come in while Tyler and Josh get there shoes. Taylor runs up jumping on Dylan's back and he holds her in place as Mikey comes back over. "What are we even doing here?"

"I have no idea," Taylor says from Dylan's back.

"Well that was helpful," Mikey says sarcastically and Taylor shrugs and apologizes. Ray comes up behind Mikey and leans in, "We are here to bowl."

"Well I suck at that." Mikey admits and Ray smiles putting his arm around.

"I'm not the greatest bowler," Taylor adds.

"I am okay," Dylan remarks with a shrug as a crazy Gerard starts shouting his own song lyrics.

"Oh I am great at bowling," Tyler says coming up behind me.

Gerard shouts, "I'M NOT OKAY!" So I run up shouting, "TRUST ME." and kiss his cheek before we both fall into laughing fits.

"How about we play couple vs couple Bowling?" Josh asks. Tyler starts tugging on Josh's shirt and whispers something in his ear.

Dylan starts talking with Taylor about it as Mikey takes a seat and Gerard starts to find a bowling ball for himself.

"Oh and since Tyler and I don't have anyone we are just gonna play together as a team."

I nod, "Sureee."

I watch as even Taylor rolls her eyes, "Yeah okay I'm in."

Dylan smiles as Taylor hops off his back and starts to fix her hair up in a ponytail. "Game on!"

Josh stretches like an athlete and something pops in my mind, "Okay so the couple that wins doesn't pay their bar tab!"

"What bar tab?! I don't even drink." Taylor asks.

Andy walks in a little late with Juliet tagging along, "How does that sound babe you in?"

"Hell Yeah!" Juliet replies.

Ray stands taking his glass, "Well you all enjoy, Mikey and I will be at the arcade."

Mikey moves to get change as Andy and Juliet start there first drinks, "Oh come on Ray join the fun." Taylor shouts over the music that started playing.

Ray shakes his head, "I rather spend time with my boyfriend."

I slide over to Taylor, "Ray doesn't bowl since that time he fell on his ass during a bowl and ended up on the news."

Gee and Mikey laugh recalling the time, "Oh well if I had enough to drink I would easily fall on my ass," Andy remarks.

"Well then Andy put the beer down, last thing we need is bad publicity." Taylor scolds.

Dylan nods, "I really am not ready to handle any news reporters."

Josh comes up beside me since Gee is playing patty cake with Tyler, "Hard to get bad publicity since it's the tour of loveeee." He slurs.

Taylor marches over and quickly take Josh's drink, "Go to your boyfriend before I kick your sorry butt, love."

Josh stands there with his mouth open for a minute, "What boyfriend?"

"Hey I didn't know Josh was gay," Tyler adds.

"Seriously?! Do you think we're blind?! It's clear as day that you and Josh like each other." Taylor says pointing between the two.

Tyler coughs as Josh scratches the back of his neck, "Uh no."

"None of us believe you Tyler, right guys?" she asks and most of us nod.

Josh sighs and walks to tyler grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into a heated passionate kiss.

"Fuck yes I have been waiting for this shit." I walk over and take a handful of glitter from my pocket. "Yay Gay!" I shout as I throw it on the still kissing couple.

Tyler blushes and laughs when Josh lets him go and everyone cheers.

"Frankie, if i get glitter stuck in my hair I am going to kill you." Taylor threatens.

"Oh no don't kill Frankie," Gerard tries to be serious but breaks out laughing. "He is so innocent"

Taylor laughs and shakes her head as Tyler shakes the glitter from his hair, "It's about time you two got together."

Tyler laughs, "So everyone was waiting for this?"

"You were as secretive as Frank and I were." Gerard points out.

"Gee speaks the truth! You two look at each other the way Frank looks at Gee." Taylor points out.

"I resent that. I have not kissed Tyler since this damn tour started!" Josh remarks as he dusts the glitter off his clothes but leave it in his hair.

"I said NOTHING about kissing. I just said you looked at him like Frank looked at Gee." Taylor shrugs and walks to Dylan.

" All I am saying that we have not been that obvious cause I haven't gone on stage kissing him and rubbing all over him like SOME people." I am honestly offended by his accusation.

"And I'm saying you don't have to be that obvious to show you love someone. Dylan and I are together and most of you knew that because of the way I look at him. Same applies to you." I laugh at Taylor's thought.

Josh sighs in defeat. "I don't understand love anymore."

"I guess it's a girl thing to notice though." Juliet smiles, "Because even I picked that up in the last week."

"True that," Taylor says giving Juliet a high five.

Tyler shakes his head and leans into Josh, "I have never understood love."

Gee stifles a yawn in my shoulder, "Gee? You okay?"

Gee nods, "So where are all the women?" Juliet asks noting her and Taylor were the only ones.

"Nova and Hunter are god knows where, and as for the others.. Don't know."

"Nova and Hunter are visiting his parents. Sarah and Brendon said they were 'busy' and Dallon and Breezy are taking there kids out." I spout out and Gee nods along,

"Hmm I wonder," Tyler says before running off.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know, but I'm a little worried." Taylor says holding Dylan's hand.

Josh shrugs but soon Tyler runs back as one of our songs starts. "Juke Box!"

"Hey Gee this is one of yours songs!" Taylor shouts over the intro.

"Oh! It's 'I'm Not Okay!" He shouts and Tyler laughs saying it's his favorite.

"I want my guitar," I pout as Josh starts drumming on the table.

"There is a guitar on stage," Taylor points to the stage but I don't even look.

"Pansy is in the truck Frank," Gerard says but before he can I sprint to the truck and grab her sprinting back to the bowling alley and pick up where the song starts.

Juliet shakes her head at me and mutters something I can't hear.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?"

The rest of the song plays out with various artist jumping in at parts. After that is done we all play two rounds of bowling which was a tie between Gee and I and Tyler and Josh.

 ***The Next Day***

 **Josh's POV:**

The next day after treating a hangover all the couples go their separate ways. Tyler and I decided to tour the city on our own until we find a really nice jazz band playing on one of the streets. We both pause in the middle of the road and start circling our hands and hips as a little dance.

"Who says Tyler Joseph and Josh Dunn can't dance?" I shout into the sky as we keep dancing.

"Everyone," Tyler says through a laugh as we dance.

"Everyone out on dates and you can find Twenty One Pilots out dancing in the streets." I laugh out.

"Yes! Because we sir are awesome!" Tyler shouts and breaks out a few new moves.

I follow suit laughing, "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!"

 **Juliet's POV:**

I walk into the small cafe that I found while Andy and I explored the French Quarter. I smell fresh coffee brewing and I feel hands on my hips as a breath brushes my neck. I tense up as I hear a deep dark voice whisper in my ear, "I like cheesecake." I jump and laugh turning to hug him.

"I know you do so how bout we get you some," I try to copy his voice, "Cheesecake."

"Sounds good," He smiles kissing me.

I smile and slide my hands into the pockets of his pants as I pull him to the cash register.

"A coffee, Hazelnut, and a New York style cheesecake."

I hold onto his arm as he hands over some cash and we get the number of our order. I pull us to a table in the corner and he pulls out my chair, "Thank you," I say kissing his cheek and sitting down.

He smirks and takes a seat next to me and we strike up an easy conversation about his band buddies until our number is called. He gets up and brings back my favorite coffee and his favorite cheesecake. I sip on the coffee as he eats a bite of cheesecake before offering me a bite. I let him have a sip of my coffee as he finishes the cheesecake.

"Alright babe, ready to hit the city?" He asks wiping his mouth.

I nod and stand up pulling him out to explore the great city starting with some of the grave yards.

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

I offered to meet some of the new security team since Gerard and his bands was in a meeting about the tour. The others were doing god knows what and since Dylan is head of the security team I offered to meet some of the recruits. The one that I see immediately is a young girl about 20 or so.

"Hi what's your name?"

She looks up with a smile, "I'm Taylor."

"Well two Taylors this is going to get confusing."

"Maybeeee" she giggles, "I'm a lot shorter though."

I laugh, "Oh well maybe just a bit," I say trying to be nice.

"Or a lot I am only 4'8." We laugh even more and I know this one I kinda like.


	20. Chapter 20:Horses, Hot Topic and Carniva

**A/N: Please remember to comment or review or whatever I am looking forward to hear from everyone! Also shout out to the rp Hailey Hemmings who read this since the begining even though her character didn't come in until last chapter! Also the one who is Nova! I know you are reading so HOLA!**

 **Chapter 20: Horses, Hot Topic and Carnival Rides**

 **Hunter's POV:**

Since Nova and I had another three hours before Frank could meet us we decide to lay in the hammock in the backyard. Nova makes sure it swings, "Lalalala." she starts and soon I hear an oops as I tumble to the ground. I groan as I lay there, "Why does this happen everytime."

"Hmm I dunno," Nova says looking down at me from her place on the hammock.

"I am just gonna lay here," I say while stretching so I can pop my back.

"Do you want help up?" She asks offering her hand.

I shake my head, "The grass is actually comfy."

She pouts, "No come back up here."

"Never," I say with a smile.

Nova crawls out the hammock and over to me messing up my hair. I sigh, "And this is why I am shaving my hair off soon."

"No! Your hair is perfect I'm just trying to be annoying" She laughs alittle and pokes my sides.

"I know," I smile.

She keeps poking me, and starts to giggle. "Stop," I laugh. "My mom will have a fit."

"Why does it bother you?" She giggles and smirks.

"You know what happened last time," I say moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I actually don't, care to Jog my memory?"

"Frank came in and immediately thought we were doing something naughty."

"Oh yeahhhh" She blushes and look around "eh fuck her."

"Oh Nova so brave." I say and she rolls her eyes and keep poking me.

I laugh, "C'mon I have a plan."

She stops and looks at me kinda suspiciously, "What's your plan?"

I jog inside and slip on my boots, "I wanna take you somewhere. How are you and horses?"

She gets up off the ground, "Uh I rode a stick horse when I was five."

I take her hand, "I will set you up on the older one, she is used to new riders."

She nods and I smile and lead her too the barn and she waits patiently as I get the two horses out. "Okay so Nova you get Silver," I say rubbing the grey horse. "And I get Lucy."

She comes up close to the horse, "These really are big."

I nod, "Yeah, need some help?"

She nods, "I'm small so yeah."

"You should see when I stand next to taylor swift," I laugh and help you into the saddle before I quickly get in mine.

She laughs and holds onto the horse looking awkward so I move up beside her to show her how to properly hold the reins. "Okay when you want to move just tap your foot against her okay. I will be right here and I will help you out."

Nova lightly taps the horses side and the horse lurches forward and she screams. "Okay easy there, now tighten your grip on the reins." Nova nods and does as I say as she slowly moves the horse forward and im a step behind her. "Lookin' good Nova."

"I think I am better at this then you," she calls back to me.

I smile as I watch her, "Sure are."

I hear her laugh, "This is fun!"

I smile, "We need to hit that trail over there Nova."

I see her look for it before directing the horse in that direction. I follow her and hear her giggle, "I am riding a horse, this is so cool!" We ride for another minute before she stops the horse, "So where are we going cowboy?"

I tap my horse again to gain speed as I lead Nova to a small dock over a crystal clear pond with a dock. We spend an hour there before we race back to the house to be ready for Frank.

 **Frank's POV:**

I borrowed the band's rental car to go pick up Nova and Hunter. From what Nova told me Hunter's mom is a bit uptight and I didn't feel like changing or wearing a hat so I came fresh from our throwback to the bullets era photoshoot. I pull up in the driveway of the address Hunter gave me and walk to ring the doorbell.

An older woman opened the door and shrieked. She went as white as a ghost but I don't pay attention when I hear someone running down the stairs with the signature Nova laugh. "Hey Frankie!" She says as she hugs me.

Hunter's mom was holding her chest, "Oh lord you need help."

I smirk, "Ah no thanks I graduated from a catholic school. I have had enough of that." She rolls her eyes and walks away, "Go and grab the boy so we can get going."

Nova grabs Hunter from somewhere upstairs and meets me at the car, "Sorry for scarying your mom I just got out of rehersals for tonights show." I wink and Nova laughs more.

I slide in the front seat and they both slide in the back, "So what's the plan?"

Nova speaks up first as I reach the end of the driveway, "Anywhere but his house."

"Is it that bad?" I ask as I make a left turn.

"His mom is…. Interesting." Nova says and Hunter slides deeper into his seat with a groan.

"I'm sorry," is all I hear Nova mumble.

"No I am sorry.. I should have known this would end like this." Hunter sighs. "And it only gets worst.. she is out shopping right now for you.."

"Oh my god," Nova says through a groan.

"Well that means we shop!" I drive towards the nearest city. "Hunter knows what his mom likes but you can put your spin to it."

"I can't do all this family dinner stuff. I need a slice of pizza and a coke," Nova shouts frustrated.

"We will get food then I can take you to Hot Topic. then after belks or something to get a nice sundress." Hunter offers.

It stays quiet so I glance in the rearview to see Nova's head resting in Hunter's lap. "Hey take it easy, no babymaking in the rental!"

Nova sits up quickly, "Oh my gosh fuck you!" she shouts kicking my seat.

"Hey! No kicking the driver!" I shout.

"Driver deserved it," was her rebuttal.

"If you keep it up you are going to fucking kill us! We are on the highway!"

Nova laughs, "My way or the highway pumpkin."

I laugh and start messing with the radio, "fuck this Nova hand me the MCR CD that's back there."

She rolls her eyes as she hands me the CD, ""TEN AND TWO FRANK TEN AND FUCKING TWO" She yells before laughing.

I slide the Black Parade CD and I hum along to the songs until we pull in at the pizza joint. "Okay lets go I wanna get to Hot Topic!" I slide out of the car and so does Hunter but he turns back around offering his hand to Nova. "Oh you two are lame."

"You're just jealous your boyfriend isn't a gentlemen." Nova says as she takes his hand and gets out the car. We all walk into the pizza place and Nova swings their arms between them, "SO frankie how is it going with Gee?"

"Its going great now lets eat." I say as we head into the pizza place to eat our hearts out.

 **Hunter's POV:**

About an hour later we find ourselves in the mall, standing right outside of Hot Topic. "This is beautiful," Nova whispers.

"I am finally home," Frank remarks with a grin.

"And I am the one that doesn't fit in," I say as I look at the shoppers inside.

"Yes!" Nova says before grabbing both Frank and I and dragging us into the store. Once we hit the doors Frank gives his famous laugh and disappears in an area stacked with band merch. "So Nova where do they keep the hair dye?" I ask.

"If you dye your hair, I will take off this engagement ring." She says seriously before laughing and pointing me in the right direction. Before I can leave she is yelling across the store, "FRANK COME LOOK AT DRESSES WITH ME IM GOING TO DINNER TONIGHT!"

"I am picking out a dye for you Nova," I inform her as Frank walks up and starts pulling dresses for her to look at.

"Okay then babe pick me out a color." I walk to the shelf of hair dye but I can still see and hear Frank and Nova. I watch as Nova holds out a dark red dress with black lace roses on the bottom, "How about this Frankie?"

Frank nods, "I have the perfect thing hold on." Frank rushes off before returning with the female black parade jacket.

I turn my attention back to all the colors as Nova tries on the dress. "How about this blue?" I ask holding up a pretty light blue as Nova comes out of the dressing room.

"Oh too bad you can't find Party Poison Red like Gee's." Frank says looking at some of the pericing pieces.

"I think the blue will go great with this dress," she says spinning in the dark red dress. She looks amazing and I whisper wow and I hear Frank, "Damn Nova."

"You guys like?" She asks as I hand her the dye.

"Yes," we both say in unison. She laughs before ducking into the dressing room and changing back. "I think I am going to buy it."

"I am thinking of buying new gauge covers." Frank says while looking at a few. Nova and I head over to watch as Frank looks through everything. "I might get a new lip one too but one that Gee will love."

Nova leans over his shoulder and if Frank wasn't gay I would probably worry about how close they were. She points out a lip piercing, "I think he will like that red one."

Frank nods and waves a cashier over and she nearly faints at the sight of the famous Frank Iero. Nova laughs and Frank tries to hide the smile as the young girl fumbles to grab what he asked for.

The girl heads back to the waiting line at the cash register and Frank stands at the back of the line. "Alright are you two done shopping?"

Nova nods draping the dress and jacket over her arm and I hold the hair dye, "Yeah."

The line quickly shortens and Frank motions for Nova to put the stuff down, "I am paying."

Before I can protest and after Nova asks if he is sure Frank takes out his card to pay for it. "Of course, this tour is making great money for the big boys, I mean Hunter is getting paid decent too but this is my treat. Plus I gave his mom a heart attack so I owe him." Frank hands her back the bags as we start to walk back to the parking lot. "So when are you dying your hair?"

"When we get back to Hunter's place so it will be done before that dinner thing tonight."

Frank nods, "I can't wait to see it."

Frank takes us back to my parents' house so he can get back in time to see the concert.

 **Sarah's POV:**

Taylor and I were hanging out before one of her big events when Dylan comes in saying that one of his security guards needs a little help with a boy problem. Since Taylor was busy and Brendan was busy I offered to go see if I can help.

The new girl Taylor was sitting in the security bus with a somewhat dazed look, "Oh you poor girl, you managed to get sucked in too."

She nods, "It's bad."

I take a seat beside her, "Tell me about him."

"He's got red hair, blue/green eyes, pretty tall compared to me, and he is the sweetest guy alive." She says in a dreamy tone.

"I am guessing security?" I ask not knowing any band members with that description.

"I have no clue." she replies with a shrug.

I smile a bit, "Well what is his name?"

She blushes and looks down, "Newt."

I nod, "Oh yeah he is security, he is Dylan's second in command. He is so quiet though."

"He hasn't been quiet when I talk to him" She shrugs again,"He's super nice"

We sit in silence for a minute. "Oh I forgot." I hold out my hand "I am Sarah Urie."

She shakes it with a smile, "Taylor Johnson."

I smile, "So you are new on tour right?" She nods and I laugh, "The curse got you quick."

She nods and blushes, "Yeah."

"We have had 2 proposals and like 4 couples official got together. This tour has been insane." I remark.

"Happy endings, but then again insane."

I laugh, "I wonder what's next."

"No clue."

"You should come hang out with some of us girls later." I smile

She nods happily, "Sounds like fun!"

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

Dylan had me meet him at a small carnival and I quickly spot him in the crowd, "Hiya handsome."

"Hi beautiful," he says with a smile before pointing. "Look another Ferris Wheel!"

I laugh at how excited a grown man can get over a ferris wheel. "I still remember the last time we were at a carnival."

"Yeah me too."

I lace my fingers with his, "Thanks for making me stay Dylan."

He smiles at me as we start walking, "Thanks for staying."

"Why would I ever leave you behind?"

He shrugs as we get in line for the ferris wheel, "I don't know."

"I wouldn't," I smile.

We start our fun night with the Ferris wheel then we ride everything in the park before coming back to the thing that started it all. We take our seat on the Ferris wheel and I lace my fingers with his again. "I love you Dylan."

"I love you too Taylor."

I lay my head on his shoulder with a smile as the ride starts. I feel him kiss my head and I smile, "This is the perfect date."

I can sense him smiling, "Yeah."


	21. Chapter 21:Of priest and newcomers

**A/N: SO this chapter was a little all over the place in the board and some of the pins get forgotten so things just end so I have to give it closure without adding things that others might not want. So hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Sarah's POV:**

Since the tour has started I haven't had much girl time since there weren't many women anyways. So I called out using a few important names on tour and managed to get a private day at a spa for all us girls. The last girl's day I ended up taking Frank and Ray to the hair salon so I am dying to get my nails done.

I lead my group into the spa on main street that closed down just for us.

"Oh I needed this," Taylor Swift says from beside me.

"So did I," Taylor J says.

"I think we all do with having to deal with all those men," Juliet grumbles knowing that by the end of the week her bus will add 3 more men.

"Well then I am so glad I organized it, sadly Breezy has been feeling so sick lately and she couldn't join us." I say checking my phone to see whether or not Dallon has decided to get his wife off the tour yet.

"Thanks Sarah," Taylor J calls, "So how is life for everyone?"

I smile and take my seat for my pedicure, "Mine is good."

Taylor Swift takes the seat beside mine and the girl in charge of doing her nails nearly faints. "Mines been really good, Dylan took me to the carnival in town."

Juliet sighs and plops in a seat, "Life is just to stressful on tour."

"I feel you. Is anyone else's bunk Extremely cold?" Taylor J asks with a sigh,"Or is that only me?"

"Whose bus are you in? I know Hunter and Nova dont have heat."

"Well mine is fine," Taylor S adds.

"I'm guessing hunter and Nova's. I never see who's in the bus because I am usually up before everyone."

"Well I am sure they set you in there temporarily since Hunter and Nova are out of town for the week so I can get the tour manager to move you." I say as my feet are getting done.

"Okay," Taylor J responds before starting to get her nails done.

The rest of our spa day was spent talking about the men in our lives and the ones we wouldn't mind having around.

 **Hunter's POV:**

So it is officially wednesday and the whole community is here for grandma's birthday including two of my tour mates. We made sure we dressed casual but nice and I have no idea what Frank and Gerard wore since I havn't seen them yet. Nova climbs up on the table and before I can stop her she cups her hands over her mouth to be heard. "CALLING ALL EMOS I REPEAT CALLING ALL EMOS!"

"Nova get down before you give someone a stroke," I say quickly. Before Nova even starts to climb down Gerard walks up, "Heyo!"

Frank smiles stepping up beside Gee, "We dressed our best Hunter, hope your Grams don't mind." I look them over and they both wore black jeans with plain t shirts.

As I go to speak my mother comes up behind me, "Oh you two must be Hunt's friends?"

Nova scrambles off the table as quick as light before she smooths out her dress and hair. She wraps her arms around Frank and Gerard, "Yerp our friends."

I watch as my mom forces a smile, ""Well then enjoy yourselves, and make sure to mingle Hunter." I groan once she is out of sight.

Nova bends over laughing hard, "God she hates us all so much." She calms her laughing and leans against Frank.

"Why does she hate us?" Gerard asks since this is his first experience with my mom.

"She doesn't hate you two yet, but Nova is on her bad side." I say and I wish I didn't catch the suspicious grin that Frank had.

I excuse myself to find my grandmother as Frank says something about being proud of Nova. I find my Grandma talking to the man that owns the little garage down the road. I easily convince her to come with me to find Nova and friends right where I left them.

"Guys this is my Grandma, grandma this is Frank, Gerard and my fiance Nova." She smiles and pulls Gee and Frank in for a hug. "I love your hair!" She comments about the bright red as she pulls back and opens her arms for Nova. "Come here!"

Gerard smiles, "Thanks Mrs. Hunter's Grandma."

Nova smiles and hugs her, "Nice to meet you Grandma Hayes." She pulls back before shooting a look at Gee, "You sound like you are five."

"Oh welcome to the family and we are so sorry for Hunt's mom she has a stick stuck up her."

"Grandma!" I shout before she can even finish that statement.

All of them burst out laughing and Nova struggles to talk through her laughter, "I like your grandma Hunter, she seems badass."

"Oh I have some stories from my days as a groupie for Metallica," she says taking a seat and I face palm.

"Metallica is a great band!" Gerard comments.

Nova grins as she sits beside her, "I love this lady!"

She starts to tell of some of the pranks they pulled on tour and other crazy things when my mother comes back over. "What are you hooligans doing to Mrs. Hayes?"

"She's my new best friend. I think I want to marry this women" Nova laughs "Sorry Huntie, sorry Frankie."

My mother opens her mouth to say something but stops when Frank pulls gerard in by his shirt. One of his hands go to Gee's red hair as he practically shoves his tongue in his mouth. My mother falls to the ground, fainting as my grandma just laughs.

Gerard pulls back first, "Damn...Is she okay?"

Nova laughs more, "Grandma Hayes as you can see Gerard and Frank are very gay but very great."

Gerard nods with a smile as Frank smirks, "Very Gay."

"I know I keep up with the bands. Hell I figured y'all were a thing before the proposal anyways."

Gerard shrugs, "Yeah everyone did."

"I like you a lot more than your daughter, your daughter hates me," Nova says honestly.

"In-law," My grandma says shaking her head. I knew she always thought my mom was uptight so they never got along. "So is Hunter treating you alright sweetheart?"

"That makes sooooo much sense," Nova starts and then gives me a glance. "Sometimes, he can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Nova," I say in protest knowing my Grandma.

My grandma swats my leg, "I raised you better than that boy."

I sigh and roll my eyes as Frank drags Gee away to finish what they already started.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, he treats me like a princess most of the time." Nova admits after having a laugh.

"Good, I thought I was gonna have to beat him for ya. I gave him that ring for a reason." She laughs. "I better have a front row seat at the wedding."

"You certainly will" Nova smiles and I nod, "You'll be next to all our friends."

Grandma leans in, "So is that cutie from Fall Out Boy gonna be there?"

I groan again, "Grandma."

Nova laughs and nods, "Of course."

"I am actually thinking of catching next week's concerts. Maybe we can talk some more then. Because your friends have upset some people here." She smiles a little. "You and Hunter run off and be on tour. Just know I expect to get the first invitation and if a great grandbaby comes up I better be the first to know."

"It's a deal" Nova says before pausing to look at me, "And I think kids won't come along for a while."

I smile and rub her shoulder from where I stand beside her before grandma speaks up again, "I want great grandbabies before I die, Parker is cute and all but yours will be absolutely adorable."

Nova blushes, ""well I mean, uhm we will.." She laughs nervously and I just blush "we will try."

She laughs and kisses both of our cheeks. "Well y'all enjoy I will see you at the first concert. I better get introduced to all your friends hunt." I nod and she moves on to talk to some friends from church.

"Well she is interesting.."

I sigh, "God I am sorry about her, and poor Patrick, his ass is going to be pinched a lot monday night."

Before anything else can happen Frank runs up dragging Gerard, "A priest just tried to exorcise me again!"

Nova laughs loudly, "He tried exercising me too, don't get your boxers in a bunch."

Frank shudders, "Oh please I hope there are no Nuns I don't want flashbacks to high school."

"There are a few, you two head on back and once Nova and I grab our bags we will be behind you."

Gerard fixes his hair with a frown, "This whole place is homophobic."

Nova laughs before we all take off grabbing what we need before heading out. Frank and Gee return to the buses while Nova and I head to my small apartment that I bought a year ago.

 **Frank's POV:**

I wake up this morning drowsily like I had taken my sleeping pills even though I haven't. I scratch my head before I feel a crown of flowers and I spot Taylor J grinning on our sofa that we have outside. I walk out, "Oh this is just so manly, thanks Taylor."

She smiles and skips to me, "You're welcome."

I rub my eye and strike a playful pose, "Does this make me look gay?"

She shakes her head, "Nah."

"Well damn.. I wanted to look Gay I am just feeling it today."

She laughs before switching it for a rainbow one, "There ya go."

We both laugh as I walk out to the sofa, "So why the flower crowns?"

"You both passed out after a concert so when I brought you back to sleep I stuck one on Gee and you. Then it just became a trend."

I nod, "That is strange though I haven't passed out after a concert since my alcoholic phase."

"You were jumping around so much I think you got a bit too dizzy" She shrugs before drinking out of a water bottle. " But you were sober so all is well"

"As long as I was sober." I say slouching and yawning. "Damn I am tired."

She sits down and pats her lap, "Here lay down."

I shake my head, "No thanks."

She smiles, "Well okay but I am always here if you want a nap."

"Gee would be jealous," I say through a yawn.

"Jealous of what? I'm horrible looking with no talent, besides giving jerks black eyes. Plus, I'm in a relationship." She says taking another sip.

I sigh, "At the beginning of the tour we broke up because I got jealous of him and Taylor Swift.. I ended up drunk and ODing in Cali so everyone rushed out there. Honestly he would have a right to be jealous even if it means nothing."

She nods, "But I put the flower crown of love on you." I pull the crown off and see Gee's name in a heart and I smile.

She laughs taking a long sip before rolling onto the floor. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says and she starts to slur.

"Have you been drinking?!" I ask and she just nods.

"Jeez, come on let's get you some coffee and a shower to try to sober you up and maybe a banana to prevent hangovers." I say standing and offering her a hand.

She stands up and sways, "Wheee!"

"I would offer to carry you but we are literally the same size," I sigh and text Josh to have him help.

She smiles, "This is true!" She takes another sip. "Whee!" she says as she sways.

"No more alcohol." I say as I take the bottle.

 **Josh's POV:**

I walk out of my bus a minute later, "You texted?"

Taylor J snatches a bottle back from Frank and downs it before swaying, "But it's fun."

I sigh and pick her up to put her over my shoulder. "Let's get you sobered up before the show tonight or the tour manager might kick you off the tour."

She giggles and hiccups, "Okay."

"What bus is it?" I ask.

"No clueeee," she slurs.

"Just take her to Hunter and Nova's they are our for the week." Frank speaks up.

Her arms dangle and she quiets down as I get her in the bus and plop her on the sofa. Frank hands her a coffee and a banana which she accepts. "Drink and eat and then hit the showers." She nods at Frank. "I have to go I have a date, Josh make sure she does what I said."

I watch Taylor roll her eyes as Frank leaves and I lean against the counter behind me, "Sorry he is bossy."

"He is just Frankie," she says with a shrug.

"He is just looking out for you, since you joined the tour you are family now."

She nods and finishes her food before jumping in the shower.

 **Dan's POV:**

Earlier in the day some short blonde ran by and gave us flower crowns for some unknown reason. Now sitting at the coffee place Phil puts his own and the he makes sure I am wearing mine.

"Dan I feel pretty!"

I smile and take a sip of my coffee, "You sure are."

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

I walk to meet up with Dylan after spending the morning with my music. Once I spot him he has a very feminine flower crown on his head. The white flowers played well against his dark brown hair but I still laugh.

He smiles, "Hey babe."

I laugh out a hi.

"I'm guessing you like my flower crown." he asks.

"It works well with your five o'clock shadow." I smile pointing out.

"What?"

"You need to shave."

He moves his hand to his jaw, "Oh I do don't I?"

I smile, "Yeah and until you do. No kisses."

He pouts, "Awe no fair." I giggle, "I guess I have to shave then."

"Yes you do," I respond and I hug him as he smiles.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I come down from the upstairs bedroom at my small apartment to see Nova wearing a flower crown that evidently came in the mail for me. "Lookin' Good."

"I know it's YOUR flower crown!" she teases and smirks.

"You look good in anything of mine," I say before walking toward the kitchen.

Nova laughs, "This is supposed to be provoking but it's not working."

"What is that supposed to mean Nova?" I ask jokingly.

"Nothin'" she says before heading upstairs and I just shake my head. God I love her.

 **Patrick's POV:**

I walk back onto the bus after a day out exploring on my own. Joe and Andy are both still out so only Pete is on the bus. I walk in to spot him wearing a pink flower crown and he turns to face me with a smile.

"Pete, you are looking absolutely gay today," I smile a little seeing my chance. "Does that mean you are available for a date?"

He looks shocked and speechless, which is a first, before he chokes out, "You wanna go out?"

I nod feeling nervous but gaining my confidence, "Yes."

He smiles, "I thought you would never ask Pat."

 **Juliet's POV:**

I yawn a little tired after chasing around Tyler and his flower robe. Now I am sitting outside waiting for the boys to get here. Andy is inside taking a nap and I really wanna curl up with him but someone has to welcome the boys.

I have been waiting to see a taxi pull up, so I sure as hell won't expecting a whole tour bus. The bus honks loudly and I see Ray peak his head out before coming out as well. The bus pulls up and parks and the person to throw the door open is none other than Jinxx.

"What the hell boys?!" I shout seeing Jinxx, Ashley and CC in the doorway.

"Well we went to see Jake before we left," Jinxx starts to explain.

"Look his mom is super sick and we couldn't convince him to come and we missed our plane." Ashley adds.

"So we got a ride from someone who wants to join, Juliet meet Halsey." CC says jumping from the bus to show Halsey.

Ray walks up beside me, "Well this is gonna be a pain in my ass." He sighs shaking his head, "Let me talk to the man in charge and see if we can squeeze her in."

Ray walks off and I huff, "Alright boys enough trouble for the day, let's get inside but hush Andy is asleep."


	22. Chapter 22: Water Ballons and Drawings

**A/N: So this week I should have decent wifi while visiting a friends house to basically house sit. To be honest I don't know how much I will be on since I am starting season 3 of Teen Wolf this week!**

 **Chapter: 22:**

 **Hunter's POV:**

I walk downstairs knowing Nova said we have a visitor but I was not sure who would want to visit in this little apartment other than Frankie. When I walk down there is small blonde girl at my kitchen island.

"Oh! It's my favorite PERSON!" I say running and picking her up.

"I thought I was your favorite person," Nova says from her spot on the other side of the island.

I smile, "Hmm it's a close one but I think you are Nova cause I get kisses from you." I laugh, "Though I do love Emma."

"So if I stopped kissing you she'd be your favorite person? Thanks I'm only twenty two and I've almost lost my job to a younger woman!"

"You should have known it would happen eventually." I laugh jokingly. "I am kidding I love you for so many things and the only girl I would ever love more would be a daughter if we have one."

She laughs and bumps me, "Jerk, and maybe. What if we have like three boys and one girl like my parents? What would happen then?"

"I will love them all and teach them a lot of things. Plus I would love you so so so much because 4 kids are A LOT."

"Yeah," She laughs and leans into me after I sit Emma down.

I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her, "So how come Emma is here? I thought you didn't want her on tour."

"I missed her and she missed me, it's only for a day," She shrugs. "and could you go out into the backyard I think I left my sandals out there but I gotta make Emma lunch." She says with a smile, "you shouldn't need your shoes, it's just the yard."

I walk outside and look for Nova's sandals for a few minutes before I actually find them in the small yard. I bring them back to her, "Here you go dear."

"Thank you darling, oh and do you mind running to the store for me?" She asks holding out a list.

I groan a little and take the list, "Fine." I walk to the mudroom to grab my shoes. "Nova, have you seen my boots? I swore I put em in here."

"Uhm nope, maybe there's a pair in the bedroom," I can hear her voice change as a way to try not to laugh. I know she is up to something but I go along with it.

I run upstairs and check our bedroom and the other room before checking the closet. "I can't find em," I say as I walk back downstairs to the kitchen.

"I wonder why," Nova says before covering her mouth to try and stifle her giggles.

I roll my eyes before kneeling down beside Emma, "Hey Emma where did Nova hide my boots baby girl?"

Nova smirks, "She won't tell you, I told her I'd let her have chocolate cake for breakfast for two weeks. And when has sissy ever lie to her."

"Fine I guess I am going to have to lock my door tonight so no cuddles for Nova and no bedtime song for Emma."

I watch as Emma looks at Nova before Nova shrugs, "Sucks for you."

I laugh, "No way."

Nova leans over the counter towards me with a smirk, "Alright cowboy I'll make you a deal."

I lean in towards her, "Alright, let's hear it."

"If you can make me give up and talk, then I'll talk. But only if I say the words 'I give up' and it's just for me not Emma."

"Just like the first date." I say with a small groan remembering how difficult it was.

"You remember that?" Nova asks as she comes towards Emma on this side of the counter.

"Of course," I say before leaning in to kiss her as she covers Emma's eyes.

I smile into the kiss and move my hands to her sides and start to tickle her. She pulls away with a scream and a laugh, "No Not again!" I laugh as I manage to corner her and keep going, I can hear Emma giggle from where we are. Nova grabs my wrists as a way to stop me, "I hate you!"

"Give me my shoes and I will stop," I try to reason.

Suddenly Nova slides down the wall and crawls between my legs to get away, "Never!"

I laugh, "Oh well I have some boots in the truck."

She shakes her head standing up, "Nope I took those last night."

I grit my teeth running out of options, "Well I guess I am going to the store barefoot."

"If you say that I'm great and that you're sorry for tickling me then I'll give them back," Nova negotiates.

I smile, "Nova you are more than great and I am sorry for tickling you."

"And a kiss," She says with a giggle as she leans in.

I smile and give her a quick kiss, "So where did you hide em?"

She takes my hand and pulls me towards the hallway before opening the small door under the stairs to show my shoes. "Oh wow."

She giggles and grins, "I hope you know I won."

I sigh, "I know."

"You love me," she says in a matter of fact tone.

"I sure do," I smile and kiss her again. "I guess I am going to the store."

"Okay, don't forget bananas." she smiles and walks off.

 **Dylan's POV:**

Tonight I set up my security team for the Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance concert. They changed night's to try and accommodate for the new band so Fall Out Boy took the normal Monday and Tuesday gig.

Taylor J was put on the backstage door and Newt hops off the stage to cover the front row. I pace the front of the stage as Isaac sets up the lighting. Andy and CC walk in the back door and I can hear CC's loud voice from here, "This is great!"

I spot Gerard walk in, "I love Black Veil Brides well all the bands on the tour they are awesome."

I do one last look over before heading to the back to find my girlfriend. She kisses me on the cheek, "Stay safe."

"Of course," I say with a smile and Isaac gives the band the go ahead. They let the crowd surge forward and Taylor J shouts, "I would go if I were you!"

"Hey I am a security guard I know what I am doing." I say before rushing in to help.

 **Juliet's POV:**

I run in to hear Andy asking about Jinxx and I. "Hey we are here!" I shout. "Jinxx locked us on the bus and the door jammed."

"I need you to paint that stitch looking thing on my face hon," Andy says a bit rushed since we are a little behind.

I grab my makeup kit and easily add the stitch as Dylan runs in, "Andy we need to see if you can calm this crowd."

I finish up his makeup and check on Ashley who was doing Jinxx's. I watch Andy head out onto the stage. He grabs the mic, "Everyone calm the fuck down! we are getting ready to start."

He smiles and run back to me as Jinxx heads out to the stage. He kisses me before running back out.

Isaac makes sure CC has an extra drumstick before CC takes the stage.

"Can we start already?!" Jinxx shouts.

"We ready to work?" Andy shouts running onto the stage.

Jinxx gives a shout before starting the intro to "In the End' while CC eats some skittles while playing the drums.

"In the end, as we fade into the night (Whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life? In the end, as my soul's laid to rest." As my boyfriend performs I watch as the security team does their job pushing people back.

Jinxx starts to spin about and jam but stops when Andy tells him too. He cuts the music, "back the fuck up and chill no one need you to be crazy be for the real mother fuckers come out ok so back the fuck up and keep off my guards!"

CC gives a small buh dum tish and Jinxx groans. Andy shakes his head and starts the set back, "What is left of my body? Or am I just a shell? I have fought And with flesh and blood, I commanded an army."

It takes a minute but Jinxx gets back into jamming out, "Through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory *takes a breathe* In the end, as you fade into the night (Whoa!)"

I watch as Taylor J pushes the crowd back, "Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!) And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!) 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid I'm not afraid to die."

Jinxx bumps into Ashley and Andy as CC pops another skittle in his mouth. "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid to die! Born a saint Though, with every sin I still wanna be holy. I will live, again Who we are isn't how we live We are more than our bodies If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory."

He finishes the song easily and he sounded amazing while doing it. "Okay give it up for My Chemical Romance!" He shouts before they all join me backstage.

"Yo CC let me get a skittle."

"I don't have the skittle you speak of." He says before walking off and we follow ready to catch some sleep for the night.

 **Frank's POV:**

While Black Veil Brides was still playing I decided to draw my Fun Ghoul logo on the wall backstage. "Fun Ghoul strikes again!"

Gerard comes up behind me in a laugh, "Oh does Party Poison want in?!"

"Sure," he says with a smirk and I hand him the marker. He comes up beside me and draws the party poison symbol.

I lean against the wall, "I think we should perform Destroya."

"Yeah but people get weirded out by it."

"It is one of the most viewed performances on Youtube," I say with a shrug.

Gerard turns to look at me, "The one where I rubbed myself or the normal one?"

"The Late Night Show performance."

"Oh the normal one where you kinda like vibrated." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah that's the one," I say rolling my eyes and heading to the stage.

 ***The Next Day***

I finally make it onto the bus after my day out on the town and having a little fan meet at a bar nearby. "What the hell is up with these fucking meets?! I had three girls try to get me to sign their boobs!"

"What the hell Frank?" Mikey asks looking up at me.

"Some chick just came up and took her top off!" I shout and Mikey looks disgusted.

Gerard comes in from the back shaking his head, "Nope we don't do that we are much more respectable."

 **Gerard's POV:**

After Frank and some of the others head out to a small concert I decide to sit back and draw. I hear a knock and see Taylor S walk in, "Hey Gee."

"Hey Taylor," I respond and she takes a seat beside me.

"Whatcha doin'?"

I smile and keep my pencil working, "I'm drawing."

"Whatcha Drawing?" She asks nudging me.

I smile and start to sing the Batman theme song before holding up my picture, "Batman!"

She laughs, "I'm not really a batman fan."

"I am but I hate superman."

"See, I am a Marvel kinda girl."

" Marvel that's pretty cool Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk, Dr Strange."

"Don't forget Spiderman, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch and SO many others." She rebuttals.

"Oh yeah," I smile. "Can't forget those."

She smiles back, "At least you said Captain America."

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't know who Captain America is?"

"Poor souls who don't have a life." She responds laughing.

I nod while drawing again, "So Taylor how is everything?"

"Good."

"That's Nice." I nod adding small details.

"Yeah, How about you?"

"Good, I am having a blast!" I shout and she laughs.

She sits with me for awhile watching me draw before excusing herself.

 **Nova's POV:**

While Hunter was busy I went to visit my friend Taylor J who has been drawing all day. She shows me the moment I get on her bus. It's a colored picture of party poison for half while the other half is a black and white Revenge era version of Gee. "What do you think?"

"Gerard is gonna cry he'll be so honored." I say with a laugh.

She giggles, "Will he now?" She tilts her head looking at it, "It's horrible though."

"Nah," I say waving a hand and sitting on the Sofa.

She huffs and turns around and suddenly Gerard is entering the bus. "I heard someone is doing Arty art art!"

"Hi," She says without looking up as she sides the Revenge side.

"Well can I see?" he asks and she nods moving some papers off saying something about needing to shade more. "Oh wow!" Gee starts. "That's Danger Days and that's me in Revenge! This is awesome!"

She smiles as he turns to leave, "Thanks!" She shouts.

She shades a little longer while we hatch a scheme and barely two hours later we are standing in the middle of the buses with a pool of water balloons and we start shouting for people who come out only to get soaked.

"Good thing I wore water proof makeup!" Taylor J says with a laugh.

Gerard steps out the bus scratching his neck we easily hit him and he just stands there. Dylan comes out in time to see Gee get hit. "Woah!"

He hides behind Isaac and he laughs as Tyler jumps out, "Yay!"

Andy walks out next and I hit him, "What the fuck!"

Taylor sees her boyfriend but before she could hit him he dips behind Andy. I giggle and throw one at hunter and Gerard "Taylor hit newt!" I grin.

Hunter tenses, "Holy crap that's cold!"

I catch Frank dip behind a bus, "Not this time!"

Josh comes out and we try to hit him and he tries but fails to block them. Phil on the other hand grabs something large to use as a shield. Tyler hides behind Josh and Gerard sits still, "What is happening?"

"A water balloon fight duh!" I shout as an answer.

Andy turns and runs, "You can get Juliet! Shit I'm out."

"THERES TWO BABY POOLS FULL OF BALLOONS IF YOU DUMBASSES HAVE NOTICED!" Dan shouts ducking behind Phil.

I giggle, "Well he isn't wrong."

"Newt," Taylor says with a smirk as I start to look for Hunter.

"ANDY COME BACK YOU WERE MY SHIELD!" Newt yells while running.

"Sorry Man!" Andy shouts not slowing down.

Taylor J runs and catches Newt, "I gotcha Newt!"

"COld!" Newt shouts.

I laugh and throw more balloons but narrowly misses Dan as he locks himself on his bus.

CC walks out mid yawn with his puppy Pjs on and messy hair. An easy target as I hit him square in the chest while Gee slips under a bus.

"I am Captain America!" Phil shouts blocking all the balloons with his shield.

Hunter shakes his head once I finally find him, "I don't wanna participate! I am wearing white."

I see Andy hit CC and Newt gets Taylor as I grab the water hose. I spray Hunter from head to toe, ""WHAT'S THAT? YOU WANNA PARTICIPATE OK" I laugh.

Taylor laughs, "Nova hand me the hose, you missed a spot!"

"Oh yeah duh!" I say spraying Newt. "Got it!"

Once the water was done for and Taylor was officially freezing Frank comes out. "What the actual FUCK! Do you guys realize some of you have makeup on for the individual interviews we had today!"

"Frankie, seriously that's life." Taylor says going to her bus.

CC laughs and Gerard crawls out from under the bus, "That was fun."

I laugh and spot Mikey who stood in the middle of it all and was still dry. Ray comes out of the bus, "Why are you all wet?"

I throw a balloon at Ray "because water balloon fight" I grin then throw more balloons at Hunter.

Ray tenses up as the Balloon burst in his hair. "Oh no."

Hunter moves to block, "Baby we have an interview soon!"

I shrug, "Oh well." I smile and start to clean up.

"I just did my hair..." he sighs, "Mike baby will you help me with it?"

"You guys are too cute," I say before they walk off to fix Ray's hair.


	23. Chapter 23: Interviews!

**Chapter 23: Interviews!**

 **Patrick's POV:**

This afternoon Pete and I went in for an interview while Joe and Andy went out to explore the French Quarter. We have been sitting here for fifteen minutes waiting, "Where is the interviewer?"

Right as Pete asks the young blonde girl walks in, "Sorry my dog got loose."

"Perfectly understandable," Pete says.

"Ohhh puppy!" I sit up. "I want one Pete!"

The interviewer smiles as Pete says, "ok ok."

"So we need to get started," she points out and we both nod. "How is it touring with all these great bands?"

"Awesome," Pete says before I explain. "Amazing actually it really opens your eyes to all the other genres or techniques."

"Do you learn anything from the bands?"

"I feel like we learned how to be closer through the others. We realized that we all love each other like family,, some more than that.." I say looking at meet and he speaks.

"yeah some feelings came out to people who never thought that they would feel like that to you."

We both smile and the interviewer nods, "Oh so a Love Tour?"

"Yeah I think everyone found someone."

 **Hunter's POV:**

Nova and I sit on the couch on our bus as the camera's turn on. "Hello, today I am here with Hunter Hayes."

I smile at the camera, "Hi guys."

Nova peeks out from where she nervously sits behind me and waves, "Hi."

"So Hunter the fans want to know how did you meet Nova."

I smile and laugh a little, "I went in this little coffee shop and there was a girl with neon green and black hair drinking a monster. and man she looked sad so I went to cheer her up and we hung out at a park for a while."

Nova rolls her eyes playfully, "yes Hunter that's 'totally' how it happened."

"That was how we met," I smile. "If you want tell your side."

"So Nova how did it feel when Hunter proposed?"

"Well I actually knew it was coming up because a few weeks before we were talking about and I was like 'I don't care how or when you do it as long as it happens!' And so when he asked me to come on stage I knew that something was up. And I have stage fright so lots of anxiety" She laughs a little.

I smile, "It was either that or wait to be at my parents house for dinner one night."

"Oh my god no I will take the stage anxiety."

"I take it you don't get along with the parents?" The interviewer asks quickly.

"Uhhh I'm not even gonna touch on that subject" Nova laughs a little "but speaking of family, Hunter is great with my family and with kids"

I smile a bit, "Her family is amazing, mine on the other hand is a bit traditional and do not appreciate rockers. Kids though are so easy to get along with."

"No your just great with kids" She smiles "and thanks"

"So do you see kids in the future?"

"Uhhhhh" Nova blushes and looks at me, "I dunno, maybe not for a while."

I smile and hold her hand, "We haven't even planned the wedding yet so kids and stuff happen after that and after this tour. Though yeah I really want kids someday."

Nova leans against me as the interviewer reads the note card, "So what annoys you guys about each other?"

Nova laughs and looks at me, "You first Hunter."

I look down and let out a breath, "Hmm Nova, she hogs the blankets at night which sucks when it is freezing out. Also I uh never get to relax because when she is bored she enjoys tossing popcorn or throwing a surprise water balloon fight in the middle of the buses." I bite my lip and look at Nova.

She laughs, "All very true things, you forgot stealing your shirts and messing up your hair, oh and bothering you during shows. Welp the things that 'annoy' me, they don't actually annoy me but when he takes me onto stage, when he says sorry for everything and when he tickles me."

"Cute," the interviewer remarks.

"I actually like when you steal my shirt and bother me during shows, but the hair thing is kinda annoying."

"whoops" She runs her hand through my hair and smirks. "But anyway, they aren't things that make us go 'don't talk to me not look at me don't touch me' type stuff."

"So Nova what annoys you?" I ask obnoxiously.

"I just told you," she says punching my arm.

"Sorry I got lost in your eyes," I say softly.

Nova smiles and blushes, "Of course you did Mr. Smooth."

"Well I think I should ask something professional this time what's your favorite thing to perform?"

I cough, "Uh favorite thing to perform. Of mine I love to perform I Want Crazy, because well I wrote it about Nova when she was in Cali and I was starting things in Tennessee. Honestly though I like doing covers on stage with FOB or Panic!"

" Does that mean most of your love songs are about Nova?"

"Oh jesus," Nova says hiding her face in her hands.

"All of them actually," I blush a bit. "She is the only serious true love that I have ever had. The others, which were all of two, could never handle a candle to this girl or our love."

She hides her face in my neck blushing, "Thanks babe."

I rub her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbles not moving.

I move a bit, "You know my neck is sensitive."

She giggles, "sensitive." and put finger quotes around the word. She nuzzles her face back into my neck.

"Okay, okay interview over! Uh guys post questions on twitter and Dan and Phil will help me with an interview of my own." I wave and wait for everyone to leave. Nova giggles and wave and once they are gone I slouch in my seat while Nova rubs my shoulder. ""That interview went horrible," I hide my face. "It looks like we are like sexually active."

Nova laughs, "It was one interview, you'll be okay, I promise."

I shake my head before standing and walking out.

 **Jinxx's POV:**

They told us we had to do an interview but that was nearly an hour ago so the band started to all dance. Andy is doing his Santa Claus dance and Ash and CC are just moving her hips and jumping. When the Interviewer finally comes in I stop jumping about and sit still.

I laugh for a second before snatching his cards and the mic, I start asking questions while dancing taking over the entire interview.

 **Frank's POV:**

Gerard smiles from where we are sitting on the stage, "This should be fun."

I shake my head as the interviewer comes up, "Hey." I say as Ray messes with his hair beside me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy I will be interviewing you."

"Hi Lucy," we all say together.

She smiles while sitting down and getting organized, "So let's get this thing started." I say clapping my hands.

Gerard places his hand on my thigh which was shaking, "Calm down Frankie."

The interviewer laughs, "He has a good point. Now, a lot of your fans are asking in Frerard is truly engaged?"

"Yeah we are," I nod.

Ray speaks up, ""Believe me it's true. It gets kinda tiring after awhile because well they are all over each other."

"Well, that's always good." She says and Gerard laughs and nods. "So how long did you keep it under wraps?"

"Um ever since well I don't know Frankie?" He asks looking at me.

"Um well we have been dating on and off since 01. I mean we tried to hide it but even then we did horrible. I guess our coming out was well the proposal."

"Well that is a perfect time," The interviewer says and Ray laughs.

She sits in silent thinking when Ray talks while rubbing his neck. "Actually Mikey and I uh decided that now would be a uh good time to um.. announce that we are uh dating."

I look at Mikey and he looks shocked as Gerard stands and claps acting like he didn't know. "Woah!"

"Well congratulations," Lucy says with a smile.

Ray coughs lightly, "Yeah."

"T-thank You." Mikey stutters.

"This so far as been a tour of Love I'm really glad this tour happened." Gerard says leaning to high-five Ray.

"I finally feel like we made a difference... even with the rocky start of this tour." I speak up.

"We have I guess this tour got everybody thinking and brought everybody into the loving thing you know." Mikey says and Lucy nods letting us finish talking before ending the interview.

 **Josh's POV:**

I was sitting on a sofa in one of the rooms backstage with Tyler and I fall into him before sitting back up as the interviewer comes in.

"You boys ready?"

"I guess since we have no choice!" I say leaning back on the couch.

The interviewer laughs, "Welcome back viewers. Today I have a special treat...an interview with Twenty One Pilots." We both wave at the camera, "So, what has it been like being on tour with Panic! At the Disco, MCR, Fall Out Boy, Taylor Swift and Hunter Hayes? I pray I didn't miss any bands."

"Don't forget Black Veil Brides they just their recently so there are new to the tour and I mean it's been amazing right Josh?"

"Oh yeah it is absolutely amazing, so much has happened it's just crazy."

"What's it like having two country artists in your numbers?" She asks.

Tyler nods, "Cool Hunter and Taylor they are pretty cool to hang out with."

"It is strange though but I mean it would be strange you have us who rap, then the country and then rock all on one tour. You can't really tell that they are different except the accents and when they are performing."

"True, but I'm going to wager the "clash" of music is what keeps the tour interesting." She remarks with a smile.

"Yeah it does and all the love interests going around." Tyler says laughing.

"Care to elaborate on said love interests?"

"Oh yeah, we have 2 proposals so far, and 4 or 5 couples got together so far. I wonder if babies will happen on this long tour as well." I laugh.

"Oh I love babies!" Tyler says quickly.

The interviewer laughs, "I know the proposals are Frank & Gerard and Hunter & Nova. Who are the couples?"

I look at tyler. "Uh I don't think we have the right to give the names of the couples but both tyler and I can admit to not being single."

Tyler nods and the interviewer smiles, "I commend you for respecting your friends' personal lives, but I must ask: Who are you two with?"

Tyler looks at me, "Who are we with Josh?"

I grab his hand and swallows, "Uh each other actually."

The interviewer smiles, "Congratulations boys, I am happy for you."

Tyler smiles and I laugh, "Yeah our friends claimed we were not hiding it well to begin with so we might as well tell the world."

She laughs, "Friends can usually tell when their other friends are in love."

I nod, "Yeah i guess that's why this tour is filled with love because we are all family."

"That's great that you consider this tour a family."

"Yep, yep." Tyler nods.

"It's hard not to since we are stuck around one another for months!"

She nods, "It makes sense." She motions and the camera goes off. "Thank you both for answering my questions. I hope we can do this again another time."

I nod, "Anytime."

 **Phil's POV:**

I hide behind the chair in the radio booth where they set us up to do our interview for ourselves.

"Don't be scared Phil." Dan says pulling me up and kissing my head.

I smile a bit, "It's still crazy."

"You are crazy." Dan responds/

"Never." I smirk.

Dan rolls his eyes playfully, "Never stop being crazy is what you mean." I laugh and Dan goes to open his bag, "Phil why is there a small cactus in my bag?"

"Well I didn't have room in mine and well he makes me feel comfortable." I say with a shrug.

Dan rolls his eyes and chuckles, "okay Phil I will put your cactus on your side of the desk, so you can feel comfortable." He says sitting it down.

I hug him, "Thank you."

He kisses my head, "No problem." I smile and we both take our seats and he puts his arm over the back of mine. "I actually think the fans are interviewing us, so we'll have like one fan per question I guess?"

"Awesome," I smile and nod.

"Mhm, they'll just call In. So then we can be as coupley as we want." He says kissing my cheek.

"The camera will be on though," I sigh.

"Oh well, who cares."

"Are we going to tell them?" I ask quietly.

"I think they can figure it out by themselves" Dan smiles.

I smile and Dan holds my hand as the studio crews countdown.

Dan presses the button to take the first call and a young man's voice comes through. "If you guys weren't doing YouTube, what would you be doing?"

"Uh I would probably work for a film company or something, it is what I majored in." I say shrugging.

"i..don't think I'd be here on earth to be honest. Because i would never have met Phil" he smiles a little and squeezes my hand under the table.

I smile sadly and look down, "I never thought of that..."

"Uhm anyway.." He goes to the next caller. "Dan do you ever find houseplants in strange places?" She asks. He looks at me and laughs "yes."

I laugh, "Well now we are on a bus, so there are not many places to put them so I cut back."

"Phil I just found one in my backpack."

"That was a special instance."

"Mhm," he responds.

"It was.." I defend, "What's the next question."

"What do you and Phil fight about?" A fan asks.

"uhhhhh cereal. Phil likes to take my cereal before I wake up."

I nod, "Yeah I do kinda, but sometimes we just wait for each other and share." He smiles and mutters something, and I laugh, "You can't be mad."

"It's not, it's funny." He says with a chuckle.

I smile, "So where were we?"

"Attttttt a commercial break!" He grins and plays a song, taking off the headphones.

I smile, "This feels a little weird."

"What does?" he asks leaning back in his chair.

"Being in an interview and I feel like I am hiding something."

"You aren't hiding something, no one has asked yet" I smirk.

I nod, "True."

He smiles, "Don't worry."

"Okay," I smile, "Can I have a kiss before the camera is back on?"

"Maybe" He chuckles and kisses me quickly.

I smile and laugh squeezing his hand as the countdown finishes.

"Okay guys we are back! So the next question is from Amberr!" Dan says kinda loudly.

"So are you like uh dating or just friends?" She asks and I cough a bit.

Dan shrugs and goes to the next caller, "Dan we have to answer it."

"Shhh child," Dan chuckles nervously.

"Please.. now i feel like I am hiding something.." I say.

"It's okay" Dan whispers. "Um I think that's all the time we have for today, bye guys."

I hug him and hide my face in his neck and he cringes, "Phill."

"Sorry" i mumble and slowly move to hide behind the desk.

"Babe noooo" He laughs a little and pulls me close to him.

"I think I now know what it feels to have an existential crisis.."

He rubs my head "they'll figure it out on their own, for now let's just not do any Q&A stuff." He offers and I lay on the floor.

"Phil," he says with a sigh as he sits beside me and I pout. He pokes my side, "Phil."

"Dan…"

"Yes?" he asks rubbing my back.

"I am sorry.." I sigh. "I just feel guilty about not telling the people that have supported our channel and were so into the whole Phan thing..."

"They'll figure it out" He smiles.

"I hope." I sigh. "This floor is comfy."

He lays across me "is it?"

I laugh and he smiles.

 **Dylan's POV:**

Today Taylor dragged me to the interview with her. So I sit on the couch beside her and I know she is nervous too. "Taylor, it's okay you are going to do fine."

The interviewer counts down before saying, "Well hello we are here today with Taylor swift and?"

"Oh uh Dylan," I say quickly.

"My boyfriend Dylan O'Brien." Taylor says with a smile.

"So when did this relationship start? I believe this is the first interview you have had since the tour started."

"That is correct. Dylan and I got together...the day before we left on the tour. He, im, actually convinced me to stay on the tour." She says.

I nod and she grabs my hand. "Why were you going to leave the tour?"

She squeezes my hand, "P-personal reasons…" I rub my thumb over your knuckle.

"So how are you doing being one of only 2 country artist on tour with some of the greatest rock bands of this generation?"

"It's actually a lot if fun. The other bands treat me as if we are I the same genre." I smile and she does too.

"Well that is great, what do you all do together in the free time?"

"Well, depends on where we are. Back in Cali we'd hit the beach. Here in New Orleans we go out to eat or go bowling."

"Have you ever had conflicts with the others around you? Any fights occurring since there seems to be so many males on this tour?" She looks at me, ""I know there were rumors at the beginning of a suicide attempt, would you consider that a conflict?"

"Um…." She starts.

I decide to step in, "Yes but we are all around each other 24/7 so sometimes we get in fights but at the end of the day we make up and everything is fine."

The interviewer nods, "So Taylor, how do you feel about being a opening act rather than the finale?"

"Honestly, I love opening. Gives me time to work on my new album."

"New Album? Will it have some of the rocker flare?"

"Not really. It's more pop than rock. But some of the songs were inspired by someone in the tour."

"Is that so?" Taylor gives a nod. "I think we have time for one more question, if that's okay with you?" and Taylor nods again.

"If you could explain this entire experience in one sentence or less what would you say?"

"A family reunion." She says instantly and I nod

The interviewer smiles as the camera goes off, "Well thank you Taylor and Dylan."


	24. Chapter 24: The CC

**Chapter 24:The CC.**

 **Hunter's POV:**

I stormed out at the end of my interview and ended up getting a phone call. By the end of it I was pissed off and found myself in some random hallway and I punch the wall.

"Why are you upset? I thought it went fine." Nova says when she finds me.

I sit on the ground with my back against the wall and my knees up. "My mother called."

Her mouth opens to form an 'O' and she just nods sitting beside me, "What did she say?"

"Um." I rub my hand over my face, "Basically I am a disappointment.. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore.. I am not the son she raised.."

"So I ruined your relationship with your mom.." She says before grabbing my hand.

I shake my head and swallow as I try to speak, "Never."

"Yeah I did." she adds quietly.

"It wasn't you, it was a rocky relationship to begin with." I sigh. She sighs too and nods, "Look I am willing to lose her if I get to keep you.. I am willing to lose them all as long as I have you."

She smiles a little and hugs my waist. "I much rather have this family here, and my grandma, that's all i need. I am just ready to get out of this damn state."

She nods and rubs my back, "Back to California?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh yeah we leave for Cali at the end of next week, we have an awards ceremony and stuff."

She smiles, "Yep, and that means you are going to properly meet my family. All of them."

I smile a little, "Good since you will be my wife soon." She grins and nods and I sigh, "Plus you have already met mine."

"Yes yes let's just forget that," She smiles. "C'mon darling smile, it's good for you."

"I am not in the mood for smiling."

She rolls her eyes playfully and smiles a little "I think I can change that."

"How?" I question.

"Come with me," she says standing up. I groan and stand up and she holds out her hand, "Now gimme your phone."

I hand over my phone, "Its not locked."

I watch her turn it off and then do the same with her own, "No phones, Phones are bad."

"You need to have yours on.. it could be an emergency.."

She sighs, "fine I'll keep it on vibrate." She puts it in her back pocket and take my hand, "now we walk." She smiles and walk outside.

I walk beside her, "Where too?"

"Wherever we want," She smiles and pulls me close. "So tell me a funny story from your childhood."

I sigh, "I can't think of anything funny my sister tortured me mostly.. or I worked. The only thing I can think of is when we were out riding and my horse wouldn't move so I like tapped it but it slid me off its back and I landing in the pond."

"Okay, thennnnn come with me," She starts to drag me to the park and to a small pond.

I try to pull back, "What are you doing?"

She plops down and pulls me down with her, "sitting."

She splashes me with water and drag me from some thoughts. "Nova," I sigh, "I am thinking of going to see my parents.."

"Why?" She asks with a frown.

"I need to try to talk to them, I was going to see if Taylor will come because she is a country artist on this tour too.."

She rolls her eyes, "Okay, good for her."

"I need my parents to understand.." I sigh and stand up. "Sorry."

She gives me a smile that I can tell is fake, "Okay well we should go back. I'm sure you two want a good night's sleep." I can tell she is gritting her teeth when she stands. I know she hates Taylor but I guess she doesn't understand that I need to do this.

"You head on back I need to call Taylor and see if she will go." She shakes her head and quickly walks away.

 **CC's POV:**

I walk outside in my Pj's after Juliet pushed me out of the bus saying something about a new security guard. I turn and see a friend from my childhood, "JENN!"

"CC!" she squeals running and jumping on my back. "Gotcha."

I smile, "You're here! I can't believe you're here oh oh and I got new puppy Pj's!"

"How could I not see my best friend!" She smiles, "I LOVE your new puppy Pj's!"

"Yea! Andy thinks its funny," I frown and put on the hood. "See i got a hood oh and a tail," I twirl around trying to grab the tail.

"You're gonna make me dizzy, cc!" I hear her giggle, "And Andy is wrong, it's adorable."

I stop twirling, "Sorry I am trying to find the tail."

She grabs my tail, "Here."

I smile, "There it is." I laugh, "Oh i got some skittles too they are in my pocket."

"Skittles?" She asks excited.

"Yep you know they have always been my favorite."

"Same here buddy."

"Want some?" She nods and I reach in my pocket bringing out skittles and we eat some. "So how long have you been here?"

She shrugs, "Not long."

"So uh what do you do?"

"Security, You know I am not talented."

"Don't say that you still do youtube right? You were good at that."

She shrugs, "Not good at it but I still do it."

"You are i watch it every day you upload a video!"

"Really?" she asks and I nod before dragging her off to do some fun things.

 **Tyler's POV:**

I went to Target today with a few others but got lost in the clothing section, although I found a pink scarf, blue shades and fake bunny ears to put on.

Taylor S walks by shaking her head, "I don't wanna know."

"Hey Taylor!" I shout waving.

"Are you talking to me? Because I don't know who you are."

I take off my shades, "Taylor it's Tyler and CC was somewhere."

"Dude. It was a joke. I knew it was you. You just look...odd?"

I laugh, "I know."

Taylor smiles, "Wait... We have three Taylor's on the tour."

"Three? I know two, that's you and the other one."

"I could have sworn there was three…"

"I'm Tyler not Taylor," I offer.

"This is information I know." She says rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah," I laugh. "So can you help me find CC because I lost him in here."

"I guess." She shrugs.

"Thanks," I smile.

"No prob."

We both start walking and it took about 5 minutes to spot CC with a target bag, eating skittles. "Heyy."

"There you are," I say smiling.

"Hey CC," Taylor adds.

CC holds out the bag to us, "Want a skittle?"

"No thanks, now where did you go?"

"I told you I needed dog food, new collar, dog treats and some more candy,"

"And they say I am forgetful," Taylor butts in.

We all laugh until CC starts heading for the door, "Oh yeah, Lucy is outside come on we have to go before someone steals her!"

I pull all the stuff off and sit it on a shelf before following them out, "You love that dog don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Even, I could have told you that." Taylor adds.

"So CC I heard you got yourself a girlfriend."

He nods, "Yeah she asked me out with a bag of skittles."

"Oh wow she knew exactly what to do huh?" I ask.

"She is my best friend," he states simply.

 **CC's POV:**

I bring Lucy back to the bus and check the calendar before texting everyone that it was my birthday!

Andy comes on the bus, "Oh hey it's Lucy." He smiles and starts to rub her, "Adorable, I am thinking of getting one soon."

"Well that will be great for you," I answer.

Suddenly the door flies open and Jenn jumps in, "Happy Birthday CC!"

"Hey Jenn Jenn!" We both laugh, "Oh yeah Jenn you remember Lucy."

"She is so cute!" She squeals and Lucy barks.

"I think she said she knows, she tends to be a sassy diva." Jenn giggles. "Oh yea I cooked dinner and It's way better then how andy's cousin cooks he keeps trying to burn down the house."

She smiles, "That's not too fun to burn a house down."

"Yeah I would kick him out but you know, but it's Andy's cousin and I'm trying to teach him how to use the oven properly."

"Oh Joe, how has he been?" Andy asks from the couch where he rubs Lucy.

"Good I think, but everytime I go home he is trying to burn the house down or make ice coffee."

Andy laughs, "Every time I go over to his place I'm either hiding from that crazy girl or I she someone I had recently sleep with or something like that." (Sorry I have no idea what the last part is it's to confusing)

I shake my head and Jenn comes to me, "Hey cc, can we go talk?"

"Yea sure come in the kitchen with me I have to check on the food."

She walks behind me as I go to the stove and stir the meat for tacos. She never did ask me anything but we easily finished dinner.


	25. Chapter 25:Hayes

**Chapter 25: Hayes**

 **Lynn Hayes' POV:**

I head backstage before the people even start to show up for the concert. I wander around until Hunter spots me and takes me to where everyone else is. Nova runs up and gives me a big hug, "I think I love her more than you Hunter." she jokes.

"Yeah I bet you do," He mutters as I hug her, "I missed ya girly."

I let go of her and she walks to Hunter, ""Hey I was joking, I'm Marrying you for a reason."

He looks down and smiles, "I know."

"Because I love youuuuuu." She giggles and hugs him, kissing his cheek, "andddd I got lipstick on you."

"Oh Nova, now I am marked."

"Yep," she giggles.

"Y'all are just too cute," I say pinching Hunt's cheek.

"Haha sucks for you," Nova says and starts pinching the other cheek causing him to wince.

"Okay okay both of you stop before I have to call for backup."

"You and what army?" Nova asks with a chuckle.

Hunter grabs his phone typing something as Nova and I pinch his cheeks.

Josh Dunn walks up, "What are you doing to him?" I catch the pretty boy, Patrick, walk up but stay quiet.

Nova let's go and puts up her fist, "I can take Stump down easily, Josh might be a little harder but I can do it."

"Whoa, I am not hitting a girl!" Patrick says putting up his hands in surrender and I drop my hand.

"Just back away from Hunter slowly."

"Fuck off Josh," Nova says grabbing Hunter.

I watch as Josh and Patrick pry Nova off of Hunter before Josh tosses her over his shoulder. Patrick moves in close to me and jumps when I pinch his ass.

Nova starts hitting Josh's back and Hunter motions for him to put her down as she shouts, "Josh if you don't put me down I will fuck up your face so bad!" Josh sets her down and she punches his chest, "I hope you fall off stage."

Josh laughs, "I'm the drummer, I am never near the edge."

"Fuck You whatever." Nova snaps.

"Alright we have to go help set the stage for MCR." Josh says and starts to walk off with the cutie.

"Yeah you go to that." Nova mutters.

"That reminds me I perform tonight I have to go get ready," He kisses her cheek. "Can you watch out for Grandma?"

Nova nods and Hunt runs off, "Are y'all okay?"

"Yeah I guess," she answers.

I take a seat and pat beside me, "Have a seat and tell Grammy what's wrong."

"I'm just kinda pissed off at him." She admits sitting down beside me.

"Why is that sweetheart?" I ask and pat her knee.

"Because he called stupid security when I was joking and he let me be very uncomfortable and just stood their laughing. Like fuck you!"

"Oh honey.. he seems like he is not himself lately.. hasn't been since he got here probably.. I don't know why dear but he changes when he is in Louisiana."

She huffs and crosses her arms, "I noticed."

"I think this place holds horrible memories. There are some good ones but his parents always forced him into things and expected him to do them.. I am surprised he took up music after all of that... I didn't think he would start back after he quit when his grandfather died.. Thank you Nova. You changed him, now to just get him away."

She smiles a bit and nods, "We're going back to California in a few days, that should fix him."

"Oh definitely sweetheart."

She sighs, "I wonder how much time I have to sneak in a few beers before his set is done.."

"Does he not let you drink?" I sigh and pat her leg, "Go ahead and grab one."

"No..he just doesn't like it."

"Well grab one you deserve it after all of this stress." I respond and she grabs a beer from one of the coolers in various places backstage. I look up and watch Hunter take the stage with a guitar I bought him when he turned 16. Nova starts chugging her beer and then a second, "Slow down honey he is just taking the stage now.

She burps and takes another swig as I watch my grandson work the stage and the crowd. I have never been so proud.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I was sitting finishing a sketch of Batman while Taylor Swift watches, "I am finally finished!"

"Good lord Gee, that is amazing."

I smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She responds and I turn back to my sketch.

"So Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh how was your interview?"

She sighs and sits down on the floor with her back against the wall, "I hated it. I mean, it was fine at first...but…"

"But?" I ask turning to face her after setting down my pencil.

"But I let it slip about me almost leaving the tour, the got asked why and said personal reasons. Only to get asked about any conflicts on tour and Dylan had to answer because all I could think about was that fight you and Frankie had."

"Taylor you know that's not your fault right?"

She nods, "I know but it's awkward."

"We all get in fights Taylor."

"I meant it was awkward that I was asked about the fights."

"Oh," I say and she nods, "Well I am sorry about the bad interview."

"No worries, it could have been worse."

We both nod knowing that it certainly could have been worse.

 **Halsey's POV:**

I sent Isaac a text to meet me on the stage 5 minutes ago, I brought a cooler full of my soda's and sat down. "Hey you dyed your hair," I hear his voice come from behind me.

"Yeah," I smile as he walks around.

"It looks good."

"Thank you" I smile. I hold out a bottle of what I was drinking "want one?"

"What is it?" he asks before immediately trying to take one.

"Black Raspberry soda, it's good" I smile.

He shrugs, "Okay, I guess I will try some then." I hand him a bottle before I take a sip of my own. He opens his bottle and takes a sip as I smile, "It's good."

"Cheers!" I say with a giggle and bump my bottle against his.

He smiles and laughs as I finish my soda and he soon finishes his own, "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Of course."

"Follow me."

 **Hunter's POV:**

It has been a few days since the interview and my mother still won't talk to me so I asked Taylor to meet me by my bus. I pace back and forth until she comes up, "What's up Hayes?"

"Some things came up, and I need your help..."

"What came up? Why do you need my help?"

"My parents, they don't want anything to do to me because of this tour.. I need help convincing them.." I start.

"And you think Momma and Daddy Hayes will believe you if I'm there?" She questions.

"I don't know." I sit down and sigh. "I am out of ideas.. and you are respected in the country community... I just don't know.."

She sighs and sits beside me, "I'll talk to your parents, but you should also have them get to know the guys too."

"I tried, Frank and Gee, they ended up making my mother faint. and got chased out of the party by a priest." I sigh.

"See, that's where you messed up. You only bring Frank OR Gee... Not both."

"Look She met Frank once by himself and she hated him..." I sigh, "She thinks that Nova and I are a mistake because.. she thinks I was high or drunk our entire relationship since I have been touring with rock bands... and the interview.. my mom saw and thought we were sexually involved..."

"Clearly I need to have a come to Jesus meeting with Momma Hayes. Because (A) most of the bands formed a band to Stop substance abuse, (B) Elvis was the KING of rock and your mom listens to him, and (c) You and Nova agreed to WAIT until things were settled to do THAT."

"My sister and brother-in-law think I should leave it alone.. They think she holds me back with my music.."

"She does. But I still need to have a come to Jesus meeting with her."

"Really?" I ask, even though Taylor and I look out for each other I was expecting a no.

"Yes. Now take me to meet your mother."

I run in the bus and grab the keys before coming back out, "It's a long ride."

"I don't mind." she shrugs.

I unlock the door of my truck and hold it open for her and she gets in, "Uh thanks for this Taylor."

She smiles once I am in the drive seat, "I am glad to help."

I drive the nearly 2 hour trip to my family home while we talk or listen to music. She looks out the window once we get a bit closer and drive through my hometown. Before I know it I am pulling into the long driveway of my parent's home. "Nice place," she remarks getting out.

"Yeah i spent the money from my first few songs to buy it and restore it for them."

She smiles, "You're a good kid Hunter."

I sigh, "I guess but my sister is still the favorite."

She easily knocks on the door with no nervousness, "Not to Grandma Hayes."

I bite my lip as my mother answers the door, "yes may i help.. oh Hunter."

"Hello Mrs. Hayes." Taylor speaks up drawing my mother's attention from me.

"Are you Taylor Swift?" She covers her heart and opens the door more. "Please do come in."

"O-okay," Taylor glances back at me and I nod motioning for her to go in and I follow behind her.

"Did you want something to drink Miss Swift?" She leads her to sit in the living room where my dad is nowhere to be seen.

"No thank you. I actually would like to talk to you about Hunter and our friends on tour."

My mother comes in and takes a seat while I sit on the sofa. "You are on tour with all of them?"

"Of course! I couldn't pass it up, touring with the greatest rock musicians of my generation!"

"Rock bands are just so crazy, what is a perfect lady doing with that riff-raff!"

"For one, that "riff-raff" are some of my greatest friends. Two, yeah they are crazy but that's what makes them so much fun!"

"There are gay men.." She leans in and whispers. "Frank and Jared. Then obviously there was smoking involved."

"It's Frank and Gerard. And no smoking was involved. Most of the bands were formed to help each other break bad habits."

"So what do they do then? depression or pills? or Drinking?"

"NOTHING. They haven't done that in YEARS. They are good boys Mrs. Hayes, just give them the chance Hunter has."

"Hunter has made a lot of bad decisions like that girl. I have no idea what has happened to all the lessons when he was little. He is just a disappointment and I refuse to trust 2 gays and their friends."

"Then you don't trust me. Let's go, Hunter. You were right…" She stands up. "Oh, just so you know, Nova is the BEST thing that happened to Hunter on this tour." She pulls me out the door.

I hurry back to the truck and start it and Taylor hops in, "I'm Sorry Hunter."

I shake my head as I drive down the driveway, "No I should have known.. It was a lost cause."

"I tried, She's just too stubborn."

I nod, "Believe me I know.."

"Let's get back to the buses." Taylor says as I drive through town.

"When we get back I am gonna just take some time to stay in my bus and just get over this."

"Did you tell Nova?"

"About us coming out here.. yeah she was pissed about it.."

"Great...just what I need. An angry fiancé."

I sigh, "I will talk with her.. as soon as we get back."

She smiles a bit, "Good boy."

She starts yawning when we were halfway home so when we pull up I cut the engine. "Thanks again now get some rest Swift."

"No problem. Just remind me NOT to send a wedding invite to your mom." *She laughs walking towards her bus. "SEE YA ROUND HAYES!"

I wave, "Later."


	26. Chapter 26:Love

**A/N: Well this one just a heads up Nova and Hunter are both 20. Gee is probably the oldest at like 29 almost 30. So everyone on tour is in there 20's.**

 **Chapter 26: Love**

 **Nova's POV:**

Hunter and I walk to the backstage area and he kisses me before taking the stage for his last performance in Louisiana. He has two new songs he wanted to do here and I take my seat near the edge of the stage and hear Taylor Swift shout, "Go Hunter!"

Hunter strums the opening, "Well, I didn't know me, like I know me now Sometimes you gotta get lost so you can get found I've been scared of the dark I've been scared of the light But if you never get knocked down, you'll never learn how to fight. Imagine all of the dreams you're too scared to chase You spend every last tomorrow looking back on yesterday I've been where you are so many times before These are moments when you find what you've been living for,"

I watch him start to move more as the beat picks up, "This is where you fall This is when you get up This is where it all begins This is where it hurts This is when you learn that This is where it all begins Where it all begins"

I smile and start to think to myself about how cute he is when he performs.

I watch Hunter swallow and I can tell he is nervous now, "My Momma used to say when I was just a child "Life's little ups and downs make it all worth the while" Oh don't worry 'bout nobody because nobody's keeping score Yeah, your hardest days are a part of something so much more"

I try to catch his attention and I finally manage to do so when he looks back at me, "This is where you fall This is when you get up This is where it all begins This is where it hurts This is when you learn that This is where it all begins Where it all begins Starting over is a beautiful thing You find out who you are through the pain."

I smile at him and he smiles back, "This is where you fall This is when you get up This is where it all begins This is where it hurts This is when you learn that This is where it all begins Where it all begins Where it all begins."

He smiles more and takes a breath, "So that song was a bit harder to perform but this next one is for my beautiful fiance Nova!"

I blush and Gee plops down beside me drinking a coffee.

"I call this one 'Still Falling'," I smile and he starts to play. " You'd think for all the days I've known you That I would have you memorized by now With Every question answered, Every single page turned But you keep me on the edge somehow."

I smile widely and stand closer to the edge of the stage and he turns to sing to me, "And every day with you is still a mystery With the sweetest story's falling from your lips I hold on to every word, Like it's the first one that I've heard It's the only time I've ever felt like this this."

I wave and he gives me a wink, "But after all this time, you'd think I'd be used to the pull of your gravity And after flying so high for so long, who would think I'm still learning, still burning, still falling', still falling' I still reach for your hand because I need it And your kiss is still the spark that lights a fire You're still laughing with me, And we're still making memories, I'm still a fool for you, and there's a million reasons why."

I blush as he plays for me, "After every late night street light drive Every love you miss you kiss goodnight Girl, your name is still my favorite Always will be and I'm still wanting, still all in, I'm still fallin' I'm still falling', Still chasin', still nervous, still reelin', still dreaming' about this."

I smile and mouth 'I love you' to Hunter as he plays. "And after every sunrise holding you, After all the crazy we've been through Every day and every minute girl it's something new, I'm still learning, still burning, yeah still wanting, still all-in, still fallin'. Still falling."

He smiles and sets the guitar on the stage and runs to me picking me up and kissing me deeply. I giggle when I pull away, "That was great."

He smiles, "Good let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Why? Is it a special occasion? It's not our anniversary right? Fuck is it?" I panic a little.

"No no calm down," He rubs my back, "I just wanna take you out."

I nod and hug him before looking around, "everyone is staring."

"Come on let's go My Chemical Romance should be setting up." He says pulling me to the nearest exit.

 **Gerard's POV:**

Isaac finishes setting up the stage and Mikey, Ray and Frank follow me out as Taylor S wishes us luck.

"So hello Killjoys! Just a warning this performance may get a little weird." I look back and see Frank wink at me and Ray nods and smiles at Mikey. I see Patrick claim the seat at the drums since Josh is out with Tyler and we don't have an actual drummer.

"f you now the song sing along!" I laugh and start saying Check as I wait for the intro from Frank and Ray. "Don't believe what they say, We're dead flies in the summertime They leave us all behind With duct tape scars on my honey They don't like who you are You won't like where we'll go Brother, protect me now With blood they wash in the money! You don't believe in God I don't believe in luck They don't believe in us But I believe we're the enemy! You don't believe in God I don't believe in luck They don't believe in us But I believe we're the enemy!"

Frank starts jumping around the stage and I move to grab him so we can share the mic. "Uh Uh Uh UhUh Uh UhUh UhUh Uh UhUh RIGHT NOW."

I watch Mikey turn to face the drummer as he plays and Ray kisses his cheek.

"I'm sick down from the bones to the other side Red-mob, we insects hide King rat on the streets in another life They laugh, we don't think it's funny If what you are Is just what you own What have you become When they take from you ALMOST EVERYTHING!"

Frank starts jumping and head banging with Ray as Mikey comes up towards me.

We all laugh and play a few more songs with a minimal amount of kissing.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I decided to take Nova to one of the nice Italian restaurants with candles and fairy lights. We are led to a table and lucky for me I used my famous name to get us a table without a reservation. The host leads us to a small table with candles and we take our seats. "Ooh shots," Nova laughs.

I laugh, "I think there is a bar here if you want."

"No I was joking," she responds with a smile. I nod and we both look at the menu, "Why are all these things I can't pronounce?"

"It's italian." I smile, "It was this or cajun and well I can cook cajun anytime."

"uhhhhhh do they just have spaghetti?"

I nod and smile, "Yes they do."

"Okay," she nods.

"What do you want to drink? Maybe a wine? I have a fake ID on me."

She smiles, "I will take a lemonade."

Once the waiter comes over I order our food. I know that Nova is swinging her feet under the table as she looks around, "This place is really fancy."

I smile, "I always told my friends that I would take a girl here just to propose.." I laugh a bit.

She laughs a little "welp too late for that."

I smile, "Yeah i guess that's right."

She nods and I hold her hand as she draws shapes on my hands.

It took about 20 minutes of small talk the waiter finally brings our food. "This looks good."

She nods and we eat and chat.

 ***The Next Night***

I manage to sneak in on Nova dancing flinging her hair about on the bus, "Hot moves baby."

She jumps and stops what she is doing, "when did you get here and did you put the words hot and baby into the same sentence?"

I laugh a bit, "Just for a minute and yeah I am trying to use different words in my vocabulary."

She wrinkles her nose "Ew. Who are you and what have you done to my sweet country boy Hunter."

I laugh, "Sorry Nova."

She fake pouts and I blush a little. "Why are you blushing?"

"I tried to be cool and failed miserably." I say covering my face and laughing.

She laughs "I know, you're such a dork."

I nod, "Yeah I am."

"I love you though, and as much as I love you go away so I can dance." She says with a giggle trying to push me out of the living area.

"Nova we share a bus.."

"Well then go into a different room I don't know! Go into our bunk." She says.

I walk towards are bunk and grab my phone off the table, "Have fun."

I lay down and I hear the music when suddenly my song comes on. 'I want Crazy' is playing and I know Nova is dancing so I peek out and record about a minute of it before posting it.

When the song ends she turns it down and I hear her phone chirp, a second later she shouts my name angrily.

I laugh, "Sorry I couldn't help it."

She walks back to the bunk and plops down on the floor pouting, "I hate you."

"you have posted horrible pics of me loads of times." I point out.

"Yeah but.." she then looks up at me the way Emma does.

"I am sorry and I will take it down."

"You don't have too," she says still pouting.

"I will if you want me too."

"Nooooo it's okayyyyy" She sighs, "I just need cuddles in payment"

I smile, "Climb in."

She climbs in and curls up in my side, ""I hadn't actually watched the full video yet, will you show it to me?"

"All you missed was what I said at the end about how great it is to know your fiance will dance like this to a song that you wrote about her."

"Okay," She smiles and I wrap my arms around her.


	27. Chapter 27:New Puppies and Girlfriends

**A/N** **: So basically Dylan is Dylan O'brien but not an actor or anything he is more like Stiles. Isaac and Scott and others are also from Teen Wolf lol as the Face claims but anyways yeah.**

 **Chapter 27:** **Here's to new puppies and girlfriends!**

 **Andy's POV:**

Today I was walking down the road and came across a box with a little puppy in it. He was too cute to leave behind so I took him to the groomers before bringing him back and sitting him on the sofa so I can play with him. I decided the little guys name will be Daredevil, but I still haven't told Juliet since she has been busy today.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack!" She shouts seeing the puppy on our bus. Normally she doesn't have a problem with dogs but it's hard to care for one on tour.

I can hear CC laugh from the back as I stand, "Juliet Nicole Simms!"

"You know it would have been nice if you warned me!" She huffs looking at the cute hand sized dog.

"Well what happened was I saw this little puppy on the side of the road it was starving so I saved it."

She sighs, "We can't have a puppy on tour.. we are too busy."

I get down on my knees in front of her and Daredevil barks once. "No we aren't we can I'll watch him and train him all that stuff pretty please." I try to give her the puppy look, "Pleaseeee!"

She sighs glancing at the puppy again, "Fine, but he is not sleeping with us."

"No he will sleep with Ashley or CC, Jinxx will squish him."

"Seeing as most of the time Jinxx sleeps on the floor rather than in the bunk." She says sitting on the sofa as Daredevil nudges her leg.

"yeah cause he is huge."

Jinxx shouts from his bunk, "I can hear you!"

Juliet laughs and I do too, "Sorry dude."

 **Hunter Hayes:**

I was in the studio that I rented for the day playing with the tunes and dancing a bit trying to get the sound right for a new song. "Got Ya!" Nova shouts opening the door with her phone held to record.

"No fair I was recording!" I try to argue.

She laughs, "Sucks!" She starts typing on the phone, "I haven't posted it yet."

"Oh come on I was recording the newest song that i performed for you." I pout

"Exactly," She says with a giggle and over exaggerates pressing the submit button uploading the video.

I groan and cover my face. "God I bet my fans love you."

"I love you," she says.

I smile and bring my hands down, "I know."

She laughs and mimics me, "I know." I laugh harder and she pokes my side, "God, you're a dork."

"Oh come on! You know you only gave me a chance because I was dorky!"

She giggles, "I know, but that doesn't mean I won't tease you for it."

"You know I am still recording." I smile, "I could use your laugh in one of my songs."

She blushes and covers her face shaking her hand. "Oh god, no my laugh is awful."

"It's just amazing," I say with a smile.

She shakes her head, "I am never laughing for you again!"

"That's a long life without laughing." I point out.

"Yep" she nods, "and you can't do anything about it." She takes a few steps back.

"I guess you don't wanna hear the new song then?" I ask.

She stops, "Fine, I'll listen."

"Not with that attitude young lady."

"What are you my mother?" She huffs and hits me with a pillow.

"God no!"

She rolls her eyes, "Just show me the song." She crosses her arms over her chest.

I sigh knowing she is too upset to appreciate it, "Not yet."

She slumps on the couch and grumbles, "Fine."

I push back from the desk, "I am going to take a nap."

"No don't leave," She pouts and reach for my hand as I walk past her.

"Let's go cuddle," I offer.

"That's so boring though." She groans.

I rub my face hard, "I haven't slept."

"Oh, then you go sleep I guess. I'll just go hang out with Frank."

"Night," I yawn.

"Night," She mumbles and walks out.

 **Phil's POV:**

I lay in bed and lift my glasses enough to see Dan through them since he just woke me up. "Do I really have to get up to get ready for Cali?"

"Yes babe," he says with a chuckle. I drop my glasses and roll onto my back with a groan. "Phil," He says with a laugh as he straddles my hips.

I yawn, "Let's stay here."

"We have to leave," Dan says with another chuckle.

"Why? This seems like a nice enough place."

"Phillip Michael Lester do not make me do things that you do not want done to you" He threatens with a laugh.

"Such as?" I cover my face and yawn.

"Well it won't work if I tell you."

I yawn again, "I am not getting up."

"Oh reallyyyyyy?" He smirks and digs his fingers into my sides. He sits there for a minute pouting, "Oh yeah you aren't ticklish." He stands up and gets a glass of water then pours it on me.

I jump up quickly, "That is cold!"

He laughs, "Really I didn't notice." I pout and Dan falls on the bed laughing, "Oh your face!"

"You are mean.." I stand up a shuffle to the shower.

"I love you!" He calls to me through his laughs.

"Sure ya do Daniel."

"I do!" He shouts.

I grumble as I have to rush through a shower, and once I step out of the bathroom fully ready I see Dan. "I plugged up your straightner."

"Thanks," He smiles and pulls me into his lap. "You can get me back, I won't be mad."

I curl up, "I don't wanna."

"Why not baby?"

I stretch and yawn, "Time for brekkie."

He groans and falls backward taking me with him, "but cuddles."

"Dan we have a lot of video equipment to pack up..."

He groans and pouts as I stand up and make my way to the kitchenette area as he starts to pack the wires we brought in last night. I bring out his favorite cereal and hand it to him, "Thank you love." He gives me a quick kiss.

I smile and take a seat with a bowl of mine own. He tries to eat and pack and I just eat, "You could help ya know."

I smile and finish my bowl before sitting down there to help him pack.

 **Isaac's POV:**

I heard my alarm go off earlier and I mumble, "Please don't make me get up."

I feel someone jump on me and I hear Ashley(Halsey), "WAKE UP!"

I jump up and she laughs pointing at me, "Your face!"

"You scared me," I say looking down.

"Awwww," She teases and ruffles my hair and I smile. She then lays back on my legs, "You are too easy."

"Too easy?" I question and She nods and giggles. "Is that good?"

"It's fun for me." She laughs, "and it's cute that you're scared easily, one of your weaknesses."

I blush, "I-I wasn't always like this."

"Mhmm that's what everyone says." She teases and pokes me.

"I'm serious, I got scared easily after my dad started nevermind." I say shaking my head.

She looks at me for a minute with a frown and I thought she was going to question it. Instead she sits on my waist, "Hi serious nice to meet you I'm Ashley."

I laugh and she giggles, "I am ticklish on my sides!"

She lights up a bit and starts to tickle me even more. She laughs and stops, "It's okay I am ticklish too."

"Oh you are?" I question and smile.

"Don't you dare!"

"Come on, it's only fair."

"Fine," she giggles before I even start to tickle her. So when I do she laughs even louder. "I regret this!" I keep tickling her and we both laugh, "Please don't tickle my hips!" I shake my head and start to tickle her there. She screams a little and starts giggling, "I said not too!"

I smile and laugh, "But I love your giggles."

She keeps laughing, "This isn't fair!" I smile and stop tickling and she leans down to hide her face in my neck. "you're a jerk, I only poked you and you tortured me"

"Sorry."

She starts to tickle me in return and I laugh. What I wasn't expecting was that she leaned down and kissed me after she stopped tickling me. My eyes widen and she quickly pulls away. "S-sorry."

"No don't be sorry that was unexpected and well that was my first kiss."

"Oh," she responds with a smile and I lean in to kiss her shyly. She kisses back and once I pull away I ask, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm I dunno, I'll have to think about it." She teases.

I smile a bit, "O-ok."

"I'm kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"Yay!" I shout.

"This is great!" She smiles. She giggles and leans in cuddling me, "No tickling me while we cuddle, it's unfair."

I nod and pull her close to me.

 **CC's POV:**

I woke up a bit earlier to Ashley signing my blanket but I easily fell back asleep. I only woke up when I heard Jenn shout, "CC I got skittles!"

I roll and fall out the bed, "Where?!"

She holds the bag in hand, "Come on Sleepy Head, get up!"

"Please?" I ask nicely.

"Come here and get one."

"I have no shirt on and it's cold, you can come over here to me."

She rolls her eyes and tosses me the bag. "Fine."

Right when I am about to open it I see a message in her handwriting, ' _Eat a skittle if you wanna date me.'_ I smile and pop one in my mouth, "I wanna go on a date."

She smiles, "You do?!" I nod and she runs and kisses my cheek, "You are so cute." She covers her mouth blushing and heads for the door.

Before she gets to far a grab her hand and pull her down under the blanket with me. She giggles, "Whatcha doin CC?"

"Sleeping," I say lying down.

"Same here," she replies with a yawn and her nose wrinkles. I kiss her nose and she giggles, "If they want us they can come and get us."

We lay down and start to doze off when a knock comes on the door. "Go away! We are sleeping!"

Andy opens the door, "Get up we have to go see Joe."

Jenn pops her head up, "Oh it's no one on my case." She lays back down.

"I already know him he can't preheat the oven, and he can't tell when there is a discoloration in the floor." I groan.

"There was no discoloration in the floor come on CC let's go."

Jenn gets up and stretches as Andy sighs, "Let's go CC he got something important to tell us."

Jenn starts to tug on me and I get up. She hugs my arm, "I have skittles CC."

"I'm coming only because you said there would be skittles."

"Well get dressed we leave soon."

Jenn leaves and I get dressed.


	28. Chapter 28: Sleepy Heads

**A/N: So this is super short but I didn't want to add anything to it since it was a great stopping point. Uh anyways be warned a lot of dirty jokes type things so be warned.**

 **Chapter 28: Sleepy heads.**

 **Juliet's POV:**

My alarm goes off saying it's time to get up and pack so we can head to Cali. Andy's hand is around my waist and his forehead rest on my neck. I can feel his warm bare chest against my arm as he curls around me.

"Andy get up." I say nudging him.

He clutches me tighter, "Now baby, can't we stay here?"

"We have things to do in Cali."

He rolls out of bed, "I am going to take a shower."

I nod and stretch, "I am going to make coffee."

"Sounds good," he says with a yawn walking into the bathroom.

I go and make coffee as he showers and Ashley comes in wearing his favorite Hello Kitty slippers.

 **Dylan's POV:**

"I don't wanna go!" I shout waking up on the floor as someone knocks on my door.

"Dylan! You better be awake because I have breakfast!" Taylor shouts through the door. I groan and starts to get up. "Dylan, cold doughnuts is all I have to say."

"I'm coming," I say through a yawn.

I fix my shirt as I walk out of my bus, "Hey sleepy head." She kisses my cheek. "I have coffee."

"Yay," I say and she smiles as I walk back on the bus to get ready.

I come out and she is sitting on the bed. "Hey Handsome."

"Hey cutie." I say with a smile.

She giggles, " So not cute. My hairs a wreck and what makeup I have in is from last night's show."

 **Hunter's POV:**

Nova groans as I poke her awake from where she is sprawled across our bed. "Hunter noooooo. It's too early for this shit."

I smile, "Come on, I have coffee ready."

"Don't Care," She mumbles pulling the pillow over her head.

"The sooner you get up the sooner we can get to the beach." I say softly.

"I've lived in California my entire life, the beach ain't nothin new sweetheart."

"How about the Music Awards?" I rub her back. "Or your little sister?"

She smiles, "Fine, for my little sister." She sits up and stretches.

I hold out her coffee cup. "be warned you want sunglasses before stepping out of this bus."

She groans and I smile before walking out of the back so she can get ready.

I sit and wait for her and she comes out with her sunglasses, "Okay I am ready."

I stand up and clap, "Okay let's start packing." She groans, "I am sorry tour life is so crazy."

She shrugs, "I'm just lazy." She goes and tosses all the stuff away, "Done."

I smile, "And I packed last night."

"Well good for you southern boy." She grumbles and lays back down.

I smile, "Sorry."

 **Nova's POV:**

I walk to one of the dressing rooms looking for Frank and I come across Ray. "I am not waking them. You can Nova. Good Luck."

I walk and open the door to see Gerard spooning Frank on a blow up mattress. I run and jump on the bed, "IT"S YOUR TIME TO BABYSIT!"

Frank rolls over and yawns, "What? what are we babysitting?"

"The small child that lives in my house, duh" I laugh. "GERARD GET UP SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KISS FRANK" I scream and shake him.

He rolls over with his red hair in his face before snuggling into Frank. "Not my Frankie." He mumbles and burrows in the sheets and I notice he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Gerard, there is a small person depending on you two to take her to the park when we pull up in Cali."

"Frankie can take himself." He mumbles.

Frank elbows him as he sits up, "Harsh man.. now get dressed you are nude and there others present."

"Gerard Way do not make me call your mother!"

Gerard looks under his blankets, " When Did That happen!?"

"I am not giving you the talk buddy.." Frank says with a sigh. "You would think he would remember." He chuckles and shakes his head.

I stand up and Gerard wraps himself in the blanket and grabs some clothes before walking to get dressed. I laugh, "I am never sitting on that bed again."

"Oh honey Gee and I took claim of this bed on our first tour.." Frank says gathering his clothes.

"OH MY GOD!" I shout.

"Now if you don't mind I have a fiance and a shower to get too."

I shake my head and head for the door, "You know what frank...live life to the fullest man."

 **Taylor J's POV:**

I walk into the sitting area on the bus to spot Newt sleeping with a book on his chest. I grab the book and place a marker before laying down cuddling him. He wraps his arm around me and grumbles, "We need to get up."

"But it's comfy here, Newt" I whisper.

"I know baby."

I start to trace circles on his chest, "Have I told you how much I love you?" I smile.

"You didn't have to say because I can see it." He says.

"Good" I look up at him and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and I giggle, "Okay let's go."

"I'm too tired," I pout.

"Come on I will carry you," he offers.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I step off the bus after cleaning it up a bit so it doesn't become messier on the trip to Cali. I squint my eyes and mutter, "Damn you Louisiana."

"You know Hayes, they make sunglasses for people like you." Taylor says coming up and I raise my hand to block the sun.

"Nova stole my sunglasses and hid them somewhere.." She laughs.

 **Sarah's POV:**

Brendan and Penny were still laying in bed after I finish helping the others pack up our spot outside. I sit on the bed and rub his back, "Baby I have a surprise for you."

"Yes?" He asks rolling over.

I smile, "Get your booty up and I will tell you tonight."

He groans and gets up and I hear Pete complaining about Patrick snoring from somewhere outside.

 **Josh's POV:**

I get up and move to the bathroom hearing the shower and I open the curtain to see Tyler in the shower drinking red bull. "Josh! I am in the shower!"

I shrug and rub my eyes yawning, "You are taking to long."

"Dude!"

I groan. "If you are not out in three minutes I am joining you."

"Go right ahead." He smirks and I strip down joining him. I may have even made us late for clean up.

 **Frank's POV:**

I walk past Gerard talking to a security guard drinking coffee. "I need my coffee, Frank kept me up last night."

I smirk on my way to get my guitar. "Sure did babe, all night."

 ***A Few Hours Later***

We pull into the tourist center right past the California line to stretch. Andy walks the dog and others just grab things they need. We sign a few autographs and we are off again.


	29. Chapter 29:Full of Surprises

**Chapter 29: Full of Surprises**

 **Halsey's POV:**

"I'm slim shady yes I'm the real shady all you other slim shady's are just imitating so won't the real slim shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up" I sing

"Nice," I hear someone say and I look up from my spot on the stage to see Mikey Way.

"Thanks," I reply with a laugh.

"No problem," He says and I smile and nod. "Seriously one of the best raps i've heard."

"Thanks, but I'm not a rapper" I laugh alittle.

"I know me and Dallon are big fans of yours."

"Thanks," I say and he walks away.

 **Taylor's POV:**

I was sitting on my bus when I hear a knock and I go open my door to see Dylan standing there with a sign. " know this isn't as Romantic as anyone would have hoped or anything but?" He starts and I can finally read the sign. It says Will You Marry Me? In bold letters and I stand there with my mouth open.

"I love you Taylor and I want to be with you for the rest of my life I know this isnt romantic or anything but Taylor," He looks up at me getting on one knee holding the sign smiling. "Will you Marry Me?"

I smile and basically tackle him, "YES! Oh God YES!" He hugs me tightly and slips the ring onto my finger. I kiss him hard before pulling back, "I love you."

"I love you too," He responds.

"I love you more." I say with a grin that has never left my face.

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible as long as I've got you." I say giving his nose a kiss and he makes a face. I laugh, "You are so cute!"

"Not as cute as you."

"No. You are cuter," I say smiling and he laughs. "I love your laugh."

"I love everything about you," he remarks and I blush.

"You are amazing Dylan."

He smiles, "Thanks I try my best." I smile and he gives a content sigh, "I can't believe you said yes."

"What? Why?!" I ask alarmed.

"Because I never thought I will be this happy with anyone." He admits.

"Welcome to my world. After my last breakup I was scared to fall in love again, then I met you and everything changed."

He smiles, "I love that I made you not afraid of falling in love again."

"Well, I knew you'd catch me." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and his goes around my waist as I kiss him.

I pull away and blush after a minute, "Hey."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says with a smile.

"Why do I not believe you?" I ask and he shrugs before laughing.

I giggle and he kisses me, "I love you."

"And I love you." I say with a smile.

 **Frank's POV:**

I was going to hang out in the common area where we hang out to spot a box of doughnuts. Me being me could not resist but I don't grab one when I look at the box. There is an ultrasound photo and a girls hand writing, _E_ _at up everyone my mom can't be the only one with a belly!_

I turn around pointing as a group comes in, "What the HELL?"

Dan is the first to speak after taking a breath, "Guys…. I'm Pregnant."

"Um Dan… We are both men." Phil points out and Dan laughs.

CC pops a skittle in his mouth, "One of the girls is knocked up."

Andy looks at Juliet as he says, "Really CC."

Nova steals a skittle and laughs, "We all know it isn't me."

"Ain't Me!" Halsey shouts.

CC takes a seat and Jinxx sits on him as Josh shakes his head, "I'm out."

Juliet shakes her head, "Not me!"

CC looks at Nova and then Jinxx, "Rude."

"Baby doll I'm the rudest person here, besides Gee." She laughs and strike a pose.

Gee shakes his head and smiles, "So who is it?"

"I dunno, this has to be a prank." Dan says and Halsey cuts in. "Okay who was the last one to get Piss Drunk."

Andy walks to Juliet, "Well at;east I know I don't have to send Juliet to Mexico with the others." She glares at him, "Andrew!"

Brendan looks around again, "Where is Sarah?"

"Brendan did you knock up Sarah?" Nova asks.

Sarah walks in and stops, "Hey?"

Everyone looks at Sarah and Nova asks first, "Are you Pregnant?"

Andy sits down while everyone looks at each other. "Will you guys stop staring at each other and give someone a damn answer!?" Halsey shouts.

"Oh Donut," Sarah says grabbing one. "Oh Dallon Breezy is sick on the bus again."

"What Why?" He questions. I turn to see Jinxx and Ashley pile onto Andy's lap and CC climbs on top.

I notice Taylor J sitting in the background never looking up and tugging at her sleeves but I can't ask her anything because Nova cuts in. "Ohh Jeez."

Dallon runs out of the room and Sarah breaks off a peice of her doughnut, "I didn't want to catch the stomach bug I already have one that will stick around for the next few months." We all sit in silence thinking and Sarah turns walking from the room after calling back, "Bren, you are going to be a daddy."

He sits there dumbfounded as we all congratulate him and Andy gives him a thumbs up. "I got a man who will send her to a small holding outside of new Mexico just in case."

Brendan finally comes too, "Wait What?!" He asks running after her.

"Aww," Nova says and Hunter walks in as Newt walks out. "What did I miss?" He asks.

"Babies," Nova says with a smile.

"Hold on WHat?!" Hunter questions his fiance.

"Sarah is pregnant and Taylor J is too." She answers and we all look at Taylor.

She looks up at Nova, "How on Earth did you know?"

"Honey I think your forgetting that I have a little sister who's four, I was still living with my mom when she was pregnant. You show obvious signs, Newt is just oblivious" She shrugs. "skittles?" She hands her a bag.

Taylor sits there confused and Nova stands up and pats her head, "It's Okay."

Taylor Swift is the next to walk in, "I feel like I missed something."

"Sarah and Taylor J are pregnant!" CC shouts eating some skittles.

"Dude give me a skittle if you are all going to sit on me!" Andy shouts.

Taylor S smiles and congratulates Taylor J before walking to go write a song.

 **CC's POV:**

I send a picture of my candy stash to Nova asking if she wants to come to my Saturday night party.

She knocks on the door and I open it, "YAY!"

She giggles, "Fooooooddddd!"

I smile, "Because I like you, you get this bag of skittles." I hand her a bag.

"Yusss," She remarks with a grin. I laugh and she starts to eat some, "I love sugar!"

"Me too," I respond eating some of my own before she throws some at me and I catch one with my mouth.

"Ohh Noice!" She says with a laugh.

"Thanks!"

She laughs and cracks open a soda, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Party!" I shout.

"Whoo! Party!" She shouts back before turning on some music.

She starts to dance around while eating her candy and I stop to head bang.

She laughs and turns it up as we party.

 **Tyler's POV:**

Early the next morning I walk into the Twenty One Pilots reserved dressing room and spot Josh. He happens to be near the ceiling while on a pole leaning backwards like a stripper. "Josh what are you doing?" I ask.

He blushes, "Uh… Working out."

I laugh and shake my head before having a seat on the sofa to watch.

 **Taylor S' POV:**

I meet up with Hunter for the first time since the engagement, and he will be the first one on tour I tell. "Hey, Hunter? Remember how I said Ray and Mikey would get engaged next? Well, Dylan just asked me to marry him...and I said yes!"

He smiles and laughs, "Congrats Taylor and hey atleast I win 20 bucks from Pete."

"Wait What?!" I question loudly.

"Pete and I had a bet on who would get engaged next, my money was on you." He smiles, "Sorry that was rude of me."

"Good lord! Who did Pete have his money on?" I ask.

"Rikey."

"Of course. That's who I thought too, but Dylan thought otherwise."

He smiles and nods, "Well Congrats Taylor." He gives me a hug, "I am happy for you."


	30. Chapter 30:Beaches and Awards

**Chapter 30: Beaches and Awards**

 **Phil's POV:**

The tour manager had planned for a big beach trip before the awards ceremony tonight. Brendan and Sarah ran straight to the water and Dan and I stuck in the sand. "Phil! It's too cold!" Dan jokingly complains.

"Dan, It's Cali." I say giving him a look.

"Oh yeah," he laughs.

"I hope I don't get a sun burn though." I pout. "You would think all the time I spent in Florida I would be tan." Dan smiles and rolls his eyes, "Well look at you, you have more of a tan than me." I sigh and post a picture on our social media.

Dan kisses my cheek and I laugh, "Hey it's a party, wanna beer?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "I'm good baby,"

I smile and gives him a kiss before we sit and watch Tyler, Josh, Jinxx and Ashley all surf or try too.

Nearby Gerard sat down and started to build a sandman as Frank plops down beside him with a lemonade and fries. I look for both Andy and Juliet who asked us to carry their chairs to see they didn't make it out of the parking lot before they were stopped by fans.

 **Newt's POV:**

I was walking down the boardwalk looking at shops when someone covers my eyes from behind, "Guess Who!" Taylor J says.

"Hey babe," I say as she spins me around to face her.

She kisses me quickly, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

"Looking for you," she says running her fingers up my back and I jump and laugh.

She continues to tickle me and I stop her, "Babe."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 **CC's POV:**

I was sitting at a table at one of the bars eating skittles and drinking beer. Jenn comes and sits beside me stealing a skittle. "Hey!"

"What? You ate a whole bag of mine already." She says giving me a quick kiss.

"Touche." I kiss her again and smile, "I love you."

"I love you more." She smiles back.

"Impossible." I remark.

"No it isn't," she retorts. I chuckle and kisses her nose as she giggles, "You are beautiful."

"And you are very handsome!"

She wraps her arms around me and I give her a quick kiss, "Let's hit the water."

She nods and we head down to the beach together.

 **Nova's POV:**

Hunter went and took a walk and I sit on my beach towel trying to get a little sun. I see Taylor J come sit beside me and I can already see her tiny bump. "Hey Nova."

"Hey baby bump girl." I say with a smile. She laughs, "So is everything okay with fig Newton?"

She srugs, "He seems to be hiding something."

"Hmmm.. Strange."

She lays back, "It is for him."

I sit there for awhile thinking and watching Dylan and Taylor S paddleboard while I waited for Hunter.

 **Perrie's POV:**

My friend Jade and I come from a small band named Little Mix and we were sent on this tour for publicity mostly. We had to hire a new security guard named Robbie but I never really talked to him until we finally pull up in California. I know a few people are planning on staying in their own homes but some plan to stay on the buses.

"Hi," I hear a deep british voice come from behind me. I turn to see a brunette man who was clearly in shape. "I'm Robbie."

"Hi, I am Perrie." I say.

"Nice to meet you," He says with a smile,

"Likewise." I say smiling and I put my hair behind my ear.

"So do you play any instruments?" He asks motioning to the guitar case I was moving to get to something else.

I nod, "A few."

"So you want to go out sometime?" He asks basically out of no where.

"I would love too."

"Coffee maybe?" He questions and I nod. "When?"

"Now," I say with a smile.

He nods, "Uh Starbucks is around the corner." He holds out his hand and I bite my lip before taking it. "You are really beautiful."

I blush and look at him, "Thank you."

We walk into starbucks and he pays for everything and we take a seat. We sit and get to know each other for hours on our first date.

 **Phil's POV:**

Dan and I were called in early to record a promo for the upcoming awards. Dan and I were put in some sparkly suits with no script so we had to impervise.

"Guess who is hosting?!" I say cheerfully.

"ITS US BITCHES!" Dan shouts.

"You know you can't say that on stage right?" I ask.

"Shhhhhhhh if Kanye can I can."

I laugh and shake my head, "That's not a very good rolemodel though…"

 **Hunter's POV:**

Nova and I show up for the red cerpet event before the awards, and she dressed in a black dress that shows her abdomen and a pair of green monster heels. "This is weird," I hear her whisper to Frankie who is with Gerard nearby. "I haven't looked this nice in a while, it feels so weird."

Frank laughs, "Get used to it, you are marrying a famous musician."

"You look great," I say with a smile trying to help give her that confidence. Frank wishes us a good luck before walking off. To be honest I feel under dressed compared to Nova in my converses and burgandy jacket over black clothing. "I can't wait to get this over with," I chuckle nervously.

"Yeah me too," Nova mumbles while smiling for the camera. For her first red carpet type event she is a natural.

I smile, "Let's just hope for both of our sakes that I don't actually win anything."

She nods before leaning up to kiss my cheek. She lets out a nervous laugh, "Uhh Baby."

I shake my head with a laugh knowing she left a mark, "You need to stop wearing lipstick."

I start to rub my cheek as she apologizes before kissing me. "Does it atleast taste like strawberries?"

"Mmm it does, I like it." I smile

"Thanks," She gives another smile as she helps me with the lipstick. "I will wear it more often." She smiles again, "So is there an after party thing?"

I nod, "Yeah something back at the buses after."

She nods and I pull her to sneak past Brendan and Sarah who are looking absolutely glamorous in his sparkling gold and her sparkling black.

 **Taylor's POV:**

I straighten out the lace on my black dress as I spot Dylan. "Hey Handsome."

"I dont think handsome is the weird for me, I look weird in this manly suit."

I smile and straighten his bow tie, "I think you look perfect."

"Not as perfect as you," He remarks.

"I'm SO not perfect."

"Yes you are," He says and I just shake my head before kissing him, "Whatever you say Dylan."

We both smile and he whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good because then we would of had a problem." I giggle and he kisses me. When we pull back I blush and he pushes a peice of hair out of my face.

 **Halsey's POV:**

I walk to my boyfriend who looked good in his suit. "Looking snazzy."

"Thanks, I usually hate dressing up, or wearing a tie."

"Same," I laugh and gesture to my leather vest, white tanktop and denim shorts.

"You look nice," he answers easily.

"I kinda feel slutty though" I laugh nervously and pull down my shorts abit "everyone is in nice gowns.."

I stay for another minute before rushing back to change into a white two peice gown.

We all head in soon after for a long awards show full of jokes. I think everyone on tour with us took home an award. The most memorable one of the night had to be Fall Out Boy though. They all went up there but Dan and Phil are both taller than 6 foot and Patrick is down way below that. He tries to give a speech and Pete holds him up to reach the mic, "Thank's Pete!"

"Anything for you babe," Pete responds and the crowd goes wild!


	31. Chapter 31: Afterparty Mistakes

**Chapter 31: Afterparty mistakes.**

 **Sarah's POV:**

After the awards show we all head back to the venue for the awards after party. Someone came in to set up strobe lights and tables and even called a DJ. Taylor J goes and takes a seat and I sit beside her taking off my heels, "Whoo exciting." I watch Frank run up to the DJ so I know some interesting music will play soon.

Newt walks up behind her rubbing her arms, "Wanna go back to the bus? You look tired." She nods and they walk away and I sit and watch. I know Dallon is on the phone with his wife, who has officially left the tour.

Andy starts to gather his group of band members for a secret meeting. Jinxx runs up late almost knocking into Ray and Mikey who were kissing in the corner. "What did I miss Andy?"

Pete comes by drinking as I hear Andy say something about a secret so i devote my attention to them.

"Well I need help with the next concert," Andy starts and Ashley pushes for more details. As the new girls from Little Mix stumble in.

"Is this a secret?" Jinxx asks.

"Yes Jinxx it's a big secret," Andy says with a nod.

"Do I get to know now?" He asks and Andy leans in to whisper something. "Oh!"

Ashley covers his mouth before they all head there seperate ways to party.

 ***The Next Morning***

 **Patrick's POV:**

I was sitting half asleep in a chair in our practice room waiting for Andy and Joe to show up. Pete is to hungover this morning. I rub my eyes and someone opens the door but I look up too see Taylor Swift holding some coffee, "Coffee Delivery."

"Oh wow yay," I say as she hands me a cup. "Thanks/"

"You are welcome."

I smile, "You are a lifesaver Taylor."

"I do what I can," she responds as I take a sip.

"You are amazing!"

 **Taylor's POV:**

I was walking back to the buses and I spot Frank on the ground hovering over someone. I knew Frank was feeling sick last night and left the show early and he was up super early this morning. As I get closer I see the Party Poison Red hair and I knew it is Gee on the ground.

"Frank? Why is Gee passed out on the pavement?"

Frank bites his lip and bends down to check his breathing, "I think he was drinking last night…."

I sigh, "This is why we don't have parties." A groan comes from Gerard and I step closer, "Gerard Way."

Frank places his hand on Gee's shoulder, "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"I'm Fine," he grumbles trying to get up.

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" Frank asks trying to help him up.

"I can take care of myself Frank," He snaps.

"Gerard! He is just trying to help," I but in.

"I am trying to help Gee, I am your fiance."

"I said I don't need your help," Gee suddenly shoves Frankie and Frank ends up on his ass on the ground.

"What the hell Gerard," Frank asks from the ground and I go to help him up.

"Don't do anything, just let him cool off."

"I wasn't going too, he just needs help."

"No I dont! I dont need your help Frank and I never will!"

"He's still drunk Frank, he doesn't mean that." I try to reason.

Frank nods, "I know thats why I want to get him safely on the bus and try to get him sober."

"I don't want too!" Gee says.

"Gee, we have rehearsal later and an interview we dont need you drunk.. you are a role model."

"Screw it! I wish I never would have done this then i would have never met you and we would have never dated you make my life a living HELL!" Gerard yells loudly stunning Frank and I.

"Frank, go to the bus I will handle this."

Frank shakes his head and steps up to Gee. "If its that fucking bad then walk, i will finish up this tour for the fans after that I am gone for good."

"Frank!" I shout.

"What? Ask him if he cares.. Drunken words are sober thoughts Taylor." He sighs and walks away.

Gee turns in the opposite direction and starts to walk away so I jog to catch him, "Gerard Way!" I grab his arm and pulls him too a stop.

"Leave me alone," he starts to try to get away.

"Not a chance Gee, you are coming with me." He shakes his head as I drag him to my bus, "Want some breakfast?"

"Leave me alone."

"Not in a million years, You need some coffee and food." I walk onto my own bus and head towards the kitchenette.

Gerard walks on, "I'm not even drunk." He goes to take a seat and hits his head on the wall. "I need more beer."

"No. You need Frankie." I hand him a cup of strong black coffee. "Did you hitting your head FINALLY knock some sense into you?"

"I said I don't want help," Gerard says not taking the cup so I sit it on the table as someone walks in.

"Shut up and drink your coffee," I say before turning and seeing Mikey. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey, what is going on?" Mikey asks eying Gerard.

"You're brother got himself drunk and got into a fight with his sober half."

Mikey sighs, "Not again. Come on Gerard you promised you were not going to do this."

"Why do you think he's here? I just need to know Frankie's not doing anything stupid...like smoking."

"There is no telling," Mikey comments defeated.

I turn and see Gerard is already asleep, "He's asleep. Maybe he'll be sober when he wakes up."

"I need to think," I nod and he turns and practically bolts off the bus.

 **Andy's POV:**

I walk back onto the bus after a shopping trip with Juliet. While I was out we were trying to find some gifts for Sarah and Taylor J who are both expecting. I think Juliet did find something but I was too excited that I found a stuffed version of CC's favorite Disney character. I hold it up, "Hey CC, look what I found."

"No way you found one!" He shouts looking at the little stuffed Scar from Lion King. Jenn sits beside him smiling. "It's Scar! RAWRR!"

"Yes CC it is," Jenn says with a laugh.

CC gives a smirk, "Hey Andy, can I do something?"

I nod, "Yeah what is it buddy?"

Suddenly CC takles me too the ground and gets up leaving me there in shock, "LONG LIVE THE KING."

I hear Jenn giggle, "Forever!"

"Long live the destroyer!" I say before getting off the ground. Jenn claps and CC laughs.

"Let's have a headbanging competition." CC offers.

Jenns shakes her head, "No no I have no talent."

"Come on it's really easy," I do it quickly as an example, "See just like that."

"Yea jenn please scar will give you the puppy loin eye thing you wont be able to resist!"

She giggles, "I have no rhythm."

"You don't have to have rhythm."

She nods, "For me I do."

CC hands her the Scar plushie, "Well why dont you and scar judge?"

"You know I am going to win right CC?" I ask and he shakes his head as he takes off his headband.

"Ready too lose?" He asks.

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Scar and I will be the judge of that," Jenn says with a laugh.

I turn on the music and we both start to headbang, laughing occasionally. We head bang for a while but he stops and then so do I since we are both dizzy.

 **Halsey's POV:**

I lay out on the couch on my tour bus with my head pounding and I groan, "I hate hangovers."

Isaac comes on the bus and spots me with a smile, "Looks like I have to help you out."

I groan and nod as he hands me a coffee and a banana. "Why this?" I question while sitting up.

"It helps with hangovers." I take the banana and eat it before drinking my coffee.

"Thanks."


	32. Chapter 32:Getting a Bit Better

**Chapter 32: Getting a bit better**

 **Frank's POV:**

I stand on the other side of the bus as Taylor takes Gee to her bus, so I can cry. Gerard just stomped on my heart and I can't handle it so I reach for a cigerette.

Nova comes up as I put it in my mouth and takes it away gently, "What's wrong?" She asks rubbing my back.

I slide down and sit on the gravel, "I fucked up Nova.. I fucked up.."

"What happened?" She asks as she sits beside me.

"Gerard left.. He says.." I choke a little and break down crying harder.

"He left you?" She asks rubbing my back more. I nod as my body shakes vilently with sobs. "He doesn't mean it." she whispers, "he's drunk..he's not right in the head."

"Drunk words.." I sigh. "are sober thoughts.." I wipe my eyes and grab another cig lighting it.

She grabs the cig and puts it out, "That's not true."

"Can I have one fucking cig?!" I shout finally fed up with everyone taking them away.

She sighs, "Frank…"

"No! You don't understand Nova. You and your perfect fucking boyfriend! You didn't quit the band.. this tour is it for me if I can even survive it!" I stand up shouting at the top of my lungs.

She stands up, "I'm not going to let you drown yourself in drugs and alcohol and cigs frank!" She shouts back and grabs my wrists "let's just..work this out. I'll fix this I promise."

I flinch as her fingers squeeze the fresh cuts but I ignore it, "No Nova, its not your job to fix something that doesn't want to be fixed.."

She shakes her head again as stubborn as ever, "Trust me Frank, I will fix this."

I shake my head, "It's not your place Nova." I turn and walk away trying to find a place to smoke on cig in peace.

 **Nova's POV:**

I stand there for a minute after Frank storms off, so I can come up with a plan. I have to fix this so I decide to head to their bus. "Gerard!" I shout walking into the bunks on the bus.

Gerard covers himself more, "Nope not happening, I am tired."

"Gerard… Why did you say that too Frank?" I ask.

"Shhhh!" He says drunkily, "I'm sleeping."

"Gerard!" I snap and hit him with a pillow and turn to see Frank walk on the bus. He stops and I notice he is holding a towel to his forearm, "Uh sorry I will go somewhere else."

I turn to see Gerard snuggling with Frankie's pillow so I move to Frank and grab his hand. "Let me see."

He pulls his arm back, "I fell and got scratched on some glass, No big deal Nova. Let me go."

I snatch the towel a way and gasps, there is one huge cut going vertically down his arm and a million tiny cuts around it, some old and some new. "Frank…."

"Don't," he sighs shaking his head, "I was coming to patch myself up but I forgot this isn't my bus."

I pull him back to the bunk and hold out his arm towards Gee, "Gerard look at Frank."

"He doesn't care so can I have my arm back?"

"No." I say trying to get Gee to look and Frank snatches his arm from me and leaves.

I notice Gerard was crying so I shake his shoulder, "Gerard."

"I I am sleeping."

"Did you see what you did too Frankie?" I ask him as his back faces me.

"I heard." Gerard lets out a shakie breath as he clutches Frank's pillow.

"You need to say sorry bud," I say rubbing his back.

"I want to but I can't." He turns and faces me with tears rolling down his face. "I dont want to be here anymore I want to go away forever i hurt everyone because of my stupid relapse!"

"Gerard just stop drinking," I sigh. "And say sorry to Frankie."

I go stand to walk away when I hear him whisper, "Help me."

 ***3 days later***

 **Frank's POV:**

I have been pushing myself since that day to play my guitar better. I have worked day and night barely sleeping so now I have cuts on my fingers from the strings. They match the self inflicted ones on my arms well. I think my meds have been failing because I can't seem to get rid of the depression anymore. I was in the practice room playing my guitar for the 6th hour in a row and its only 9 am.

"Frankie, It's time to take a break." Taylor S says from the door way.

I sigh and let my guitar fall, my fingers numb, "I know."

She smiles and walks over to me with a first aid kit. She takes a seat and starts to clean my cuts, "Wanna talk about it?"

I sigh, "You don't need to know."

"I know, but it might make you feel better if you talk about it."

"I can't," I say pulling my hands away and holding my sleeves down. "You are his best friend."

"I'm also your best friend Frankie."She gently takes my hands in her own. "Anything you tell me, will stay right here in this room. I swear."

I look down and take a deep breath, "Taylor….. he was my first everything…."

She smiles, "You still love him. I don't want to turn this on me, but I get it. I still think about my ex...he was my first love and kiss. It hurt when he left, but I found Dylan. Though, moving on isn't the right choice for you. You need to find Gerard and make this right. Frank, without you he does stupid stuff."

I shrug, "He isn't the only one..." I pull my legs up and hold my knees to my chest. "I have been using this though.. I have been writing..."

She grins, "I think I have an idea."

I shake my head, "I don't think we should bother Taylor.."

"Frank, please. You need Gee as much as he needs you. Oh, almost forgot." She digs in her bag and hands me a new bottle of antidepressants. "Nova managed to get these for you...they're stronger than the others."

I toss them at the wall, "I can't be trusted with those."

"Then what do you want to do Frank. I don't need you wandering off to the other side of the country...again."

"I wanna see my grandpa..." I sigh and wipe my face trying not to cry, "But he died last year.."

"Oh, I'm sorry Frankie." She sighs, I think everyone that knows the band and I know that my grandfather was extremely important to me.

"Its okay, I think we are gonna finish up Cali then New york.. and once you all head to Europe I think I am going home and try to start over.."

"Frankie, please don't leave the tour. We need you guys here. Don't throw it all away because of one drunken fight."

"Its not just the fight, this is an reoccuring thing that we have managed to hide.." I push back my hair. "I think its best if I leave and someone else can stand in, as long as MCR is still there people won't notice."

"I'll notice. Frank, don't leave. Please. We all need you here."

"I am not needed, honestly its best if I go. Maybe MCR has that chance to grow that Gee is always talking about."

"Frank, if you leave the tour so do I." She tries to bargain.

"Don't you dare, I need someone here that I know will help Gee." I take out my phone and text someone. "Lyn-Z I think has decided to come visit.."

"Sorry Frank. If you bail out now, so do I. I stayed last time, but you leaving is a game changer."

"Why? I am not important to this tour so why is it a game changer?!"

"Yes you are. This is the MCR tour. MCR isn't the same without Frank Iero."

"Frank Iero is a nobody.."I sigh and shake my head knowing that I am a nobody unless I am with Gee.

"That information is faulty. Frank Iero has helped save likes of Killjoys everywhere. Frank Iero, though he is small in stature, is a hero...he just needs to open his eyes and see it for himself." I cover my face and let a few tears fall. "Frank, you know I'm right."

"I don't want to hurt the fans," I choke out.

"Then don't leave the band or the tour."

"I will try to stay… but if it gets to hard…" I stop and shake my head taking a shaky breath.

"If it gets too hard, come to my bus and we'll hang out until things blow over." Taylor offers patting my knee.

I sigh, "Right now I'm bunking with Dan and Phil..."

"How is that going?" She asks softly.

"Those brits are in love.. and i am uncomfortable staying there.." I admit because I feel like I am intruding on their alone time by being there most of the time.

"I have an extra bed in my bus if you wanna crash there. Can't promise Dylan won't come over."

I shrug, "I will be alright where I am."

She nods, "Alright. Just know you can come over if you need to escape the lovebirds."

"I rather just come in here and practice.. unless there is someone in here." I sigh.

She looks worried, "Was that directed at me? Because I can leave if you want."

I shake my head, "No but I have came in here once or twice to Patrick playing and he would just give me a look of pity and start to hover like I am fragile."

"We are all just worried Frankie." I nod and she smiles. "Play me something, I wanna hear you sing. Just you."

I nod and look at my fingers, "Yeah hand me the acoustic over there."

She hands it too me and I sit up straighter, this guitar is bigger than I am used too. I start to strum the opening lines to a song by a country artist named Brantley Gilbert. "She was crying out my name Standing in the driveway Little bare feet wearing her cotton dress and I, I still see the rain chasing tears down her face, It was back in October when I said it's over and hid, Behind the door, Behind the shame of my conviction, Bedside myself, Beside some empty pill prescription."

I glance up and can tell she is listening closely and I take a deep breath as I keep playing. "I Can hear her screaming, 'no No baby don't, you making my heart hurt, Don't say those words, Take it back You know you don't mean that, You swore when I wore your ring It meant forever I've got it on baby How can you say I lost it Oh, you promised."

Taylor offers me a smile and I return it as I nod to the music. "Started crying while I was sleeping, Waking up and reaching out, To a bed as empty as the heart inside my chest, So I gathered up some pictures, Said I had somethin to give her, I let her read a letter I had written her to give her on the day we tied the knot, I saw the tears, I saw them fall as she read the part of my growing old, I heard her words, I heard her say it'll never work."

Taylor wipes her eye to keep the tears from falling. "And I hit my knees and cried," I strum. "We were different people then, Look at all the hateful things we've said, And I'm just as guilty, But girl that's no way to be, Take it easy baby I'm still broken, Memories enough to tear me wide open, When you see me girl you curse my name Makes me want to say."

I take a shaky breath, "No, no baby don't, You're making my heart hurt, Don't say those words, Take it back, You know you don't mean that, You know when you wore my ring, We said forever, But you took it off baby, Safe to say we're through, No matter what you do, You know I'll always love you, Well I have to, Because I promised." My voice breaks at the last line and I start sobbing.

She moves the guitar and hugs me tight whispering in my ear, "Perform this for him Frankie. You love him. You NEED him."

I pull back and shake my head, "No this isn't my song.. I wrote one for him.."

She smiles, "You didn't deny that you love and need him."

"I cannot deny that I love him.. but I don't need him.." I say and she gives me a look. "Okay.. yes I need him but not like this.. given time I will come pass all of this..."

She nods, "I know you will Frankie."

I sigh, "I think those meds I started last week are finally kicking in."

"Thats good," she smiles. "Maybe that's a sight that things are about to return to normal."

I nod, "Yeah the doctors put me on something a lot stronger, but that means I can't drink."

"Also good. I like you sober."

I shrug, "I am supposed to cut back on this too." I hold up the cig. "My lungs aren't looking good."

She rolls her eyes, "I could have told you that much."

I shrug, "Hey at least it's not weed." I chuckle. "To think I had dreads once and smoked pot. I quit to join this band."

"I need photographic evidence of you with dreads." She says with a smile.

I nod and we both go our seperate ways, me to write and her to go see Dylan.

 ***The Next Day***

I knocked on Taylor's door and she let me in, "I have your proof."

I smile as we find a VCR from the old school techies and I put in the video. It shows me with short dreads and a chubby face and you can hear Gee, "Aw there is our baby!"

Taylor laughs loudly, "This is priceless!"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, Gee took this video the day I got my hair cut."

"You don't even look the same," She says looking from the paused video to me.

I chuckle, "Hopefully that's a good thing."

"It is, you looked like such a baby."

I laugh, "I was still young then."

"You can tell, you have the baby face." She says smiling even more.

I blush and she giggles, "I bet you have some embaressing baby faced photos of yourself."

She shrugs, "I don't mind my baby face photos."

"Yeah because you probably looked amazing then too."

"Debatable," she scoffs.

"Well I look horrible and still do," I say gesturing between the screen and my face.

"No way, you are still a cutie."

"That's debatable."

"Not to me. You are still cute Frank." she responds and I shrug. Then she smacks the back of my head and I give her a look. "You deserved it."

We both laugh for awhile and then she excuses herself and for once I feel like I am getting better. Who needs Gerard Arthur Way when you can be Frank Anthony Iero!


	33. Chapter 33:Gerard's Sad Times

**Chapter 33:** **Gerards sad times.**

 **Gerard's POV:**

Staying on that damn bus all the time was hurting me more so I rented a apartment that happens to be the basement of an old house. I walk downstairs wanting to be alone away from everything I know what I did was wrong but I cant take it back maybe its for the best that me and Frank is over maybe this is truly the end for it all, I screwed up and now I cant take it back maybe just a few more beers would be enough for me to actaully succeed in my thoughts. I slam the door to my apartment and grab another beer from the fridge before sitting on the couch. Someone knocks on my door and I toss and empty can from the sofa, "Its Open!"

Jenn opens the door and walks in, "Oh God Lord GEE!"

"What?" I ask standing to move something and she comes and grabs my shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?!" She hugs me, "Please let me help."

I stand there not knowing what to say. "Sorry, just let a friend help a friend, okay?" She looks up with unshed tears in her eyes.

"With what?" I question.

"Look at you... You're drunk and beer cans are everywhere. I can't let you go on like this" She takes my hand,"Either you let me help you or I'm going to join you, but go down worse."

"Please stop, I am getting help okay. I swear."

"This doesn't look like help. You know how Taylor is pregnant and all right?"

I move from her and start cleaning, "Yes I know."

"She tried to get drunk after she heard what happened..."

I sigh and shake my head, "This is why I wanted to go away."

"Shouldn't this prove a point to you? You have to stop, now. I know that it hurts. Believe me."

"You know what," I chuckle a little. "She shouldn't have done that was stupid of her my problems is no one elses they should just leave me the fuck alone! and if she wants to be that stupid and kill her baby or hurt her baby Let her!"

She rolls her eyes, "You're too drunk to realize how much you're hurting Gee, kritsie told me how much she has been seeing all the pain. Just open your freaking eyes!"

"My eyes are open! and you don't think I care I do care I hate that I caused all of this pain! but I can't help it!"

"Gee, just relax." She grabs my hands in a soothing way, "You can help it. You just have to ask for help. The whole tour is here to help, I promise."

"Not the whole tour."

"Yes they can, I know they can and will."

"Who I want help from would never help me."

"You can always ask."

I walk away and sit on the steps outside that lead to the driveway, and cry. Jenn sits next to me but never says anything, "I NEVER WANTED THIS!" I yell out.

She rubs my back, "No one ever does."

I cry and she moves to rest my head on her shoulder as she rubs my back. We sit there for a few minutes before I finally stop, "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, you can't help it."

"It's hard," I admit.

"I know, but I am going to fix this Gerard."

"How?" I ask in a broken voice.

"Don't worry about that just yet," She says and I frown wiping my eyes. "Hey, why don't we go watch a movie? Get your mind off things?"

"I just wanna draw…" I sigh.

"Well, come with me to my car? I have a bunch of stuff in my trunk."

"Can you go, I don't feel like moving."

She nods and stands up walking up the steps as I take a swig of beer. I thought I heard a scream but I wasn't sure so I sit still. I hear another scream and I jump up to see Jenn getting mugged so I run and break my bottle over his head. "Are you okay Jenn?"

She wipes the blood from her head and I glance down at the unconscious man. "I think I'm okay." I nod and lead her inside and she grabs a paper towel to stop the bleeding.

We both sit in silence and I notice the blood had gone through three papertowels, "Go to the Hospital."

"Hm?" She questions.

"Hospital." I repeat.

"Why?"

"You are bleeding."

"It's a cut, it's not that bad."

I sigh and shrug, "Just don't bleed out okay."

I toss her a blanket before moving to the bedroom for a nap. I lay down and snuggle the pillow of Frank's that he left me, probably because he waited until I was asleep to get all of his stuff.

 ***An Hour Later***

I jump awake with a scream still in my throat. Jenn runs in and sees me before coming to comfort me.

"I was at Frank's Funeral." I choke out.

She hugs me, "He is still very much alive buddy."

While she was hugging me I start to notice some scars or burns on the back of her neck, "Hey you ok?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah I'm fine."

I stand up, "I need coffee."

She sighs, "Okay."

"What?" I turn back and ask.

"Hm?" She questions looking up.

"I thought something was wrong."

"Meh, alot of crap is wrong but I manage."

"...I caused this whole thing."

"What do you mean? That's not what I meant, Gee."

"But its true I picked up the beer. I drank it by accident, I didnt even know it was beer. Freaking red solo cups but I drank it, and then I had another, and another, and I got drunk, and everyone is so stressed about me and Frank."

She nods, "They are when we know you two miss each other."

"I just feel like I'm tearing everyone apart."

"You aren't, I'm still in one piece."

"I know, but it's hard to explain.." I sigh.

"Try me."

"You know the feeling where you feel like your a piece of trash, and you look around and you see the damaged you caused people, and you know they were happy before they met you?"

She nods a mutters, "All the time."

"i know people were happy before i came along."

"That's where you lie to yourself."

I look up offended, "How do I lie?"

"People weren't happy before they met you. I should know, I was one."

"The people here were. They had relationships, and now I feel like I'm the reason they have a tense realtionship because they are to worried about me or Frank."

"Then show them they have nothing to worry about. Get sober and get back out there and take back what's rightfully yours."

"I haven't drank in awhile." I shrug a few hours is a while right?

 **Newt's POV:**

I pace back and forth in the parking lot where I told my girlfriend Taylor to meet me. I keep trying to ask her a question since I found out about the baby but I always chicken out at the last minute. Taylor comes walking up in her comfy clothes since her bump is a bit larger than Sarah's. (Sarah doesn't have one)

"Hey Newt." She smiles.

"Okay, now this is super important and I have been trying for weeks but I always chicken out." I stutter.

She laughs and smiles, "Well go on then."

I take her hands in mine, "I know that this isn't a fancy place but." I get on one knee still holding her hands. "Taylor please make me the happiest man ever and marry me."

She smiles and jumps up and down, "YES!"

I slip the ring on her finger before standing up and picking her up spinning around. She giggles and kisses me, "You are the best Newt!"

"I love you." I say kissing her again.

"I love you more," She giggles as I give her a look but let it slide.

I kiss her again my future wife, and the mother of my unborn child.

 **Gerard's POV:**

A few nights pass and tonight I find myself on a bed in Hunter and Nova's tour bus. Nova insisted since she wanted to keep an eye on me. I go to sleep with ease clinging to Frank's pillow which still smells like him.

I wake up from having a nightmare, I reached out for Frank but I realized that Frank wasnt there anymore. I sit up running a hand through my hair. I see a few beer bottles around my bed "Why is it so hard to quiet" I mumble to myself as I hear Nova walk in my room.

"Hey," She says still rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sits on the corner of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I apologize knowing I woke her up.

"It's okay," she sighs. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nod and she pats my back, "Let's go somewhere." She pulls me too stand up with her.

I nod, "Alright, but let me change first." She nods and goes to her area of the bus to change while I change out of my Pjs and sit them on the bed. I walk toward the opposite side of the bus where her and Hunter sleep and see her messing with her hair, "So where are we going?"

She shrugs and starts to write on a posted note, "Places."

She sticks the note on Hunter's forehead and he wakes up groggily. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I hear her say before she leans in and kisses him. "Me and Gerard are gonna go get some fresh air. I will be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you to help with Gee?" Hunter asks sitting up.

"I think I will be okay," She says pushing him back down.

"Alright be careful you too."

"Always am," she says before dragging me out the door of the bus.

She starts to pull me in a direction, "We are going too a 24 hour Ice Cream Shoppe."

"Okay," I say watching my feet as we walk.

"You miss Frankie don't you?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, I miss Frank a lot."

"Then why don't you just say sorry? I know he thinks that the whole 'drunk words are sober thoughts' bullshit is true but it's not. You love him right?"

"Yes but what I have done to him. What I said, a sorry can't take that all away Nova."

"No you can't take it away but you can make up for it. Take him on a nice date maybe? Go to the places where you had your first date or the place you two met or cook his favorite meal. Just be easy on him and make him feel loved."

I look up at her like she lost her mind, "I can't do that!"

She gives me a smile, "Yes you can, you're Gerard way you can do anything."

I shake my head, "No I can't I can't face him not after what I did what I made him do to himself."

"Yes you can," She urges.

"NO I CAN"T!" I shout out. I look at her and she was stunned, "Sorry, I didn't mean too yell."

"It's okay, and yes you can. He'll forgive you I promise."

"He wouldn't. Why would he after what I said to him."

"Because he loves you too much."

"If I was him I would punch me hard in the face." I admit.

"But you aren't him," Nova reasons.

"... My nightmare was I woke up, and I was at Frank's funeral. My nightmare was about him killing himself because of me."

"I'm sorry gee" She sighs and hugs me, "but you have to make this right." I start crying into her shoulder and she rubs my back, "It's okay Gee."

"I don't wanna drink."

"Then let's get some ice cream," she offers still holding me and I nod. She hugs me tight before letting me go. She drags me into the ice cream shop and orders our ice cream. We stay there for a while before going back so she can sleep. I never did get back to sleep, I refuse to dream.


	34. Chapter 34: Wrecking

**Chapter 34: Wrecking**

 **Mikey's POV:**

I was sitting outside of the buses just thinking about the last two weeks. Gerard promised he would never drink again but now he is nearly always drunk and Frank is broken. I pull myself out of my thoughts when Ray comes up behind me and rubs my shoulders.

"Hey Mikey," Taylor S says walking up.

"Hi Taylor," I hear Ray respond and I wipe my eyes, "Hey guys."

"You ok bud?" Taylor asks me.

"Just thinking about everything." I admit.

"Frank's wanting to leave tour, any news on Gee?"

I shake my head, "I have been trying to avoid him if he is drunk."

Ray rubs my shoulders more, "Nova is the one dealing with Gee and his nightmares."

"Those two need each other more than they know and more than any of us realized." Taylor says shaking her head.

Ray moves his hand to my back, "I am honestly scared what this means for the band.. they can't even be in the same room together how are they gonna share the stage when Frank finally comes back?"

"I have a feeling Gee wants to apologize to Frank...I'm just worried Frank won't listen if he does." She says with a sigh.

Ray let's out a sigh as well, "Frank wouldn't listen, right now he will probably think its a lie.. He is working hard to get over Gee.. to the point he willingly called Gee's ex Lyn-Z."

Taylor sits in front of me and Ray moves to the side and sits down. I stay quiet as I listen to them. "He believes Gee meant that he didn't need the him or the band...That's how all this started. If we could just get Frankie to listen to reason, MAYBE this will work out."

I shake my head cutting in nearly in tears, "Yeah but see there, the problem is Gee needs me and I need him but he wont listen. He is supposed to be my big brother who listens."

"Your brother is just stubborn Mikey," Taylor sighs. "Give him time."

"I hope that is all he needs," I sigh leaning into Ray.

"You and me both," She says and we all sit there thinking.

 **Josh's POV:**

I snuck out into the city this morning as a way to think. Tyler has been a wreck lately and I am struggling too with all that is going on with MCR. It scares me because, if it can happen to them what's stopping it from doing the same to my small two person band.

"Mind if I join you?" I hear a voice asks and I turn to see Jenn so I shrug. She stops me by putting a hand on my upper arm, "What's on your mind?"

"I guess I am just scared," I finally admit outloud.

"Want to talk about it? Get it off your chest?" She asks.

I sigh, "All of this stuff going down with MCR.. It worries me because I never thought of being a musician until them.. Now Tyler and I started our own and I don't want to lose him."

She nods, "Why don't you tell him your concerns, I know it seems hard. But trust me in this when I tell you it'll help."

"Because I am supposed to be the strong one in the band. Tyler depends on me."

"Sometimes those things get the best of us. To be strong sometimes means you have to let someone you're close to listen."

"I don't want him to think I am stupid.." I sigh. "These fears are irrational, we are close but thinking that a band that has been together for years can still fall apart.."

"Trust me, that's what Gee did. He kept it all to himself. It's a dangerous thing to do" She hugs me gently, "Whatever you do its gonna be okay."

"What would you do, Jenn?"

She stops and thinks for a second, "I would try to talk to him, try to understand what to do. If he cares like I know he does he'll want to help you."

I slump a little, "I'm not ready to go back."

She nods, "Well, why don't we get some pizza to get away for a little bit?"

I nod before taking off my hat and fixing my hair and putting it back on my head.

She smiles, "Hey, turn that frown upside down. That frown doesn't suit you."

I nod, "I know, Tyler says that all the time." I smile a little.

She starts to tickle me and I laugh, "Don't tease me with that smile."

I grab at her hands but that doesn't stop her so I pick her up tossing her over my shoulder.

She lets out a squeal, "Josh!"

"I will let you down if you promise not to tickle me."

"No promises."

I laugh, "I should have never let you walk with me."

"Yes you should've! Who can pass up free pizza!"

I sit her back down, "I don't even know where pizza is in this damn city."

"I do!" She shouts while grabbing my hand and takes off running. She laughs as I keep up and we run through the city to a small Pizza joint.

She pulls me inside, "So what do you want?"

"Uh Pepperoni."

She turns and orders 2 pepperoni and 2 sausage with a smile, "I eat a lot."

I laugh a little, "Good."

She shrugs, "Usually I am called fat."

"Better than the twigs that eat like a salad a week." She nods, "My sister was like that for a while."

"Well that's no good," She says as our order was called. She grabs the pizza and leads me upstairs to a room set up as a large living room. "Here's where I have been getting away from the drama."

"The pizza joint? Really?" I question.

"Well actually mostly this room but the pizza is a plus. Also nobody can get up here without permission so no wild fans."

I nod, "I guess it is smart." I smile. "I have been looking for a place to bring Tyler.. lately he has been having trouble writing with everything going on.." I look around, "If you don't mind, i would like to show him this place."

"Of course, if it can help then go right ahead."

 **Ray's POV:**

The last two days have been more of a relapse for Frankie since the therapist took him off the medication until they can run some test. So I wasn't surprised to see him on the stage playing pansy in a slow melody. I grab my guitar knowing that Frank hates playing alone.

As I walk up too him he looks up through his longer bangs and I can see the pain in them. He stops playing once I start and he lays his head on my shoulder crying while I continue the same few notes he was playing a minute ago.

I hear someone come up behind us too play but chose to ignore her. "Frank do you wanna keep playing?" I ask and he chokes out a no so I change the tune to Welcome To The Black Parade.

I only get halfway through it before Frank slips and I stop playing to catch him and lower us to the floor. "Here you go," I hear a female say and I look up to see Kristie handing me a box of tissues.

I smile sadly, "Thanks." I give it to Frank and let him cry.

She shakes her head and sits down near us and hums as she rubs Frank's back. I move both of our guitars from the awkward place between us before I slowly stroke Frank's hair. He clutches onto my jeans and cries harder as Kristie continues to hum.

"I can't take it Ray," I hear him choke out. The sound of his voice alone admitting that brought tears to my eyes.

I wipe my eyes before I go back to stroking his hair, "I know buddy."

"I want to die Ray, I wanna die.." I choke out a sob I was holding back. Frank has always been strong, and pushed past this but now he is too broken to keep up the fighting anymore.

I shake my head as tears fall for the guy I view as a little brother, "I will get you help Frankie. I promise." My hands start to shake so I move Frank so I can stand up, "I need a minute Frankie,"

 **Frank's POV:**

I finally stopped crying in time to open up too Ray about how I want to die. I knew it was much for him so I don't blame him for running off to stop from crying. Ray never cries so I feel bad for making him do that. I sit up and notice the girl who was rubbing my back, "I'm Sorry."

She shakes her head and hugs me, "You have nothing to be sorry for, just know you're not alone" She pulls away and holds my shoulders, "And if you need someone to talk to or just cry, I'm here, okay?"

"I am fine, I will be better after this concert tonight…"

She sighs, "You don't seem fine."

"I will be better," I said with a nod and then I give a chuckle. "Who needs him right?" I ask laughing again. "I am starving."

"Hey, why don't we grab some pizza? As a single's group?"

I nod, "Sounds good but can Ray come? He needs the break."

She smiles, "Of course he can. I know a great place to get away."

I nod and text Ray who meets us by the door. Kristie shows us too her car and we all get in, "So where are we going?"

"A small pizza place that I love!"

I nod, "Awesome! I like pizza."

She smiles, "This place is different." She turns out of the bus parking lot.

"How so?" Ray asks from the passenger seat.

"You will see," She says with a giggle as she drives us and we all get out infront of a tiny shop.

"This place is small!" I remark with a smile.

"The usual Lydia," She calls out with a smile and pull us up the stairs,"Just wait." She opens the door and we see a bed, couch, and TV upstairs,"Meet my hideaway spot. Lydia moves along with the tour to her shops all around the world."

Ray looks around, "How did you ever find this?"

"My mom used to know Lydia before she.. anyways. Lydia, will come and take over the shop while we're on tour. She comes to her big on in Jersey and that's basically it."

I nod and Ray looks out the window before asking what the usual means.

"A sausage and also a pepperoni pizza."

"Sounds good," I say plopping on the couch.

Ray looks at me quizically, "Frank you are a vegetarian."

"Lydia! Fix us a green?"Kristie shouts, and I hear a 'Coming right up!' Kristie smiles, "Problem solved!"

"No no I want to try the peperoni."

"That goes against your dieting wills." Kris says questioningly.

I shrug, "I wanna do something different. Now is the time for change!"

"Nevermind on the green!" She yells before sitting down. Ray takes a seat but keeps his eyes on me.

I sit for awhile before standing and walking around waiting on the pizza, "So is this food good? Because this is taking forever!"

"Sorry she is usually really busy at lunch."

I sigh, "So can I smoke in here?"

"I don't know. Never have seen anyone do it."

I grab one out of my pocket and set it in my mouth, "Damn I forgot my lighter."

"Catch!" Kris says before tossing me a pack of matches from the table.

I nod a thanks and step outside to enjoy my cig after I spent 5 minutes trying to light it with faulty matches. When I finally get back the food is there and it smells interesting. We all ate some pizza but after the one slice I wasn't feeling too good so I excuse myself and wait at the door for Ray. I could hear him, "Thanks Kristie, for a while he seemed like the old Frank."

I shake my head and walk off, I hate that I am changed and it affects everyone around me, or so it seems. Good thing I have a plan.

 **CC's POV:**

I decided to visit Jinxx and Ashley at the apartment that they share right outside of L.A. That's when things finally started to hit me.

I hold tightly to Ashley's dog Roxy, Lucy was barking at the door but I didn't care I was worried about my friends. My Chemical Romance got me through a lot and getting to be on this tour with them was awesome, and then we became friends, and now they are falling apart. I'm trying to be happy for them and make them laugh but nothing is working I'm worried about Frank and Gee the most.

I look up a little when Jenn sits down and ruffles my hair, "Hey babe."

"Hi Jenn Jenn," I say half-heartedly.

She lays down next to me with a small frown, "You know I don't like my puppy's face all sad." I smile for her and she smiles back. "There is my CC!"

"Hey Jenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried?" I ask and I notice Ashley walk in.

She sighs, "Yeah." I hold the dog closer and she doesn't protest. Jenn kisses my cheek, "They will work it out, they always do."

"but its worse this time."

She nods, "Just give them time."

I sigh and she squeezes my hand as Ashley comes in, "Hey did you want to stay for dinner? CC is staying in Jinxx's room since Jinxx is staying on the bus. I am cooking."

She looks up at him, "Sure."

"DId you preheat?" I ask as Jenn hugs me.

He nods and we get up and sit down for a decent meal for the first time in a while.


	35. Chapter 35:New Things

**Chapter 35: New Things**

 **Frankie's POV:**

I sit alone in a spare room at a table, I am smoking a cigarette as I write a new song. Without Gerard too love I have plenty of time to write and think and now I have no reason to quit smoking. I look up when I hear someone clear the throat. Taylor Swift stands in front of me with her arms crossed. I take a puff and blow out the smoke, "Hi."

"Hey," She says sitting across from me at the table.

"How is it going?" I ask with a sigh as I drop my pen.

She shrugs, "Okay I guess."

"What's the matter?" I ask taking another hit on the cigarette.

"My two best friends are fighting." She says bluntly, "According to Nova, Gee had a nightmare and woke up looking for you. You have started smoking again. Mikey is worried sick and Ray is trying to help him however he can. Meanwhile I'm going insane trying to finish my newest album that I only have three complete songs for!"

"Okay you need to focus on that and not on this shit. Gerard can care for himself. I am fine smoking, I never really stopped before this. Ray and Mike will be fine on there own. You need to focus on your career, and your love life." I grab the pen again and start writing.

She glares at me, "Kind of hard to do when the band you look up to is ripping apart at its seams."

"We aren't doing that, we will be fine." I shrug. "So what do the other songs you wrote sound like?"

"One a breakup and the other two are love songs."

I take another hit, "Where did you get the break up from? You and Dylan okay?"

"Yeah. It was from before I met him. My ex."

I nod and finish off the cig, "Okay good."

She sighs, "Frank, if Gee were to apologize would you listen?"

I set my pen back down and start patting my pocket before pulling out a cig and putting it in my mouth, "No."

She reaches over and snatches the cigarette from my mouth, "One a day Frank. Let's NOT turn into a chain smoker."

"I need more than one a day!" I snatch it back.

"You need Gee! When you were with him you didn't smoke NEAR this much!" She shouts back.

"Yeah because I was trying to stop so the fucking adoption would go through after this tour!" I shout standing up and throwing my pen. "This is the only thing keeping me alive right now.."

"Frank. Calm down!" She looks up at me, "please." With that I fall back into my seat and start emptying my pockets of all the blades and cigs. She sighs and takes them all to the garbage. "No more of this Frankie."

I sigh and shake my head, "It's too late."

"Razors Frank? Are you THAT depressed?" She questions.

"Yes," I admit with a groan as I lay my head on the table. "I really rather die.. than be stuck here.."

"Frankie. I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried." I give another sigh as I move and look at the paper in front of me. "Did you atleast clean the cuts Frank?"

I shake my head no and she sighs, "Come on. Let's get you patched up. Need to look your best for the fans."

"I am fine, they can't see the cuts. Hell they don't know that Gerard and I.."

She stops me before I say anything else, "Don't say it. I know you may not want to, but Gee want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him... he has hurt me so much already.. If it wasn't for this tour with these people.. I would be on the news..."

"Frank, he just wants to apologize. He knows he hurt you, he wants to make it right."

"I don't want to hear his shit Taylor.. He literally said that this band, which saved my life, and me were the worst thing to happen to him... there is no going back from this.."

"He. Didn't. Mean. It. How many times do I have to tell this?!" She shouts in frustration.

"You don't fucking understand.." I stand up. "You don't.." I turn and walk out.

"Frank," I hear her shout and I can hear her steps behind me before she grabs my arm. "Make me understand. I want to."

"That man... I looked up to him... He asked me to join the band and I was so happy. We built an empire with this band.. We changed lives.. He changed my life Taylor.." I wipe my eyes. "Could you imagine seeing the strongest man you ever knew relapse.. knowing the first time around he seriously wanted to kill himself.." I lean against the nearby wall. "He scared the hell out of me when I found him. I wanted to help him and he yelled at me... Imagine that.. this man... told me." I break down sobbing.

She pulls me away from the wall and into a hug, "I don't have to imagine it Frank. I'm watching it. Right here. Right now." I can feel her tears against my face, "I've looked up to you and Gerard for YEARS. Watching it crumble scares me..."

"It's the scariest part of my life... and I have been through so much.. but none of it compares to this."

"I know Frankie. Just promise you'll give him another chance."

"I can't right now.. maybe after tonight's performance.." I wipe my eyes again and pull away from her.

"Okay." She nods and wipes away a stray tear, "He loves you Frankie."

I shake my hands out a bit. "I need a cig.. and a pen.. hell maybe I should get a tat."

"The last two are good options," I start to pat my pockets as I head for the door. "Frank."

"Yeah?" I ask turning around.

"No smoking."

"You are not my mother," I say heading out the door. I pull out a hidden pack of cigarettes and put one in my mouth and light it.

She sneaks up on me, "Never said I was Frankie. Just want what's best for you."

I take a hit and nod blowing out the smoke. She playfully nudges me and I smile, "So what is your plans while we are in Cali?"

"Probably drag Nova wedding dress shopping. Dylan propose the second day we were here."

"Oh? are you planning on getting married on tour or will you wait?"

"I want to wait until after the tour, don't know what Dylan wants."

I shrug, "You could always get married somewhere in Europe. It might be nice to be married somewhere unique. Gerard and I..." I stop. "anyways it could be fun."

"I used to think about getting married in Paris. Cliché I know...but I do."

"No way that does sound really cute. I want to get married in the Netherlands since they were the first country to legalize gay marriage. Also I really like their tulips." I smile a bit.

She smiles, "You are adorable."

I shrug, "or you know a wedding at one of the concerts would be nice too.. because I mean the fans are so special they should be able to see it. All of our family and friends could come out and we just get married at a concert..."

"Yeah, my fans do mean a lot to me, but I want a small wedding. Just family and close friends."

"Hopefully I get an invite for whenever that occurs." I smile and glance at her.

"Of course," she laughs.

"So do you have any ideas on colors?"

She shrugs, "I have no idea. I just don't want it to be too girly."

 **Gerard's POV:**

I sit down in the tour bus, it was empty. I look around for my art stuff I was angry but not at everyone but at myself. How could I have done that to Frank? My thoughts clouded my mind, I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing but by the sound of a woman's gasp it was not peaceful.

I never bother to look up from my dark drawing. "Are you alright Gee?" I recognize the voice as Kalia, the newest stylist.

"Yes why would you say that?" I mumble.

I hear a sigh and I feel the couch dip beside me as she sits down, "You don't look okay." I glare up at her as she tucks her feet underneath her. "Don't you dare glare at me mister." I shake my head and go back to drawing, "Gee, talk to me."

I let out a sigh, "What?"

"What's wrong?" She asks and I knew she was newer than I thought if she didn't know the answer to that.

"I hurt Frank."

"Awe, how did you do that?"

"I got drunk I told him I didn't need him, or anyone, and I said I regretted I ever met him." All of a sudden she smacks the back of my head. "Ouch!"

"You bloody Idiot!"

"I know!" I shout back rubbing the back of my head.

"Fix it." She demands.

"I am trying."

She sighs, "By sitting here?"

"I have been trying everything ok, I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed a break."

"Well I have to get you in make up for the show, make an announcement to the audience address them and I'll make sure Frankie listens."

I get up and go to the fridge grabbing a beer, "Fine, but I need a drink first."

"No you are not," She takes it from me. "You need to stop this and to fix your relationship and to do that you need to quit drinking."

"I will quit drinking later," I take it back from her. "I just want one."

She grabs it back, "It always starts with one, then escalates to two then three then ten! You're not going to stop later Gerard because you think that this is something that takes your pain away, when it is in fact the root of the problem. I don't need one of my best friends turning into the monster my father did."

I look down and finally admit, "I just can't face Frank after what I did."

"Being drunk won't help."

I shrug, "I don't care."

"Fine!" She shouts, slamming the bottle down. "Fucking get drunk but don't talk to me!" I flinch and she finally stops shouting. "Be in the makeup trailer in five," She slams the door of the bus.

I finally look up and grab the bottle before flinging it at the wall and dropping to the ground sobbing.

I pull myself together and start the walk to the trailer within the five minutes I knew I had. I walk in and take a seat sketching on a scrap paper as she finishes with Mikey.

 **Andy's POV:**

My cousin Joe had called to ask me to come and help his daughter Kayla with somethings. Once I get there with CC we sit on the sofa as Joe tries to explain some things to us.

"What Joe? What do you mean you don't know? You just said she was having problems, what the fuck? Yeah me and her will hang for a day and I'll see." I ramble out after he is done.

CC just sits beside me looking between the two of us confused, "What?"

"He doesn't know if his kid has problems," I explain.

"What do you mean by problems? Like mental disorders or problem with bullies or something?" CC asks.

"She was being bullied," Joe says.

"See I don't get kids these days they have to put people down," I say.

"I don't know why they bully her she is a really nice girl," Joe speaks up and CC just gives him a look.

"It's because they know she won't do anything." I reason.

"So does she know that you know us and that you used to be roommates with CC?"

"No she doesn't, but she does love Andy and CC that's all she talks about if she talks."

"She knows me," CC speaks up. "Well did."

"Yeah back when she wasn't into Black Veil Brides." Joe says with a chuckle.

"Well she will be surprised when she finds out she is staying with me for a week."

"Well, I left my skittles at Ashley's," CC says gesturing to the door and we both get up.

"Well Joe I will see you when I come to pick up Kayla," I say before we head back to Ashley's apartment.

 **Robbie's POV:**

I was walking around when I hear the sound of a band performing. I walk to the practice stage to see Perrie and Jade performing as Little Mix. I give Perrie a smile and she shoots me a wink. I clap as Jade walks over, "Who's that?" She asks motioning to me.

"Oh uh, just some guy." She stutters with a blush.

"Looks like more than just some guy to me," Jade reasons.

"Shut up and sing," she blushes.

They both laugh and Jade speaks up, "Sure he is just a guy."

"Oh shut up Jade," She laughs.

"Come on who is he?" Jade continues to ask.

"His name is Robbie, now will you sing?"

They perform well together and I make sure to cheer them on as they finish the set, "Woah! That was great!"

Jade smirks at Perrie, "Now P. introduce me to your friend."

They walk to me and I greet them both, "Hey. Who is this?" I ask.

"I am Jade, her best friend."

I nod, "Nice too meet you."

I smile and she does the same before coming out and just asking, "Are you two dating?"

"Oh uh… no." Perrie says quickly.

"Well I would like too," I admit looking at her. She bites her lip and blushes, "So will you go out with me?"

"Uh okay," is her response with another blush.

"Yay! My best friend has a boyfriend!" Jade runs off shouting leaving us there blushing.


	36. Chapter 36: Ups and Downs

**Chapter 36: Ups and Downs**

 **Dylan's POV:**

Lately Taylor has been overly stressed about her upcoming album and the fact that her two close friends are no longer speaking. She says she only has three songs done and they are due within the year for the next album. So I wasn't surprised to catch her sitting in some grass with a notebook and a guitar. I approach her slowly and grab her hand kissing it, bringing her out of her head. "Hey babe, how long have you been there?" She asks.

"For a while," I answer truthfully.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world."

I smile at how cute she is, "It's okay Taylor." She looks down, "What's wrong?"

"Everything is falling apart," She says quietly.

I nod and sit beside her, "I know."

She leans against me and I rub her back, "and to add to the stress my full anonymity is due in a year and I only have three songs."

I hug her close, "Hey it's okay, just take a break for a bit."

She sighs, "I did manage to write one song. I just can't stop thinking of Gee and Frankie. They need each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit it."

"Yea Its getting harder to watch them they won't stay close and go off on their own so most days I'm with gee then sometimes I'm with frank and seeing them like this is just." I sigh not knowing what word to use.

"I know. I've been with Frankie a lot. Gee's been with Nova. She and I have been talking to each other, keeping tabs on which ever guy we're not with."

I nod, "Yeah they shouldn't be alone."

"You can say that again. That's why they need each other."

"Yea I never saw any of them this sad before." I admit.

"I haven't either. Since I've know Frank and Gerard they've always been happy, joking...it's weird seeing them like this."

I pluck a blade of grass, "You got that right."

She sits there for a second before grabbing her book and starts to write. I smile as I watch as she sits up grabbing the guitar to strum a few times humming and going back to writing. After a while she looks up at me again, "Sorry… I zoned out."

I shake my head, "It's okay, you wrote a song."

"I know… I just feel bad that I ignored you too write it."

"I love watching you work," I smile trying to cheer her up.

"I feel like I shut you out when I do that," She reasons.

"Taylor you do what have to do and I didn't say anything I just watched you and seeing you at work is pretty cool." She blushes and I lean in to kiss her softly. "So what did you write?" I ask once we pull back.

"I titled it, 'Stay'."

"Well that sounds cool," I smile.

"It's also kinda dorky."

"I love dorky!"

"Good because that's what I am," She smirks.

"I love you Taylor."

"I love you too."

 **Gerard's POV:**

It has been two days since my last beer, I have been chewing gum like crazy though. Even though I am excited I know I am not out of the clear yet. I am just now getting back to the bus, my bus and sitting on the sofa.

"Hey stranger," Taylor S smiles as she steps onto the bus.

"Hi."

"You okay?" She asks sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I haven't drank in two days."

"Good!" She smiles at me.

I sigh, "Yeah I guess."

"Have you tried to talk to Frank?" She asks knowing he is the reason I am not as happy as I should be about my latest accomplishment. I shake my head no and she shifts to sit beside me, "Well I have. He's been with me the past few days...or rather I've been with him."

I look up at her knowing that they don't normally hang out, "Is he okay?"

She smiles at me, "You really love him, don't you." Then she sighs, "He's fine. His depression worse and he's smoking like a freight train, but he's okay." She says and looks away from me so I know she is hiding something.

"Yes I love him. Now please tell me everything Taylor what's going on with him?"

She let's out a sigh, "He is cutting."

I let my head hit my hands, her words cut through me like a knife. Frankie has been working on not cutting since the band started and he rarely has a breakdown that leads him back to it. "I did this.." I choke out as I start to cry. I feel her grab my hand before pulling me into a hug, and I cry even more. She whispers in my ear but I can't hear it, "I did this!"

She pulls back and I look up at her, "No Gee you didn't."

"Yes I did," I sniffle a bit and wipe my eyes.

"Gerard. Frank is being hard nosed too. Don't just pin this on yourself."

"But if I wouldn't have gotten drunk this wouldn't have happened," I reason.

"I won't argue there, but you want to make things right. Right?"

I nod, "Of course!"

"Then go find him. There's only so much I can do to fix this it's up to you and him now."

I take out a piece of folded paper with my most recent song, 'The Ghost of You.' written on it. I hand it to her, "I wrote this for him."

She opens it and reads it, "You should perform this for him at tomorrow's performance."

I nod, "Yeah but um Ray says Frank has something he wants to perform so I'm going to let him go Tomorrow."

She smiles, "I hope things work out for you two." I look down at my hands and she takes them in her own, "Gee have a little faith."

I shake my head, "It's hard."

"I know, but it means you are doing it right."

"I miss him. Every time he sees me in the tour bus he walks away, I miss him so much."

"I know," she nods. "And he misses you too."

I wipe my eyes again, "I have been a mess without him."

"Yes, yes you have been," She says and I feel her hands messing with my hair and I look up at her. "Don't look at me like that. Your hair looks like a black mop."

"Sorry," I mutter, almost forgetting that I dyed it back to black after Frank left.

"Do you own a hairbrush?" She questions.

"It's in the bathroom."

"Use it."

I sit still for a second, "Can you brush it for me?" I ask softly.

She nods as she goes to grab the brush, "Are you tender headed?" I shrug and she starts to gently brush my hair. "So are you ready for the show?"

"I am ready to see Frankie."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" She questions with a small laugh.

"Because I am me."

"Good point." She finishes brushing it and I look up at her, "What? I am agreeing with you."

"No, I just thought of something."

"What's that?" She asks setting the brush down.

"What will happen to everyone after this tour is over? I'm not going to keep MCR going if Frank leaves."

She nods, "I guess I figured as much." I sigh and she speaks up. "He almost left after…" She clears her throat "...I managed to talk him out of it by telling him I was going to leave if he left."

"Thank you Taylor, but I think if he ever leaves I will go to his moms and convince her to get him to talk me. Either his mom or Ray."

She smiles, "You really are amazing Gee."

"Thanks, but I really don't feel like it."

She nudges me, "You are, trust me."

 **Frank's POV:**

Since the break up I have been trying to change myself from who I became with Gee too a new person. First is was small things like my lip piercing was taken out, then I started to do bigger things like trying to stop the vegetarian thing. I should have known better than too attempts that since now I am laid up in a bed in the MCR bus feeling horrible.

I hear someone come up but I don't bother to get out of the fetal position. "Aww poor baby Frankie," I hear Kristie coo out. I groan out and she rubs my arm, "Can I get you anything?"

"A gun," I gasp out.

"That's not a good idea."

"Yes it is.." I start to reason but stop when I feel worse.

"No it's not..." She sighs, "What do you Actually need bud?" She moves to rub my lower back.

"I need to get out of here.." I sigh. "I need to get out of this bus before Gerard gets back."

"Wanna come back to my bus? It's only me and my brother in there."

I sit up and grab my bag, "No I am just gonna go practice.."

"You are literally in a ball of pain. I don't think I can let you stay here where you aren't watched enough" She puts her hand on my chest as a way to stop me. I start to feel it come up so I shove past her and bolt to the bathroom before emptying my stomach into the toilet. She follows behind me and rubs my back, "I told you."

I push myself up and start to brush my teeth, "I am fine."

I see her roll her eyes through the mirror in front of me, "You tell me that one more time and I'm carrying you there myself."

"I have to finish the song."

"I will on one condition... you stay with me until all of this is worked out." I shake my head no and she crosses her arms. "Fine, then you're coming whether you want to or not."

"I want to be alone…"

"Then I'll let you have time, but I hate seeing you like this." She hugs me and sighs,"Without you Frankie I wouldn't be standing here."

I sigh, "Why does everyone keep saying that."

"Because for me it's true" She pulls away and shows me the burns on her arms. "I got tired of my dad literally burning me alive. You were at a local bar and got me home safe when I got drunk."

I shrug, "Anyone would have done the same thing.. I just did it first.."

"You made the choice to help and not leave. Plenty of people I walked by just rolled their eyes at me."

"I wish people would do that to me.. I want to be alone.." I say again hoping she finally gets it.

"That's not good, especially the shape you're in."

"I am fine," I say again turning around to face her.

"Explain why you can't stand up without losing what you've barely had to eat?"

"I ate meat.. I was a vegetarian for years., my body is seeing it as a toxin."

"There we go, your body is sick therefore you shouldn't be alone." She reasons and I groan. "I was right." She ends up dragging me too her bus and locking me on her bus. I curl up on the floor after attempting to get away and end up taking a nap.

I wake up to her shaking my arm, "Hey." I groan as I wake up, "I brought you Sprite and Saltines."

"I don't want anything.."

She sighs, "Can I at least get you off the floor?"

"I am comfortable," I call out with my cheek against the cool floor.

She lays down next to me, "Are you sure?" I groan again and shift a little, "Oh stop pouting you big softy." She says with a giggle.

"I hate being so damn vulnerable... stupid meat.. kicking my ass.."

"You aren't... you're body isn't used to it. You need sleep, otherwise you're gonna be like this for a while..."

I push myself up and crawl towards the door, "I need to get to my bed."

She comes up and blocks the way shaking her head, "Not in my world you don't."

I groan and sit with my back against the wall, moving the hair out of my face. "Why?"

"Because unlike some others here," She squats down to my level, "I actually care about you being safe."

I chuckle a bit, "You mean unlike Gerard."

"He cares" She messes with my hair, "But you two are too stubborn" She stops herself. "Not the point, I'm returning a favor here, and I'm too stubborn for you to win so you might as well accept it."

I move myself to find a way out of this damn bus, "I can't sleep here."

I turn once I realize everything is locked, "Why can't you sleep here?"

"I have some things I need in order to sleep and they are in my bunk and Dan and Phil's bus.." I say trying to not tell her what I actually need.

"Tell me what they are and I'll go get them."

I shake my head, "No I have to get them."

"Why?" She questions.

"I just have too."

She sighs, "Only if you promise to come back."

I brush past her without ever promising after she unlocked the door. I quickly get back to the bus I share with Dan and Phil and lock the door to settle down.


	37. Chapter 37: Trying to Relax

**Chapter 37: Trying to Relax**

 **Hunter's POV:**

Nova and I went to the mall today as a way to get away from the stress of the others. We were sitting in the food court as she ate some of her favorite waffle fries. She holds one up that looks like a heart, "Oh my god! Hunter look at my fry!"

I smile and laugh a bit, "Wow that's a special fry."

She grins, "It is perfect! Look at it!"

"I know, I can tell," I say with a laugh.

She smiles and laughs, "I am weird, sorry."

"I love you for it baby." I state with a smile.

She smirks, "Hey you want this fry?" She waves the fry a bit.

I take a sip of the tea in front of me, "No thanks."

"Dammit you're suppose to say yes, and then I get to say 'sucks for you' because I'm a troll." She giggles and eats the fry.

I smile, "I know you too well."

"I hate you," She says with a pout and nudges me under the table.

"Don't say that..." I sigh a bit. "We don't need anyone to overhear that."

"I am only joking."

"I know dear, but everyone is on edge now..."

She sighs and rests her cheeks on her hands, "Okay," she mumbles.

I frown, "I am sorry Nova."

She nods and mumbles, "I know."

I cover my face with my hands and let out a huff as I hear her slide over next to me in the rounded booth. She nudges my shoulder with her head. "I am sorry.. there is just so much going on and I am not handling it well..."

She nudges me again and says a simple, "I know."

I move my hands, "This tour has been both the best and worst thing to happen in my life.."

She gives me a nod, "At Least you have me."

I bite my lip and hug her, "That is all that matters."

She leans against me and kisses my cheek, "Loveeee meeee." She jokes trying to lighten the mood again.

I smile, "So what should we do next?"

"Cuddle," She says and I smile before she pokes my cheek. "Dimples!"

I laugh, "I love you."

"I love yo...milkshakes." She says with a laugh.

I shake my head, "You are silly."

She squishes my cheeks, "You don't say." I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs.

We joke for a little longer before we head out to walk around the mall as a way to clear our minds.

 **Gerard's POV:**

Today I am supposed to be shooting a cover of a magazine, just by myself. It involves a straight jacket and some ropes and cords to hang me upside down. I do as I am told and Kalia comes over to fix my hair and I can tell she is still mad at me. "You know I'm upside down you don't have to fix my hair."

She just gives me a look before moving on to my makeup.

"I'm sorry," I say and she wrinkles her nose at me. "I'm sorry!"

She looks down at me and huffs, "I am too."

"You didn't do anything wrong," I say.

"I compared you to my dad and I shouldn't have."

I shrug the best I can while hanging upside down, "It's okay I was an ass."

"So have you talked to him yet?"

I shake my head, and she groans, "Oh Gee."

I sigh and sit still as she walks off and we start the photoshoot.

 **Kenny's POV:** (Panic! At the Disco)

I see a stunning brunette talking to one of the girls of Little Mix. She nods during the conversation and glances at me and she looks away with a light blush so I decide it might be time to introduce myself. I walk over as she finishes the conversation, "Hey I am Kenny, I don't think we have met.

She smiles, "Hi, I am Kalia."

"That is a stunning name," I smile. "So are you new on tour?"

"Thank you," She replies blushing. "and Yes, I'm hair and makeup."

I nod, "So I might just see you soon. I am the guitarist for Panic!"

"Oh it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I laugh, "It's always good to meet the person that could make you look horrible on stage if she wanted."

She smiles at my little joke, "I see, well I promise I won't make you look bad."

"Well it's not difficult to make me look bad, but hey I am one of the easier ones to get ready."

She laughs this time, "Good to know."

"How are you liking the tour so far?"

"It's great, the people are really nice."

I nod, "Yeah, we are usually more lively but well things came up."

She smiles and nods, "Well I just like seeing the world."

"Yeah we are headed to Europe next so you joined at the perfect time!"

She laughs, "I did!"

I smile and nod as she moves her hair from her face. "You look great today.." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Oh...Thank you."

I nod, "No problem."

She smiles, "Would you like to go get coffee?"

I nod a little too enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah that would be fun."

She smiles, "Okay."

I offer her my hand as we walk off too the nearest coffee place.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I was getting ready to sleep, it was a long day, all of these days have been long for me ever since me and Frank broke up. A lot of people have noticed I stopped calling Frank, Frankie and that's because I don't deserve to call him that so please stop asking. Thoughts run through my head about Frank and everyone else I was so distracted that I didn't hear anyone come up.

"GERARD!" Taylor S shouts and I jump. "I have been calling your name for about five minutes."

I rub my eye, "Sorry Taylor."

"It's okay, but are you okay?"

"No," I admit through a yawn.

"What's bothering you?" She asks.

I turn and grab Frank's pillow and hold it to my chest. Since Frank and I had started dating I had never used a pillow I always used Frank so I took claim of his favorite pillow. "Everytime I go to sleep, I see Frank's tombstone."

She nods, "Yeah, you need Frankie, BAD." I look up at her with a frown. "Gee you know I am right. You are clutching your pillow for dear life."

"Well I wanted to get sleep, usually I sleep on Frank, and he left his pillow so…"

She smiles softly, "You really need Frank back."

I sigh, "Taylor."

"What?" She asks.

"I am really tired but I am too scared to sleep."

"Do you want me to sleep in here with you?" She asks softly. I nod a little and lay down as she sits beside me and plays with my hair. "Do you want me to sing or…."

I nod again and burry my face in the pillow inhaling the fading scent of Frank. She sits silent for a second before she starts to sing, "Your little hands wrapped around my finger, And it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming. So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light. To you, everything's funny. You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have honey If you could stay like that."

I close my eyes as she keeps going, "Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. No one will desert you Just try to never grow up Never grow up."

I start to doze off and the images of Frank's death flies by, and I wake up screaming. "Gee! It's just a dream."

I try to catch my breath, "Frank! Dead!"

"You need Frankie back."

I look down and nod, "I'm sorry bud."

"It's not your fault.." I say.

"I meant I'm sorry you can't sleep for more than five minutes."

"that's not your fault either." I respond.

She sighs, "I know gee, but you kinda look like death." I sigh and she rubs my back, "You know I am right."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it."

She nods, "I know."

"I just want to sleep," I huff.

"I don't know what to tell you." She says, "Sorry Gee."

I reach out for a paper and pencil and bring it to me. "Want some help Gee?" I nod and she grabs another pencil, "Okay let's write."

"I have an idea for a new song," I say.

I nod, "Okay so what are you thinking?"

"I remember Frank's grandpa talk about PTSD."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yeah I've heard him mention it."

"I think the intro should be Frank Grandpa talking about his PTSD and how it affected him in his sleep."

"But I thought Frank's grandpa was dead…"

"Well a recording can't die. I always wanted to surprise Frank with this song but never knew what it would be about." I start to move my sketch book that had loose papers in it. Most of the pictures were Frank's tattoo's or Frank. So as I was looking for my phone, my sketch book falls opening on impact revealing all the pictures of Frank I drew.

Taylor gets off the bed and starts to help pick up the papers, "Gee these are amazing."

"Oh uh thanks, Frank is really easy to draw." I grab my cellphone and search through my email until I find the recording.

She smiles, "You should give these to him." I shrug and she stands up, "So did you find that recording yet?"

I press the play button and out comes and older mans voice, "...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors, they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."

"I just edited out stuff but that's the recording," She gives me a nod and we start talking about lyrics.

 **Sarah's POV:**

I was so in need of a girls day out that I texted all the girls on tour to meet me outside my bus. Lately the tour has been so stressful and add that to the morning, more like all day, sickness and the small bump we have to hide from fans, I need a break. I start to explain it to them all and a few nod like Perrie and Jade.

"Look Sarah I am sorry but I have to work on my album." Taylor says before leaving.

"Well I am needing some time out so count me in," Nova says with a grin.

I nod and hail a taxi to take us to Brendan's and my apartment for the weekend.


	38. Chapter 38:Songs for Each Other

**Chapter 38: Songs for Each Other**

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

Tonight is the night that Gerard had let Frankie get his opening act, he will do his tomorrow night. Frank takes the stage with guitar in hand as Mikey and Ray follow. Josh takes the drums as Frnk shouts into the mic, "Tonight I am taking over the opening of the concert boys and girls!"

I spot Gerard standing near the edge to watch so I walk over, "Gee you ready?"

"This song I wrote for Gerard Way." Frank says looking backstage and starts strumming. " Well, when you go, Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay, And maybe when you get back I'll be off to find another way. And after all this time that you still owe. You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know. So take your gloves and get out Better get out While you can."

Kalia walks up and starts to fix his hair as he looks down.

"When you go Would you even turn to say 'I don't love you Like I did Yesterday'. Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beating, But baby when they knock you Down and out Is where you oughta stay." Frankie sings and I watch as Gee starts to let some tears fall.

I give Gerard a hug and Kalia rubs his shoulder and I spot Mikey who sits his guitar down and walks off the stage.

"And after all the blood that you still owe. Another dollar's just another blow. So fix your eyes and get up. Better get up While you can Whoa, whoa, whoa Well, come on, come on I don't love you Like I loved you Yesterday." He finishes off the song letting the last note hold.

Gerard wipes his eyes as Frank drops his guitar and wipes his face. "Thank you all for listening. Now let me introduce to you Gerard Way and his band My Chemical Romance!"

Frank jogs back to me as Gerard goes to take the stage with Mikey and Ray. I hug Frank, "Good job Frank."

He gives a sigh, "I am just ready for this night to end."

"Frankie can you come here?" Kalia calls before I get to respond.

"I know, but give Gee a chance to apologize. Okay?" I whisper, "He misses you Frankie. He can't sleep because you're not there. He has nightmares where he sees your grave. Give him another chance Frank, because he still loves you."

He walks toward Kalia with a mhm in my direction and I sigh in frustration.

She starts to touch up his hair with a sigh, "You know he still loves you."

"No he doesn't.. he told me that much but you know i don't actually care anymore."

She gives another sigh as I shake my head, "Then why did he write you a song?" She asks.

I walk up, "Better question. Why did you write HIM one?"

"I wrote it because I needed closure."

"Frank. He loves you. You love him. For ONCE quit being so hard nosed and give him a chance to apologize!"

"If you don't give him a chance, I will cut your hair off." Kalia threatens.

"And I will hold you down so she can."

"Shave it then I don't care." He says pushing his hands into his hair that really needs a trim.

Kalia smacks the back of his head, "You need to get over yourself and look at how broken both of you are without each other!"

He shakes his head and just walks off so I follow behind him, "Frankie! Wait!"

"I don't need your help," he snaps back at me.

"Not helping you, I'm helping the man's the CLEARLY has the other half of your heart!" I shout.

"I am not in the mood for this.."

"Neither am I." I run and stand in front of him, "Frankie, it's not hard to know how you feel about Gee. The way you watch him, the way you still sleep on your back with your right arm open waiting for him, the way you glanced at him when you were singing. Frank, you love him. So why push him away!"

"It was a phase for the both of us... We are mature now and that's why we are over.. it's time to find nice girls and settle down.." He sighs. "I am over it Taylor."

 **Andy's POV:**

The morning after Frank's concert Juliet and I went out for coffee. I must have zoned out because she bumps my shoulder and smiles, "Hi."

"Hey babe," I take a sip of my coffee.

"What's up?" She asks quietly.

"I have a lot on my mind, but it's nothing, how about you?"

She pouts a little, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe," I say and kiss her forehead and she nods, "So what have you been up too lately?" With everything that has been going on we haven't been able to talk as much lately.

"Nothing new," She shrugs.

I nod, "Okay babe. So my parents want to have a cookout and wants us to invite all of our friends you know."

"Oh? I don't know.. it's a bit tense around here." She bites her lip and I nod.

"Yeah i know, hopefully everything will ease down by the time they want us over."

She nods and we make small talk about the band as we finish our coffee.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I sit there, in a nearby park, and a little girl with her older sister came up and said I looked sad. I put on a fake smile and said no but the little girl gave me her crown. At first I was going to give it back, but she refused to take it, but she asked for a picture so we all took a picture. Then she walked off and she only looked about 5. I smiled a little to myself when Taylor S comes up.

"Wow. This is the first time you've seemed happy in a while."

I shake my head, "I don't want everyone to know I'm miserable."

"Gee. You had a genuine Gerard Way smile on your face just now." I sigh and just look at her. "You do, and don't try to deny it."

"I know maybe it's because I haven't drank in a while." I shrug.

"No more drinking! You need to be sober. Sober Gee, happy Taylor. Got it?"

"I know I went to AA meetings and everything I'm not going to drink anymore."

"Good. Frank CAN'T drink anymore and you don't WANT to drink anymore. I'll take it."

I look up at her worried, "What do you mean he can't?"

She huffs, "Okay, Don't repeat this."

"Who am I going to tell?" I ask.

"Okay. Frank got some new meds that don't mix well with alcohol." I nod a bit, "You took that better than I thought you would."

"With new meds, he might get better," I reason and she nods. I look down at my hands and she takes them in hers.

I look up as she speaks, "Fight for him Gee. Show him what you've been telling me since your fight. He still loves you."

"I-I don't know if he does." I stutter out.

"I do. I've spent a lot of time with Frankie. He loves you but he believes he doesn't need you. Prove him wrong Gee."

"I don't know how."

"You will figure this out." She tries to encourage. I sniffle and she hands me a tissue, "I will help as much as I can."

 ***Later that Night***

I walk on to stage sighing and wiping tears away, I clear my throat and sniffle a little before going to the mic "H-hey Guys" was all I could say with my shaky voice. The crowd Awwed I grab the Mic after I put myself back together.

Ray walks up behind me and whispers, "Gerard we need another guitarist."

"I only ever had frank I don't know who else to use Ray," I whisper out.

Hunter jogs up throwing his guitar around his neck, "I'm here for you buddy, I can learn the notes quickly."

I take a deep breath and grab the mic.

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

I walk up as Ray and Hunter start the opening chords, "Oh Gee, you got this."

"This is a song for Frank Iero," He wipes his tears one last time before singing, "I never said I'd lie and wait forever If I died, we'd be together I can't always just forget him But he could try."

I look over at Frank, "I guess great minds think alike."

"At the end of the world or the last thing I see You are, never coming home, never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever ever." I turn and see Frank fall to his knees, and Kristie comes up behind him and starts rubbing his back.

"Ever get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms, he dies he dies. At the end of the world or the last thing I see You are, never coming home, never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home, never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever going to scar me For all the ghosts that are never going to catch me."

I wipe tears from my eyes as Frankie sobs. "If I fall If I fall (down)" Gerard sings as Ray takes up the backup.

I kneel down beside Frankie as Kalia comes up behind him to sooth him. "Frankie, look at him. He's lost without you." I lift his chin and wipe his eyes, "Watch."

"At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see. You are Never coming home. Never coming home. Never coming home. Never coming home, And all the things that you never ever told me, And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home. Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna…" Gerard finishes the song taking a shaky breath wiping tears away.

Frank stands up shakily and runs to the nearest exit as the song finishes. Ray claps and Hunter walks off the stage as Ray and Mikey go to comfort Gee. Gerard turns to Ray and buries his face in his shoulder crying.

Ray rubs his back, "Hey Gee, I think your fans will want some answers soon. Take your time though." Mikey rubs his brothers back as Gee nods, "Do you want Mikey or me to do it so you can go calm down..."

"Please," He chokes out and Ray directs him to the back as he takes the mic.

"Hello Killjoys. Um so you probably noticed that Frank,is no longer playing with us... well Gerard and him are having some problems." Mikey stands still and I watch as Gerard keeps walking, avoiding all of us. "Gerard Way has officially relapsed.. this caused some unwanted words to be shared and they are no longer a couple.. Though MCR will finish this tour together."

Mikey rubs Ray's arm, "We don't know what the future holds for us as a band now."

Ray nods to what Mikey said and turns to hug him close.

 **Hunter's POV:**

Frank ran off after the concert last night so this morning Nova, Taylor (Swift) and I went out looking for him. We approached the stage, it's the only place we haven't looked around here. There lying in the middle of it it Frank Iero, he looks deathly pale but he had a smile on his face. "Frank?" I hear Nova call out and look around "fra-" Her breath hitches and her eyes widen.

Nova takes off sprinting before any of us could process. "What happened?!"

I see Taylor fighting back tears, "Frank? Please no."

Nova checks for a pulse and sighs a little, "Call 911." Taylor quickly takes out her cellphone and hands it too Nova. She quickly explains the situation before looking up at Taylor and I, "Go try and find what pills he took, his arms aren't recently cut so he had to take something to try and OD"

Taylor nods, "Hunter! Go to his bus and look there. I'll go to Dan and Phil's Bus," Taylor runs off and I kiss Nova's head quickly before jogging off.

We both meet back at Nova and Taylor talks first, "Nothing on Dan and Phil's bus. His antidepressants were all accounted for, and that's the only meds he had there."

I shake my head, "I didn't find anything there either. What are we going to do?"

"What if he threw the bottle away? I mean, this is Frank we're talking about." Taylor questions.

"Are you sure he is not bleeding? Or the bottle could be in his pocket." I pace the floor.

"Nova? Anything in his pocket?" Taylor asks.

Nova snaps back to reality, "I haven't checked."

We all hear the ambulance pull up, as I kneel and pat his pockets, "Does he still have a pulse."

She checks and shakes her head, "Barely."

"I'm not finding anything.. someone direct the medics here and quick," I say and Taylor runs off bringing the medics back here.

I stand back as they load him up on a stretcher.. "Now only one of us can go with him... the others have to make sure Gerard doesn't find out."

"Nova should go," Taylor says.

I hug Nova and kiss her forehead, "You go and keep me updated I am going to find Ray and send him to you. Mikey should be with Gee."

Taylor nods, "Ray would never go without Mikey."

Nova nods and climbs in the back to hold Frank's hand. The ambulance pulls away and Taylor sighs, "What are we going to tell Gee, Hunter?"

I push my fingers into my hair as I pace. "I don't know.. "

Taylor sighs, "He is going to notice that he isn't here."

"If we tell him someone needs to be with him at all times.." I stop and huff. "Talk to some of the others and find someone to sit with him.."

"I'll do it." Taylor says standing up straighter.

"That's not fair because I know you want to check on Frank and you deserve that."

"I can check on him later. Nova's there. I think she'll keep us posted."

I nod. "Alright I'm going to find Ray and Mikey.. you tell Gee please.."

She nods and we parts ways.


	39. Chapter 39: Tour Family

**Chapter 39: Tour = Family**

 **Andy's POV:**

I walked up to my cousin Kayla Flanders, "Hi I'm your cousin Andy you will be staying with me for a while." Her eyes got watery as she nodded frantically "Aw don't cry why are you crying?!" I say worried I did something wrong.

"I c-can't believe you're my cousin," she choked out and I smiled giving her a hug.

"I want in on the hug too!" Jinxx shouts hugging me and Kayla.

"Are we hugging people?!" CC shouts jumping in on the hug too.

"Group hug!" Ashley joins in too with a laugh.

Kayla keeps crying, tears of joy, because she was in the middle of a group hug with one of her all time favorite band.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I walk around the tour buses drinking coffee and regretting last night. Why did I sing that stupid song, I upset Frank, I don't even know where he is. I hope he's okay maybe he just went to get his head clear like I did. I don't know I just hope he is okay. While in my head I wasn't watching where I was walking and I look up once I bump into someone.

Taylor (Swift) falls on her butt, "Heyy!" She shouts sounding angry not looking up at me but brushing off her pants.

"S-sorry Taylor," I say and she looks up quickly.

"Gee, it's you! I-I'm sorry," She says softly.

"For what?"

"For yelling…" She trails off.

I shrug, "It's nothing."

"Okay," She stands and starts to dust herself off. "I actually needed to tell you something."

I nod, "Yeah, what?"

"It's about Frank," She says a little on edge.

"Is he okay?" I ask quickly.

"N-not really. He's in the hospital."

"W-what?!"

"Me, Nova and Hunter found him on the stage. He was practically dead and we don't know what caused it."

My coffee falls from my hand and tears fill my eyes, "N-no.."

"Gee…" She says softly.

Tears fall down my face and I can't speak, "I-I…."

She pulls me into a tight hug, "I know."

I break down as I sob into her shoulder, "Why?"

She rubs my back, "I don't know Gee, I honestly don't know."

"I'm scared," I whisper through the tears.

"I am too." she admits.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I finally arrived at the hospital and take in the entire waiting room filled with our friends.

I spot Nova first, sitting in a chair with her leg shaking, "He will be okay right?"

Tyler sits beside her, "I'm just glad that Gerard doesn't know yet he would be a wreck."

Newt stands by the door and I walk in and notice Mikey crying in the seat beside Tyler. "He is going to be okay Mikey." Tyler tries to sooth him.

"I don't know, they won't even let me see him," Mikey chokes out as Andy (B) paces in front of him before sitting down opposite of him.

Ray sits beside Mikey after coming back with tissues and rubs his back, "I just don't know anymore."

Tyler heaves a sigh and looks over at Ashley who sits beside CC who was eating a skittle slowly. Jinxx comes past me crying and crawls into Ashley's lap who starts to comfort both of the men.

My phone goes off and I check it once I sit beside Nova.

Tay S: _Dude, Gee's in a bad way. I told him about Frankie and he's literally destroyed every little drawing of Frank but one...and he's clutching that one for dear life._

 _H:_ " _Do you need me? We don't have any info or are able to even see him."_

 _Tay S: No. Stay there, just keep me posted. I'll tell gee what you tell me._

 _H: Mikey and Ray aren't doing to great.. BVB are all here and they are all over each other crying... It's just hard to be here._

 _Tay S: Trade places? I'll go to the hospital and you comfort the broken Gerard._

 _H: I can try but Gee and I have never been really close.._

 _Tay S: What a great time to get to know him._

 _H: Yeah I am headed there._

 _Tay S: You are the Best!_

 **Taylor's POV:** ***30 minutes earlier***

"I DID THIS! THIS IS MY FUCKING FAULT!" I hear from Gerard's bus so I run onto it. I dodge a flying sketchbook that he threw after ripping his artwork. Except for one photo that he holds to his chest as he falls to his knees sobbing.

"Oh Gee…" I sigh and get down beside him, hugging him close.

I see Kristie peek in the door and comes in too rub Gee's back. "Hey, It's gonna be okay." She coos.

Gee cries harder holding the paper closer, "I screwed up."

She rubs the back of his head, "How buddy?"

"I made Frankie feel worthless," He cries out.

"Gee, don't say that." She says.

I finally speak up, "Frankie's in the hospital. Gee blames himself."

She takes a deep breath and blinks back tears, "Oh."

"This is all my fault!" Gee shouts.

"No it's not Gee," I try to sooth him.

Gee cries and runs to his bunk climbing in and clutches Frankie's pillow tight.

Kristie moves to sit outside the bunk Gee was in and cries softly. I crawl into the bunk across from it, Frankie's old bunk and finally let myself cry. I hear Gee from where I was lying, "How could I do this?"

Kristie rubs his back, "You didn't do anything."

"I started this whole thing!" He yells.

"Gerard Arthur Way! You better stop saying that right now!" She yells.

"No arguement from me," I say softly.

"But I did," He responds.

"Stop it, okay?! It wasn't your fault it was mine. That's the end of it." Kristie snaps.

"How was it yours?" I ask as Gee covers his ears.

She ignores me as Gee cries more and I hang myself upside down from the bunk. "Gee, I am sorry Gee."

"I-I'm so scared," He stutters out.

"It's gonna be okay, Frank is tough," Kristie replies.

"He has been through worse," I add.

"He shouldn't have too," He cries out.

"That's why you should be there with him, not here with me and Kristie."

He wipes his eyes and I send a few text to Hunter and we stay quiet until we are interrupted by a knock on the wall.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I knock on the wall once I get to the bus and they all look up and I can tell they have all been crying. "Hey, am I interrupting?"

Gerard shakes his head, "No."

I come and take a seat, "I thought that maybe Taylor would want to see if she can convince the nurses to let the others in.."

"Thanks Hunter. You're the best." She hugs me, "Gee be good!" She says before running out.

I nod, "So how are you holding up Gee?"

"Fine," He says quietly.

"Gee why not do something? I can teach you an instrument if you want."

He shakes his head, "No, but do you have any paper."

Before I can say anything Kristie pulls out a sketchpad and he takes it and pulls a pencil from god knows where.

I sigh and take a seat, noticing an acoustic guitar. "Do you mind if I play?"

Gerard never looks up from his drawing and says, "Go ahead"

I grab the acoustic that I know belongs to Ray and starts to hum and play a Carrie Underwood song. We all sit there in near silence but not crying.

 **Taylor's POV:**

I walk in the hospital and see the crowded waiting room, "Hey guys."

Josh and Jinxx run up to me and hug me tight, causing me to almost lose my balance before I hug back.

Jinxx let's go and walks back to Ashley, but Josh keeps holding on to me. "Josh are you okay?"

He straightens up after letting me go, "I am sorry Ms. Swift."

"Please call me Taylor," I say softly.

He looks at his feet, "Yes, Taylor…"

I catch sight of Mikey pacing the floor rubbing his eyes with Patrick walking beside him. I move past Josh and go hug Mikey. He hugs me back and whispers, "Everything is falling apart."

"I know Mikey," I say softly rubbing his back.

"Why is this so hard?" He asks softly.

I take him too a seat and I spot Patrick take a seat by Pete. Pete seems to be taking this as hard as Mikey is, but they are so close that it's not a surprise.

Ray comes back with more tissues and takes Mikey from there and I look around, "It looks like everyone is here," I mumble to myself.

Sarah comes up beside me, "Yeah, well all of us were affected because Frankie is a friend, and a role model to us."

I shake my head, "Believe me, I am not complaining Sarah. I am just glad that we are all here for him."

She smiles, "Though I think the nurses are definitely complaining about all the tattooed people sitting in their waiting room scaring others."

"I can get my tour bus parked out front. Perks of being alone on a bus: Two long couches. Should be enough room for all of us." I offer.

She shakes her head and looks around, "I don't think any of them want to move."

I nod, "Understandable, but that at least need to hide MOST of their ink."

We both share a short laugh and she goes to comfort Brendon while I take a seat and we wait for news.


	40. Chapter 40: Trying to tape it Together

**Chapter 40: Trying to Tape it all Together.**

 **Frank's POV:**

I woke up in a hospital room this morning, mad that I failed. I hold up my bruised arms and just stare at them. I beat them so hard into anything I could since I didn't have access to my blades. I tried to OD on some pills that I had bought from some guy and I threw the bottle away. As I sit here I know that I failed yet again, and the damn beeping machines around me seemed to taunt me.

I look up to see a pale man with jet black hair, a man that I had always found attractive no matter what the hair color. Although the bags under his eyes don't look good, and right now I hate him with a passion.

I quickly cover my arms with the blanket, "Where is your babysitter?" I snap.

"Outside," he responds softly.

I chuckle a little, "Wow. You might want to call them in here.. so I don't put you through hell." I roll onto my side coughing violently once I realized I accidently cut off my air supply.

"You have been putting me through hell ever since you got in here, ever since we had that damn fight all I want to do is apologize." He responds.

"Don't waste your breath on a dead man Mr. Way." I sneer over my shoulder.

I hear him move up and take a seat beside my bed, "I am not going anywhere Frank, and you know that."

"Why not?"

"Because I am stubborn," He admits.

I stay on my side with my back to him trying to ignore him but he keeps talking. "Frank I know you hate me and I know you want me gone I just want you to know I still love you."

I curl up and press the button to call a nurse. "Leave Gerard.. send in anyone else but the band.."

I wait until I hear him leave to turn back onto my back and I notice he left a drawing on my side table. I roll back over and curl up crying softly, until I hear the door open again. "Frankie?" I hear Taylor's (S) voice.

"Tay…" I cry out.

She comes over and starts to stroke my hair, "I know, I heard everything."

"Why did you save me... How could you do this to me..." I choke out.

"I couldn't just sit by and watch you die. Not now, not ever."

I roll onto my back and stare at the starch white ceiling, "You should have just walked away.."

"Frank," She places a hand on my arm. "You know I can't do that. Not when I know how much a certain band member feels about you...and how you still feel about him."

"He told me…. But I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" She asks bluntly.

I bite my lip as my chin trembles, "I can't…" I repeat trying not to cry.

She shakes her head, "You can. You're just scared."

I curl up again, "Where is Nova?"

"I'll get Nova...AFTER you talk to Gee."

"I need Nova first." I state.

"Why?" She asks.

"I just do," I say firmly.

"Frank, tell me," She demands.

"I need to talk to her.. I have something important to tell her.."

"What?" She asks and I hear her pressing buttons on her phone, probably texting Nova.

I let out a sigh, "Tell her that the note I wrote for everyone is in my guitar case.. the one that Pansy is in.."

"Frankie?" I hear her choke out in a broken voice. She isn't stupid so I figured she would realize the note is the suicide note and that I want them to have it because I plan on succeeding. I curl up and snatch out the IV. "Frank?!"

I unhook myself from the machines and lay back struggling to breath as I rip the tube from my nose."Frank, stop!" Taylor says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I need these strings off me.. It reminds me of my childhood.. I am used to being hooked up to fucking oxygen." I yell and shove the flowers from the side table.

"Frank Iero! Stop being a bull in a china shop and listen to me for five minutes!"

"No."

"Frank. I can be just as stubborn as you. Now, you listen Frank. There is a guy back on your tour bus named Gerard Way and he can't live a DAY without you at his side. He hasn't slept more than a collective 12 hours since you walked away from him because once he's asleep he sees your headstone. He quit drinking FOR YOU, he stopped smoking BECAUSE OF YOU! Frank open your damn eyes and realize that if you die half of Gee will die with you!"

"I fucking know that," I curl up tighter. "I am doing this for him.. he did all that for me but I can't even stop being a depressed little fuck for him.. I can't stop smoking or cutting or trying to kill myself.." I sob out. "I can't ruin his life anymore."

"You aren't ruining his life! You make it better!"

I shake my head. "I can't provide him with what he needs."

"You are all he needs! Frankie, Gee LOVES you with every fiber of his being."

"He will love me until one of us relapses again.. or he realizes we will never have children... Hell most people wouldn't even make a wedding cake for us because we are gay."

"Frank, he doesn't care. He love you, and that's ALL that matters to him."

"No it's not..."

"Yes it is Frank Iero. Gerard Way loves you, faults and all."

"Sure and that's why I made his life a living hell..."

"YOU DIDN'T MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL!" She yells.

"That's a damn lie!"

"No it's not." She says shaking her head.

"Taylor please," I curl up covering my face with a pillow. "I need to think..."

"Fine. Just know that this show is your LAST chance to make things right..." She walks to the door and pauses with her hand on the knob. "Good Luck Frank Iero." She leaves and slams the door shut behind her.

I wince as the door slams and curls up in a ball.

 **Ray's POV:**

I sit outside with my guitar, and my shades on. I was not emotionally ready for all of this. My band is falling apart, along with my relationship.. I came out here to play and just think... I look up once I hear someone walk up.

"Come back to my roof spot I see," Kristie says with a smile.

I smile a bit, "It was the only place I could think of."

She nods, "This is where I always come to think."

I nod, "Yeah but I am starting to think this is a mistake though."

"What is?" She asks.

"Coming here, I am scared to play because I might be too loud.. but I can't stand just sitting here... thinking of all of the things that are going wrong.."

"This city is loud enough. I think it can benefit from some good ol' real bass playing."

"I borrowed Frank's guitar," I run my hand over it. "I can't think of losing him.. I know if we lose him I lose Mikey.."

"That's probably the only reason I don't sleep," She lays down on the floor and sighs.

I clench my jaw as I move my fingers lightly over the strings trying not to cry. She starts to rub my back and I push my sunglasses up, "I am to strong for this.. I have not cried yet and I am not crying now.. I have to stay strong for them."

I nod, "Not everyone has to put a mask on and fake being all tough. It's gonna lead to meltdown and anxiety. I would know"

"My band, my family, it is falling apart. Mikey barely sleeps and Gerard has been even worse. We need one of us to be able to man up and protect them." I cover my face. "My relationship is crumbling, My band is disintegrating and Mikey needs me. I will face a meltdown and anxiety if it fixes this."

"That won't fix it Ray, it will only make it worse. And no one is here, no drama, none of that is here. It's just me and you."

"Frank and Gerard has ruined my plan.. Ruined my life..." I start to sob.

She rubs my back and and hugs me, "It's not their fault. They can't control feelings that are too strong."

"I wanted to be happy... I wanted to propose to Mikey... But I can't."

"That's not true, it's just been... compromised until further notice."

"Mikey is not going to be the same now.. he has been a bit scared of commitment before this.. but now I know he will never say yes.."

"I beg to differ," She crosses her arms.

"You don't know him like I do.."

"You have no clue how much he loves you."

"It's hard when we haven't just talked since this started.." I admit quietly.

She nods,"Sometimes people just need a bit of space to think is all."

"I can't take this," I huff and lean my back against the wall.

"Yes you can, Ray. You just can't do it alone."

"Who else is there?"

"Mikey, Taylor, Dylan, I'm here, Jenn, and the other Taylor too." She names off and I shake my head.

"I am just, I am just a guitarist for one of the best bands in the world.. I can't go and just talk to anyone... I need someone that understands me..."

"Have you just tried talking to people like a normal person and not being someone in a famous mindset? Heard that helps," She adds with a little pressure in her voice.

"I am not that type of person I swear... it is just the last person I tried to talk to tried to sell my story to the news..."

"Now why on earth would someone like me or the other Taylor do that?" She asks and I shrug. She just rolls her eyes jokingly and sighs.

"Tell me about yourself," I sigh, "Have you ever had a friend try to commit suicide or relapse or anything?"

She nods, "Several times….."

"Wanna talk about it?" I offer knowing I will do better if I turn my focus from myself to someone else.

"If you want to hear it then yeah... I guess."

"I do, If you don't mind," I add quickly.

"Well, she was doing a lot better a few years back. Then relapsed because her dad would beat the crap out of her. She couldn't take it and she tried to kill herself 5 times within one month. Now she's here and living a better life. At least for the time being." She looks down kinda sad.

"Well it's good that she is doing better." She just gives a simple nod. I sigh and decide to open up a bit. "I know I have no need to be so upset.. not when I know others have had it worse. I just can't think to lose Frank like we lost Bob.. or to lose this band.. it is family for me and the only thing that gets others through the day.."

She looks up and nods, "That is why you have to fight for it."

I shake my head, "I don't know what else to do…"

"If you don't fight for what you care about you are letting fate win. And that usually doesn't end well."

 **Gerard's POV:**

After what had happened between Frank and I at the hospital I ran back to the bus and went through some of my old drawers. I found a picture of Frank and I during the Bullet's Era based by the state of both of our hairs. He had this huge smile on his face as we were outside hanging out. I look at the picture of me and Frankie, how could I have been so stupid? I wipe tears away from my eyes. I love him and I made him feel worthless, everything that this band stands for I broke. I became one of those shitheads that make people feel worthless, make people feel like they don't belong here. How could I do that to someone I love? I made my best friend feel like he deserved to die, he wants to die because of me... Because of me.

I feel the bed dip beside me and I look up too see Taylor Swift. I look back down at the photo, "How could I do this too him?"

"He's as much at fault as you are. He's being hard nosed."

I was starting to feel a mix of both angry and sad. " Maybe he should just... die. That's what he wants, if he is happy with dying and not being here with his friends and family then he should just go!" I know that I am finally falling apart as the tears stream down my face.

"Gerard Way, don't you dare talk like that. Frank needs you whether he'll admit it or not...and you need him. Both of you are just too darn stubborn to listen to the other for more than a minute and a half!" I watch her take a deep breath to calm herself down. "Frank's already in the hospital, I'd like to think you won't be in a hospital bed beside him."

"I have done everything I can to try and Save the band and this relationship Taylor."

"Not really. Go back. LISTEN to him, just listen and don't say a word."

"Every time I listen to him or I sit in the same room as him he won't say a word the only words I heard from him this whole damn time was LEAVE GERARD! THAT"S ALL I EVER HEAR IS LEAVE GERARD I SAY I LOVE HIM AND HE TELLS ME TO ... Leave." I trail off wiping my face.

"I know what he says, but you shouldn't leave. You should stay. Gee, just show him your not going anywhere. Show him you're fighting FOR him. Not against him."

"It's hard Taylor."

She nods. "I know."

"What do I do?"

"Go back to the hospital and stay in his room until he talks to you."

"A-are you sure?" I stutter out, kinda scared to go back there to face Frank.

"Yes, all he can do is get mad at you."

I nod and stand up to gather myself.

 **Frank's POV:**

I broke out of the hospital tonight and approach where everyone is setting up. Josh and Tyler let me have their set tonight so I can do this one last performance before I start my break from music.

I get close to the stage and I feel someone slam into me and tackle me too the ground. "Frankie!" I hear Kristie squeal.

I groan, "Ouch.. I am still healing Krisy take it easy."

"Right, sorry about that" She stands and helps me off the ground hugs me,"Don't EVER do that again."

I rub her back, "It's okay,, I am sorry but I have one final performance before I go for a vacation Krisy. Can I do this real quick?"

She lets me go and nods, "Okay, go have fun now."

I take the stage not bothering to change out of my black skinnies and my hospital gown. I approach the mic and make sure I can see Gee backstage. "Well guys this is my last performance for a while.." I sigh. "This is a song I wrote while I was hospitalized.. This is for you Gee."

I see him sit on the stage quietly and I take a deep breath. "This is called Weighted." I start strumming the only instrument that will be used for this performance. "If we wait It may be too late We'll make everybody cry We wouldn't even have to try If we stay We may overstay Our allotted time And it just wouldn't feel right."

I glance back to see Gee drawing but Taylor S and Krisy take a seat on either side of him. "But I only speak the truth And I'll always bleed for you So let's laugh, let's laugh Let's learn to laugh at ourselves again Let's love, let's love Let's hate what our love makes us do" i pull back from the mic and play a bit more. If I try I may have to try My entire life And that just doesn't sit right But if I fall Flat on my face Then may my bones break Under my own weight."

I sigh, " But I only want the truth That's one thing you can't do So let's laugh, let's laugh Let's learn to laugh at ourselves again Let's love, let's love Let's hate what our love makes us do."

I bite my lip looking up to avoid looking at the huge crowd in front of me. " Sometimes though the world goes round. Somethings just don't change. Sometimes it leaves me feeling old. Sometimes though the world goes round Somethings just don't change. Sometimes it leaves me feeling old."

"If we wait It may be too late We'll make everybody cry We wouldn't even have to try I understand Why you couldn't stand Another day Standing in your own way." I look back at Gee again.

I see Taylor talking to him, probably trying to convince him to listen. "So let's laugh Let's laugh Let's learn to laugh at ourselves again Let's love Let's love Let's hate what love makes us do So let's laugh Let's laugh Let's learn to laugh at ourselves again Let's love Let's love Let's hate what love makes us do." I hold the last note before dropping my guitar.

I turn to walk off the stage when I see Gee walking towards me. I am stunned and don't move as Gee grabs my neck and pulls me in for a deep passionate kiss. I grab onto his shirt and pull him in deeper. I hear the roar of the crowd as I pull back and Gee leans in, "I love you I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I love you too and I am sorry for being a bitch." I smile, "and look I can give you more space and I will stop smoking.. we don't want a repeat of our first tour."

"Frankie I don't care about space and I will like it if you try to stop but if you smoke that's okay I just want you here beside me."

"I am here beside you, always." I smile more and hide my face in his chest.

Krisy comes out and tackles us both with a squeal about how happy she is.

"Ouch Kris," I groan. "Remember I am fragile."

I spot Taylor take out a notebook and start writing. Krisy turns too Gee, "And as for you, if you hurt little Frankie again. I will have no choice, but to snap you in two. Got it?"

I move back and take a seat on an amp while trying to catch my breath as Taylor S runs out and hugs Gee. Krisy moves to sit beside me as Taylor and Gee exchange a few words. "Kris I can't breath."

"Hey, your tank is backstage, let's go sit you back there for a minute." Kris starts to help me stand.

Gee comes up and places a hand on my back, "Hey you okay?"

They walk me back stage and to a chair as Krisy answers, "His lungs are horrible, he is having trouble breathing."

She hands me a mask and I put it on as Gee nods.

"Frank, Gee? I don't mind taking over tonight if you two want to disappear." Taylor offers walking too the back.

I pull off the mask, "Oh no worries Panic! is scheduled for tonight. Josh and Tyler just let me take their set."

Everyone nods and I put my hand on my chest, "Yeah Gee and I are going to be taking a vaca for a few days. As soon as I get back to the hospital and get released."

"Sounds like a good idea," Krissy says before pressing on my back and I could suddenly breathe a little easier. "Better?"

I nod, "Yeah, What the hell was that?"

"Everyone has a pressure point you push for better breathing. That's where you do CPR. It's like a nerve I guess" Krisy answers me.

"Well that's good to know," Taylor speaks up.

I smile a bit, "Alright so I need to get back before the nurses notice I am missing."

Taylor nods and Kris helps me stand, "Okay, just don't be too hard on yourself. Also, stand straight, you'll breath easier with your shoulders back,"

"Kris dear, I know this is not the first time I have not been able to breath. Remember when I was little I spent most of my time in the hospital for bronchitis and ear infections."

She nods, "Still, you had your shoulders forward towards the end, I look out for everyone because I'm nice."

"Can one of you take Pansy back to the bus, I have to climb through a window to get back in so I can't take it with me."

Kris nods, "I'll take Pansy, my bus won't be hunted down for the missing Frankie."

I move and hug Taylor before whispering, "I owe you a thank you."

She hugs back, "You gave Gee his smile back. I owe you Frankie."

I smile, "Well Taylor you made me realize I was wrong."

She pulls back and wipes her eyes, "You both just needed to listen. You were both being stubborn."

I smile, "When this tour is over you are going to have to live nearby, You and Nova are the only reason Gee and I are back together or even alive for that matter."

She nods, "Sounds like a plan...as long as you come over now and then for dinner."

"Of course, and you will have to come over for every Taco Tuesday on a Thursday.."

"And don't forget Friday Night Movie Night." Taylor points out and we all laugh. "Now get going, You'll get in trouble if they find you missing."


	41. Chapter 41: (No Title)

**A/N: My cousin wrote this for this chapter. "Everyone falls into a pit of dynamite and fabulously dies in a fiery explosion with a sharknado in the background." Anyways keep reading.**

 **Chapter 41:**

 **Mikey's POV:**

I have been avoiding everything dealing with the tour since Frankie's suicide attempt. So I put down my guitar, everything that has been going on with Gee and Frank now all I wanted to do is get my mind off of it. I'm scared honestly for big brothers sake and for one my best friends sake. All the while Ray and I have become distant and I hate that. I think I'm going to quit the band.

As I walk away I hear Taylor S come up, "Mikey? Are you okay?"

I shake my head and turn to face her, "No."

"What's up?" She asks stepping closer.

"I am quitting the band."

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? Because it sounded like you said you were quitting the band."

"I just need time without any of this." I say softly.

"Any of what? Your brother and Frankie are better than ever. Why do you want to leave?!"

"I know it's just so messed up I'm not sure what to do."

"What's messed up?" She asks. "Mikey, did something happen between you and Ray?"

"We aren't close anymore," I sigh.

"What happened?!"

"Ever since Gerard and Frank we just been getting in a lot of arguments, and that's if we even talk."

"I swear, between you, Frankie and Gee this band has way too many stubborn artists." I nod looking down. "Then go talk to Ray. MCR isn't the same without The Brothers Way."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really."

I shrug, "I don't know."

"I do." She says and I nod, "Now go fix things with Ray."

"Thanks Taylor," I respond.

She shrugs, "I do what I can."

"Yeah you always know how to help someone."

I walk off in search of Ray.

 **Frank's POV:**

I had sent out a tweet early this morning that Frerard was together again. I was released from the hospital at noon after a few therapy sessions. So I was not surprised to be jumped on by Nova once we arrive back at the buses. "YAY! My favorite couple is back together!"

Gerard and I both hug her tight. "Just don't tell hunter you guys are really my favorite couple, he still think me and him are my favorite couple." She says with a laugh.

I laugh as we pull away from the hug, "Well you and him are my 'OTP' or so the fans call it."

We all laugh and Taylor S walks up, "I am so glad things worked out between you two."

She leans in and hugs Gee, "Take care of him Gerard Way."

"Of course I will he is my Frankie."

"Good boy," She responds and we all laugh.

She lets go of him and looks at me, "Thank you Frankie."

I smile a bit and shrug, "I didn't do anything."

"You gave him a chance. That's all I wanted."

"He kinda just grabbed me and kissed me, there was no chance." I laugh.

"But you kissed back," Shep points out and Gerard smiles.

"Are you telling me if a hot guy kissed you, you wouldn't kiss back?"

"I'm just saying. You looked like you WANTED to kiss Gee." She smiles and I shrug.

""Anyways.. What should we do next?"

"Dylan and I are trying to decide if we want to live in Cali or Tennessee."

"Why not both? Have a house in Cali and Tennessee. That's what Hunter is doing, and Gee and I are going to buy a place in Cali." I ask and Gerard kissed me before excusing himself.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" She asks waving goodbye to Gee.

"Taylor, by the end of this tour all of us will be paid at least a million each."

"Forgive me for wanting to be smart with my money." She responds quickly.

I shrug, "You act like you don't have money."

"I'm sorry?" She asks.

I sigh, "Even I own like all of your CDs. I have been to three of your concerts before this tour, I know you are a huge artist! You can afford a decent house in both states. Gee and I do it."

She smiles, "I didn't know you actually liked my music Frankie."

I blush as I struggle to find a way out of it. "Uh.."

She laughs, "It's okay, I own all the MCR albums."

I smile, "Just don't tell the others that I own your music. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Frank Iero, he who is covered in ink, is a Swiftie." She smiles holding back a laugh.

"Oh shut up."

"What?! Taylor Swift, the ultimate girly-girl, is a Killjoy."

"It's actually cool to be a Killjoy! The guys would never let me live down liking your mostly feminine music."

Kristie walks up behind Taylor, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, someone's a swiftieeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh shut it Kris." I say trying not to blush as Taylor laughs.

"That's so cute," Kristie squeals and pinches my cheek and I pout. "You are too cute Frankie!"

"I am a grown MAN!"

"And you thought I was going to tease you." Taylor cuts in and I huff. "Chill Frankie. Your secret's safe with me."

Kristie laughs, "Same here, just don't send anyone to tickle it out of me."

I laugh with them and turn to get away from them all.

While walking around I get a text that someone was coming to join the tour as a spare person.

I walk around to the front to catch a girl in a tanktop and shorts getting out of a Taxi. She turns setting down her bag and I finally notice all of the Tattoos. She has tattoos everywhere along her arms and a few on her legs, a lot like me.

"Hey, you must be Kenly B. All I have to say is you and I are going to be great friends." I smile.

She nods, "Yeah and okay."

"I like tattoos," I say knowing she might not be able to tell since I am wearing long sleeves to hide all of the bruises and scars.

"That's good because I mean I love tattoo too but I also love giving them to people."

I nod, "Gerard said no more on my neck though."

She nods, "Yeah, well they do hurt."

I shake my head, "That's not the reason."

I laugh and lead her to the bus she has to share with the makeup crew.

 **Hunter's POV:**

I smile and open the door of the bus letting my dog go first. Cole is a brown, greyhound that I had rescued a short while back. I have been holding off on bringing him on tour but I have decided now is the time.

Nova was sitting on the sofa and I duck my head as I walk in as she looks at the dog. She grins and I take a breath that I was holding. "Awe."

She starts to rub Cole and I smile, "So we can keep him right?"

She nods and the rest of the day her and Cole hangout and play leaving me at the table writing.

 **Jinxx's POV:**

I bring my pet too the bus, since my landlord has officially kicked me out of my old apartment for having a pet. So a lot of the others have started bringing their puppies and I am over here with my pet snake, Lily. I set down too mess with the chess board and she slithers on up between the pieces.

I laugh, "Well check mate Lily!"

She continues to move and knock over the pieces. I look up in time to see Ashley walk in and stop. He looks down at Lily and shakes his head, "Nope, not happening." He turns and walks away.

 **Patrick's POV:**

Today I had a photoshoot, this time we all had the individual ones to best represent us in the band. So I ended up laying on a bed covered in bunnies and guinea pigs and even little chicks. They let me stay after and play with the animals as they go through the pictures to make sure they have some too use. Pete comes in too check on me and I laugh as a Bunny hops down my leg as a guinea pig crawls up my arm. "Pete! Can we keep them?!"

He shakes his head, "Maybe a bunny."

"All of the bunnies?" I ask with a laugh.

"Uh no, only one." I give him a pout and he shrugs, "Sorry but we already have a dog Pat."

 **Taylor's (S) POV:**

I get on my bus and smile at Dylan, "Hey Dylan meet Indy." I say showing him the cat I had hidden. "I hope you aren't allergic!"

He smiles, "No I am not allergic." His smiles drops, "But we might have a problem."

"What?" I ask slightly worried.

"I am getting a puppy."

"Oh." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "You scared me. I thought you were going to say you hated cats."

"I love animals," he says smiling more.

"I do too," I answer truthfully smiling.

"I love you," Dylan says coming to rub the cat.

"And I love you," I give him a quick kiss.

 **Gerard's POV:**

I come around the side of the bus with one of Frank's puppies from home hidden in my coat. I stop when I look up to spot Frank and my hoodie barks. "Gerard!"

I let out a shout, his reaction scared me. "Ahh!"

"You said no pets! How do you get my puppy?"

"Well I knew it made you happy so I got a plane ticket for the dog.." I admit as he approaches me.

He gives me a kiss, "You are ridiculous."

I smile, "I think we can handle one dog Frankie."

"You know it just makes me want another one," He sighs reaching in my jacket to rub the dog.

"I'm fine with that but can we get one cat?"

"I am not a cat person Gee.."

"aw and it's probably not a good idea anyway since im allergic." I laugh and he kisses me.

"Exactly."

 **Taylor's POV:**

Later that afternoon Dylan wanders off to get the new puppy that just arrived. I wait outside until I see him coming up with a cute brown and white puppy. "Babe, meet Russell."

"Aww he is so cute!" I say and he nods. "Let's hope him and Indy get along."

I kiss his cheek as he holds the puppy to his chest, "You, Dylan, are just adorable."

"Why thank you," he says with a smile. "Do you wanna hold him?"

I nod and he hands the puppy too me and I scratch the puppy's head with a smile. "I am still partial to cats though." Dylan laughs and the puppy let's out a bark, "Russell."

Dylan laughs even more, "I don't know if he agreed or disagreed with you."

"Probably disagreed. He is a puppy after all." I rub his belly before Dylan and I take him to meet Indy.

 **Frank's POV:**

I managed to steal my puppy back from Gee and I went straight to the bunk and laid down to play with him. I was rubbing his belly and said, "Oh Gee got replaced! You are so cute."

I hear a giggle and I look up too see Kristie, "I won't tell Gee." I laugh, "He will probably be jealous Frank."

I smile, "Yeah maybe."

"Especially over this cutie," She laughs motioning to the puppy. I rub the puppy as she sits on the edge, "So I guess you are feeling better?"

I nod, "Yeah, a lot better."

She ruffles my hair, "Well, that's good too hear." I laugh out, "There is my Frankie!" She shouts after hearing my laugh.

I smile and look at the dog in front of me, "Yeah."

She lays beside me, "So how are things?"

"I think things are as close to normal as it's gonna get."

"Maybe, for now" She shrugs,"Your back any better?" I lay back and sigh, "Well I take that as a no."

"It's not that, I feel bad that Nova and I haven't hung out lately.." I sigh, "I have spent a lot of time with you and none with her.."

"I see how you feel, then again you didn't have to spend anytime with me."

"You are both some of my closest friends, it's just she started the tour with us and we did everything together and now there are so many others." I try to reason hoping I don't make her feel too bad.

She nods, "I feel ya, so just go ask to hang out with her. I'm positive she'll say yes."

I nod and move to get up.

 **Newt's POV:**

I was playing around with the newest member of our family, our cat Mountain, that I may have not told Taylor about yet.

I feel someone cover my eyes and here my girl's sweet voice, "Guess who?"

I smile, "Hey babe."

She uncovers my eyes and kisses my neck, ""I'm not surprising am I?"

I turn around and lift the kitten, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course, it's a kitten." She smiles.

"Good because I wouldn't have given him away.

She giggles, "Oh you softy."

"He is just so adorable." I state.

She nods, "Yes he is."

I smile and let her hold him and we both head to the nearby pet store to get everything we need for the cat. I guess today has been a day of pets, on the My Chemical Romance tour


	42. Chapter 42: Dates and Confessions

**Chapter 42: Dates and Confessions**

 **Taylor's POV: (SWIFT)**

Dylan had planned a small picnic for us today, in the nearby park. I snuck a flower behind his ear as we sit on the blanket after I set my guitar aside. He shocks me by grabbing my guitar and strumming a few cords. I smile, "I didn't know you could play."

He smiles and keeps strumming, "I learned when I was younger."

"Can you sing too?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

"Try?" I ask as I scoot closer to him.

He strums a few cords before he starts to sing, "Oh, but you were so shy, so was I Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe When you smiled and said to me "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I smile as his deep voice comes out sounding pretty good.

I start singing with him, instantly recognizing the song, "Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He smiles at me, "It was the best dang kiss that I ever had Except for that long one after that And I knew if I wanted this thing to last Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand."

"So you took a chance and bought a wedding band, and you got down on one knee and I smiled and said to you. Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot. I think you've got a real good shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I sing as he strums his guitar.

He smiles at me, "Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot I think we've got a real good shot Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I smile, "You have a great voice…"

He just smiles and looks at me, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I kiss him, "You are such a dork."

He smiles, "Oh you love me."

"Yeah I do," I admit laying against his shoulder. "I am glad that things worked out between Gee and Frank."

"Me too," He says kissing my head. "I am so glad you stayed.."

"Me too," I admit with a smile.

We sit quietly for a minute until he speaks up, "So how is your album writing going?"

"Slow. I did manage to write a song when Gee and Frankie got back together...and a couple while I was trying to help them get back together."

"Making progress," He says trying to be positive.

"Slowly but surely." I sigh and he kisses my cheek and I blush, "What was that for?"

"I don't know maybe its because I think it's cute that I can make you blush."

I glare at him, "Jerk.. no more kisses for you."

"Awe man."

I smirk, "I can't stay mad at you." I lean in and give him a quick kiss. He kisses me back and I pull back and rest my forehead on his, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more,"

"Impossible," he states.

"Not it's not." I say and he kisses me as a way to end the conversation.

 **Isaac's POV:**

I wake up from my nap on the sofa and feel a paper on my back. I pull it off and hold it up so I can read it. I easily recognize Dylan's handwriting, _'I'm Sleepy will you cuddle me please?'_

"I'll cuddle," I hear Halsey say from behind me.

I turn around and smile, "Really?"

"Of course," she smiles back.

I smile and yawn a little, "Good."

She giggles and climb into my bunk a few feet away and I lay beside her with a chuckle. She immediately lays across me and I kiss her cheek. She blushes and I wrap my arms around her, "So what have you been up too?"

She shrugs, "Nothing much."

"Sounds boring," I remark.

She nods, "Yep."

"Dylan has been playing pranks on me," I chuckle. "Oh and my friend Scott is here he finally listened to me and Dylan."

She nods "Cool." She then laughs. "and you're a dork you deserved to be pranked."

I try to fake hurt, "Oh ouch how rude."

She hugs me, "I was kidding."

I smile, "I know."

She pokes my arm, "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Is this annoying?"

"Yes, yes, just a bit."

"Then I won't stop." She smirks and pokes me.

"Oh really?" I smirk and she nods and continues to poke me. "Well then don't get mad when I do this," I say before I start to tickle her.

She squeals and push my hands away, "Not Cool!"

I laugh, "You started it."

She shakes her head, "No!" She laughs and pokes me.

I start to tickle her and she falls back but continues to poke me in the side with her toes. I laugh as she squeals, "Isaac stop!"

I laugh, "Make me."

"I can't!" She giggles out swatting at my hands.

I stop tickling her and she immediately retaliates, "Revenge!" She shouts as she tickles me.

I laugh and squirm, "No fair!"

She laughs, "You want me to stop? Then make me."

 **Halsey's POV:**

I barely get the words out before he pulls me down into a deep kiss. I kiss him until he pulls back once his phone starts ringing. I groan, "No!"

He picks up his phone to check the ID before he bites his lips and answers it. "H-hi dad how are you?... N-no dad ...I-I know dad...y-yes we w-will be going to L-London ... I-I know dad ..."

He snatches the phone from his ear and I can hear yelling through the phone but I can't understand most of the words. I hold his hand as I hear, "Isaac Lahey put the phone back to your ear right now son!"

I rub his knuckles as he closes his eyes and listens to his father, "I-I understand dad... I-I-I love you too."

He hangs up the phone and I hug him, "Are you okay?"

"Yea I-I'm sorry if I scared you and for you having to hear my dad yelling.." He apologizes.

"It's alright" I nod and squeeze his hand.

He smiles a little, "Thanks."

I smile and poke his cheek before an idea comes to mind, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he asks and I give him a look before he sighs and closes his eyes.

I go and fill up a water balloon before I come back and notice he tilted his head to the side, most likely questioning why he heard water. I walk up and pop the balloon over his head.

He jumps up, "That was cold!"

I laugh, "I know." he laughs too before getting up to get a shirt from his bag. I smile and sit on the bed watching Isaac, "You look like a dork."

"Is it because all my curls are flat?" He asks running his fingers through his wet hair.

I nod as he walks to the bathroom and I quickly fill up another water balloon while he was busy. As soon as he walks out of the small bathroom I throw the balloon but it didn't bust. So he easily picks it up and throws it back, drenching me.

I run to the sink and fill up a glass of water, "Fight me." I shout as I throw the water at him.

He laughs and grabs me hugging me tight as I whine and start to tickle him until he backs up. I giggle, "You know because of that I am going to steal one of your shirts." I run and grab one before changing it in the bathroom.

"What?" He asks after I shut the door.

"I stole one of your shirts because you got mine wet!" I call through the bathroom door.

"Oh good point but um my shirts a giant it will drown you ... I am not calling you short uh no offense?"

I come out with a pout as the shirt comes down to my knees and he smiles, "This isn't a shirt, it's a dress."

We both laughs, "I can't help that I am so tall."

I pull my arms into the shirt as I lay face down in the sofa. "Meep."

"Meep?" Isaac asks with a chuckle. "Well Meep do you want something to eat?"

I jump up, "Yes!"

He smiles, "So what do you want? I can cook."

"Pizza," I say easily.

"Wanna call in or do you want me to make it? I used to work at a pizza place so I know how to."

"Ohhh teach me how to make one?"

"Okay," he smiles, "Let's go."

I run into the kitchen "I've never made pizza before."

He smiles and starts to pull different things from the cabinets and fridge in the small kitchen area. "Well, there is a first time for everything." I nod and he starts to wash his hands, "Alright so first we both wash our hands.

"Duh," I say before stepping up and washing my hands splashing Isaac a little.

He laughs before grabbing some already prepared dough from the fridge along with flour. I smile and play with the flour tossing some in the air, "What is the flour for?"

"Some people put flour on the dough," He remarks as he covers the dough before tossing some on me.

I nod and laugh before tossing some at him. I notice my hands are now covered in flour as he laughs so I kiss him and place my hands on his cheeks, covering his face in flour.

He laughs, "So we are playing that game?" He asks covering his hands in flour before picking me up by the waist and sitting me down again.

I laugh and kiss him, "Don't mess with my waist it tickles."

He laughs, "I will make sure to remember that." I throw flour at him and roll my eyes. He smiles, "Come on we need to stretch the dough."

"Okay," I giggle and sit on the counter and watch as he rolls out the dough. "Ohh Fancy." He smiles and grabs the sauce. "Oh it's getting saucy in here," I joke as he starts to apply the sauce.

He laughs, "You are a dork."

She blushes, "Shush." She giggles and dabs sauce on my nose.

I make a face, "Okay you can sprinkle the cheese."

She nods, "Yay," before she puts plenty of cheese and then some more on the sauce covered dough.

"So what toppings would you like?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Whatever you want, I eat everything."

I hand her a pack of pepperoni and she starts to decorate it in the shape of the smiley face. I start to wipe the sauce from my nose and she smiles, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I respond.

She nods and wets a rag, "Come here I'll get the flour off of you." She smiles and squeezes the extra water out of the rag.

I nod and put the pizza in the over before walking to her. She uses two fingers under my chin as she wipes the flour off of my face, neck and arms.

"Thanks," I smile and she starts to wipe the flour off herself. She turns and her back and sides are covered in flour, "Is there any on my back?" She asks.

I take the rag from her and gently wipe it all off and she laughs, "Thanks Isaac."

I nod and she sits back on the counter, "So when will it be done?"

"Soon," I say checking the pizza.

"This isn't quick enough," She jokes.

We sit silently until I pull out the now fully cooked pizza. She smiles and laughs as I cut the pizza.

We let it cool but not by much before we quickly start to eat the tasty pizza.

 **Frank's POV:**

Nova and I decided to hang out after the Panic! At the Disco concert, since we haven't hung out much lately. She smiles at me, "PARTAY!" She jokes.

I laugh along with her, "So what do you wanna do Nova?"

She shrugs, "I dunno."

"Wanna just relax and have a drink?" I ask and she nods, "Alright I will grab a cooler of drinks, you grab a movie?"

We go separate ways and I roll a cooler over to our outside hangout tent and sit on the sofa beside Nova. She stays quiet for a bit, "Frankie, I have a problem."

"What? Are you okay? What is it?" I ask quickly.

She looks at her lap, "Well you know how traditional Hunter can be right?"

"Yeah I do," I remark calming down.

"Well he was talking about settling down and ya know having kids and stuff like that but uh..I can't have kids…" She mumbles but I still hear her clearly.

I let out a sigh, "Oh Nova…."

"I don't know what to tell him though, 'oh hey by the way there's a 1 in a million chance of me having kids!'" She says with a sigh.

"He will understand, I mean there are so many options now.." I say and she looks up at me.

"Yeah, but adoption takes a long time, you know."

"See Gee and I put in our thing already so when we are ready we won't have a long wait.." I suggest. "There is also surrogacy which is like a normal pregnancy. Just puts your egg and his sperm into someone else."

"That's true," She sighs. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"Just be honest, and explain it. Hunter is a smart rational guy he will understand." I smile a bit grabbing a soda from the cooler. "You two are problem solvers you will figure it out." She nods and I hand her a soda, "Here, let's just relax."

She nods and leans back putting her feet in my lap grabbing the remote to start the movie.

We were watching the titanic and part way through she starts to poke my leg, "Hey is this bothering you?"

I laugh and shake my head, "Nope."

She starts to toss M&M's at my head, "What about now?"

"I share a bus with 3 guys. " I sigh. "Gotta do more than that."

"Okay well at least catch the m&m's don't waste my candy." She laughs.

"Don't throw them then," I laugh.

I see her roll her eyes, "You are such a dad."

"Not yet.." I laugh a bit. "Give it a month after the tour ends."

She smiles, "Awe."

I nod and we finish the movie before heading off to our separate buses.

 ***The Next Day***

 **Newt's POV:**

"Ouch Dylan!"

"what did I do?"

"you stepped on my toes"

"oh sorry dude how do we make this thing work"

''I think its is suppose to swing so I would suggest trying to move?"

"Okay I can do that," I hear a squeak. "Hey it worked!"

I walk up and see Scott and Dylan on a child's playground in the park nearby. I was walking when I heard shouting so I decided to come see what my friends were up too and I guess I should have known. I snap a quick picture, "Oh just wait till Taylor sees this."

They both look up and Dylan speaks up, "I have no regrets."

"I might if you keep stepping on my foot." Scott cuts in.

I laugh and then I hear a giggle as Bethany walks up (A newbie to the tour). "You two are dorks."

"Hey Beth," Scott says quickly blushing a little and suddenly the twist thing they were on moves fast. "DYLAN!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!"

She steps up and holds it still, "Be careful."

"One of you will fall," I shout over there bickering.

"That was why I stopped it," She smiles and then let's go letting them move again.

They both look at each other before saying in unison, "if I go down you're going with me!"

She giggles again, "Dorks."

Scott laughs, "Rude."

She starts to tickle his side, "Not RUDE."

I look on as Scott loosens his grip and he quickly grabs Dylan and they both fall to the ground. Beth walks over, "Are you two okay?"

Dylan rolls, "Oh yeah, Scott broke my fall." Scott's only response was a groan.

She leans down to check on Scott as I see Taylor (Swift) walk up shaking her head, "I don't wanna know." Dylan starts to get up and she walks to him, "You okay babe?"

He nods, "Yeah, Scott broke my fall."

I shake my head, "I told you, one of you would fall." I laugh and continue my walk leaving my friends with the women that love them.


	43. Chapter 43: Young at Heart

**Chapter 43:** **Young at Heart.**

 **Taylor Swift's POV:**

Andy had told me earlier this week that his cousin Kayla was coming over to visit us for a while. So this morning I walk out to the fair to get ready to meet her and I see Andy first. Beside him was a little blonde girl that didn't meet his shoulders, she looked so young. "She is so small compared to you," I smile and notice Newt walk up.

Andy smiles, "Yeah I know, she is only 14."

"He says I get my height from my mom."

"Well Andy, you look like you could use some help," I say noticing how nervous he looks.

He nods, "I do, I don't know anything about kids."

I smile and look at the girl, "So what's your name sweetheart."

"Kayla," She says with a small smile but it fades away quickly. "You have a very nice smile, Kayla."

"Uhh t-thanks," She stutters out.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" I ask trying to get to know her.

"Take pictures," she says quickly.

"Is that all?" I ask softly.

"I draw and sing my dad says I get all that from Andy.."

"Your drawing skills yes I never heard you sing before so I don't know," Andy tries to joke and she doesn't even crack a smile so I speak up.

"Okay, um...Photography. Wanna go meet Dan and Phil? They are some of the BEST when it comes to cameras."

She nods tentatively, "Sure, I guess."

"They are really funny K," Andy adds.

"Can we go on rides before we meet them please?" Kayla begs looking up at Andy with big eyes.

"Yeah," He nods. "Taylor would you like to join us?"

"I'd hate to intrude." I smile.

"No you won't be doing that, come on Taylor." Andy says quickly.

I nod with a smile, "Alright."

"Let's go then," Andy says and before we can blink Kayla is running for the nearest ride. "Come on slowpokes!" She yells back.

We both run after her until she stops in a line for the ride she chooses. I smirk as Andy runs up a few minutes later, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into a fan."

I smile and use my sarcastic tone, "Sure you did."

I notice Kayla smile but it leaves her face quickly again. "Let's go on a different ride."

"But we haven't even got on this one yet," Andy reasons.

"I just don't want to get on this one," She says quickly.

"Kayla, this is your favorite ride."

"Kayla? Is something wrong? You keep smiling, but it disappears soon after." I ask as Andy looks around and I look at what he is stopped at. There is a girl Kayla's age glaring at her.

"No, I just want to get on the swings." Kayla says.

"No we will ride this ride ok you aren't running away from her again."

"Do I even want to know?" I ask kinda wondering what they are talking about.

She ducks behind Andy and he puts a hand on her shoulder, "That girl up there is her bully."

"Kayla's never stood up to her?"

"No she is scared and she is not that type of person, she just hides."

"What kind of bullying are we talking about here Andy?"

"Every type there is."

I shake my head and turn to Kayla, "Do you have stage fright?"

She shakes her head, "No just a little anxiety, why?"

"How would you like to help me open for FoB? I was planning on singing 'Mean' and possibly 'Revenge'. Would you like to help me?"

She bites her lip and looks up at Andy, "I don't know, what do you think Andy?"

He smiles, "I think that it sounds like a lot of fun for you." I smile and I see her pick up her phone and Andy looks down, "What are you doing Kayla?"

I hear the muffled but excited voice of CC, "Hey CC." Kayla responds.

"Why are you calling CC?" Andy asks.

"Chill Andy. They're best friends, remember?" I point out as I roll my eyes.

"So CC do you wanna come hang out with us?" Kayla asks.

I hear a muffled Hell Yeah come from the phone and the call ends so we get on the ride and once CC arrives they run off together and I bid goodbye to Andy.

 **Taylor's POV:**

I remembered Newt telling me that his friend was coming to spend the day so I wasn't surprised when I see him trying to hide behind a tall dark man as he was taking a picture. He looks up when he hears me, "Hi Newt."

He smiles and I return it, "Hey."

I lean in and kiss his cheek, "So what are you doing?"

He shakes his head, "Just hanging out with Dexter." The man, dexter smiles and waves a bit. He then turns to Dexter, "Oh yeah, Dex this is my fiance Taylor."

Dexter laughs a little, "I didn't think you had the guts." I giggle before adding, "Me too."

Newt blushed a little, "Honestly I kept backing out because I got a little scared." I take his hand and gives it a squeeze.

"So did you two meet on tour?" The man questions and I nod before Newt Smirks. "I told you to join the tour Dex."

Dexter sighs, "Yeah I guess it was worth it after all."

Newt smiles and nods before I speak up with my hand on my still flat stomach, "It better have been."

Newt's eyes widen slightly, "Oh yeah Dexter, forgot to mention I am having a kid."

He shakes his head, "Don't do it, I have one."

Newt nods, "Oh yeah, how old is she now?"

"Two years old and a handful."

I make a face, "Oh terrible twos, that doesn't sound fun."

He nods, "Yeah, she talks about uncle Newt all the time."

"What does she say?"

"Just how nice you are and that you are cute."

I smile and chuckle, "I can't say I disagree with her."

Newt smiles and kisses me before I walk back to the bus for a nap.

 **Scott's POV:**

I was woken up from my nap by my german shepard puppy Max licking me in the face. I woke up and started to rub him right in time for Bethany to walk onto the bus. "Hi Max, hey Scott."

I smile sleepily as I try to comb my finger through my messy bed hair. "Hey."

She moves and ruffles my hair up making it worse, "Sleepy?" I nod, "Well then Scott why not take a nap."

"I was napping before Maxie here, woke me up."

She smiles and rubs the puppy, "I can protect you."

She starts to rub him as I lay back down for my nap hearing a bark once or twice as I fall deeper into sleep. I couldn't have been sleeping long when I feel the puppy jump on me and I groan, "Ouch."

Bethany rubs my arm and throws a toy across the bus for Max, "You okay?" I nod as he runs after the toy. Max must get distracted because he doesn't come running back before Bethany had the chance to lay her head on the side of the couch and yawn. "Tired?"

She nods, "Yeah, been a lot of traveling I guess."

I smile a little as she falls asleep leaning against the couch before I too take a nap.

 **Sarah's POV:**

While walking around looking for my husband, I am checking all the dressing rooms and lounges. I just so happen to walk in on Scott and Dylan holding stuffed toys before quickly hiding it behind there back, "We weren't playing with toys…"

I shake my head, "Where did you even find kid toys?"

Scott sighs while Dylan responds, "The kid store."

I smile and shake my head again, "Oh my boys."

Scott slowly puts down his stuffed elephant, "We were bored."

"Then why not drag the boys out for kickball or something manly?" I ask as I watch Dylan continue to squeeze the stuffed zebra he has.

Scott shrugs, "Well we could teach them lacrosse."

I nod, "Just ask them all I am sure some will like to play."

Dylan finally sets down the zebra, "Yeah let's go!"

I smile and follow them out the door, "Let me know and I will be the Ref."

 **Scott's POV:**

I bite my lip as I walk to Bethany's bus with a sign I made that says 'To Me You Are PERFECT'. I knock a bit and when she opens the door I hold it up, "Hi Bethany."

"Awww, you're too cute. Who's the lucky girl?"

I blush and duck my head, "Y-y-you are."

I feel her finger under my chin as she tilts my head back up, "Re-re-really?"

I smile a bit noticing her red cheeks, "Yes, I like you a lot."

"Good," She smiles before pressing her lips to mine. "Cause I was getting tired of hiding how much I liked you."

I smile, "So you will be my girlfriend?"

She nods, "Of course I will." I smile as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss.

 **Josh's POV:**

Tyler and I learned that there is a park not far from us, so we went to check it out. Not even thirty minutes later we are on two horse looking things on springs. "Whee," Tyler says as he rocks the horse back and forth.

"Oh good grief," Taylor J says as she walks up. "Don't fall you two."

I frown a bit, "This stead is too small to cause damage."

"You can still hit a spot on your back and knock the air out of you." She states as she watches us.

"This is sick!" Tyler says with a laugh as Taylor goes to sit on a park bench.

"Mommy! Watch Me," I laugh as I lean back before losing my balance and falling hard on the concrete below. I hear her mutter a I told you so as I sit up catching the breath that was knocked out of me.

"Are you okay Josh?" She asks when she notices.

I smile and stand brushing myself off, "Yeah, I have had worse."

She smiles, "Of course you have tough guy." Tyler laughs a bit before getting off the rocker.

"Hey Tyler, wanna get on the swings and see who can jump off it the farthest?"

"Okay, that is not a good idea," Taylor remarks.

I shrug, "Don't worry we do it all the time."

"Doesn't matter, the crew sent me out here for a reason."

I sit down on the swing and push off, "What reason is that?"

"To make sure you two don't die."

Tyler walks to the bathroom as I start swinging, "Oh they would send the pregnant one to watch us." I laugh swinging a bit. "So has your maternal instinct kicked in yet?"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh thanks," She stands up and moves toward the swings. "And yeah maybe they have."

I smile, "Well you look good, you can't even tell you are pregnant yet."

"Yeah it is really tiny right now," She shrugs. "Newt is a little impatient to be able to feel it kick."

"Oh so he is ready to be a dad?" I ask slowing myself down a bit she gives a little shrug. "I know that if Tyler and I ever have a kid I would be excited but tyler would be just scared." I swing. "I guess its good you found Newt. How long have y'all been together anyways."

"About 6 months, and It's not that scary, you guys would be lucky. Not having to go through this..." She sighs a bit.

I nod a bit, "Well I always told myself I couldn't be gay because I want to be a dad someday. I gave up on that for Tyler."

"You can still be a dad. There's plenty of kids who need homes."

"I know, I just don't want one yet."

Tyler comes back and stands up on a swing getting it to move as I push myself higher and higher. "Be careful."

I jump off and land on my feet before looking back at Tyler. "Man, I am not jumping off, I will fall face first into concrete."

"I can catch you," I offer as I stretch.

"Then I will hurt you!"

"No way," I shake my head and laugh.

He shakes his head before getting off the swing and Taylor finally convinces us to go back to the buses so we won't hurt ourselves.


	44. Chapter 44: Lacrose & Trouble-n-Paradise

**Chapter 44: Lacrosse and Trouble in Paradise**

 **Taylor's (Swift) POV:**

One afternoon Dylan just randomly tells me that he was going to teach people how to play lacrosse. So I guess today is the day for it so I came to watch him and his buddies in security teach some people how to play his favorite sport. I sit down in my chair as Isaac and Dylan bump chest, and Dylan ends up on the ground with Isaac helping him up. Frankie walks up and takes in the weird sport equipment, "Okay, I am in!"

Hunter walks up beside Frank and nods his agreement and they start to talk to Scott. I glance over in time to see Bethany come over on crutches, "I am just gonna watch."

"What happened?!" I ask concerned as she gets herself seated.

"Fans... Knocked my over to get in the bus park," She responds adjusting her leg.

Scott walks up with a look of concern etched on his face, "Beth are you sure you are okay? You should probably be home resting."

I turn my attention back as Isaac let's out a shout and I look up to see Dylan on his back, "Wasn't expecting that now were you?" Everyone laughs as Isaac tries to get him back.

Andy and Juliet walk up holding hands but looking a little messy and flushed, "Sorry we are late." I smile and roll my eyes as Taylor J comes and takes a seat.

Halsey is the next to plop down near me, "I don't do sports."

Frank laughs as he moves the stick from hand to hand, "I am ready to play!"

Hunter moves up beside him picking up a stick and examining it. "LOSER!" I hear Nova shout before she walks up laughing as Hunter sticks out his tongue at her.

Bethany smiles before shouting. "Go Scott!"

Nova laughs a little as she looks at Beth, "We are two very different people."

Beth shrugs in response as the boys all suit up and Scott's voice rings out across the field, "So do any of you know how to play?"

"Well you cheer your boyfriend on, and well I boo mine." Nova points out.

Bethany looks at her shocked, "How did you know? We haven't told anyone yet, not even Dylan."

She shrugs, "It is easy to spot."

Halsey tosses a ball at Isaac as Scott makes sure everyone has the equipment on right. He tosses a lacrosse stick at Gerard and Brendon before Gee tosses it back, "I am gonna sit this one out dude. I am not a sports person."

"He is a better cheerleader anyways," Frank remarks with a sassy wink.

Sarah moves and sits down on my right as Hunter smiles, "I have played this once."

"Hi Sarah," I lean over and smile.

"Hey Taylor," She smiles as Gee kisses Frank and walks off the field.

The boys all move in close to Scott as Frank speaks up, "So explain this thing to me." He spins the stick a bit, "the ball goes in the net and we can pass it and get it in the goal right?"

Dylan nods, "Basically it is kinda like soccer except we have these things, and the ball has to go in the net. Then once you get to the goal you just throw it in and pray the goalie misses it."

Hunter shrugs, "easy enough."

I laugh a bit, "Tougher than it sounds Hayes."

Phil walks up with a camera in hand, "I got the camera, I know someone is about to fall on their arse."

Dylan smiles and bumps Isaac, "Oh yeah, how many concussions have you had, because of this game?"

Isaac shakes his head, "I lose count."

Dylan smiles, "Yeah, you have to be quick or get tackled."

I shake my head a little before turning to look for Dan, "Hey Phil, where is your other half?"

"Good question, that I don't have the answer too." He responds as he finds a good place to film.

Scott smiles and looks at the players, "Okay, get into teams. Dylan and I will split so each team will have someone experienced on their team. Isaac, he is a goalie for one team so we need another goalie."

Sarah speaks up, "Hunter should be goalie, we do not need a repeat of kickball."

"What happened during kickball?" I ask a little confused.

"He landed on his knee wrong, since he has a bad knee he was in a lot of pain. Evidently he tore something playing baseball." Sarah explains.

I nod, "That I knew. He tore his ACL playing Baseball, but I'm glad he's okay."

Sarah nods before her eyes widen like she remembered something, "Oh! Boys take it easy okay, they need their pretty faces for the tour! Especially Bren!"

Frank laughs loudly and everyone follows before Scott quiets everyone. "Okay, Dylan you're on Frank's and Hunter's team. Brendon you are over here with Isaac and I. So there will be 2 players and one goalie, get together and get a game plan."

Dylan laughs, "Oh boy, If coach could see us now."

Isaac smiles, "he would yell at us and tell us to stop horsing around or say something entirely off subject."

Frank looks at the other team as Dylan moves him and Hunter to one side of the field. "Oh jeez they have 2 pros and we have an asthmatic and a goalie with a bum knee.. We are going to die Dylan."

"Frankie, be positive!" I say with a smile as Dylan speaks up. "They all have weak spots we just need to find them Frank."

Frank rolls his eyes, "So positive like well they are all only about a foot taller than me!"

"Frank, you are small and fast use it to your advantage." Dylan claps him on the back before they all get into position with Scott and him in the middle of the field.

One of their other friend's sets up as the ref and tosses the ball as he blows the whistle. Dylan manages to snag it and starts running down the field. Scott takes off after him and so does Frank as he shout running, "Okay Frank let's go!"

I clap as Frank runs up beside him and barely catches the ball that Dylan tosses at him, "Get to the goal and toss it!"

Frank runs to isaac and fakes a throw to the right but throws it left when Isaac dives right, making it into the goal. Gee jumps up screaming for Frankie and Frank just smiles before jogging down to the other end of the field.

After a few tackles between Scott and Dylan, and once between Frank and Brendon, the ball kept being passed. They end with a tie when Frankie had enough complaining about his lungs, but promising to play again in the future with more people.

 **Hunter's POV:**

After a day of icing some of my sore muscles and a few hours in the recording studio I come back to spot Nova pouting in the lounge. "Um, Hunter I need to talk to you."

"Hey darlin', you okay?" I ask sitting my guitar down before walking to her wrapping my arm around her and kissing her head.

She steps back away from me and rocks on her heel, "Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure?" I ask taking a step back to look her up and down trying to make sure she isn't hurt or something.

She lets out a sigh, "I just have some….news."

I take a seat and look up at her, "Good or Bad?"

"Bad," she says with a frown. "you know how you've been talking about having kids one day?"

I nod, "Yeah, but that is going to be a while."

"Well…. I can't have kids."

My mind takes a minute to wrap around what she just said and I know I had a blank expression. I nod anyways with a simple, "Oh?"

She sits on the ground in front of me and frowns more, "Yeah."

I pull myself out of my stupor state, "Well if we decide to have kids we can figure something out..." i bite my lip, "yeah we can do some research if you want kids."

She gives a shrug, "I dunno I just figured I should tell you.."

I nod a bit, "Well Nova.. I never asked if you actually wanted children."

"I know but you're traditional."

"That's far from the truth.."

"Fine whatever it doesn't even matter," She snaps at me and stands up.

"Nova.." I say calmly and she ignore me and walks away. I stand up and walk after her, "Honey, speak to me."

"No," She snaps again. "Because you obviously don't know what this means to me!"

"Nova, we never spoke about kids.. I didn't know if you would even want them... Look I am sorry that I can't understand this the way you want me too."

"Whatever," She mutters before walking away and I turn letting out a frustrated sigh before punching the wall.

 **Dan's POV:**

"Phil!" I shout walking from our bedroom on our bus to the living room where he is sitting on the sofa. "Who is gayer?"

"Daniel!" He says turning to face me.

I smile and fake a cough while saying, "Phil!"

"Not True," He states crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes and smile, "So true."

"Fine, Dan vs Phil, who is gayer." He challenges with a smug look.

"You," I say and he laughs with me.

"Let's take a poll then, ask the internet."

I shrug, "Okay Phil."

Phil grabs his laptop as I sit beside him shaking my head, "Here let's make a quick Vlog."

I grab the camera off the nearby table and point it at him after he fixes his hair a bit. "Hi guys," He starts and waves. "So Dan and I are having an argument."

"Phil is gayer," I say turning the camera to get a half shot of my face.

"No way Dan," he responds with a laugh and I turn the camera back on him. "So we are having an argument on who is gayer! What do you all think? Maybe comment who you think is gayer down below."

I laugh a bit, "Phil."

He smiles, "If you vote for Dan, we will make a special video!" He says trying to bribe our fans.

"If you vote for Phil, I will kiss him on camera!"

He gasps, "Oh you evil little…" He trails off not finishing the insult.

"Vote Phil!" I shout. "Vote Dan," He shouts back.

"Vote Phil," I smirk turning the camera as I move and sit on his lap.

"Hey, get off!" He shouts and starts to push me. "You are so gay!"

He manages to push me onto my ass on the floor. "Asshole."

I laugh a bit as he shouts, "Language!"

"Fight me!"

"Not on camera!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"It is bad for viewers now turn the bloody camera off."

I pout and turn the camera off after making sure it is all saved, "Don't be a meanie Phil." He laughs a bit before moving off the sofa and kisses me hard. I kiss back and when he pulls back I smirk, "Now that is better."

Phil starts to get off the floor, "Now let's upload this to see if we will make the coming out video or just a kiss one."

I smile and quickly edit and upload it onto my channel. "Which Channel did you do?" Phil asks after coming back with a bottle of water. "Mine," I answer with a shrug.

He hands me the water before moving to start the kettle, "Well you have more followers anyways."

I pout a bit after taking a sip, "Aw Phil."

"What?" He asks.

"We both have followers."

"You just have more," he shrugs. "It's no big deal."

I sigh, "I know… I just worry about you sometimes." I sit in silence holding a pillow until Phil brings me a cup of tea. "I know Dan, I love you."

 **Nova's POV:**

After my talk with Hunter I ran to the empty stage and laid down in the middle of it. We don't have any concerts today so it is quiet and empty. "I feel bad," I say a loud to myself.

"You should," I hear Taylor swift say and I look up and she has her arms crossed walking towards me.

"The fuck does that mean?" I ask sitting up.

"Hunter? Remember him? He loves you more than anyone else in this world, so what's the issue?!"

"What do you mean 'what's the issue.' We had a disagreement and I left because I didn't want to make it worse. And I was looking for frank or Gerard to talk to" I stand up and walk off the stage.

"You do know he's locked himself in his bus, right?! He thinks you hate him." She says before I reach the edge of the stage.

I stop and turn to face her, "Well maybe that's not your business."

"It is when my bestfriend is DEPRESSED because the one person he thought cared about him left him!" She shouts.

"I didn't leave him! So Taylor maybe you should stay out of everyone's fucking business" I snap and walk off the stage only stopping when I am at the door.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL WALKING AWAY FROM HIM?!" She shouts.

Right as I am about to open the door to walk away I hear Frank's voice on the stage, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Nova and Hunter are in the middle of a very nasty quarrel." Taylor answers him.

I leave the door open as I walk out and a minute later I hear Frank calling my name so I stop and hide behind a corner. "Nova, I know you can hear me." He says not to far away stopping. "Come on out." I stay where I am and he waits a bit before speaking up again. "Fine, at least talk to me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk," I say just loud enough for him to hear me.

I hear his feet start to shuffle and I can tell he is pacing. "You know I am here for you."

I sigh and sit down staying hidden and after a while I hear frank slide to the ground too. "I want to help because honestly you are like a sister to me."

 **Hunter's POV:**

I go back to the lounge where Nova and I had out fight once I felt okay enough to come out of my bus. I play my guitar for a bit before letting out a sigh and sitting it off to the side. I hear someone walk in and feel a hand on my shoulder, the voice I recognize as Taylor J. "Hey, how about we take the gang somewhere, get our mind off things?"

I heave a sigh, "Such as?"

"What is your favorite place to hang out?" She asks.

I sit down on the couch, "I don't know."

She quietly takes a seat on the floor and stays silent. Not long after, Taylor S comes into the room. "Hey? Everything alright? Haven't seen you in a while."

I shake my head remembering her coming to my door trying to get in and asking for answers that I would never really give. "No."

She takes a seat beside me, "Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

"Nova hates me..." I sigh covering my face with my hands.

Taylor J looks up at me, "Hey, now you don't know that."

"She does.." I mumble as I move my hands up into my hair.

"How could she hate you?" Taylor J asks.

"Go ask her," I snap.

"I am not gonna leave you all dark and gloomy like this." She responds.

"Just go, I will be fine," I say lightly.

Taylor J sighs, "Hunter you are not fine…"

"It's not the first time i have been a bit down." I sigh. "I can handle myself."

"Just because it's happened before doesn't mean it should happen again.."

"I am fine.." I repeat myself again like a broken record until Taylor S speaks up. "Why does Nova hate you?"

I sigh, I have been close with Taylor Swift since I started my music career so I felt the need to answer her. "Because I don't understand her..." I shake my head. "I am so stupid."

I hear someone walk in but never farther then the door frame behind the sofa as Taylor S speaks again. "Hunter you are not stupid."

"Only an idiot fucks up so bad he loses the only girl he has ever loved.."

Taylor J looks up, "Hunter, mistakes are inevitable. Probably what you don't want to hear. But I can put money on it she's out there and wanting you to be with her."

"Why would she... I was stupid and selfish and treated her bad." I stop when I hear someone climb on the sofa behind me and wrap their arms around me. I feel her face press against my back, "That's not true.." I hear Nova mumble.

I jump a bit startled by her voice, "Nova.."

Both Taylors back up to give us space.

"I dunno why you think I hate you cause I don't," She mumbles into my back.

"We've always talked things out.. this time you walked away and I haven't seen you since... This is not something small.. The problem we are facing isn't as silly as I tickled you to much.. this is our future..."

"Yeah I know," She mumbles again holding me still. "luckily we don't have to worry about that for a while." 

I turn around and hug her tight, "We don't have to at all if you don't want.. kids are not a must for me.. if you want one we will figure it out if not then no worries at all."

She nods before yawning and laying her head on my chest. I look up and see Swift smiling, the other one already left. "I can see you two are gonna be fine. I'll let Nova get some sleep. See you love birds later."

Nova wrinkles her nose a bit, "Ew, love birds."

I chuckle a little bit and rub her side, "Let's get you to bed."

"Carry me?" She mumbles and Taylor waves before leaving.

I stand and carry her bridal style all the way to our bus. I struggle a bit with the door but eventually I lay her on our bed. "I love you, no matter what Nova."

She yawns again, "I love you too, now are you going to lay with me?"

I smile and grab some clothes, "I am going to change first." I say as I walk to the bathroom. Once I come out I see Nova laying in bed in my shirt and I crawl into bed.

"I stole your shirt," She mumbles.

"You look good, you should wear my clothes more often."

"Shut up," she says with a giggle while blushing. I smile and fall face first into a pillow. "Hunter, you can't fall asleep yet."

"We promised your little sister we would hang out with her.. We need sleep." I mumble.

Nova pokes me, "But it's only 9:30…"

I roll over and yawns, "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Talk and watch tv," She says smiling.

"Otay," I mumble.

She laughs, "Hey, that's my word."

I laugh a little, "wow we have spent too much time together."

She fake pouts before smiling as she snuggles in closer to me. "MM, can I have a kiss?"

I lean in and give her a kiss, "Hunter can I have another one?" She asks with a smile before I lean in and kiss her. "Another?" She asks with a giggle and I laugh before kissing her again. "I want all your kisses." I smile and kiss her again, "Then you can have them."

She pouts a bit, "Only on my lips?"

"Anywhere you want them honey."

She leans in and kisses me hard, "Muah."

I smile and kiss her back just as hard, "Muah."


	45. Chapter 45: Taylor Appreciation

**Chapter 45: Taylor Appreciation Chapter**

 **A/N: Thank You for reading this!**

 **Scott's POV:**

I open the door to the girl's bus and hear a loud sneeze with a groan. I hear Bethany call out for me from the couch, "Scott.. I don't feel good."

I come in and stand by her, "What's wrong?"

She hugs me, "I don't feel good." She repeats as I check her forehead and she is burning up.

I sigh and lead her to bed, this is not going to be good for the tour.

 **Patrick's POV:**

While out exploring our set up around the area where we are staying I manage to find something to keep me entertained. It looks like a giant hamster wheel or I fun treadmill for people, so i couldn't resist getting on. Now it is about 10 minutes later and I start to give myself a pep talk, "You can do it Patrick." I hear laughter come from beside me and I look over to spot Pete and I laugh nearly tripping over my own feet. "Pete! Wanna join me?"

"Oh hell yes!" He smiles and laughs.

I slide over and he joins me on the giant wheel running until Taylor swift spots us. "You both look like giant hamsters."

I keep running in place, "I know, isn't it great!"

We all laugh and she stays to watch Pete and I run on a treadmill for nearly an hour.

 **Phil's POV:**

Dan comes into the office that we have set up in a spare room at the venue. "The votes are in philly, let's see who won." He opens his laptop as he sits on the couch before smiling at me, "Guess who won."

I sigh, "You?"

"Yep!" He says with a huge smile, "I get to kiss Philly!"

"If I would have won you would have kissed me anyways." I huff and point out.

He laughs a bit as I sit up on the sofa, "True."

I shake my head, "Hand me a mint and the Camera Dan."

He laughs and passes both of the items toward me. I quickly pop the mint in my mouth as I set up the camera in front of us pressing record. "I won!" Dan starts.

"Oi, no need to rub it in," I pout.

He hugs me a bit, "Aw Phil."

I smile a bit feeling better, "Alright Dan, now what?"

"Kiss kiss fall in love, as the fans say." He smiles at the camera before pulling me in for a deep kiss that I easily return. He pulls back and smiles more a little breathless, "Are we in love now?"

I smile and grab his shirt pulling him in for another heated kiss pulling back breathless, "Always have been Daniel."

He smiles, "Well that's good."

I chuckle, "I love you Dan."

"I love you too," He smiles more than ever.

I laugh and turn to the camera, "And that is how you break the internet."

 **Frank's POV:**

Gerard dragged some of us to Disneyland to spend the day. Overall it was fun meeting fans of us all but eventually it became too much and I snuck off to get a smoke behind a building so no one would be bothered by it. Taylor J is the first to find me, "Aw, don't pout Frankie."

I am in the middle of taking a long drag as Taylor S walks up and spots me. "FRANK IERO, THAT BETTER NOT BE A CIGARETTE!"

This causes Taylor J to jump and look at her, "I was gonna be a bit more subtle."

Nova comes up, most likely after hearing Taylor S. She takes a look around, "there's nothing wrong with a cig every once in awhile."

"But in Disney?! No! Put it up Frankie." Swift argues.

Taylor Johnson sighs, "But he is an adult."

"Who makes dumb choices," Swift cuts in as I finish my drag.

"Not true, I mean he probably shouldn't smoke in a big crowd of people but he's not. He's behind the bushes." Nova points this out sticking up for me.

"Nova has a really good point. And Frankie has made some pretty wise decisions." Johnson reasons and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah he makes a lot of great decisions," Nova speaks up and Taylor J backs her up. "He made a lot of great decisions with Gee."

"That I'll agree with, but there is NO smoking in the parks. He promised me and Gee." She crosses her arms.

"He is a big boy, he can handle himself." Taylor J argues looking up at Taylor.

I stay still and silent as Nova shrugs, "if you have such a big problem with him smoking then leave and don't be around while he smokes."

"Forget it. I'm out of here. Goodbye Cali. Hello Tennessee." She turns and walks away and calls back, "You two can tell Dylan."

"Well that was dramatic," Nova chuckles a bit.

Taylor J runs after her grabbing her arm before she gets to far away, "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Swift keeps walking after tugging her arm away from the other Taylor's grasp. "Think about Dylan before yourself for gosh sakes!" Taylor J keeps walking leaving me and Nova in my smoking spot.

"What the actual fuck," I sigh and toss my cigarette down and stomp it out. "So much for this shit I am going back to the buses." I walk to the nearest trash can and toss out my nearly full pack. I start to head toward the front and I notice Nova following me. I stop at the front gate and turn to face her, "Nova just don't okay."

"Frank please don't leave. We all want you here with us, I don't care if she doesn't like you smoking she can suck it. Please stay," Nova pleads.

I sigh and shake my head, "No she is right.. I am down to like one a day If I stop being a little bitch I can quit. My lungs are shit as it is and then you add smoking.. I could die any day. She had every right to yell at me.."

Taylor J comes up, after getting her bag from Gee somewhere else in the park, and she catches our conversation. "She could've corrected you in a nicer way is all I think she should've done..."

"We all know I don't listen to nice. Sometimes I need to be yelled at, or so I learned at that damn school. The nuns love to yell and smack you with rulers so yes I needed Tay to do that to me."

"But not as often as she does... Everyone makes a mistake every now and then," Taylor argues.

"I needed it, I am done now I threw it all out and barely had a puff off of it.. it worked for the best ask Gee and I am sure he will take her side."

"I realize this, but everyone seems to be so harsh lately. It's not needed..."

"Well it's harsh if people are ran off from the concert." I counter.

"Like I said, everyone makes mistakes and we all learn from it. Not smack each other for every single mishap we might have..." Taylor J crosses her arms.

"I needed it and she hasn't done that to anyone else. She is a nice person." I sigh, "I just don't think we need to scare her from the tour."

"I didn't scare her away, I didn't tell her to leave, she and her dramatic self left and went back home." Nova finally speaks up and I groan.

"No one's at fault, maybe she had an emergency she didn't tell us about," Taylor tries to reason.

"Doubt it," Nova cuts in.

I turn and snatch the mickey ears off my head throwing it in the garbage before walking out of the park.

 **Nova's POV:**

I huff and frown as Frank storms out of the park before turning, leaving Taylor there, as I go find Gerard and Hunter. I spot Hunter first outside one of the rest stop areas, probably waiting for Gee.

"Nova. Hey where have you been?" He asks a little concerned.

"Taylor is being dramatic and then she left the park and claims she's going back to Tennessee, and frank got upset because she yelled at him for smoking and then he threw his hat in the garbage" I frown and lean against him and he automatically wraps his arms around me. I let out a sigh as he holds me, "This was supposed to be fun."

"Hey Nova," Gee says walking towards us from the bathroom.

"Frankie is mad," I huff. "He threw his hat in the garbage and left the park."

"Aww well some people say disney is the unhappiest place on earth. I will go find him and see if i can cheer Mr. Grumpy up."

"Beware, he's in a mood gee. Just don't take anything too personal ok?"

"Hey I'm in a good Mood. I'm sober and I have officially between to Disneyland so I think I will be okay." He smiles. "Don't worry I know how to make frankie smile. bye guys have fun!" Gerard easily turns and heads to the exit as Hunter rubs my back.

"Come on dear," Hunter smiles and kisses my forehead. "Let's go enjoy the park. Gerard can handle Frank and everything will be okay."

 **Gerard's POV:**

I make my way to the enormous parking lot and head to the area that I know our rental car is parked. I have the keys so I doubt Frankie was able to get in, and when I get in the area I spot him pacing behind the car. I walk up and tap on his shoulder as he faces away from me, "Hey Frankie."

He turns and instantly wraps his arms around my waist burying his face into my chest, "Gee."

I wrap my arms around him and rub his back, "Franke, what's wrong?"

"Taylor is mad.. she left." He mumbles into my shirt.

I rub his back with a bit more pressure, knowing that is the best way to comfort him. "Hey it's okay, I'm sure once her and Dylan talk she will come back."

"It's all my fault.."

"It is not," I say resting my cheek on his head.

"I had to have a damn cigarette," Frankie mumbles out.

I frown a bit, "Hey, it's been what two whole weeks without you smoking? Sometimes you get the urge but your getting better slowly, it's okay."

He lets out a deep shaky breath, "I messed up."

I rub his back and unlock the car, "It's okay frankie, everything will be okay. Now let's go to the bus and watch a movie or something… Ray and Mikey are going to be here for another few hours."

 **Hunter's POV:**

I left early this morning to fly back to Tennessee, and caught a taxi to my old apartment dropping off my bag and picking up my truck. I head over to the address I have written down under Taylor's name in my notebook. I had to go talk to the tour manager but I got it anyways and it's not far from Nashville. I pull up outside and walk to the door knocking until Taylor answers. "I came to Tennessee even though Nova didn't want me too. I used the excuse that I need to check on my apartment. However I really needed to talk to you first." I sigh. "So please talk to me Taylor."

She steps outside closing the door behind her, "I will talk to you Hunter… just not anyone else."

I sigh. "I feel responsible because Nova yelled like she did.."

She shakes her head, "Don't. It's not your fault."

"It was unnecessary and it was my fiance." I rub my face. "Look we need you back."

"No. Not really. Y'all are better off without me and my short fuse."

I shake my head, "No we need that short fuse because it causes shit to happen. Frank and Gerard. Nova and I. Tyler and Josh. Things happen with that fuse. Hell you talked to my mama for me."

She laughs a bit and uses her sarcastic tone, "Yeah… She was a ray of sunshine."

"Oh yeah, has been like that my whole life.."

"I don't see how you've put up with her that long." She shakes her head.

I shrug, "She is my mother. I have no choice."

"I see why you dreaded performing in Louisiana…"

I sigh, "I hate that state.. I knew that going there will bring back bad memories.. and I would want to see my grandma and nephew.. Every time I end up back there I am hoping to gain her approval for once I thought marriage would be that but then she just hates the girl I love. So yeah.."

"You don't need her approval Hunter. You're an amazing guy and Nova makes you happier than I've seen you in YEARS."

"I know but I was a kid that strived to have everyone approve. It's just different." She nods in understanding, "It's okay though I am just glad because you helped me realize my mother is too much." I smile a bit.

She smiles, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"About possibly collaborating on a song or something. I wanted it to be performed during the last New York concert or the first London one."

She nods, "Sounds fun."

"So how long till you come back to the tour?" I ask. "And don't say never because Frank was about to fly out here with me."

"I will be back for New York."

I nod, "Good so where are you staying?"

"With my parents and little brother."

"Oh? I have an apartment you can use if you want?"

"No. I enjoy spending time with my family. I've missed being with them while I was on tour. If you want, we have an extra bedroom. You can crash at my place."

I shake my head. "No I am heading back tonight. I made plans with Nova and her baby sister that I don't want to break."

"Wanna a home cooked meal before heading back?" She offers.

"No thanks." I shake my head. "Don't wanna impose."

"You wouldn't be an imposition. Momma would be happy to have you over."

I scratch the back of my neck. "I have an early flight tonight."

"Do me a favor Hayes? Don't tell the guys."

"About?"

"About me leaving.."

I shake my head, "It's not my place, so I am not gonna say a word."

"Thanks. Call me if you need my help on the song."

I nod, "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks Hayes."

I nod and head back to my truck waving as she heads back inside.

 **Jinxx's POV:**

I pull a stool out to the middle of the dressing room and takes out my violin. I start to play it lightly, since I was bored I figured I could play it for a bit until someone decides to want to hang out. I close my eyes in concentration and get lost in the music for what could have been hours, until something hits my shoulder. I open my eyes and spot a bag of skittles on the floor at my feet and CC at the door. "CC! I was in the zone!"

He turns and runs away, "You better sleep with both eyes open CC!"

 **Dylan's POV:**

It has been a while since I have seen or heard from Taylor so I pace the parking lot as I try to call her. She picks up on the third ring laughing, "Hello?"

"Hey, where have you been I haven't seen you in like two days?"

"Um… about that…" She pulls the phone from her and shouts something I couldn't understand. "..sorry. I'm, um, I'm in Tennessee…"

"Tennessee?! Why the heck are you in Tennessee?!"

"I, uh.." She starts laughing, "Austin, quit...I got in a fight with Nova, so I left. I'll meet y'all in New York."

"You didn't care to tell me sooner! we could have done something we could have talked!" I let my voice raise a bit more than it should.

I hear something from her side and a boy's voice come through, "Please don't yell at my sister. If you do, I won't let you talk to her again."

The line is near silent and I can hear a door shut, "Sorry. Austin got my phone. I didn't tell you because j didn't want to worry you. I'm just going to finish my album at home and meet you in New York. If I finish before then, I'll meet you wherever you are."

"Too late for not worrying me you should have told me Taylor You should have left me a massage or called me or something then I would have went with you or I would have let you go and stayed here and I wouldn't be worried to death right now I thought something bad happened! Your my fiancé! you need to tell me things like this!"

"Dylan. I know I should have called you, but I didn't want you to fly to Tennessee. I also didn't tell you because I didn't want to stay. I needed a break."

"From what! from your friends from us?!" My voice breaks, "I thought you liked it here I would have never made you stay I thought you were happy here Taylor!"

Gee comes up and places a hand on my shoulder, "Dylan come on we need to get you to the doctor appointment."

I wipe away one of the tears that fell, "Yeah okay."

"Doctor's appointment?! Dylan, whats going on?!"

"Nothing I just got injured practicing lacrosse while you were gone No need to worry about me just go have fun and forget about it." I snap a bit and Gee gives me a sad look.

"Dylan, please don't do this. I left because I didn't want you to see me when my fuse was short. Nova said some things that rubbed me the wrong way, and i blew up...please, please don't be mad. If you want, I'll fly you here so you can be with me and meet my folks. I'll call Gee and tell him to swing through Tennessee and pick us up on the way to New York."

"I'm sorry Taylor and I guess that will be okay but I can get my own ticket after I deal with these appointment I didn't mean to yell but I don't care if you are mad or cry in front of me I love you and I don't care if you are mad or not I still love you."

"I love you too. Please call me when you find something out, okay?"

"I will I promise."

"We are going to be late and I have to meet with frank after your appointment please come on."

"I have to go I will call you later I love you babe."

"I love you too, darlin'. Gee, take care of my fiancee or yours will go missing!" She says loud enough for Gerard to hear it.

"Okay, got it!" Gee responds.

"Okay Dylan, your ticket will be reserved all you have to do is pick it up before you get on the flight."

"Alright, I will see you in Tennessee."

"I look forward to meeting you at the airport."

After another exchange of I love you's we hang up and Gee takes me to the doctor.


	46. Chapter 46: Meeting the In-laws

**Chapter 46: Meeting the In-Laws**

 **Hunter's POV:**

Nova's Family was having a huge get together, all of her brothers were home so she figured it's the perfect time for me to meet them all… and announce our engagement. I follow her as she walks into her home ducking around various people in the house and the yard. A few kids run up to Nova and I use this time to hold her hand, "Did you feel this nervous meeting my family?"

"Times ten," She smiles leaning down to pick up two kids. "Say Hello."

I wave to the boy and girl, "Hi."

Nova smiles and kisses a little blonde boy on the cheek, "This is Lucas." She turns and kisses the carrot top little girl, "And this is Annie." She sets them down and they run off to play, "So wanna get some drinks?"

"Yes ma'am," I nod and smile nervously.

I follow her into the garage and she stands on a stool near a fridge grabbing two beers off the top. "My mom keeps the beers out here at the top of the fridge so the younger kids don't get into them."

She laughs and offers me one but I shake my head, "I am driving, so I shouldn't."

She looks at the beers in her hands and sigh, "Well I guess I shouldn't either." She puts them back and climbs down grabbing my hand and dragging me to another part of the house. "Let's go find my mom."

"Nova, you can have a drink if you want it."

She shakes her head, "I am good, I will have a soda later." She gives me a smile before heading out to the back deck and I follow biting my lip but staying close to her. She spots her mother surrounded by a few men and she heads over, "Hey Guys!" She shouts and they turn to face her before running over and lifting her into a hug.

They set her down after they all get the chance to hug her, "I have something to tell you guys, in private." She says in a close whisper and they all nod heading back towards the house and Nova follows pulling me a long as we head upstairs.

I lean in and whisper, "Uh Nova. They aren't gonna hurt me are they?"

She giggles a bit, "No no no." They end up in an old bedroom and start to move a dresser on the right wall. Once it moves it reveals a small door that was well hidden, "This is a place that no parent has ever ventured."

I take a deep breath, "Oh dear.."

'

Her brothers crawl through the door first, then Nova and finally me. The door leads to a mid-size room filled with dusty board games and various seats all around. In the corner sits an old mini fridge that probably stopped working years ago and Nova takes a seat in the bean bag chair near it. "Welcome to our secret hide out from the ages of 7-16."

I quickly take a seat next to Nova and look at all of her brothers, "So what the news Nova?"

I sit beside her and glance between Nova's three older brothers choosing to stay quiet. Nova simply holds up her left hand to show them the engagement ring. "Congrats Nova!" They all shout and smile. One speaks up, "aww it seems like yesterday I was teasing you about how you had the biggest crush on hun-" Nova cuts him off mid sentence by covering his mouth.

I laugh a bit, "What?"

"Nothing, he is just being an ass," Nova says quickly laughing as she pulls her hand away.

"she used to babble about how much she had a crush on you!" He spoke again but yelled when Nova punched his arm hard.

"Seriously? When was this." I laugh. "She played hard to get forever."

He starts telling me about how Nova would endlessly talk about me, and how she told him how nervous she got when she talked to me for the first time. "I hate you" Nova says with a pout.

I smile, "Awe, that is amazing."

Nova blushes and huffs, "ANYWAYS!" She says a little too loudly looking at her brothers. "Don't tell anybody, I'm waiting to tell everyone when we have dinner."

They all nod and I lean over towards Nova, "Is there any possible chance it will end like the announcement to my family?"

Nova shakes her head, "God no!"

"Thank goodness," I say a bit under my breath.

She smiles, "Oh I forgot to introduce you all." She points to the dirty blonde, "That one is christopher." He waves as she points to the next one who is clearly a little older with dark brown hair. "That one is Henry." She points to the last one who talked the most who has black hair, "Alex."

I wave a bit awkwardly, "Nice to meet y'all."

Nova snorts a bit, "Dork."

"Respectable," I respond sticking out my tongue.

"Respectable," Nova repeats mimicking me as she pokes my side.

I laugh, "Okay okay now there is a party outside and people to see Nova."

She rolls her eyes, "You just know I will win."

I nod, "Always darlin'."

"Aww," Alex coos at us and Nova shoves him off his chair.

"Nova, that's not very nice." I scold her playfully.

"Well I'm not very nice," She says and shoves me backwards but ends up falling on top of me.

I laugh, "Okay let's be adults and get back to the party."

Nova groans, "But I don't wanna be an adult!"

"Then we can be kids and go find some water balloons and attack people?" I offer.

"Nah too childish for this, but definitely do that to everyone else when we get back to the tour." She laughs.

I smile, "Alright. But we haven't seen your sister yet and she will be very mad."

She rolls off of me, "Oh shit." She says before quickly crawling out the little door. I laugh a bit and follow her watching her run down the stairs while I take my time. "Lame!" She calls out before disappearing to find her little sister.

I laugh a bit and navigate the house until Nova comes back, holding Emmy. "You found her." I smile, "I missed you Emmy."

"Huntie!" She calls out with a giggle stretching her arms out to me. I grab her and hug her close and I hear Nova snap a picture.

I laugh a bit, "Nova."

"Huntie," she teases back.

I laugh and try to hand Emmy back to Nova, but the little girl whines and clings to me. "Well I guess I get her today." Nova pouts a little, "Sorry dear."

She shrugs a bit, "So when are we telling your mom?"

"Dinner," she says making a face at Emmy.

"Is that soon?" I ask looking around. "While i still have some courage left."

She laughs and nods hugging me and kissing my cheek as Emmy covers her eyes. "Eww."

I laugh a bit, "Maybe Emmy can sit on my lap. They wouldn't kill me then right?"

"You'll be fine," she smiles. "They love you, not everyone is like your family hunter. I mean my brothers like you, and my mom and Emmy, that's all I need."

I look down avoiding Nova's gaze, "I'm sorry about my family... I deserve whatever your family wants to throw at me."

"That won't happen," Nova says rubbing my back.

I nod, "I know."

Soon they are calling everyone to dinner, I take a deep breath and move Emmy to my hip as I grab Nova's hand. She squeezes my hand and walks us to our seats and I let Emmy down as she runs to Alex. We sit in silence as we pass the various foods around fixing our plates as my leg moves nervously under the table.

Nova leans in and whispers, "Don't be so nervous, and what's the worst that could happen? They disapprove? Who cares that means we can throw mash potatoes on them then run away."

I laugh a bit and nod, "Yeah."

She smiles and holds my hand as we eat dinner. About halfway through her mother makes a comment on how great a boyfriend I am to one of Nova's aunts across the table. Nova speaks up before looking at me, "Uh well about that…"

I cough and try to hide my blush, "I am not really Nova's boyfriend anymore..." I take a sip of my drink. "I actually uh proposed to her during one of my concerts."

Nova bursts out laughing and hugs me, "stop being so embarrassed I thought you wanted to marry me." Everyone smiles and we get a lot of congratulatory smiles and comments.

Her mom smiles at me, "that's great, I'm happy for you too! I better have a seat in the front row."

I laugh, "I can't wait to marry you but jeez it's nerve wrecking to have to tell your family." I kiss her softly. "Also seating arrangement is all up to Nova."

She groans, "can't we just have everyone sit wherever they want?"

"We can have whatever you want." I say and she smiles hugging my side. "Well atleast we have your family that approves."

She nods and smiles, and we all finish dinner, I feel much better now and everything was so carefree. After dinner I find myself laying on the sofa with Nova laying on my chest with my rubbing her back. "We should probably get ready to go."

"No let's hang out," Nova says poking my side.

"We are leaving for New york soon we have a lot of stuff to pack." I try to reason but she continues to poke me, "You can't make me leave."

"I know," i smile. "I can call and have someone take my concert and we can stay a few extra days."

"That's not what I meant, but I wanna hang out."

"Oh?" I laugh, "Well we can definitely can hang out."

"Good," she laughs as we lay there for a while. "Love me…"

"I always love you." I kiss her forehead and she giggles. "So what do you wanna do while we hang out?"

"Annoy you," she remarks sitting up and smacking me with a pillow.

I laugh, "Of course you do."

She smiles, "I'm kidding."

I smile even more, "Are you sure?"

She nods and curls back up on my chest and we lay there for another hour before heading home.

 **Frank's POV:**

I was lounging around in my sweatpants for most of the day, that is until my phone beeps with a text from Kris. The text simply tells me to come outside so I stand up and slide on some sandals walking out. "What is it Kris?"

She hugs me, "I wanted you to meet someone." I hug back and smile a little. "Since I finally got away from my stupid ex... I went to court and got custody of someone.."

I stay quiet for a second, "Please not a baby…. The tour isn't ready…"

She laughs, "No but he sure does act like one." She lets out a loud whistle and a big white husky comes running around the corner of the bus. "This is Steel, We bought this guy when my ex was normal. Since he thought the dog was his I had to do a custody case to get him back."

"Oh a doggy!" I get down on the ground so I am at his level.

"Frankie, I would like you to meet Steel." In my surprise the dog holds up his paw and I take it shaking it, "Nice to meet you Steel."

He lets out a low bark and I laugh, "See you two get along well," she points out.

"I love dogs," I say smiling as he licks my nose. "Oh Gee is going to be so upset."

"Whoops," she giggles. "Steel is a lover."

"I can see," I smile again as he licks me.

"He loves everyone. Even the people who aren't the nicest to him."

"Awe poor pup," I say and he immediately rolls over exposing his stomach to me and I rub it.

 **CC's POV:**

While I was out shopping today I came across a remote control toilet in a yard sale. Honestly best purchase ever, I laugh out as I run into Jen's foot. "Very Mature CC."

"This is what happens when I run out of skittles," I laugh. "Potty Train!"

She rolls her eyes, "I have skittles on my bus and you know it."

"Okay so maybe I really wanted to drive this toilet."

She giggles and shakes her head, "Oh CC."

"But look it's so fun why don't you try," I offer her the remote and she shakes her head.

"Have you been on my bus lately?"

I shake my head, "No why?"

"Because usually all the weird stuff is dumped there."

"No I bought it at a yard sale," I smile and she kisses my cheek and watches me play.

'

 **Taylor's POV:**

I pace around waiting to hear back from Dylan about his doctor's appoint. It's been long enough so I dial up Gerard, "Come on Gerard… pick up.."

I hear a click and Gerard's voice, "Hello?"

"Gee! Thank god. Dylan hasn't called me and i was getting worried. What did the doctor say?"

"Oh sorry he feel asleep I'm packing his stuff up but he has a broken arm and a damaged hand." Gee answers and I can hear the rustle.

"I take it he'll be leaving as soon as he wakes up?" I ask and I hear and immediate yes. "Good. i'll meet him in Nashville Airport...I may accidently hurt him, but that's besides the point."

I hear something in the background and Gee answers the question before I ask it, "Sleepy head is up."

"Can you put the phone by his ear?" I ask nicely.

I hear a bit more rustling until Dylan's gruff sleep voice comes through, "Hello?"

"Hi baby," I say softly, relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey Taylor," I hear him say before hissing. "it's to bright over here."

"Careful!" I say knowing he is about to roll over. "Gee said you have a broken arm and an injured hand."

I hear him start to get up followed by a loud thump and he groans in pain, "I'm okay, just in some pain." I can barely hear Gee ask what happened and Dylan answers, "I tripped."

"Are you okay?! You didn't land on your arm, did you?" I ask

I hear a click so I guess I was put on speakerphone. "nope just my hand hey what is the red stuff…"

"Your stitches popped, Taylor he is fine just a small mishap." I hear Gerard say confirming that its on speaker.

"Aw man this looks disgusting and orange why is it orange? I feel like I'm going to pass out.." Dylan says sounding sick.

"Look away. It's orange because of the medicine wasn't fully washed off and it's not contagious, it's a cut." Gerard explains in his 'parent' voice.

I sigh, "What state are y'all in?"

Gee curses, "Come on Dylan your flight is almost here".

"Yay," He says happily. "See you at the airport?"

"Of course! my boyfriend is flying in. i wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I hear them make it out to the car and Gerard is the first voice I hear clearly, "There talk to her while I drive."

"So what time are you landing here?" I ask after I hear Gee crank up his old truck.

"2 I'm supposed to be there by 2."

"I'll see you there...fyi my brother's coming with. Mom wanted him to come." I hear him sigh and we make small talk until he gets out at the airport.

"Okay I have to go I'm getting on the plane now."

"Okay I will see you then," I say and he hangs up and I spend a little while just trying to kill time. I arrive at the airport at quarter til 2 with Austin. I hold up a sign that simply reads, "World's best boyfriend," as Austin sits down bored playing on his phone. I look around until I finally spot him in the crowd, "Dylan!"

He spots me and I run and hug him lightly trying not to hurt his arm. "I missed you Dylan."

He hugs me with his good arm, "I missed you too." I smile and we share a kiss until Austin clears his throat behind us.

I pull away and face him, "Dylan...this is my ANNOYING little brother Austin. Austin this is Dylan my..um...fiancee."

Austin sits there dumbstruck as Dylan speaks, "Nice to meet you Austin I would shake your hand but well I can't sorry."

"Engaged?!" He finally shouts. "And mom and Dad haven't met him?!" He shoots a glare at Dylan, "You hurt her, you'll have more than a broken arm."

"Austin, be nice."

"I will never hurt her," Dylan promises.

Austin shakes his head, "Good luck explaining this to Mom and Dad."

"That's kinda why I asked him to fly over.."

"Okay, Tay. I trust you. Got any bags Dylan?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, one."

Austin grabs it from him and walks off towards his truck as I walk with Dylan. "Austin insisted on driving his truck...which you are in the backseat."

"Haha yes! I love the backseat unless it's in the back of my dad's police car which I only been in once with Scott that was because we snuck into the cemetery." Dylan says with a laugh.

"I don't want to know...I'm sorry i haven't told my parents about us."

"What scott left his inhaler when we were looking for Isaac. Also I didn't tell my dad either, because well he is the sheriff and I don't know when I can call him and I can actually have a conversation with him."

"I think they'll take it better than Hunter's took his engagement."

"Yea? I mean I hope so even though I don't care what they think because I love you and I would still love you even if they said no."

"Dylan," I grab his hand to hold it. "I love you too. We gotta get going, Mamma's fixing dinner and I'd rather not be late."

"Yea and um you're squeezing my hand and it kinda hurts can you loosen your grip?"

I look down and drop my hold on his hand. "Sorry, babe." I lead him to the truck and hold open his door.

"Thanks," He says as he climbs in and I shut his door.

I jump into the passenger seat as Austin starts the truck. "So Dylan what do you do for a living?"

" Austin, please don't interrogate him. Dad's gonna do that later tonight."

"I am a guard for the tour," Dylan answers.

"He's the one that convinced me to stay on the tour…" I speak up.

Austin looks back at him, "Oh you're that guy!"

He nods, "Yeah, I am the guy."

I laugh, "I did manage to tell my parents you were the reason I stayed on the tour."

"yea um all my dad knows is your first name he had to go before i could say anything else."

"All we knew was your first name and you made Tay WANT to stay on tour with MCR and the rest of the guys and gals on tour." Austin laughs.

"Haven't exactly had an empty schedule. Any spare time I have goes into writing the album." I say trying to defend my reason for not doing this sooner.

"Now I don't feel bad," Dylan says with a smile.

We all laugh for a bit before Dylan speaks, "You know I never been to Tennessee before."

"What?!" Austin and I shout at the same time. "That's a crime," He says looking back for a minute.

"Well I lived in a small town with my friends of course until Isaac moved but I lived there and my dad being the sheriff I couldn't go on family vacations or anything not after my mom…." Dylan trails off.

I look back and see him looking down at his hands, "What happened, babe?" I am worried because Dylan never trailed off like that.

"I'm sorry baby. No one should have to go through that," I say quietly.

"It's okay she is in a better place she was a great mom and it was time for her to go." He smiles a little.

"Still. No one should have to lose their mother."

He leans up and kisses my cheek, "It's okay."

I turn back in my seat as my brother pulls into our driveway, "Welcome to our home. You are technically sleeping in Dad's office, but my room is just across the hall.."

Austin parks the truck and gets out, " I'm gonna grab his bags and PRETEND i didn't just hear that."

"Do I want to know what he thinks we do in a spare time?" Dylan asks a little concerned.

"He and his friends are in my music videos. He's attending Notre Dame, but he talking about transferring to Vanderbilt since the rest of us are in Tennessee. He also LOVES photography...as in he did my photo shoot last year for my People Magazine spread."

We get out of the truck and walk towards the porch, "Cool."

I nod, "Yeah I think so."

My mother sticks her head out the door, "Taylor? Come inside dinner's ready."

"Yea uh you know I'm very nervous about meeting your parents," Dylan admits.

"Don't be." I link my arms with his, "They'll love you."

"I just wish I didn't break one arm and had another hand with stitches in it. That reminds me after dinner i have to take pain meds.."

I hear my father calling for us to hurry up, "We are coming Daddy!" I shout as we walk inside.

Both parents hug me and when they pull away I hold Dylan's hand, "Mom, Dad this is Dylan."

"Hello Mrs and Mr. Swift," Dylan says with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet the man that makes my little girl happy," My father smiles and goes to offer his hand but stops.

"It's good to finally meet you Dylan. You'll be staying in the office...Taylor can show you around after dinner." My mother steps in before it gets too awkward.

Dylan smiles, "Sorry I wish I didn't have a broken arm and injured hand when I met you two but I played lacrosse and got tackled before we came here so uh yea."

"No worries Dylan. Accidents happen. We're not upset. Now, please eat." My mom says leading us to the dining table for a nice meal.

After dinner Austin and I cleared the table, "Dinner was amazing mom."

"Thanks, and your father helped too." She says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I tasted everything." He responds.

After the table was clean we all head to the living room. Austin sits across from Dylan, "Dylan, you said you played lacrosse. Why become a bodyguard? Why not play professionally?"

"Austin…." I say under my breath.

"It's okay Taylor, I don't mind answering questions. I love Lacrosse, my friends and I play it all the time but something else was calling to me. So of course I took acting classes and then I played lacrosse there with my friends. Soon I was failing and my one friend moved back to London, the other friend got injured while playing and couldn't play. I failed most of my classes and the coach said that I couldn't play until I pulled them up and when I did it was too late and as the years went it became a hobby."

"What else do you enjoy doing...when you have free time." Austin asks.

"Well hanging out with Taylor when I can, but if she is working on her album, I read comics or play lacrosse."

"I thought I was supposed to be the on interrogating Dylan...not Austin" My father speaks up with a chuckle. I smile and lean my head to rest on Dylan's shoulder.

"Do you love our daughter Dylan?" My mother asks knowing the men in my past were in it for the fame.

"Yes Ma'am," Dylan smiles at me. "She is Awesome, she Keeps me sane and I'm glad I met her. Honestly I didn't think I was ever going to be this happy."

I blush as my mother stands up, "Okay, now get to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

Dylan nods and I stand, "Come on, follow me."

I lead him to the office where the couch is made up for him, "Told ya you'd be sleeping on the couch."

He smiles, "It's fine."

"I'm just across the hall if you wanna sneak over later."

He nods, "Okay oh yea I have to take my pain meds."

I sit down on the sofa, "Go ahead. I'm not tired. I'll stay up with you."

He rummages through his bag and pulls out two bottles. He takes the newest bottle dumping two pills into his palm. "I hate pills."

"If they help you, you need to take them."

"Yeah," He sighs and pops them in his mouth making a face.

"Poor baby."

"It leaves such an awful taste.."

"I bet," I say as I lean in and rest my head on his chest. "We still need to tell my parents that we're engaged."

His chest rumbles as he speaks, "Yes we do."

"Any ideas?" I ask.

He sighs, "No not really."

"I thought about telling them at dinner, but I talked myself out of that one."

"Maybe tomorrow at breakfast we can get up early and fix it for them?" He offers.

"No offense, baby, but you are NOT a morning person."

He shrugs, "I can try."

"Okay. My parents are usually up by ten. That means you and I need to be up no LATER than nine."

"I should go to sleep now then," He chuckles.

I yawn, "Me too." Dylan falls asleep and soon I do too.

I wake up the next morning and the clock on the nightstand says it's only 7 am. I look up and Notice Dylan already up looking down at me so I sit up, "Hey, how long have you been awake."

He sits up, "Since about 6:30."

"Arm hurting?" I ask and he nods. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to because you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." he says and I smack his chest walking to my room.

({jix} My hamster Jinxx typed this I had to leave it!)

"Taylor," I hear him call. A minute later he knocks on my door, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just changing my clothes, babe." I open my door wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a red heart on it. I have a pair of white Keds in my hand. "I also wish you would have woken me up this morning, but I'm not mad at you." I kiss him and start to walk to the kitchen.

I get the waffle iron out and Dylan comes downstairs after changing. "Bacon's in the fridge, if you wanna start on that, or you can make the waffles and I'll start the bacon."

He nods, "Yeah I think waffles will be easier to make for me."

I nod and kiss his cheek before starting the bacon, "So what are the meds you are taking?"

"Just pain killers," he answers as he finishes mixing the batter.

"There were two different bottles in your bag last night."

"Oh, uh the other one is just for my head."

"What's wrong with your head?" Worry fills my voice and eyes as I take the skillet of the stove and turn to look at him.

"Frontal lobe dementia my mom had it and she... died from it there isn't a cure just medication to make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"Why didn't you tell me? What does this mean for us?" I ask as tears are welling up in my eyes. "I can't lose you Dylan.."

He changes out the waffles and turns to put his uninjured hand on my shoulder, "Hey it's okay my mom didn't take her medicine she gave up but I refused to give up I will fight this I will."

I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest, "Promise?"

He kisses my head, "I promise."

I smile, "Your waffle's about to be burned to a crisp…" I go back to cooking bacon right as Austin walks into the kitchen with a severe case of bedhead. "Morning Handsome."

"Shut it Taylor…" He says through a yawn.

My mom comes in next, "Morning kids."

My dad follows, "Morning everyone. Tay, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, bacon, coffee, milk and/or juice." I list easily.

Austin starts to fix the drinks, "So coffee for me and dad, juice for Tay, water for mom, What about you Dylan?"

I glance back as he starts another waffle, "Uh I can't have coffee so juice is fine."

Austin sets out the drinks on the dining room table and I notice he places Dylan opposite of me. I pull the bacon off the stove and start to fix plates as my family sit down. "Let's eat!" I grab three of the plates and sets them in front of my parents and brother.

"I'm sorry if one of the waffles are slightly burned I wasn't paying attention."

"Bet it wasn't entirely your fault…" Austin says under his breath and I glare at him.

Dylan and I sit down, "Mom, Dad. Dylan and I have something to tell you.." I catch Austin's smile as he sips his coffee.

"Well what is it sweetheart?" My dad asks and I look at Dylan.

"We are engaged," Dylan says nervously.

My mother and father smile, "Congrats baby girl," My dad says.

"Well have you set a date yet?" My mom asks.

"I was hoping we could have the ceremony while on our European Tour...but it's not set in stone yet."

My father nods and his voice deepens, "Take care of her Dylan."

"Daddy…." I say trying to get him to stop.

"You guys took that better than I thought," Austin says sitting his cup down.

"I figured there was more to Taylor and Dylan than they were letting on…" My mother reasons.

"You don't have to worry about it sir I will never hurt taylor and if I do I will never be able to live with myself."

We all exchange smiles as we finish breakfast. My mother sips her water, "Austin, you clean up the kitchen today. Dylan and Taylor need to pack before their tour friends show up this afternoon."

I get up and go to my room to start packing humming one of my songs as Dylan comes in and wraps his arms around me. "Hey. So, my parents took my engagement better than my brother. That was unexpected...as was Daddy hosting a BBQ for the Emo Trinity and assorted friends."

He nods into my shoulder, "Sounds fun."

"Yeah. Hope dad realizes how much food the guys can go through." Dylan and I laugh as we keep packing.

My mom calls out, "Taylor, Dylan! There a boy Named Gerard here to see you!"

I laugh, "Gee!" I run and hug him.

Dylan walks up, "Taylor be careful, he might still be on his medicine for flying."

"Nope it wore off while I was getting directions. I really hate flying scares the crap out of me."

I smile and hug him, "Today will be great."


End file.
